Forever
by snixjuice14
Summary: Forever is a long time. Longer than a life. Heather And Naya have fallen inlove And want to be together Forever but will they still Want the marriage and the Kids when rumours start and Things get rough?
1. Chapter 1

¢нαρтєя 1

нєαтнєя'ѕ ρ.σ.ν

The air outside was cool and brisk. I was driving home from work and my window was rolled down, blowing the cold air in my face. It was getting dark out and I was really tired, but knowing that when I got home I would be greeted by my beautiful girlfriend most probably cooking dinner in the kitchen made me excited to get home. As I turned into my driveway, I could see the lights in the kitchen were on and there she was, standing in the kitchen with her hair tied into a messy bun, cooking away without a care in the world.

I got out of the car and locked it before making my way up to the front door. I quietly opened it, wanting to surprise Naya since I was home an hour early. I quietly put my stuff down and took my shoes off before tip-toing my way into the kitchen where Naya's back was facing me. I walked up behind her and gently wrapped my arms around her waist while kissing the back of her neck. She jumped a little and then relaxed into my arms.

"Hi. Mmm, what are you doing home so early? I thought your scene was running late today." she asked, turning in my arms and pecking my lips before wrapping her arms loosely around my neck.

"I wanted to surprise you, " I said and kissed her, "I missed you more than usual today. Which I thought was impossible." she giggled and kissed my collar bone.

"I missed you too." she said as she peppered my neck with slow, soft kisses.

"Mmm, so what are you making?" I asked as she continued to kiss my neck.

"Your favourite." she said as she pulled away and leaned her forehead against mine. I bit my lip and smiled before she kissed me deeply and then pulled away before turning around and continuing to cook. I kissed her shoulder and squeezed her ass gently before going over to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"So, baby, Kev was talking to me today about how him, Harry and Vanessa are going to Mexico and they want us to go." I said as I sat at the island in our kitchen. Naya and I have been secretly dating for about a year now and we moved in together a couple months ago. All of our friends and family know that we're together but we don't quite want the rest of the world to know yet.

"Yeah. Okay. But, uh.. Don't you think that if we get spotted together in Mexico the press is gonna get suspicious?" she asked as she was grating some extra cheese.

"More suspicious than they should be now that we're living together?" I asked, pointing out that the press hasn't noticed or said anything about Naya and I going to and leaving the exact same house everyday.

"Okay, I see your point. Sure, let's go to Mexico. It'll be fun." she said, putting the grated cheese all over the macaroni. I turned around and closed the drapes to our kitchen, making sure no one could see in, "Okay, dinner should be ready in about half an hour."

"Yay.. So, lover.. What do you wanna do to pass the time?" I asked seductively as I started to take off my shirt. She smiled and bit her lip before walking towards me, placing her warm hands on my bare stomach.

"Well.. I don't know. Maybe we could do a little dance.. Make a little love.. Well, pretty much get down tonight."

"Mmm, baby. Yum.. But if you don't mind, can we just skip to the making love part because I'm really horny." I said, while she took her clothes off slowly as I kissed her neck gently.

"Yeah.. That's fine. Ooh, that feels good." we took off our clothes and then continued to make love to eachother on the couch. It was passionate and steamy. She moaned in my ear and I breathed heavily as our bodies moved fiercely together. It felt so good and I was in complete ecstasy and then as I made one last swift movement, both of us came with a mind blowing, earth-shattering orgasm. Then the timer on the microwave went off. We were breathing heavily and sweat was dripping down my back and her neck. I tried to get my breath back as I got up to set the timer off. I walked into the kitchen with nothing on and I turned off the timer before making my way back to my beautiful Naya, who was lying on the couch, her naked body perfectly spread across it as her chest moved up and down as she tried to control her breathing. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

"Hey," I said as I got to the couch, leaning down to pick up my clothes before putting them on, "that was amazing." I kissed her lips gently but passionately as I put my hand on her neck and ran it down her body, down the valley inbetween her breasts and down her stomach, leaving it to rest over her belly button as I slipped my tongue into her mouth. She moaned into my mouth and then I pulled away, letting her breathe.

"That was the most intense orgasm that I have ever had." she said and I smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too. Mmkay, come on. Dinner's ready." I said as she got up and put her clothes on while I went to the kitchen to take the mac and cheese out of the oven.

After dinner, Naya and I cuddled on the couch as we watched repeats of 'Teen Mom'.

"Baby.. It's like, eleven thirty. We have to be on set at 7 a.m tomorrow. Let's go to bed." I said, rubbing circles on the small of Naya's back. She hummed a little bit and then sat up.

"Mmmkay. I just don't get why Ryan always has to have us on set so fucking early. It's ridiculous." said Naya as she got up and turned off the TV before grabbing my hand and pulling me up off the couch and towards our bedroom.

"I know. But it's our job, no matter how much we hate him." I said as she chuckled.

"Mmm. So, this Mexico thing, when is it happening?" she asked as she took her clothes off and put her black boy shorts on, followed by one of my oversized guns 'n roses T-shirts. I did the same, putting on my long pyjama pants and a tank top.

"Um, I don't know. Like a couple weeks. Kev didn't really say." I said as we both got into bed.

"Okay. Well, I love you, baby."

"I love you too, babe. I'll see you in the morning." I said as she cuddled into my arms. I could smell her hair. It smelt like apples. I like apples. She nuzzled her head in my neck as I rubbed her back and used the arm that was in the ditch of her neck to play with her hair. I gently kissed her forehead as she kissed my collar bone. Slowly and softly her breathing started to slow down and it started to get heavier as she gently fell asleep. Knowing that she was asleep and safe in my arms, I fell into a deep sleep shortly after.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Went our alarm clock at six thirty in the morning. I opened my eyes and set it off, rolling onto my side to look at Naya. Her brown hair sprawled across the pillow and her eyes closed as she breathed in and out. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me, kissing her lips gently to wake her up. She smiled a little and made a little humming noise as she opened her eyes. She stretched a little and closed her eyes again.

"No, baby, don't go back to sleep. We gotta get ready. It's six thirty." I said, kissing her neck to wake her up.

"No.. I don't want to. Change the time." she said in her adorable sleepy voice. I giggled against her neck as I placed soft, wet kisses all over it, "Mmm, that's not fair, you know what that does to me." I moved my way from her neck to her jaw line, to her lips. I gently kissed her lips as she moved them perfectly with mine. I slowly slipped my tongue into her mouth as she moaned softly. I gently snaked my hand down her body and into her black boy shorts. I could feel her wetness as my hand made it's way to her pussy. I stopped kissing her and made my way to her neck again.

"Baby.. Don't do this to me..." she whimpered as I slid my finger into her, "Uh.. Mmm, yeah.." I pumped faster and faster as she moaned in approval, "Oh, fuck, Heather.. I'm gonna cum."

"Cum for me baby.." I whispered as I nuzzled my head into her neck, pumping two fingers in and out of her.

"Fuck.. Oh, god! I'm cumming!" and with that, she came all over my fingers. She was shaking as she rode out her orgasm. I held her as she shook, her cum dripping down my fingers.

"Will you get up now?" I asked as she started to calm down. She giggled a little and slapped my arm. I took my hand out of her shorts and let her lick her cum off my fingers before I stuck my tongue in her mouth, tasting her.

"Mmm.. Yeah, I'll get up now. Just give me a second." she said, still a little breathless.

"Okay.. Hey, baby, if it helps.. Um, Kevin's bare ass." I said, getting her to think of something that would, in her words, dry up her vagina. She burst into laughter and then rolled over so she was on top.

"It's a quarter to seven. Come on, let's get up. I need to take a shower." she said as I followed her out of bed.

"Me too."

"Well, to speed things up, we could just do it together." she said seductively. I smiled and followed her into the bathroom.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Yes, Ryan. We're on our way. We're stuck in traffic. We'll be there in about 15 minutes." said Naya on the phone with Ryan as we drove to set. We got a bit caught up in the shower... We weren't stuck in traffic. We had just left the house, "Yeah... Okay, we'll see you soon.. Okay.. Okay, bye."

"What'd Ryan say?" I asked, driving the car extra fast to get to set on time.

"He just said that they're running late aswell. Him and Brad are still preparing everything for the tour." said Naya, putting her phone back in her bag, "Do you know what scene we're shooting today?"

"Um.. I think it's that scene in the valentines day episode. The one in 'The Sugar Shack'" I answered as we pulled into the parking lot on set.

"Fuck." she said. I snapped my head towards her as I parked the car.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just we have to kiss in that scene and I'm tired of kissing you all the time." she said. My mouth dropped open and my eyeballs widened.

"What?!"

"Heather, baby, I'm kidding. Relax." she said, giggling as she kissed me, "I'll never get tired of kissing you." I smiled and kissed her back before slapping her arm.

"Don't do that. You really had me going there." I said as we got out of the car. We didn't hold hands as we made our way to Naya's trailor, we would've but there were paps outside set, taking picture of Lea and Diana as they arrived. They took pictures of us too but Naya just gave them a fake smile and the finger as we drove in.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Cory! Stop!" yelled Amber as we walked into the tin shed for a meeting with Ryan. Cory was tickling her as we made our way to the 'love couch' which was a big red couch that was all romantic and what not. Finally, we were inside and away from the paps.. Naya and I could do what we wanted now. She sat down on the 'love couch' and I sat next to her, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her cheek.

"Bee!" yelled Kevin, approaching us from the other side of the tin shed.

"Jesus, Kevin. Keep it down would you?" said Naya, smiling as he walked over to us, wrapping his arms around both of us.

"So you're coming to Mexico, right?" he asked. Naya smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Mmhmm.. Yeah. So when are we going?" she asked.

"Uh.. 4 weeks. Is that cool with you?"

"Yeah." said Naya, answering for the both of us, "You smell really good, love."

"You smell really good too." I said, leaning down to kiss her. And then Ryan ruined it completely by walking in and yelling at everyone.

"Okay! Sorry, we're running a little late! Everybody, get to hair and make-up and let's get this scene done!" he said and walked out.

"Wow. He made everybody come in here to tell us what we knew already.. Well thanks Ryan... For nothin'" said Naya, getting up and grabbing my hand, "Come on sexy. Let's get you to make-up."

"Ouchies. Do I really look that bad?" I playfully asked as Naya and I held hands to the door before letting go and walking out, a few meters away from eachother.

"No! Shut up! Stop twisting my words." she said as we walked over to the make-up trailor.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." I said as we got to the trailor, I sat in a chair and Naya sat in the one right next to mine and she sneakily grabbed my hand and held it in her lap. She turned her head towards me and caught me staring at her. She winked at me and mouthed the words, 'I love you'. I blushed a little and chuckled, I looked at her beautiful face and mouthed back, 'I love you too'.

"Okay ladies. Let's get your hair and make-up done." said the make-up lady and hair stylist lady.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"And cut! Perfect, ladies. Great job today. Thanks guys, now go home!" yelled Ryan as we had just finished the scene in 'The Sugar Shack'. Naya and I had to kiss and since it was the first on-screen Brittana kiss, we had to make it cute and sweet.

My nose brushed gently against her top lip as she leaned in to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss as familiar lips touched mine. For us, it wasn't Santana and Brittany.. It was just, us.

Naya and I were in her trailor.. Making out on the couch. I kissed her neck before smashing my lips against hers and slowly sticking my tongue into her mouth. I had my hand up her shirt and hers was in my hair when... KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Jesus Christ." I said, getting up off Naya, only to be forcefully pulled back down.

"No, no. Just ignore it." she said, kissing me again. I ignored the door until the knocking came again. I groaned and got up, straightening myself out as I went to the door. Naya sat on the couch, looking nonchalant as I opened the door.

"Oh, sweet Jesus. What now?" I said as Lea and Diana stood at the door.

"Well, hello to you too." said Lea, pushing past me, walking in.

"We need to talk to you guys." said Di as I closed the door and sat on the couch next to Naya.

"Okay. What is it?" I asked as Naya put her hand on my thigh and rubbed circles on it.

"Well... Something got leaked and you're not gonna like it." said Di, holding out her phone to me and Naya. Naya took the phone from Di's hands and looked at it in shock.

"What?" I asked, trying to see what she was looking at.

"Oh dear lord." said Naya.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck fuckitty fuck fuck fuck." said Naya, handing me the phone and running her hands through her hair as she leaned back into the couch with an irritated yet angry expression on her face. When I looked down at the phone, what I saw, shocked me.

"Oh. My. God." I said. On the phone was a picture of Naya and I kissing in her car that morning when we got to set. One of the paps must of taken the picture when we thought no one was looking.

"I know!" said Lea, "What are you guys gonna do?"

"Nothing, I guess. We can't really do anything about this now. They took the picture, it's online, now all we can do is wait." said Naya, looking at me, "Heath.. It's okay. We've been dating for a year, I think it's time now. We're in this together, okay?" I looked over at my girlfriend and smiled.

"Okay. I mean, yeah.. It is time we came out to the world, I guess. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" I said, calming down a little.

"Well, people could hate on you and be really mean with like death threats and stuff.." said Lea, answering my rhetorical question.

"Lea! Jesus, shut up." said Di. Lea looked at us and her eyeballs widened.

"Sorry." she whispered, "That was just the worst case scenario. I'm stupid. I don't know what I'm talking about. Shut up, Lea!" she said. We all managed to giggle at her sillyness and fast talking.

"No, it's okay. Thank you for showing us though." I said. Naya smiled and then sighed.

"Well, now that the picture's out, we kinda have to come out on TV." she said, rubbing my thigh again.

"Fun." I said and sighed, "But, like you said, we're in this together."

"Yeah, we are." she said and kissed me.

"Now, now guys. That's how this whole thing started. Watch what you do, people are watching." said Lea. We all just laughed at her being all strict.

"Yes mom, whatever you say mom" said Naya. This was gonna be a rough ride. I wasn't sure if I was ready to handle all the press and publicity we were going to get now. One step at a time.. I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

¢нαρтєя 2

ηαуα'ѕ ρ.σ.ν

"No. Look, Di. It's not like I don't want to.. It's just that, I can't. It's too hard." I told Diana as we sat in my trailor while the rest of the cast was either in the tin shed or out getting coffee.

"Nay, come on. What's too hard about it?" she asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"It's a huge step, Di. I mean, yeah, Heather and I love eachother, and yeah, we've been dating for a year, we're living together and we're about to announce our relationship to the entire world, but marriage? I don't know. I mean don't get me wrong, I want to marry Heather, I do. It's just, it's a bit too soon. You know?" I said, leaning back into the couch.

"Nay.. It's not too soon when you're as inlove as you and Heather. I mean, you might not be ready but she is. She wants the marriage, the family. And she wants it with you." Di said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Hey guys. Oh my god, so we were in the tin shed and Lea totally gave Kevin the finger after a major smack down." said Heather as she walked into my trailor. I smiled as she walked in and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips as she sat down on my lap.

"Really? Go Lea." I said, rubbing Heather's lower back in slow, small circles.

"So, what're you guys talking about?" she asked and Diana's eyeballs widened.

"Um, we're just talking about how many tweets we've both already gotten about that picture that was leaked. Everybody's pretty psyched." I said, thinking quickly.

"Yeah. The fans are going insane." said Di, with a smile on her face.

"Really? Well that makes me feel a little less nervous. Awesome." said Heather before getting up and walking over to the 'bedroom', "Okay, I'm just gonna change my outfit. Uncomfortable." she closed the door after giving us a smile and a wink.

"Aw. I love her. You know, you're right. It's time." I said as Diana's eyes widened as she clapped silently, jumping into my arms and kissing my cheeks.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you guys." she whispered, making sure Heather wouldn't hear.

"She hasn't said yes yet." I said, giggling a little, "But I will ask her. Soon."

"Yay!.. Whoops, yay." she said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh, my god. This is ridiculous." said Heather, walking back over to the couch.

"What is, babe?" I asked as she leaned down to kiss me.

"My mom. She said she wants me to go over to Arizona before the tour because she wants to talk to me. I'm like, hello! Talk to me on the phone. God." she said, sitting behind me and wrapping her arms around me as I leaned into her.

"Mmm, I love you." I said while Heather kissed my shoulder.

"I love you too." she said.

"Guys! Ryan wants us back on set! Let's go! Get your asses out here!" yelled Lea from outside my trailor. I giggled a little before getting up and pulling Heather up with me.

"Come on, monkey. Let's go." I said as we walked out.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up this morning to a headfull of beautful blond hair and a warm, slightly sticky hand placed between my thighs. It was freezing and I could see the rain pitter-pattering on the window as the snow fell. It was about 15° outside and I could feel Heathers hot, sleepy breath hit my neck. I smiled to myself, going over the events of last night after we got home.

Making love to Heather has always been amazing and surprisingly easy. Like we've been making love to eachother our whole lives. It always made me feel complete.

I slowly managed to place several open mouth kisses on Heather's bare shoulder as she slowly started to wake up. She lifted her head from where it was placed in the crook of my neck.

"Hi.." I said as she lazily looked around the room, taking in her surroundings and pulling her hand out from between my thighs. She smiled at me and pressed her nose against my chin before kissing it.

"Hey. Did you sleep okay?" she asked in her sleepy voice.

"Yeah.. You?" she giggled and put her head back where it was before, in the crook of my neck.

"Oh yeah.. You bet I did." she said and I felt her smile against my neck, "So, what are we doing today?"

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" I asked, tickling her arm.

"Mmm.. This. Is that okay? We can watch movies and drink hot chocolate and have lots and lots of sexy time." she said, folding her arms on my chest and resting her chin on them, her hair draped over to one side.

"Yeah. That's fine. I'd like that." I said, caressing her cheek with my hand.

"Shit, it's cold." she said as I pulled the sheets up over her shoulders, "Is it snowing?" she asked as she turned her head towards the window.

"Mm, yeah. It's like 15° outside." I said, running the back of my index finger up and down her cheek. She smiled and kissed my collar bone. Heather's phone started ringing shortly after and she ignored it... Until it started to ring again.

"God. Sorry, baby. Let me just get this." she said, shuffling over to her side of the bed to retrieve her phone from the nightstand, "Hello... Oh, my God... No, I'm busy right now.. Yeah, maybe.. Um.. Yeah, sure, okay... Yeah, bye." she said as she hung up the phone, she seemed a little shocked but calmed down when she looked at me.

"Who the hell was that?" I asked. She shook her head and lay back down in my arms.

"No one. What do you wanna watch?" she asked. She said 'no one' but I could see something was bothering her. But on the other hand, I trusted her so I was gonna let this one go.

"Um. 'The Office'?" I suggested. Heather giggled and nodded.

"Good choice." she said, getting up to put the DVD in, her beautiful naked body moving perfectly as she walked. After she put the DVD in, she turned around and crawled back into bed as I pressed play.

That afternoon Heather and I lay in bed, watching movies, drinking hot chocolate and beinging eachother to mind blowing, multiple orgasms. It was the best Sunday ever.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

TUESDAY

I had recently just been on set and right now I was in my trailor, resting a little and going over my lines for the next scene. Heather didn't have any scenes today so she stayed home. As I was going over my lines, Diana burst into my trailor and looked seriously panicked, outraged and shocked.

"Oh dear lord. What happened?" I asked as she very quickly barged up to me, with Lea following.

"Nay.. We were just out grabbing a cup of coffee and what we saw is not a very good thing for us to see.." said Lea in a very panicky voice.

"Oh, god. Please don't tell me someone flashed you." I said as Di and Lea sat down on the coffee table right infront of me.

"No, no, it's not that. Nay.. This is bad.." said Diana as she began to explain to me what her and Lea saw.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Taylor?! Seriously, Heather?! Fucking, Taylor?!" I yelled as I walked into mine and Heather's bedroom I knew she was home because her car was outside and when I barged in, there she was, sitting cross-legged on the bed, eyes glued to her phone.. That is, until I walked in.

"Naya, let me explain." she said, putting her hand up defensively as she got up off the bed and made her way over to me, "Look, I was going to tell you but I didn't want you to make a big deal out of it so I thought I'd tell you after I'd seen him."

"I'm your girlfriend! It wouldn't have mattered if it had turned into a big fucking deal because I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have been as big a deal as it is now! Fuck, Heather! What is wrong with you? Why don't you talk to me about this stuff?!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes. I held them back because now I had to be strong. She looked at me and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." she said.

"Sorry that you didn't tell me?! What about the fact that you know how I feel about him but you met up with him anyways?!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry about that too." she said softly, more silent tears fell down her face.

"Why? Why did you see him?" I asked, my voice starting to lower with still a hint of anger.

"He called and begged me to meet up with him. I know I should've said no but he said he just wanted to talk."

"And did you? Did you just talk?" I asked, raising my voice a little.

"Yes. That's all we did, Nay, I swear. I would never cheat on you with him, you know that."

"Well, you cheated on him with me." I said, harshness in my voice. She seemed a little shocked and hurt. She looked down and more tears fell.

"Sorry." she said quietly.

"What did you two talk about?" I asked.

"It's really not important." she said.

"Heather! What the fuck did you two talk about?!" she got a fright by the sudden change in my tone.

"He, uh.. He wants me back." she said and I let a single tear fall.

"And?" I said quietly, losing strength in myself.

"And I told him no." she said, looking up at me, "I left him because I didn't want to be with him. I'm not gonna go back to that awful place where I was unhappy and lost, confused. Being with you is the complete opposite of being with him.. With you, I'm happy and I know what I want and I actually feel myself falling inlove with you more and more each second. With him I felt nothing. I was uncomfortable when I was with him but when I'm with you... I'm home." she said, silent tears streaming down her face. I sighed and let my anger float away as I brought my girlfriend into my arms.

"I'm sorry I yelled. I just really hate that guy." I said, rubbing Heather's back and kissing her shoulder.

"I'm sorry too. I should've spoken to you about it first. It won't happen again." she said as she dried her tears.

"That's okay. Come on. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starved. We can call Di and see if her and Lee wanna come too." I said as I grabbed Heather's hand and lead her downstairs.

"Yeah. Good idea. So how did you find out that I was with Taylor?"

"Lee and Di saw you two together across the street from starbucks." I answered.

"Oh.. Lee and Di see everything." she said. I chuckled and nodded slightly.

"Yeah.. But we love them." I said as we got to the front door and Heather put her shoes on. I took out my phone and called Diana, "Hey, Di. Listen, Heather and I are going to go grab some pizza or something, do you and Lee wanna come?"

"Yeah.. Sure." she said on the other end of the phone, "Did you and Heath work things out?"

"Yeah. I think I yelled too much but yeah, we did." I answered as Heather and I made our way out of the house, locking the door behind us.

"Great. We knew you would. So where are we going for Pizza?"

"Um.. What about Abbotts?" I asked as we made our way to the car.

"Sounds great. We'll meet you there in about 20 minutes. Yeah?"

"Awesome.. See you. Love ya." I said as we got into the car.

"Love you too." and with that, we hung up.

"They'll meet us at Abbotts in about 20 minutes." I told Heather, getting into the drivers seat.

"Awesome. Hey, babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think about marriage?" she asked. My heart pounded fast. I smiled and looked at her as I pulled out of the driveway.

"Yeah. All the time."

"Yeah?" she asked with a smile. I nodded, "And kids?" I nodded again, bringing an even bigger smile to her beautiful face, "Well, how many?"

"Um, well, three. Two boys and a girl." I answered as we drove to Abbotts.

"Really? What will their names be?"

"Um, well, for a girl, I thought maybe Sophie? And for the two boys I thought, maybe Bentley and Kyle?" I answered. She smiled and nodded.

"I like those names.. I can't believe you already know what our childrens names are gonna be." she said, sounding happily surprised.

"Yeah.. I think about a lot of things when you don't think I am."

"Like?"

"Like... When I'm gonna propose." I answered, concentrating on the road. I could see her smile grow out of the corner of my eyes.

"So, when are you gonna propose?" she asked.

"I can't tell you. All I can tell you is that I do know when I'm gonna do it. And I am gonna do it." I said, winking at her. She smiled and then bit her lower lip, placing her hand on my thigh as she leaned in and placed a long, lingering kiss on my cheek. I smiled and blushed slightly.

"You complete me, Naya Rivera." she whispered in my ear before leaning back into her seat.

"And you complete me... You just make me a little mad when you meet up with Taylor but you know.. Whatever." I said. She giggled and then rubbed up and down my thigh.

"Never again. I promise." she said softly. I smiled. The rest of the ride was sang. We sang along to some of our favourite songs on the radio. When we finally got to Abbotts, we shared a long, soft, lingering kiss before we got out of the car.

"Come on, love. Lee and Di are here." I said as we got out of the car, shutting our doors and locking the car. Now that the public knew about us.. Sort of.. We held hands as we walked into the restaurant and it felt good.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"So.. Thas when I says 'Hey!... Mman. Shoo can't talk ta mmy friendz like that.' Right? Right?" said a very drunk Lea as we came out of a club we had gone to after we ate dinner at Abbotts.

"Okay, Lee. I think you've had a bit too much to drink." said Di, holding her up with one arm as Heather did the same with the other.

"Let's get you home sweetie." I said, "Um, love, help me get Lee into the car while Di starts it."

"Yeah, okay." said Heather as I took the side of Lea that Di was holding up and helped her into the car.

"Hey, thanks guys. We had fun tonight." said Di through the rolled down window of her range rover. Lea was in the back seat of the car humming god knows what and then yelled.

"I think this car looks like a cat for mice to eat!" and started giggling.

"No problem. We had fun too. Now, get her home, she's wasted." said Heather to Diana as I laughed at what Lea said.

"Okay, Lee.. Good for you. Bye guys. See you on set." said Di as she drove off with a very drunk Lea in the back singing a really irritating version of 'Bootylicious' by destiny's child.. Like it could get any more irritating.

"Oh, god. Lea is insane." said Heather, grabbing my hand and wrapping her arms around me as we made our way to my car.

"She's so cute." I said while I giggled, "Are you okay to drive?"

"Yeah. Get in, drunky." said Heather as she opened the passenger door for me. I smiled my tipsy smile and gave her a lingering, passionate kiss before getting in.

Heather walked around the car after closing the door behind me and got into the drivers side. She looked at me and I smiled my drunky smile while she started the car.

"You're really cute when you drive the car." I said as the drunkness started to really kick in.

"Aw. Thank you.. You know, I think that you are very very cute when you're the slightest bit tipsy." she said and I giggled. Heather had only had two drinks so she was okay to drive.

"Flattery does done nothing." I said and then frowned, confused by my own words. Heather laughed and frowned as well.

"What?" she said in between giggles.

"I don't know.."

"Oh, god. You're adorable."

"I love you."

"I love you too." she said and after that, I slowly started to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

¢нαρтєя 3

нєαтнєя'ѕ ρ.σ.ν

"Kevin! That's not fair, you can't do that! You know I'm not a good runner!" said Lea, chasing Kevin who had her phone, running around on set.

"Heather, Naya. We need to talk to you. Both of you." said Ryan. We followed him to the tin shed and we all sat down on the couch.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, now that Santana and Brittany are together in the show, the fans are starting to get antsy, wanting you two to hook up outside of your characters. Now, at first we dealt with it the way it was and then..." he said, taking out his phone, "this picture was leaked onto the internet and now we can't do anything about it because guess what guys.. It's not photoshopped. Nor does it look photoshopped so do you two maybe wanna tell me what the hell is going on between you two?!" I looked at Naya and she gently squeezed my thigh, giving me courage to say something.

"Well.. Um, Naya and I have been together for a while." I said.

"How long is a while?" he asked.

"Um.. A year." I said.

"Okay. Okay, that's good.. Okay, but now what we need you two to do is break up." he said.

"What?! Why?" asked Naya.

"Because if you two don't break up then there will be no tour." said Ryan.

"Okay, that's fine. We already had a tour last year, why in the hell of it do we need another one?" I asked.

"We need another one to get more of the fans to connect with some of the newer characters." he said.

"So why do we need to break up?" asked Naya.

"Because if there's something going on between you two during the next tour then none of the fans are gonna want anything to do with any of the other characters. Have you seen twitter? It's all blowing up because of this one picture. So you two either break up or the tour's off. Are we understood?" he asked.

"We're not gonna break up, Ryan." said Naya, "Forget it. It's not happening."

"At least not for real anyway." I said, getting an idea.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Ryan.

"Well, what if we don't really break up? What if we just pretend to break up? And we'll do it infront of everyone. Maybe even on TV." I suggested.

"Yeah. I like that. That was we'll still be together and we'll be more careful in public." said Naya. We both looked at Ryan and he smiled.

"I have to admit. You two are a cute couple. Okay, you're gonna pretend to break up. We have the interviews at the Paleyfest tomorrow night. Maybe do it then?" he asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay. We'll pretend to break up at the paleyfest, that's perfect." I said. Naya looked at me and smiled.

"That's good." said Naya, giggling a little, "I don't know why but I'm excited."

"Me too. It's gonna be fun." I said.

"Let's let the rest of the cast in on the plan so they don't get all confused as to what's gonna happen." said Ryan, walking toward the door to call the rest of the cast.

"I love you." I said to Naya, kissing her.

"I love you too." she said into the kiss as everyone started piling into the tin shed.

"Okay, everybody just take a seat somewhere, we need to talk to you all about the Paleyfest tomorrow." said Ryan.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow. Hey, aren't Heather and Naya coming out tomorrow?" asked Lea.

"Um, no that's what we need to talk about. Um, if we don't break up then there isn't gonna be a tour." said Naya.

"What?! Who gives a fuck about the tour?! You guys can't break up!" said Cory as everyone else agreed. That's when we changed our minds about the break up.

"Ryan. Come on." I said. He looked at us and then at the rest of the cast and sighed.

"Okay.. Okay.. No break up." he said and everyone clapped and Lea was singing the word 'yay', "but.. No tour either."

"Guys, maybe Nay and I should break up. I mean, we need this tour." I said.

"No! We don't care about the stupid tour! You and Naya belong together. You're not breaking up. That's final." said Lea, taking charge. I sighed and looked at Naya.

"Okay, okay. Jesus, Lee. We won't break up." said Naya.

"So, you guys are gonna come out at the Paleyfest tomorrow?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Naya, leaning in to kiss me.

"This is crazy." said Kevin, about to start laughing.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"You said you wanted to be famous. So I put our sex tape on the internet." I said, playing Brittany.

"Whoa, whoa. Brittany. You can't do that. We made that for us." said Naya as Santana. We continued to finish the scene and then we were told we could go home.

Naya and I walked over to her trailor holding hands and giggling like teenagers. Suddenly she turned around as we got to the door of her trailor and she pecked my top lip. Then my bottom lip. And then both.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I don't know. Just felt like kissing you." she said and kissed me again, "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Yeah... And nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" she asked.

"Well, I mean, we're coming out infront of everyone. It's a big deal." I answered. Naya tilted her head to the side and smiled her beautiful Naya smile, "What?"

"You're so cute. Come on. Let's go grab our stuff and go home." she said, turning around to open the door.

"Okay. Babe, my stuff is in my trailor. I'll meet you at the car, okay?" I said.

"Mmhmm." she said and I made my way to my trailor. It was dark and most of the cast and crew had already left. I opened the door to my trailor and walked in to grab my bags. I was about to leave when I heard something.

"Um.. Hello?" I said. Typical. Everybody says hello. Why couldn't I have said, sandwich?

"Don't be scared." said the voice. It wasn't a girl unless this girl was a tranny. It was a deep voice. Familiar. I knew it... All too well.

"What are you doing here? How the hell did you get in here?" I asked, trying my best to stay calm. To be honest I was kind of scared.

"I just wanna talk." he said.

"Well, I don't." I said back. I could feel him getting angry.

"Heather, don't talk to me like that." he said, raising his voice slightly.

"Listen, you have to keep quiet, there's still some of the cast here and they might hear you." I said.

"Just shut up. Stop telling me what to do and let me talk to you." he said, getting even louder.

"Talk? You're not talking. You're yelling." I said. And then I saw him. I knew who it was but I didn't want to believe it, "Taylor. You can't be here."

"I want to be with you. You shouldn't be with Naya, Heather.. You should be with me. And you know it." he said, moving closer to me and grabbing my arms.

"Get off me." I said, trying to stay calm.

"Heather! Stop pushing me away. You know that you aren't supposed to be with that dyke. You belong with me." he said. Now I was angry.

"What did you just say? Did you just call Naya a dyke?" I asked, pushing him away.

"Listen, bitch. You know full well that if you stay with Naya, you will never get what you want. She can't give you kids and a family, but I can." he said. I didn't know what I was doing so I slapped him through the face. Only to get one in return.

"Shit! Ah. God, that hurt." I said, holding my face, "Listen Taylor... I can't do this now. I have to go." he grabbed my arms as I tried to leave and he pulled me back with force and threw me into the mirror that was on the wall. It cracked as my head hit it and I fell onto the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"I will get you back bitch. You will be with me again." he said and kicked me in the stomach before he left. It hurt like hell. Shit, I'm bleeding. My lip was cut and my head was too, blood was running from both and my nose was bleeding too. I held my stomach and tried to get up. Turns out Kevin heard the glass breaking and he heard Taylor yelling at me. I saw him punch Taylor through the face as I stumbled out of my trailor, holding my bag as I wrapped my one arms around my stomach.

"Heather! Heather, sweetie, are you okay?" asked Lea, who was apparently also still on set, running up to me to help me walk.

"Uh.. Yeah, fan-fuckin'-tastic" I said. She saw that I was bleeding and touched the cut on my head.

"Oh, god. You're gonna need stitches." she said, "Come on, let's get you to the emergency room."

"Okay.. Wait, someone has to tell Naya." I said.

"Don't worry, Kevin's already told her. She's right there, sweetie. Look." she said, pointing towards a very panicked Naya walking hurriedly towards us with an angry Kevin.

"Oh.. Yeah, she's blurry though. How, how far is she?" I asked.

"Heather, sweetie she's right here." said Lea.

"Heather, baby.. Are you okay?" she asked, helping Lea hold me up. I fell into her arms and realised that fall really hit me hard. She caught me perfectly and her and Kevin helped me to the car. Naya sat in the back with me and Kevin and Lea drove us to the emergency room.

"Baby... Try to stay awake, okay. You're extremely concussed so you can't go to sleep." said Naya, stroking my hair and kissing my cheek as she held me up in the car. I could smell her apple scented hair and I felt sleepy. Shit.

"Nay... Can't.." I said.

"I know, baby, I know but you have to stay awake, okay. If you fall asleep, you could fall into a coma." she said.

"Okay..." I managed to get out, "My head... Fuck."

"Yeah, sweetie, you need stitches." said Lea, from the front seat.

"And your lip is pretty messed up too, babe." said Naya. She leaned down and kissed my sore lip before gently trying her best to kiss me on the other side of my mouth.

"Mmm.." I hummed in approval.

"Did I hurt you, baby?" she asked after she pulled away slowly, trying her best not to hurt me. I shook my head.

"Taylor... Taylor's a dick." I said. Naya laughed a little and rubbed my back.

"I swear to god, Heather, if he touches you again, I am gonna go all lima heights on his sorry ass." said Naya, "Lucky for him, Kevin got to him first." I giggled a little and snuggled up to Naya as I started to feel whoozy.

"Love you." I said, practically in a whisper. I didn't think she had heard me.

"I love you more." she said and kissed my head.

"Not possible." I said.

We had finally arrived at the emergency room. Naya and Kevin helped me out of the car and helped me walk to the entrance to where I could sit down in the waiting room. Lea told the doctors what had happened and they put me on a stretcher to take me to get stitches.

After I had gotten stitches and medication for the pain, I became loopy. I was giggling and falling everywhere and laughing at almost everything. I didn't even know what I was saying.

"Come on, baby, let's go home." said Naya, holding my hand.

"My boobs... Look great in this shirt." I said. I'm pretty sure I sounded drunk.

"Yes they do, love. Come on." said Naya, giggling a little as we got into the car. Lea drove again while Kevin sat in the passenger seat and Naya and I sat in the back.

"I think that everybody needs to plant a tree and we can all be happy and inlove with eachother and then we can turn into whales and just... Swim." I said. Naya, Lea and Kevin were laughing at me, "Hey.. Hey.. I, okay, I am being serious. Whales are majestic, bootiful creatures that live in the ocean and play an important role in the society of fishes. The fish society."

"Yes, baby. You are so right." said Naya, almost crying from laughing so hard at me. I started laughing too and then I immediately stopped and started crying, "Baby... Hey, what's wrong?"

"Iz just that... I don't know if I can ever go to Japan again..." I said, crying.

"Babe, you've never been to Japan."

"...because they hunt the whales there. What if we do turn into whales?! Are they gonna hunt us too? Oh my god, what am I gonna tell my mom? She loves whales... And Japanese people." I said and Naya giggled while rubbing my back.

"It's gonna be okay, baby." she said, kissing my cheek.

"And now... If I eat a banana.. Then all the schools in the world are gonna get eaten by lions." I said, not making any sense.

"Lions huh? That's pretty cool, I think." said Naya while Lea and Kevin pissed themselves laughing.

"It iz... Maybe if we go to Mexico then we can have sex on the beach." I said.

"Okay, baby, we'll see." said Naya.

"I feel like tired. I feel like the sleep is taking over my body and then when the tired has won, then I'm gonna shapeshift into a bed for prostitutes." I said. Naya and Lea both burst into laughter and Kevin was practically peeing his pants, "This iz serious stuff, you guys. Serious."

"Yes, love. I think you need some sleep. Come on, lie down and close your eyes." said Naya, still giggling. I lay down and closed my eyes as Naya stroked my hair and rubbed slow, soft circles on my lower back. I could feel myself falling asleep. Naya always knew how to calm me down. She's the reason why I'm so happy. She's the reason why I'm still here. Without Naya, I'm nothing.

OKAY GUYS I HOPE U ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! CHAPTER 4 IS COMING SOON! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SET AFTER THE PALEYFEST... PLS PLS PLS REVIEW! THANKS GUYS.. :)


	4. Chapter 4

¢нαρтєя 4

ηαуα'ѕ ρ.σ.ν

"Man, that was crazy." said Heather, a little tipsy from the after party that was held after the Paleyfest. I was helping her to our hotel room and she was giggling... A lot. After last night, all I wanna do is kick Taylor in a place that god only meant to be treated nicely... In other words, his balls.

"I'm so proud of you." I said, getting our key out.

"For what?" she asked.

"For being so strong tonight. We just came out to the world. That's a big deal." I said, opening the door. Heather stumbled in and I closed the door behind us.

"I know. We are so awesome." she said, taking her shoes off and plopping herself down on the bed.

"We are pretty cute, huh?" I said, taking my shoes off and putting them on the couch. Heather giggled and nodded.

"Come here, baby." she said, holding out her hands for me. I smiled and tilted my head to the side before putting my purse down and taking her hands in mine, "Now I know that you don't like to have sex when I'm drunk but technically, I'm not drunk.. I'm just tipsy."

"Well, because you were so amazing tonight... Okay." I said. Heather smiled and leaned up to kiss me. I pulled my legs up to her sides and sat on her lap as we continued to kiss. Clothes started flying off and before we knew it, our naked bodies were lying side to side as we breathed heavily after I don't know how many orgasms.

"Oh my god... I completely forgot. I have to tell my mom that the tour's off because she wanted to talk to me before we left." said Heather. I was confused.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"Uh... I said, that was amazing. You are a sex goddess." she said. I giggled.

"That's what I thought." I said. She smiled and rolled over to look at me. She brought her hand up to my face and stroked my cheek before resting it on my neck.

"I think it's really great how supportive everyone's being. I was really surprised at how Lea was all, 'fuck the tour' and what not. I mean, I thought she'd be the first one to go with that break-up idea." she said.

"Yeah. Lea surprises me sometimes. I love her, she's so cute." I said. And then, as if on cue, Lea and Diana just let themselves into our room. Unfortunately for them, we were sprawled across the bed, stark naked. Lea walked in saying something, saw us and screamed while covering her eyes. She immediately turned around as Diana saw us and fell over trying to turn around.

"God! Sorry! Jesus, Lea. I told you this was a bad idea." said Di. We quickly covered up tried to look as if it were normal for us to sleep naked and have a conversation.

"Sorry, guys. You can turn around now." said Heather, fixing her hair.

"So you guys got it on huh?" said Di. I giggled.

"Di! Shut up, would you?" said Lea.

"Um, before you say anything else, how the hell did you get into our room?" I asked.

"Oh, Heather left her key at the party." said Lea and she gave it back.

"Thanks. Anything else?" asked Heather after taking her room key.

"Um, yeah, " Lea started, leaning onto the bed, starting to crawl onto it before changing her mind and awkwardly getting off of it and trying her best to stand without looking uncomfortable, "We were wondering if you guys could give us some advice?"

"Okay... With what?" I asked. Lea was kind of awkwardly walking around the room in a bouncy way, "You can sit down Lea."

"Thanks." she said and sat on the floor.

"Um, I meant on the bed. It's not like if you sit on the bed you're gonna get infested with sex cooties." I said. Di laughed and jumped onto the bed. Lea got up off the floor and sat on the bed too, crossing her legs.

"Okay, now, we need your help with... Well, with uh.. With the stuff." she said. She said it like she was a druggie and Heather and I were cocaine dealers.

"We don't have drugs, Lee." I said. Heather and Di laughed and Lea rolled her eyes before giggling.

"No, I don't mean stuff as in drugs... I mean, stuff as in..."

"What Lea is trying to say is, we need your help with the sex stuff." said Di.

"Wait.. We?! What do you mean, WE need your help?! Are you two doing it?" I asked.

"Naya." said Heather.

"Oh, god, sorry. I meant, are you two 'making love'?" I asked again.

"Nay, shut up.. Just shut up." said Heather, shaking her head, "What do you mean, WE need your help?"

"Well, um... Lee and I have recently started um... Well, we um..." said Di.

"You are doing it!" I exclaimed.

"No. We're not. That's the problem." said Di, looking at Lea the way I look at Heather.

"Aw. You guys are inlove." I said. Lea smiled and looked down at the bed.

"Well, kind of... But we haven't had sex yet. And everytime we try, we mess it up. How did you guys get through that?" she asked.

"Well, at first it was hard because we kept trying to plan it. But then, one night, it just... Happened. And it was perfect." I said.

"Yeah. I mean, when you two are meant to have sex, you'll have sex. Don't plan it, it never works out. I know from experience." said Heather, looking at me.

"Oh, that happened one time. One time that happened." I said.

"What? What happened?" asked Di.

"Heather tried to run her hand up my thigh and I slapped it away, as well as slapping both sides of her head. It's not my fault though, we had just seen Kevin and I suddenly imagined Kevin touching me.. Eew." I said and shivered. Heather giggled and rolled her eyes.

"But, when we have sex, you don't imagine other people do you?" she asked.

"Babe! Seriously... No, ofcourse not. Jesus Christ." I said. Lea and Di laughed and then exchanged cutie little smiles.

"Aw! You guys are almost as cute as us!" said Heather.

"So, how did it happen?" I asked.

"Yeah and when?" asked Heather.

"Well... We kissed and it happened after we filmed the valentines day episode." said Lea.

"That's adorable. And the perfect setting!" I said. I was getting too excited. I clapped my hands like Lea and then Heather looked at me like I was some crazy... Well, she looked at me like we look at Lea.

"Baby, you need to shut up." said Heather. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." she replied.

"So, when are you gonna propose Nay?" asked Di. I snapped my head toward her and my eyes were practically bulging out of my head.

"Diana!" I said. She put her hands up defensively and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry. Just a question." she said.

"Like I'm really gonna answer that question infront of Heather." I said, "But, soon." I winked and smiled.

"Naya, don't give me hope and then just move to Peru or something. That's false hope. I don't like false hope." said Heather. I smiled and kissed her for a couple seconds.

"I'm not gonna move to Peru." I said. She smiled and kissed my cheek, "I'm gonna move to Madagascar."

"Naya!" said Heather as she slapped my arm.

"I'm kidding, love. I am gonna propose. All in good time." I said. She smiled and then playfully pushed me.

"It's like 3 a.m. We're gonna go to bed." said Di.

"I bet you are." I said, thinking dirty thoughts about Heather.

"Stop talking, stop talking now." said Heather.

"Goodnight guys." said Lea as she and Di walked out holding hands. That was so weird. We were seriously gonna have to get used to it. As soon as they left, Heather playfully wrestled me.

"Jesus, Nay. You just never stop." she said as I giggled.

"Yeah, I never stop loving you." I said. She smiled.

"Oh, babe. It's cute that you think that flattery is gonna get you sex at 3 a.m..." she said, rolling me over and spooning me. I sighed.

"Okay. I love you." I said.

"I love you too. Now go to sleep." she said.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"No, no, no. That doesn't work for me..." said Heather, on the phone with her mom. I giggled at how cute she looked when she was annoyed, "Mom... I don't want to talk to the dog... No.. Mom, mom, mom, mom... Mom, mom, mom.. Mom... Yeah that was precious! Listen mom, I can't come to Arizona then... Because that's when I'm in Mexico." I laughed when she started repeatedly saying 'mom' while I imagined her mom in Arizona putting the phone to the dogs mouth to talk to Heather.

"Shouldn't have said that." I mumbled.

"No, mom! Please, for the love of god... Do not come to Mexico." said Heather.

"Told you." I mumbled again. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and left Heather in the kitchen to talk to her crazy mom. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. 'Teen Mom' repeats! Oh yeah, baby! This was turning out to be a good day to have finished work so early.

"Jesus, mom... What?! No, if you're on Facebook then the internet is working... What do you mean how do I know?!... You need internet to go onto Facebook that's how I know..." I giggled and took a sip of my water. I brought my favourite couch pillow up onto my lap and cuddled it.

"Okay... So now go to the red cross at the top of the screen... At the top of the screen... The right side... No, mom! At the top right corner... Yeah.. Did you press it?... Okay, is the internet gone?... Yes, you can get it back, it's not gone forever... Jesus, fuck.. Fine, don't believe me then.. I don't know why you ask me this crap... Just ask dad.. Or April... They live there... Okay, bye mom... No, I don't like Satan... Love you too." said Heather, hanging up.

"What?" I asked giggling.

"The neighbours dog is called Satan." said Heather, "I know.. They're whackos." she said and sat down next to me on the couch, cuddling up to me.

"You're mom is so crazy." I said.

"I know.. God, sometimes.. I don't know about that woman." she said.

"Well, like mother, like daughter." I said, teasing her.

"Yeah, I feel really bad for poor old April." said Heather, playing along. I laughed and kissed the top of her head, "I'm just gonna close my eyes for a little bit okay?"

"Okay. I'll wake you up when Jersey Shore's on." I said, running my fingers through her hair.

"Thank you." she said and fell asleep within seconds. She was so cute when she was sleeping. She looked like a bunny. Bunnies are cute.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

3 WEEKS LATER

"Mexico baby!" yelled Heather, running into the hotel.

"Yeah, cause that's not annoying." I said sarcastically.

"Mexico baby!" she yelled even louder.

"We are gonna party it up!" said Kevin.

"Yo! Look at that, they're selling apples at the front desk." said Harry, pointing to a bowl of apples on the front desk.

"They aren't real Harry. They're on display." I said. Vanessa was standing with Heather at the elevator.

"Mexico baby!" the both yelled in unison. Oh. My. God. I'm going to die of I have to hear 'Mexico baby' every day that we're in Mexico... Which, knowing Morris and Lengies.. Is very, very likely.

I was super excited for this trip.. Not just because we were in Mexico but because I've decided that I'm gonna propose to Heather on this trip. Vanessa, Harry and Kevin know about it too. I'm gonna do it tomorrow night while we're all at the beach. I thought that was perfect because Heather and I shared our first kiss on a beach... At night.

"Naya!" yelled Heather, pulling me out of my daydream, "Have you seen our room?"

"No, I've been standing down here the whole time. You've already seen our room? How long have I been standing here?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. Come on. We've got a water bed. And a jacuzzi for a bath! How awesome! I mean, how amazing is that water bed gonna be during sexy time?" she said. I smiled and kissed her quickly before following her to the elevator and up to our room.

We got up to the room and the first thing I did was sit on the bed. And let me tell you this... We were gonna have some serious fun...

OKAY GUYS, NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE NAYA'S PROPOSAL AND MORE FUN IN MEXICO. WILL TRY UPDATE SOON.. PLEASE REVIEW?!... THANKS GUYS! :)


	5. Chapter 5

¢нαρтєя 5

нєαтнєя'ѕ ρ.σ.ν

I woke up this morning and the sun was streaming in through the sliding door in our hotel room. I rolled over and the bed moved like a wave... What?! Oh, right.. God, I almost forgot, water bed. As I rolled over, I saw that Naya wasn't in bed anymore. I held myself up on my elbow and looked around the room.

"Nay? Baby?" I called. No answer. Where the hell is she? I groaned and lay back down.

"Yeah... Yeah, okay.. Uh, tonight.. Mmhmm.. Oh, god, me too.. Nervous... Uh, yeah.. Okay, I'll talk to you later.. Bye Di." said Naya, on the phone with Diana, coming inside from the balcony.

"Hey... When did you wake up?" I asked.

"Uh, about 20 minutes ago.. You looked really cute and I didn't wanna wake you up." she said, getting back into bed.

"So, what's happening tonight?" I asked.

"What?" she asked.

"You said that you were nervous about tonight when you were talking to Di. What's happening tonight?" I asked again.

"Um... Well, tonight is the night that I am going to.." she started. Propose.. Please say propose, "...finally talk to Ryan about Brittana getting their own episode." disappointment.

"Oh..." I said and then rolled over.

"You okay, baby? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm tired." I said. Jesus, what is Naya doing to me? Whatever, maybe I'll just forget about it. She cuddled up behind me and wrapped her arms around my body, kissing the back of my neck.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah... What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well, we're going to the beach with the guys tonight but I don't know what we're doing today. What do you wanna do?" she asked, running the pad of her thumb up and down the hand that she was holding. She moved her body closer to me and kissed my shoulder, "Hmm?"

"I wanna go get lunch. And maybe we can shop a little bit." I suggested. She moved her right leg over mine and kissed my shoulder again.

"Okay. Sure. Sounds fun." she said, "Where do you wanna go eat?" she asked.

"I don't know, babe. I've never been here before." I said in an irritated tone.

"Okay... Okay, relax." she said, catching the tone in my voice, "Get up. Let's take a shower and go find a place to eat." she said and got up out of the bed. I sighed and got out of bed, following Naya to the bathroom.

We turned the shower on and got in after taking off our clothes. Both of us stood there, the hot water running down our naked bodies, in silence. Naya ran her hand down my side and rested in on my waist, pulling me into her.

The hot water was dripping down my face as Naya kissed my neck gently.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked, running her hands up and down my back, her breasts pressing against mine.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I said. I wasn't fine. I was pissed off. I couldn't believe that Naya kept telling me she was gonna propose but she was lying. Messing with me. She wasn't going to propose. I hated this. Why is she so confusing?!

"You're not fine and it's not nothing, Heather. Tell me." she said looking at me and pressing her forehead against mine.

"It's nothing, Naya. Okay, so just drop it." I snapped. She moved her head away and looked me in the eyes.

"Um... Okay. Fine." she said and got out of the shower, grabbing a towel on her way out.

"Fuck." I muttered, turning the shower off and following Naya out of the bathroom, wrapping a towel around my body as I made my way to where Naya was putting on her underwear. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her waist, nuzzling my head in her neck, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just annoyed."

"Why are you annoyed?" she asked, turning her head to the side to kiss my cheek. I sighed in frustration.

"Because you keep saying that you're gonna propose but it never happens." I said. She chuckled and turned around in my arms.

"Baby... I am gonna propose. Give me time, it has to be perfect. Stop worrying, love. It is going to happen. Just, not right now. Okay?" she said. I sighed and kissed her nose.

"Okay. Come on, let's go eat." I said, walking towards the door.

"Uh, are you gonna go in a towel?" she asked. I stopped and turned around to get changed, kissing her on the cheek as I passed her.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Yo.. That's whack, dog." said Kevin, laughing his ass off at Harry who had literally just tripped over someones table on his way back from getting extra sweets at the counter in the restaurant. Naya was laughing and her dimples were showing. My favourite thing about her. Vanessa and I were talking about Glee. She was talking to me about how she wants to see somebody beating up Jacob Ben Israel. I giggled and nodded. He was kind of annoying. If anybody was gonna beat him up, it would either be Santana or Puck.

"Morris, Lengies! Come on, let's go." said Naya, calling us as she walked away with the guys. Vanessa and I got up and started walking.

"Oh, hey, wait. Naya forgot her purse." said Vanessa, pulling me back to the table, grabbing Naya's purse. It fell as she grabbed it and almost everything fell out. We bent down to pick up her stuff and then I saw something. A little black box. I got curious and picked it up, opening it. And what I saw was crazy.

"Oh my god." I said, looking down at the engagement ring that was sitting perfectly in the center of the box. It looked like a 24 carat diamond ring with a blue rock the size of Jupiter in the middle, "Oh my god."

"What?" asked Vanessa after putting all of Naya's stuff in her bag and looking over at me.

"Oh. My. God." I said again. Showing Vanessa the ring. She looked at it and her eyeballs widened.

"Whoa-lly shit!" she said, "Naya has good taste. That's fucking huge!"

"Oh my god!" I said again.

"Okay, you really need to stop saying that." she said. We got up slowly and I could barely stand.

"This is crazy." I said, "I have to talk to Naya about this."

"No! Heather, you can't do that. You might ruin it completely. Just wait until we get back to L.A and ask her then, okay?" said Vanessa. I knew she was right but I couldn't not talk about it. Shit! I had to talk to Naya.

"Okay. Okay. Fine." I said and put the ring back in Naya's bag before we ran to catch up with her, Harry and Kevin.

We all went shopping after we ate and Naya, Vanessa and I walked into a shop that had giant purses while the guys went shoe shopping.

"Heath, look how cute this is." said Naya, looking at a huge mother of a purse that had the American flag imprinted on it, "Hey, it'll match that shirt that you wore in the Alcohol episode last year. You know, the one where we had to throw up that disgusting chalk stuff." I giggled.

"Yeah. You should get it." I said, "I mean the shirt's yours anyways." she looked at me and smiled.

"I only like it because it smells like you." she said and kissed me, grabbing the purse and walking to the counter to pay. I ran over to where Vanessa was trying on hats and I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled.

"What do you think? Does it say, give me this job? Or, take me home sailor?" she asked.

"Uh.. 'give me this sailor' listen, " I said, "I can't get that ring out of my head."

"It's not in your head. It's in Naya's bag. Where we put it. And it's not 'give me this sailor' it's 'take me home sailor'." she said, taking off the hat she was wearing and trying on a pair of sunglasses.

"Yeah, whatever. And I didn't mean it's literally in my head. God, I mean, I can't stop thinking about it." I said.

"Now, Heather. Leaving Naya for a ring is not gonna solve anything. Your love with Naya is way too valuable and precious to give up over a ring." she said. I slapped her head.

"Focus!" I said in a loud whisper.

"Sorry. Okay, so you wanna talk to Naya about the ring?" she asked, taking off the sunglasses she was trying on.

"Yes, exactly." I said.

"No!" she whispered, "You can't."

"But I can't hold it in." I said.

"Well then go, the bathroom's right there." she said, pointing towards a door with a stick person wearing a sombrero.

"Vanessa! I don't need to pee. I need to talk to Naya about the ring." I said.

"Heather, sweetie, listen. If you talk to Naya about finding the ring in her bag, she's probably gonna lose trust in you and then it'll take longer for her to propose." said Vanessa.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she's gonna think that you went snooping through her bag. Just, trust me. Do not tell her that we found the ring, okay?"

"But-"

"No, Heather."

"God... Fine." I said. And then Naya came up to us with her giant purse.

"Whoa! Mother flower, that's a big purse!" yelled Vanessa, "I'm gonna go get one!" she said and walked toward the purses.

"Hey. What were you two crazies talking about?" asked Naya.

"Um, " I had to tell her. Shit! What am I gonna do?, "We were talking about how Harry tripped back at the restaurant." nice save, Heather.

"Ha, ha.. That was funny." said Naya, she bought it! Yes! "He's such a clutz."

"Yeah. So, uh, we're going to the beach tonight, right?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. Hey, we had our first kiss on a beach." she said, leaning in to kiss me. I smiled and kissed her gently. It was a long, sweet kiss. Perfect way to change conversation.

"Mmm. And it was at night." I said after pulling away.

"I know." she said, kissing my jaw as we walked over to Vanessa who was still looking at purses, "Lengies. You found one yet?"

"Uh, I don't know. I can't decide between the 'Marilyn Monroe is super sexy' purse and the 'I just killed my dad with a shovel' purse." she said, holding up two purses.

"Um, get the Marilyn Monroe one. The shovel one makes it sound like you actually did kill your dad with a shovel." said Naya.

"Well, not yet." said Vanessa, winking at us and then giggling, "That's a joke. I'm not a murderer." we giggled and she skipped over to the counter like a little girl to pay for her purse. Naya and I waited by the door for Vanessa before she came out holding her giant purse across her chest.

"Look! It's like a T-shirt!" she said and walked past us. Naya and I giggled at how Vanessa was just like Sugar but only sweeter. Pardon the pun. We held hands as we follwed a very hyper Vanessa back to the hotel. As soon as we got back, Harry and Kevin were in the pool. Vanessa and I went up to the rooms to get into our bikini's while Naya stayed at the pool to talk to Harry and Kevin.

"What are they talking about?" I asked, looking at them from the balcony in mine and Naya's room.

"I don't know, they aren't speaking loud enough." said Vanessa. I smirked and wrapped my arm around her neck, pulling her back into the room.

"You know, you really are something, Lengies." I said, putting my bikini bottoms on.

"Aw. You too, Morris." she said and grabbed her towel. Already in our bikini's we made our way downstairs to the pool.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Beach bitches!" said Kevin, running onto the beach with Harry. It was dark out, about 11 p.m. Naya and I were holding hands and Vanessa was walking beside us babbling on and on about how she doesn't put cubes of sugar in her coffee, she puts grains of sugar in her coffee.

"Lengies, you really are one crazy chick." said Naya. She put her little towel thing on the sand and sat down, pulling me down with her. Vanessa lay down infront of us on a huge mother pillow and tickled my feet.

"I know. That's how I roll. But not literally because I don't roll anywhere. I prefer walking, it's makes me seem like a normal person." she said, closing her eyes. I laughed at her and then leaned my body into Naya.

"Yo, Lengies! Come here! Let's play!" said Kevin, holding a soccer ball in his hands. Vanessa got up and ran over to them.

"Go play, baby." said Naya.

"No. I wanna sit with you." I said. She kissed my head and ran her fingers through my hair.

"Mmkay. So, I wanted to talk to you about something." she said. I leaned away from her and looked at her.

"Okay. About what?" I asked. She grabbed my hand and lloked at the ocean, away from me. Oh my god, she's gonna break up with me.. Isn't she?! Oh my god, she knows I saw the ring! Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!

"Um.. Well, we've been together for a long time now. A year, right?" she asked. I nodded, getting nervous, "Yeah. And I mean, we're living together and we love eachother..."

Where is this going?

"Yeah.. What is this about?" I asked.

"Heather, we shared our first kiss on a beach and that's why I thought that now would be the perfect time to do this." she said. I'm confused, is she gonna kiss me?, "Heath, I love you and when I see you, I can't help but smile. Your eyes, your nose, your laugh. Everything about you makes me smile. Everything you do makes me smile. Now, I mean, I don't know where this is gonna go and I don't know how long we're really gonna be together although I hope it's forever. All I know is that you make me happier than I ever thought I could be... And when I'm with you, everything just feels right and I feel safe and... I'm home. So, if you'll let me... I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way. You make my heart smile." she said, holy shit. She's doing it now. She's proposing. She took out the little black box that I had seen earlier that day and a tear rolled down my cheek, not like Naya who had silent tears running down her face, "So, to prove to you that the hope I've been giving you isn't false, I'm gonna do this now. Heather..."

"Yeah?" I managed to get out as she opened the box, showing the ring that I had also seen earlier today.

"Will you marry me?" she asked. I smiled and more tears fell silently down my face. She held the little black box in her hands, her shaking hands, one of which she used to wipe her tears away.

"...Yes." I answered, holding out my left hand. She smiled and kissed me, holding the sides of my face, the box with the ring still in her hand. She pulled away and pressed her forehead against mine.

"Okay, let me just put the ring on." she said, her hands shaking even more as she took the ring out of the box. She gently slid it onto my finger before I took her hands in mine and pulled her in to kiss me. I held her close to me and she had her hands on my neck. We kissed slowly, gently, passionately. That night, after we had told Kevin, Harry and Vanessa that we were engaged, we went back to our room and made love to eachother for the first time as an engaged couple. It was amazing. Out of this world. And that ring! Jesus Christ, it made me 10 pounds heavier. I decided that I wasn't gonna tell Naya that I found the ring. Well, at least not until we were married. I didn't want her to have an easy way to get away from me. I know that sounds really bad but I love her too much to let her get away.

"I really didn't think you were gonna propose tonight." I said, looking at the ring.

"Do you like the ring?" she asked.

"Like it?! It's beautiful, I love it! It's fucking heavy though. My arm's gonna get longer because of this ring." I said. She laughed a little and started running her feet up and down my legs, "How much was it?"

"Not as much as your worth." she said, I smiled and turned my head to look at her. I moved my head closer to her and kissed her lips. I could feel her tongue run across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly and she slid her tongue in. We kissed like that until we fell asleep, our lips pressed together. This was the perfect way to get engaged and the fact that it was to Naya made it even better.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

I woke up this morning to the Naya's lips still gently pressed against mine. I leaned forward a little more to kiss her and then pulled away. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me.

"Hey beautiful." she said in her sleepy voice. I smiled and tapped the tip of her nose with my index finger.

"Hi... We're engaged." I said. She giggled and nodded.

"I know. It's pretty crazy huh?" she said. I smiled and looked at the ring again. God, it was beautiful. She was beautiful. I am so lucky.

"How did I get so lucky?" I asked, turning my head to look at her again.

"Funny. I was about to ask you the same question." she said, "We need to tell our parents."

"Yeah. I'm gonna wait to tell my mom. She might just die if we aren't there when we tell her." I said and Naya giggled, "I think we should tell our parents together. We can tell your first and have dinner with them. And then we can tell mine and have a circus with them."

"Yeah," said Naya while she laughed, "Sounds like a good idea. I can't wait to tell Lee and Di and everybody else back in L.A."

"This is so amazing. I can't believe we're actually engaged." I said.

"Yeah. I love you." she said.

"I love you too. Come on, sexy. Let's go take a shower."

"Mmkay." she said. We walked into the bathroom and took a shower, and some other things, before making our way down to the lobby to meet Harry, Kevin and Vanessa. Turns out this trip was even better than I imagined.

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. CHAPTER 6 IS COMING SOON. TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE PROPOSAL! WAS IT ALRIGHT? NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WHEN THEY TELL THE REST OF THE CAST AND THEIR FAMILIES! PLS PLS PLS REVIEW! THANKS GUYS:)


	6. Chapter 6

¢нαρтєя 6

ηαуα'ѕ ρ.σ.ν

"So how did you do it?" asked Lea, looking at Heather's hand. The whole cast came over to our place to watch movies and we had just told them about the engagement.

"I, um, I just asked her. On the beach." I answered, putting chips into bowls and putting the bowls on the table.

"Oh my god! That's so romantic." said Lea, overreacting a bit too much.

"Lee, I think it's time to calm down." said Di.

"Wow, this ring is so gorgeous." she said, completely ignoring Diana, "Where did you get it Nay?"

"I got it at 'Icing on the Ring' downtown. They have gorgeous rings there. I saw this one and I just thought it was perfect." I said, sitting next to Cory who was also gawking over Heather's ring.

"Hey, you know what you guys should do?" said Amber, who was sitting on the floor with a margarita.

"What?" Heather asked.

"You guys should stay celibate until after the wedding." said Amber, sipping her margarita through the straw.

"Oh, no! Uh-uh.. So not happening. Right Heather?" I said, looking at Heather.

"Um, well, I don't know. It sounds like a good idea." she said.

"What?! Do you know what you're saying?" I asked, shocked that Heather was going with the idea of being celibate until after the wedding.

"Well, baby, if the next time we make love is after our wedding, imagine how amazing and special it'll be. I mean, it'll be worth the wait." she said. I looked at her and sighed before rolling my eyes.

"God, fine. Fine. No sex until the wedding. Which is gonna be tomorrow." I said. Everyone laughed and Cory nudged me.

"Come on, Nay. It'll go by so fast and before you know it, you'll be married and humping like bunnies." he said inbetween laughs.

"Okay, okay. God. When are we gonna get married then?" I asked, looking at Heather.

"Slow down, babe. We still have to tell our parents. Which reminds me, we're driving to Brooklyn tomorrow to see your parents." she said.

"When were you going to tell me this?" I asked.

"Uh, now." she answered, "Love, they only called this morning so I told them we'd drive there tomorrow."

"And you didn't even think to check with me?" I asked, getting a tad angry.

"Love, I didn't think it was a big deal." Heather said. I sighed and leaned back into the couch, trying to ignore Heather's annoying-ness.

"So, Heather, who's gonna be your Made of Honour?" asked Mark who was sitting next to Chord on the floor who was next to kind of a tipsy Amber.

"Um, my sister. Well, I haven't asked her yet but I'm going to when we tell my parents." answered Heather.

"Awesome. Nay, who's gonna be your best man? Or best wo-man?" asked Mark.

"Um... I don't know. I was thinking maybe my sister too or my brother but I want him to be like the ring bearer or something." I answered, taking out my phone, trying to distract myself from getting too pissed off with Heather.

"Dammit!" yelled Mark, "I wanted to be the ring bearer."

"No! I did!" said Chord.

"I did!" said Amber, giggling because she thought it was a game. I chuckled and looked back at my phone, going onto twitter. I kept myself busy on my phone while the others watched movies and gawked over Heather's ring. As soon as they left, a talk with Heather turned into a full blown arguement.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, standing in the kitchen, leaning with my back against the counter.

"Because Nay, I didn't think it was that important." she said, standing by the island with her hands on her hips.

"Heather, you need to check with me before you agree to things like this. What if I had made plans for tomorrow?" I said.

"Yeah, okay, but you didn't. Naya, it's really not that big a deal. Your mom asked when we were going to visit so I told her that we would drive to Brooklyn tomorrow to see them." she said.

"Okay, well that's what I'm saying. I'm saying that you can't agree to do shit like that before checking with me, love. We're a couple, we're engaged, we decide things like this together. How is it gonna be when we're married and you're off making decisions without me?" I asked, raising my voice a little more than I had been already.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I promise I'll check with you next time, okay. Alright?" she said, coming over to me and wrapping her arms around me. I sighed and calmed down a little.

"Okay. Good. How long did you say we'd stay for?" I asked.

"Just a night." she answered, rubbing my back.

"Okay, I'm gonna go pack an overnight bag." I said, gently pushing her away from me so I could go upstairs to pack. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back to her, "What?"

"You okay? Do you forgive me?" she asked, her blue eyes filled with concern. I sighed and smiled, immediately calming down and forgiving her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. And yes, you are forgiven." I answered. She smiled her gorgeous smile and kissed me softly. Our lips meshed together perfectly. She ran her hands up and down my back before pulling away.

"No sex. Go pack." she said. I groaned and pulled her into me as I started kissing her neck, "No baby, come on."

"Please, love. Just this once?" I begged before sucking on her neck, leaving a very visible hickey. She silently laughed a desperate kind of laugh.

"No, baby. As much as I want to, we can't. Please?" she asked. I pulled away and looked her in the eyes. I kissed her one more time before nodding.

"Yeah, okay. But, is it against the rules to take a bath together?" I asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"No. As long as we don't have sex, it should be fine." she said. I smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards our bedroom and into the bathroom where I ran a bath and we got in.

Heather and I both had our hair tied up in messy buns at the top of our heads. We sat in the bath, giving eachother gentle, 3 second kisses, one right after the other. We decided to keep our hands to ourselves because we knew what would've happened if we touched eachother. I was having a hard time not touching her but I managed fine. The kisses were so slow and soft. I heard her giggle a little before she kissed me again.

"What?" I asked inbetween kisses.

"All I can see," she started before kissing me again, "are your hands," kiss, "hovering at the sides," kiss... Kiss, "of my head." I giggled before putting my hands in the water. I pressed my lips firmly against hers, moving my body closer. The kiss suddenly became extremely heated and we were pressing our chests against eachothers as our hands hovered by eachothers faces. I finally let my hands rest on her cheeks and she quickly pulled them off before pulling away.

"Sorry... Sorry, baby, I got carried away." I said, breathing heavily. Heather was too and she leaned against the back of the bath.

"That's okay. That's okay..." she said, trying to get her breath back, "We just... No more."

"Okay. Yeah, good idea." I said, finally getting my breath back.

"You okay?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. I moved a strand of hair out of my face and leaned back against the other side of the bath.

"Mmm yeah." I answered, flicking some bubbles at her. She smiled and splashed me with a little bit of water. I laughed a little bit and then closed my eyes.

"You sure?" she asked. I could feel her getting concerned.

"Yeah. Just thinking.." I said.

"About what?" she asked.

"About... How hard it's gonna be to not have sex until after the wedding." I said, my eyes still closed.

"Yeah... When we do have sex though, it'll be the best sex we've ever had." she said, whispering slightly. I opened my eyes to look at her and her eyes were closed.

"Yeah. I guess. It's just gonna be really hard." I said.

"Well, that's why they invented masturbation." she said, opening her eyes to look at me, "You know. I don't really think that having a bath together, naked, is really helping."

"Yeah, come on, let's get out then. We still have to pack." I said after laughing a little at what Heather had said about masturbation. Masturbation was just gonna have to do for now.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Yeah, we're on our way mom." I said on the phone to my mom, "Mmhmm... Okay, bye." I hung up.

"Which turn do we take here, babe?" asked Heather who was driving the car.

"Uh, left." I said, looking at the road to see which turn we had to take.

"Okay," said Heather, turning left, "So, how are we gonna tell them?"

"Um, I have no idea. We should tell them over dinner." I said. Heather nodded and turned her head quickly to look at me before looking back at the road.

"I think we should just go with it and see what happens you know?" she said.

"Yeah. I'm really excited to tell them. I don't think we need to plan it, but your parents on the other hand..."

"We need to plan what we're gonna say."

"Oh yeah." I said, agreeing.

"Oh, god. My mom... is driving me insane." she said, giggling a little.

"Your mom is driving everyone insane. I mean, April called me a couple days ago and she was like, 'I need to speak to Heather, my mom's asking me if dogs can eat cat food. I told her no but she just keeps trying to scream at me in fake Spanish.' I was pissing myself laughing." I said. Heather laughed and had to take a hand off of the steering wheel to wipe her eyes from laughing so much.

"Jesus. When we tell my parents, we tell them and then we get the hell out of there." she said. I laughed and agreed.

"Yeah. Agreed." I said and turned on the radio. The rest of the drive to Brooklyn was quiet. All that was heard in the car was music. I had fallen asleep and when I woke up, we were at my parents house.

"Baby, wake up, we're here." said Heather, gently shaking me awake. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She had her car door open and her left foot was out the car already.

"Mmmkay. We're staying in my room, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's what your mom said." she replied, grabbing my hand and kissing it before getting out of the car and coming around to my side to open my door.

"Aw. You're such a gentlewoman." I said, getting out of the car, kissing my fiancé, ooh... She's my fiancé, and walking to the trunk to get our overnight bags. Heather locked the car and grabbed the bags from me as we walked to the door. I knocked before kissing her cheek.

"Oh my GOD!" screamed my little sister, Nickayla, as she opened the door, "You're here!" she jumped on me as Heather made her way inside.

"Oh my god! We're here!" I yelled, catching my sister as she jumped and clung to me. I put her down and she turned around to attack Heather. I saw that Heather had taken the ring off... Always one step ahead.

"My babies are home!" yelled my mom, Yolanda, coming into the living room with her arms open, ready to embrace me and Heather. She pulled us into her arms and peppered our cheeks with kisses. It was cute how my mom already looked at Heather as her daughter.

"Where's dad?" I asked as my mom pulled out of the hug.

"Him and Mychael are at the grocery store shopping for tonight." she answered, "I hope everyone likes Mexican food because I'm making fajitas."

"I do like fajitas." said Heather, looking at me before kissing my sisters head.

"You guys! It's so cool that you're here! I've missed you so much. Hey, so guess what..." she started, pulling me and Heather upstairs to my old bedroom where Heather put our bags down and we all sat on the bed, "I totally have a boyfriend."

"What?" I snapped, "What's his name? I'll make him cry." Nickayla laughed and Heather kissed my cheek.

"His name's Jordan. He's really sweet so you don't need to make him cry." said Nickayla, "I'm so glad you guys are here but... Why all of a sudden?"

"Well, um, we have news." I said.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant!" she said.

"No.." I said and then looked at Heather to make sure I was right, "No?" she shook her head, "No!"

"Oh, well then what is it?" asked Nickayla.

"Um, Heather and I are engaged." I replied. Heather smiled and pecked my lips before looking at Nickayla who was on the verge of becoming very, very loud.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed.

"Jesus, Nick. Keep it down." I said, she laughed a little and then apologised.

"Sorry. Oh my god. This is crazy. When? I mean, how? Let me see the ring!" she said. Heather took the ring out of her purse that was in her bag and she put it on, showing Nickayla her hand, "Wow, it's beautiful."

"Yeah, but now, listen.. You can't tell anyone yet, okay. We're gonna tell mom, dad and Mychael tonight so keep it zipped until then." I said. Nickayla nodded and was staring at the ring in awe.

"Jesus, Nay. It's fucking huge!" she said.

"Nickayla! Watch your mouth." I said, she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm 22, fuck off." she said. I laughed and then got off the bed.

"Come on ladies, let's go help mom." I said, grabbing my sister's and Heather's hands, pulling them off the bed.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Nay!" said my brother, Mychael, running in through the front door as we were setting the table. My dad followed shortly after, carrying bags and bags of groceries. Heather walked over to him and grabbed some of the bags, helping him carry them to the kitchen.

"Oh, baby brother. When did you get so strong?" I asked as he picked me up and nearly squeezed me to death.

"I don't know! How are you?! I've missed you." he said.

"I'm good, I'm good. And you? How's football?" I asked.

"Well, you know how I do." he said, making me laugh before chuckling and going into the kitchen to pounce on Heather, who was currently being smothered by my dad.

"Papi!" I said when I followed Mychael into the kitchen. My dad let go of Heather after kissing her cheek and walked over to me to give me a hug. Mychael picked Heather up over his shoulder as she screamed for him to put her down.

"How's my girl?" my dad asked, pulling out of the hug.

"I'm good. How're you?" I asked. He nodded.

"Not too bad. Missed you girls." he said.

"We missed you too." I said, my dad smiled and touched my shoulder before making his way to his bedroom to wash up for dinner, "Mami, do you need help with dinner?"

"Sure sweetheart. Why don't you chop this up?" she said. Mychael had finally put Heather down and gone into the TV room to watch god knows what. Heather came up to me and kissed my head before rubbing circles on my lower back.

"Can I help with anything?" she asked.

"Yeah, help me chop this." I said.

After we had helped my mom finish dinner, we all sat down around the table and started talking and eating.

"So, anything new happened in your lives so far?" asked my dad. I looked at Nickayla and she was jumping about in her seat like she had friggen termites in her pants.

"Um, well... Yeah. Yeah, lot's has happened." said Heather, holding my hand under the table, "Um, we came out to the world on TV. We went to Mexico recently..." here it comes... "And um, while we were in Mexico... Naya proposed. We're engaged." Heather held up her left hand, showing my parents and Mychael the ring.

"Oh my god! That's great!" said my mom, clapping her hands and crying, "Wow, it's beautiful."

"Congratulations girls." said my dad, sounding genuinely happy for us. Mychael had a huge smile on his face and he looked like he was about to jump across the table.

"I am so happy for you guys!" he said, "Hey, can I be the ring bearer? I've always wanted to be ring bearer at a wedding."

"Yeah, that's something else we wanted to talk about. We want Mychael to be the ring bearer and um, Nick, will you be my best man?" I asked. My sister clapped her hands and literally screamed..

"Oh my god, ofcourse! But I am not wearing a tux." she said.

"You don't have to." Heather said, laughing while she talked.

"Am I allowed to wear a tux though?" asked Mychael.

"Yeah, you have to wear a tux." I said. He exhaled in relief and everyone laughed. We all spent the rest of the night laughing and talking about how I proposed and when we were gonna get married which still hasn't been decided. It was a good night. A great night. An amazing night.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"I love you too Nick." I said, hugging my sister before we left this morning. Both Heather and I had already said goodbye to my parents and Mychael. Nickayla hugged me tightly and pecked my shoulder before letting go.

"Come visit soon, okay?" she said, hugging Heather now.

"We will." said Heather, "Love you."

"Love you too, Heath." she said and pulled out of the hug. Heather and I got into the car and waved at my family before pulling out of the driveway and driving away. I drove back home. We agreed that we'd stop at home to pack new clothes in our bags and then we'd leave for Arizona.

It was a longer drive to Arizona and Heather fell asleep halfway there. Poor baby looked so tired and confused when I woke her up.

"Baby? Babe... Come on, we're here. I've taken our bags inside already." I said. Heather and I got out of the car and I helped an extremely confused Heather to the door, she was still half asleep. Heather's sister pulled us into her arms and gave us kisses hello.

"It's so great to see you two. How long are you staying?" she asked.

"Um, just 2 days." answered a sleepy Heather, "You smell like coconuts."

"Thanks, sis. You smell like grapes." said April, "Come on, mom's in the kitchen and dad's away on business. He said he's sorry he isn't here." we followed April into the kitchen and saw Heather's crazy mom licking peanut butter off of a plate. Holy shit. This was gonna be the longest 2 days of my life. As soon as Heather's mom saw us, she didn't even say hello, she just threw her hands up into the air (not literally) and walked towards us.

"Heather. Naya. Thank the lord, you're here. I need help." she said, pulling us toward the laundry room, "Now, what do I do when this nozzle over here," she started, holding up a mop, pointing to the top of it, "doesn't wanna work?"

"Um, first of all, hello. And second of all, that's not a nozzle, it's a mop handle and third of all, it won't work because it does not A) run on batteries and B) have buttons or a remote control to activate it. All you do is hold it and mop." said Heather. Her mom nodded and then put the mop back, bringing Heather and I into a hug.

"Thank you for the help, now. Dinner. We are having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." said Heather's mom. Heather's eyeballs widened as her mom walked into the kitchen.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches... For dinner." said Heather. April laughed from the door of the laundry room and I walked toward Heather's old bedroom so we could make out a little before our 4 year olds dinner.

We were walking into Heather's bedroom, our bags already in there, and she was kissing my neck from the back.

"Baby, we have to make this fast okay. No sex. Come on." I said, lying down on her bed. She crawled ontop of me and kissed me aggressively. Not so tired anymore, was she? I could tell she was sexually frustrated. I was too but I knew that she really wanted to stay celibate until we were married. She started grinding her hips into me and I could tell that if we didn't stop, something was gonna happen. I tried to get her to stop but she wasn't budging. She was surprisingly strong. I moved my head to the side and let her kiss my neck.

"Mmm, love, stop." I said, trying to push her off me.

"No. No, please baby, just this once. I'm so horny, baby, please." she begged, kissing me all over my neck, face and chest. She was currently kissing my lips, sticking her tongue into my mouth. I knew we couldn't do this. As much as we wanted it. We had to stop. I pushed my head up and she followed, still kissing me. I pulled away and tried to get her to stop.

"No, love, come on. Come on, sweetie, stop." I said. She kept kissing my neck and grinding into me. She wasn't listening. I knew what I had to do. I moved my knee inbetween her legs and found her pelvis. Fuck, this was gonna hurt her but it was the only way to get her to stop. She was way stronger than me. I moved my knee down a little and then thrust it up as hard as I could, slamming it into her pelvis. She stopped kissing my neck and grinding into me. She groaned and rolled off me, putting her hands over her pelvis.

"Fuck." was all she managed to get out. She was holding her breath. She sounded and looked like a guy would after getting kicked in his misters. I didn't think I'd hurt her that bad. Now I felt awful, "Ah... Jesus Christ."

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it that hard." I said, putting my hand over hers and kissing her cheek, trying my best to make it better.

"Ah-ha.. Fuck." she groaned again. She put her right arm over her eyes and rolled into a pillow. She screamed into it. I felt so terrible. I put my hands on her back and then went under her bed to find that first aid kit that I knew she kept there. I looked through it and found this ointment for bruises and burns and cuts.

"Baby... Hey, roll over." I said, she rolled over and had tears rolling down her face. Fuck, what have I done?! I wiped some of the tears away and kissed her gently, "Take your pants off."

"No..." she whined.

"No, no.. Baby, we're not gonna have sex. Let me put some of this ointment on." I said. She unbuttoned her jeans and I helped her move her them down and off her legs, "Spread your legs." she looked at me with uncertainty written all over her face, "Trust me." I said. She slowly spread her legs. I got onto the bed and put some of the ointment on my fingers. I found her pelvis and gently rubbed the ointment on with my fingers. She flinched at first but then settled into it.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked, still rubbing the ointment on. I put some more on my fingers and then continued rubbing it on.

"No..." she answered. I looked up at her. I saw her with her right arm across her forehead and her eyes were closed.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said and breathed in deeply. She breathed out and then rested her left hand on her stomach. Suddenly her body started to spasm as I rubbed the ointment onto her pelvis in circles, "Nay, keep going... I'm gonna cum." oh, shit. I was obviously rubbing her vagina a little bit too as I rubbed the ointment onto her pelvis. I stopped. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at me, desperation in her eyes, "No, no... Baby, please.. Just please don't stop. Please baby, just make me cum.. I'm so close." she begged. I sighed and kept rubbing her. To help her cum, I rubbed her clit with my thumb. Her breathing picked up and got heavier. She let out a soft moan before she came. It was the softest, yet sexiest moan I've ever heard. I looked down at where my fingers were and there was a little bit of Heather's cum on them. I pulled them up to her mouth and let her lick off the cum. I leaned down and stuck my tongue into her mouth. We kissed for about 5 minutes and then Heather's mom called us for dinner. She cleaned herself up and put her jeans back on before we went downstairs.

"Peanut butter and jelly!" sang her mom as we sat at the table. April rolled her eyes as did Heather and I giggled before taking a bite of my sandwich. After dinner, we all sat at the table eating chocolate ice cream and drinking wine.

"Holy mother of god! What is that on your hand?!" yelled April, who had obviously seen the ring.

"Oh, god. I almost forgot. Um, Naya proposed to me in Mexico. We're engaged." answered Heather. April smiled and almost started crying. Heather's mom was singing 'Joy to the world' which is a song that has nothing to do with the situation, "Oh my god. Mom. Please."

"This is such great news. Oh my god. Wow." said Heather's mom. Heather smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Congratulations." said April, a tear rolling down her cheek, "My little sister's getting married! Oh my god, dad's not even here."

"Um, we've already called him." said Heather. April smiled and clapped her hands before wiping away her tears.

"Okay. More wine?" she asked. I immediately gave her my glass and Heather's mom was second. Heather didn't want anymore wine so it was just me, April and Mrs. Morris the crazy bat.

"So, um.. April, I wanted to ask you if you'd be my made of honour?" asked Heather, April almost choked on the wine she had in her mouth and then put her glass down.

"Oh my god. Yes." she said, "Yes, yeah. Ofcourse I will. Wow... That's so sweet." I giggled a little as the wine started to kick in. The rest of the night we talked and laughed at Heather's mom who was going crazy again.

When we all finally went to bed, except for Mrs. Morris who had fallen asleep on the kitchen counter... Heather didn't feel like moving her so she put a blanket on her and turned off the lights.

Heather and I went upstairs to her bedroom and I sat down on the bed, taking off my shoes.

"Hey... Listen, about earlier. I'm sorry." she said, kneeling down infront of me.

"For what?" I asked.

"I didn't mean to be so forceful and aggressive with all the grinding and kissing. I was just frustrated... Sexually and I got extremely carried away." she said. I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair. I leaned down and kissed her nose.

"It's okay. It's okay." I said, "And I'm sorry too... For kneeing you so hard. I didn't mean to use that much force."

"That's okay.. It doesn't hurt anymore. You made it all better." she said. I smiled and laughed a little, "And thank you... For, what you did after."

"You're welcome. But, no more sex until after the wedding, okay?" I said. Heather smiled and leaned up to kiss me.

"Okay. Come on, let's go to sleep, I'm tired." she said. We both got into our pyjamas and climbed into Heather's cute little single bed. We cuddled up to eachother and fell asleep in eachothers arms.

Telling our friends and parents about our engagement was easier than I thought. I actually had fun. Now we needed to do the hard part... Planning the wedding and then... Getting married... Exciting.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER GUYS? I'LL HAVE CHAPTER 7 UP SOON. TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! PLS PLS PLS REVIEW! THANKS GUYS :)


	7. Chapter 7

¢нαρтєя 7

нєαтнєя'ѕ ρ.σ.ν

"No, Nay, I wanna get married outside. You know, with the birds chirping and the sun shining. I don't wanna get married in a church where it's all inside and there's no birds and no sunshine." I said to Naya while we were eating french fries and drinking coke with Di and Lee in Naya's trailor.

"There are some pigeons in a church." she said, sucking on her straw. Lea was looking through bridal magazines and Diana was looking at flower arrangements.

"Hey, what kinds of flowers do you guys want?" asked Di, eating a french fry.

"Um.. Lillies." I said.

"No, roses." said Naya.

"Lillies."

"Roses."

"Outside."

"Church."

"Oh my god, just make up your minds." said Lea.

"Naya... You know that lillies are my favourite flower." I said.

"Heather... You know that I don't care." she said back. I rolled my eyes and she opened her mouth to carry on, "Look, love, this is OUR wedding... Okay? We need to make these decisions together. So... Di, roses."

"Lillies! Jesus, Naya!" I said.

"I found the perfect flower!" yelled Lea, raising her voice over ours.

"What? Which flower?" asked Naya.

"Um... I don't know I just wanted you guys to shut up." she said. Di laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Heather, how are we gonna do this huh? We can't agree on anything." she said.

"Look, I'll make you a deal, okay. If we can get married outside then we can have roses as the flower arrangements." I said.

"Okay. Deal." she said, agreeing to my idea.

"When are you guys going dress shopping?" asked Lea, sipping her coke.

"Um, I don't know. But, we've decided that we aren't gonna go together because we wanna be surprised when we see eachother in our dresses." said Naya, holding my hand in her lap.

"That is an excellent idea. So... Who's going with who?" asked Lea, suddenly becoming like our wedding planner or something.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like, which one of us is going dress shopping with which one of you?" she asked. Di was looking at her with an extremely confused look on her face.

"Um, Di's going with Naya and Lee, you can come with me." I said. She clapped her hands and started singing that she was excited... We get it Lee, you don't have to sing about everything.

"Oh my god, I am going to help you find the perfect dress and then when you walk down that isle, Naya is going to see you for the first time and when she does, it'll be the most magical moment and then, when you kiss, it'll be the most passionate kiss the two of you have ever shared and before you know it... the two of you will be rolling around on the floor like wild beasts infront of everybody and you'll just rip eachothers clothes off and- -"

"Lea! What. The. Fuck?" said Naya. Lea finally realised what she had just been saying and she looked down at her fries.

"Lord help me." said Di, drinking more of her coke.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Oooh! What about this one?" asked Lea, pointing at the 25th dress in like the 4th shop we'd been at in a time period of half an hour. We still hadn't found a dress that I liked. Lea, on the other hand, loved all of them.

"Eugh. Lee, no. I don't do green." I said.

"Okay... Oh, wow. Wow, what about this one?" she asked, pulling a dress off the rack. I was getting ready to tell her it was really bad and then I saw it. It was a beautiful white dress... Not the traditional wedding dress, it was knee length and it had a beautiful white bow attached just under the breast area. It had spaghetti straps and a wrap to go over it.

"Hey, that's... That's gorgeous. Wow." I said, taking the dress from Lea and holding it infront of me to really look at me, "Should I try it on?"

"Yeah you should try it on! Go, go, go... I'll be waiting out here." she said and I put my bag down and walked into the dressing room. We had already found the perfect bridesmaids dresses for my people and Naya was gonna find bridesmaids dresses for her people.

"Okay... Okay, it's on. Should I.. Should I come out?" I asked.

"Haven't you already come out?" she asked.

"Not out of the closet! Out of the dressing room." I said.

"Aren't they the same thing?" she asked. I looked at her and she laughed, "I'm kidding. Yeah, come on out, let me see." I came out of the dressing room and let her see what the dress looked like on me, "Wow... Oh, wow." she said, and started to cry, "Heather, you look... Wow."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"Yeah. Fuck, you are so beautiful. Naya's so lucky. I think this is the one. I think this is the dress." she said. I smiled and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Yeah. How much is it?" I asked. Lea wiped her eyes and looked at the price tag.

"Um... 2500 dollars." she said.

"Okay, let's get it." I said. Lea clapped her hands and brought me in for a hug.

"Yay! Okay, you go take it off and we'll go pay." she said, "This is so exciting."

"I know." I said, "Okay, lemme go get changed." I said and ran into the dressing room."

After we had payed for the dress, I asked Lea to keep it at her place so that Naya wouldn't come across it.

"Okay, now... Shoes." said Lea. I groaned and we pulled out of the parking lot.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

I finally got home after a full day of shopping with Lea fucking Michelle. She is so crazy. I put on so many pairs of shoes, I'm pretty sure my feet are going to fall off. As soon as I got home, I took my sneakers off and grabbed a bottle of orange juice from the fridge before making my way to the TV room to watch TV.

I watched 'Sex in the city 2' and then Naya got home.

"Hey, love." she said, throwing her keys onto the coffee table and plopping herself down next to me, "Gimme kiss." I kissed Naya and then she cuddled next to me.

"So how was your day?" I asked.

"It was really fun. We found the perfect dress. It's gorgeous." she said.

"Aw. Us too, so... Um, what colour is your dress?"

"Uh, black. I know it's not very wedding-y but it's absolutely beautiful." she said, "So how was your day with Lea?"

"Do not even get me started on how my day was with Lea the dress monster Michelle." I said, Naya giggled and kissed my hands as she played with them, "It was so long... We looked at so many dresses and she made me try on every single one. And we went to 4 stores!"

"I'm sorry, baby." she said, drawing invisible pictures on my hand, "What do you want me to do?"

"Well... You could- -"

"No sex." she said, interrupting me. I sighed and kissed her head.

"Fine. Then, you could... Uh, you could... Tell me how pretty I look when I sit on the couch like... This." I said and got into a weird position on the couch. Naya smirked and kissed my nose.

"You look absolutely, gobsmackingly gorgeous." she said. I smiled and felt myself blushing a little bit, "You're so cutiekins when you blush."

"Cutiekins?" I asked.

"It's a word that Di used to describe Lea today." she said.

"Aw. You know, they're a really cute couple." I said.

"Yeah, not as cute as us though."

"You know. You are so right." I agreed. She giggled.

"Oh my god." she groaned.

"What?"

"This is so hard." she said.

"What is, babe?" I asked, tickling her arm.

"This whole, no sex thing. I can't do it! I can't not touch your hot, sexy body for 2 more months! I can't! I can't! I can't do it, I can't... I just can't!" she said.

"No one said you weren't allowed to touch me." I told her.

"Love! Let's be real here for a second! I'm talking about sex and your hot, sexy body and you're telling me that I am allowed to touch you! I know that I am allowed to touch you! Look, I'm touching you right now," she said, touching my arm. She was yelling a little and I couldn't help but laugh at how frustrated she was.

"Baby, we're not gonna have sex, forget it."

"Oh, come on, baby! I'm dying here!" she whined.

"Just go masturbate." I said.

"Fine... You know what? I will!" she said.

"Good for you."

"Infact, I'm gonna do it right here. Right infront of you. That way, you're not gonna be able to resist and you're gonna have to touch me!" she said, unbuttoning her jeans.

"Naya... I'm not gonna have sex with you. I still have some will power left." I said.

"Oh please, Heather, I think you and I both know that's not true." she said, taking off her pants and shirt. She was in her underwear now, a red bra and matching panties. Fuck.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Oh, come on, Heather! Just fuck me!" said Naya, her hand on her clit. I was trying so hard not to. I couldn't help but look at her as she fingered herself. Shit, I'm wet. I was literally just about to give in when my phone rang. Saved by the bell.

"Hello?" I said, answering the phone and getting up, walking over to the kitchen as Naya rolled her eyes and then continued to fuck herself senseless, "Oh, dear god... Mom, please don't... No don't... No.. Don't... Put the tape down.. Put it down and get out of there... Mom, you know full well what's going to happen if you put that tape in... No, it's not a sex tape... Mom, it's dad's bugg show tape, if you tape over it, he is going to kill you.."

"Uh.. Fuck!" Naya moaned, sprawled out on the couch as she pumped her fingers in and out of her.

"Uh-huh... Uh-huh... Uh-huh.." I was watching Naya and I couldn't take it, "Mmhmm... Yeah.. That's great mom great... Just put the tape down, go upstairs, eat a sandwich and make some noodles okay bye bye mom.." I said and hung up the phone. I threw my phone onto the kitchen counter before taking off my shirt and pants, making my way to Naya. I threw myself ontop of her and we fucked like bunnies. Why couldn't we do this? Why couldn't we stay celibate? This is crazy... I mean, if we couldn't stay celibate for 2 months then.. We got real problems, my friend.

"Okay... Now... What if.. We pretend.. That this.." Naya said inbetween breaths, "Didn't happen.."

"Nay, baby.. It happened and I can guarentee you it's gonna happen again." I said. She sighed and muttered the word 'fuck' before running her fingers through her hair.

"Well then, how the hell are we gonna stay celibate for the next 2 months? I mean, if we can't not have sex for 2 weeks then how the fuck are we gonna go 2 months without sex?!"

"I don't know, love." I said and sighed, "I think that maybe we should talk to someone."

"What?! No, Heather, I am not going to talk to a fucking sex therapist, okay?"

"Nay... Baby, we need that. We need to talk to someone, love, we have problems." I said, "We can't keep our hands off of eachother for 2 weeks let alone 2 months. I mean, we're gonna get married soon and the staying celibate thing is important to me because it proves to me that this relationship isn't just about sex. And, we can't do it. We can't be celibate."

"Heather, this relationship is about a lot more than just sex." she said.

"Okay, well then prove it. Make me a promise that you won't tease me in any sexual way or beg me for sex until after the wedding and I'll promise you exactly the same." I said. Naya looked at me and sighed. She held out her pinky and linked it with mine.

"I promise that I won't sexually tease you in any way and I promise that I won't beg you for sex until after the wedding." she said.

"Me too. I promise." I said. She smiled and kissed me.

"Now, do we still need that stupid therapy?"

"No." I answered, "I love you and I'm really happy that we're getting married."

"Ditto." she said and kissed me. Shit, this was gonna be seriously difficult. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Baby?! Where are you?" asked Naya, coming upstairs into our bedroom.

"Bathroom." I answered. She came into the bathroom and gave me a kiss while I shaved my legs.

"Why are you shaving your legs? You don't need to shave." she said.

"Uh, yes I do, okay. See, you don't see the hairs because they're blonde but I see them and I can't stand them." I said, shaving the rest off. She laughed a little and took her earrings off, "So what did you and Di do today?"

"Uh, we had lunch." she said, "What did you do today?"

"Uh, I had lunch." I said and she giggled, "and I watched a movie and then I touched myself when I was thinking about you."

"Aw. That is so sweet." she said as I put the razor in the sink and pecked her neck.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked, making my way out of the bathroom, sitting on the bed.

"Um... Well, I'm not in the mood to cook so... Chinese?" she said, putting her necklace with her earrings.

"Mmkay." I said, "I'll go order."

"Okay. Hey, baby, before you go I have to tell you what Di and I saw today." she said, I turned around and came back into the bedroom. Naya put her hands on my arms and kissed my nose before she finished talking, "So, we saw OK! Magazine and you and Lea are on the cover. I think there may have been some paps when you two were dress shopping and they saw the ring."

"Well, duh! How can they not? It's like a fucking iceberg." I said.

"Yeah... So you're okay with everybody knowing we're engaged?" she asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I love you and I don't care what people think. We're engaged and we're happy and if somebody has a problem with that then they can fuck off." I said, my hands on Naya's waist as I leaned in to kiss her.

"Really?" she asked, a huge smile forming on her face.

"Yeah." I answered, "Okay, so Chinese?"

"Yeah." she said and kissed me before I went downstairs to order in.

As soon as we had finished dinner, we watched some TV and talked about the wedding.

"So, where do you wanna have it?" she asked.

"Um... Well, I was thinking like, Niagara falls? And also, maybe we should get married in a church... It's more traditional and I know you want to." I said.

"Aw. You're just saying that because you want the lillies." she said. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, you know me too well." I said, "Please, baby, I really love lillies."

"Okay. So, we get married in a church and the flower arrangements are lillies. Done." she said, "Now, Niagara falls?"

"Well, yeah... I was looking at some of the venues there and they have this one that's pretty nice. It's called 'The love Chapel' and it's inside a hotel but it seems nice." I said.

"Okay, well are there any venues outside?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, it's called 'Great Lakes Garden'. It's really pretty too, it's got all sorts of different flowers and it said it's really close to the falls too." I said, taking out my laptop to show Naya what I'd seen. She looked over all of the venues and then sighed.

"Well, I mean, the garden one is really beautiful. Maybe we should get married outside and you can still keep your lillies." she said.

"Aw. Baby, you don't have to do that." I said.

"Yeah, I do. I actually really like this garden one and I know how much you want the lillies." she said. I smiled and kissed her.

"Thank you." I said inbetween kisses. She smiled and kissed me one last time before looking back at the laptop.

"You're welcome, love. Okay, so now we need to book this venue... How, how exactly do you do that?" she asked, clicking a bunch of the keys.

"Should we just ask Lea on set tomorrow?" I asked, grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I like that idea." she said, closing the laptop and putting it on the coffee table. She looked at me and pressed her forehead against mine, "I can't believe this is actually happening."

"Me either." I said, "So, I'll ask Lea tomorrow to book the venue and what not. Have you started on the invitations for your people?"

"Yeah, I just need to write down where we're having the wedding. I'll do that after we know for sure that the garden place is open." she said, leaning forward to turn off the TV.

"Yeah, same. Come on, babe. Let's go to bed." I said, holding out my hand. She took it and cuddled my back on our way upstairs to our room after we turned off all the lights downstairs and locked the doors. We both got into bed after we brushed our teeth and got changed. I lay behind Naya and wrapped one arm around her waist and one under her neck.

"Love you." she mumbled, already half asleep.

"Mmm, love you too." I said and we fell asleep shortly after.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Heather! Heather... Okay, the venue is booked for the date you told me, September 18th. And everything is all set. The catering is taken care of and Di and I have taken care of the invitations, so you don't need to worry about anything, all you need to do is show up." said Lea, who had apparently found her way into my trailor while I was on set.

"Okay, now what about the reception?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's booked too." she said.

"Where?"

"At the hotel that we're staying at the night before the wedding. You've already seen it, it was the one you loved." she said, I sighed and sat down.

"Thank you so much Lee. You and Di are like, saving our asses." I said.

"No problem. We're more than happy to help. So, the big day is soon, are you excited?" she asked.

"Yeah. Nervouse but excited." I said, "Now. We're driving up there right?"

"Yeah. You and Nay are gonna drive up separately, Di's driving up with Nay and you are coming with me. Yay!" she said.

"Yay. And now, we're leaving 2 days before the wedding?" I asked.

"Yeah." she answered, "You need to relax."

"I know. I know. But, hey, I'm not getting any at home so take it easy on me." I said, leaning back into the couch.

"So, you and Nay are gonna stay celibate until after the wedding? Seriously? How?" she asked, sitting next to me.

"I don't know how, but we are." I answered, "It's so hard. I can't do it, Lee... I can't. It's so, so difficult. And it doesn't help that we see eachother naked everyday." Lea laughed.

"It'll be okay. I mean, maybe you guys just need to talk to someone or masturbate more or... I don't know, spend some time apart before the wedding." she said.

"Naya doesn't wanna talk to anyone and believe me, I masturbate enough and we're not gonna sleep in the same room before the wedding so there's really no point to time apart either." I said. Lea sighed and giggled at how frustrated I was.

"Yeah. Well, you're just gonna have to be strong. Think about Ryan, butt naked." Lea said. I laughed and then scrunched up my face, thinking about Ryan, butt naked.

"Eew. Hey.. That works." I said, "So have you and Di had sex yet?"

"Yeah... Yeah, we have." she answered.

"Really?! That's great! How was it?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows. Lea rolled her eyes.

"It was really, really amazing. Just, perfect." she said. I giggled and nudged her a little.

"You think she's gorgeous... You want to kiss her.. Love her and marry her." I sang. Lea giggled and got up.

"Okay, I have to go get ready for my next scene. You have fun in here." she said as she walked out of my trailor.

Oh Lea... You crazy, crazy woman.

I can't believe Naya and I are gonna get married in 2 months. This is insane. The wedding was planned, the invitations were out... Next stop, Niagara Falls baby!

OKAY, I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS. THE NEXT ONE IS THE DRIVE UP TO NIAGARA FALLS FROM NAYA'S AND HEATHER'S P.O.V AND THEN THE WEDDING.. PLS PLS PLS REVIEW! THANKS GUYS:)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Naya's P.O.V

"Heather.. Baby, Di and I are leaving, okay?" I whispered to my half asleep fiancé. Di and I agreed to leave earlier than Heather and Lea so we could check into the hotel and get Heather and Lea's room key as well as ours so that Heather wouldn't be all stressed if something went wrong.

"Mmkay. See you there.. Love you." she mumbled, her blonde hair sprawled across the pillow as she tried to rearrange her feet to get more comfortable.

"See you there, baby. I love you too." I said and kissed her cheek gently before picking up my bag and what I needed to for the wedding and made my way downstairs to where Di was standing, half asleep, at the front door, "Hey, do you want me to drive the first half?"

"Yeah.. Let me get your bag." she said, taking my bag from me, her eyes making her look like she'd just been smoking bong.

"Okay, let's get going, we've got a long trip ahead of us." I said, helping her to the car with my make-up stuff in one hand and my shoes hanging from my fingers, "Do you have my dress?"

"Mmhmm. And my one." she said. She was so tired. I mean, I couldn't blame her it was 4:30 in the morning.

"Okay, sleepy. Get in the car and go back to sleep." I said, putting my make-up stuff and my bag in the trunk with Di's stuff. Our dresses were in the back seat and as I closed the trunk and made my way to the passenger side to help Di into the car, I saw that she'd fallen asleep against the window with her ass sticking out and her arms hanging at her sides, her cheek mooshed against the window. I took a picture before waking her up and helping her into the car.

As soon as I got into the car, I sent the picture to all of our friends from Glee. The only reply was from Lea... Who else?

- Oh my god! She's precious!- is what Lea said back... Literally within 2 minutes of getting the picture. I giggled to myself before starting the car and pulling out of my driveway. I was gonna get married in 2 days.. Not to mention the fact that I was gonna get to have sex in 2 days! It's also pretty crazy that Heather and I were able to keep our promise to eachother and not have sex for 2 whole months.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Hey, how long have we been driving?" asked Di, waking up after 3 hours of driving.

"Uh, 3 hours. Sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah.. Shit, it's 7:30 a.m... Why am I awake?" she asked.

"We're going to Niagara falls, Di!" I said, pronouncing my words carefully to make sure she understood. She laughed a little bit and took out her phone.

"I'm excited. How are you? You nervous?" she asked, typing something on her phone. Probably texting Lea.

"Yeah. But, I'm happy, you know. I'm gonna marry Heather, how could I not be?" I said, putting on my indicator before I made a left turn. As soon as I had turned my phone started ringing. I put it in the phone holder thingy that I had in my car and pressed speaker phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, love." said Heather's voice on the other end.

"Hey, have you and Lea left yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm driving to her place now. How far are you guys?"

"3 hours out." I answered.

"Baby, can I ask you a favour?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Um, when you get to the hotel just make sure you tell the little blonde guy at the front desk that the name you're booked under is Iwanna Humpalot." said Heather. Di started laughing her ass off and I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"I'm sorry, Iwanna what?"

"Humpalot." she said. I started laughing and Di was practically crying.

"Why is the name we're booked under, Iwanna Humpalot?" I asked.

"Because when Lea and I booked the rooms, I was horny. 2 months Naya! 2 months!" she said. I laughed again and then tried to hold it in.

"Okay then. Well, you drive safe okay? I love you and we'll see you guys there. Tell Lea that Di and I say hi." I said.

"Will do. I love you too. Bye bye." she said and hung up.

"Naya! What the hell did you send to Lea?!" asked Di, sounding pissed off.

"Um, just a little picture of you sleeping." I answered.

"Fuck Naya! That's my girlfriend!" she said, and then her phone went off, "Oh my god! That picture is so embarrassing! What the hell?"

"I'm so sorry, Di. It was just so funny. But Lee thought you looked precious." I said. Di sighed and then hit me playfully.

"Okay, but you only sent it to Lea right?" she asked.

"Yes... And Mark and Chord and Amber and Harry and Jenna and Matt and Brad and Ryan and Darren and Heather and Cory and Kevin and Vanessa and Chris and -" I said..

"Oh my god! Naya! You know if you weren't about to marry one of my best friends... a rabid dog would be feasting on your nipples right now." she said. I laughed and made another left turn.

"Okay... In that case I'm glad that I'm gonna marry Heather. Thank you Heather." I said. Di giggled and turned on the radio. This was gonna be a long drive.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Heather's P.O.V

"Lee, all I'm saying is that maybe if you and Di told everybody about you two then it'd be a lot easier for you guys to be all lovey and what not." I said as we were at least 2 hours away from Niagara falls. Lea was driving now since I drove the first half.

"But, we don't want to tell everybody. We aren't ready yet." said Lea, "I mean, I'll talk to her about maybe telling friends and family but not everybody. It's all just very overwhelming."

"Yeah. I know. Believe me, I know. But look at me and Naya. Her and I were best friends before we realised we were inlove. Now we're gonna get married... And one day, maybe start a family." I said. Lea smiled and laughed a little.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thank you." she said.

"You're welcome." I said back. I leaned my head back against the seat and took out my phone. I had a text from Naya.

- Hey angel. We just got to the hotel. When you get here just text me and I'll meet you in the lobby to give you and Lea your room key. I love you baby, drive safe. Xx Naya. -

- Okay. Lee and I are 2 hours away so we'll be there soon. Love you too. Xx Heather. -

After I had texted Naya back, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I dreamt that Naya and I were standing at the alter and when the minister said, "Naya, repeat after me: I Naya.."

"I Naya.." is what Naya said, holding my hands.

"Take thee Heather.." the minister carried on.

"Take thee Mark.." she said. And then I woke up. When my eyes shot open, we were parking outside the hotel. I rubbed my eyes and took in my surroundings.

"Have I gotten married yet?" I asked. Lea looked at me as she took the keys out of the ignition.

"No. Heath, sweetie, the wedding's in 2 days." she said, opening her door and putting her left foot out.

"Oh, thank god." I said.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... Yeah.. I just had a bad dream." I answered, getting out of the car and closing the door behind me. As soon as I was out of the car, I took out my phone and texted Naya to let her know we were here.

"Heath, could you just grab this?" asked Lea, standing by the trunk of the car, handing me the bags. I took them from her and she closed the trunk of the car after grabbing our dresses and her huge make-up bag.

"Okay, Nay is gonna meet us in the lobby with our key." I said as we made our way inside the hotel. When we got inside, there she was, my beautiful fiancé, standing in the lobby with half a sandwich sticking out her mouth and her hair in a messy bun. She was wearing her pyjamas and her phone was in her hand. I smiled and ran up to her, dropping the bags before clinging onto her and peppering her face and neck with kisses. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hi." she said, her mouth half full of sandwich.

"Hey. I missed you so much today." I said, nuzzling my head in her neck.

"Aw. Missed you too." she said.

"What's on that?" I asked, refering to her sandwich.

"Uhm.. Turkey and some garden stuff." she said. I smiled.

"Garden stuff?" I asked.

"Lettuce." she replied. We both laughed and she squeezed me tighter before pulling out of the hug, "Here's your key."

"Thanks love." I said, taking the key, "I haven't seen you all day, I wanna spend some time with you."

"Okay. Do you wanna go put your stuff in your room and then maybe go get some coffee?" she asked.

"Yeah." I answered, "Are you gonna come up with me?"

"Love, have you seen what I'm wearing? I have to." she said, smiling. I laughed and took her hand in mine after I picked up our bags. Lea led the way to our room, no idea how she knew where to go but she did, and as soon as we got there, Naya followed us in and plopped herself down on the couch.

"Love, can I borrow some clothes? I'm too lazy to go all the way across the hall to my room to get changed and then come all the way back." she said.

"Yeah, sure." I said, taking some clothes out of my bag and giving them to her.

After Naya put on the clothes I gave her, we made our way downstairs to get some coffee while Lea went across the hall to see Diana.

"So, are you excited?" asked Naya as we sat in a coffee shop close by.

"Yeah. You?" I asked, stirring the cream into my coffee.

"Yeah. Nervous, but excited." she said. I smiled a little and looked down at my coffee, stirring it slowly. She ran her foot up my leg underneath the table and I looked up at her a little before looking back down at my coffee.

"Hey... Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." I simply answered, still looking at my coffee.

"Are you having second thoughts?" she asked.

"No. Are you?" I asked, referring to my dream I had before we got here. She said Mark... Mark. Not Heather. Mark.

"No. Heather, are you sure you're okay?" she asked. I sighed.

"Kind of."

"What do you mean, kind of?" she asked.

"Just... Kind of." I answered, continuing to look at my coffee.

"Heather, that's not a real answer and will you please look at me when I'm talking to you?" I looked up and Naya and raised my one eyebrow.

"Okay. Fine, I'm not okay." I said.

"So, tell me what's wrong baby." she said, grabbing my hand and tickling it.

"Do you still love me?" I asked.

"Heather! Jesus, ofcourse I still love you! How could you even ask me a question like that?!" she said.

"Okay.. Sorry. It's just, I had this dream and we were standing at the alter and instead of saying my name, you said Mark." I said. She sighed and held my hand.

"Heather... It was just a bad dream, okay. I would never say Mark at our wedding, love. You know that. Mark and I are just friends. I love you, only you and it actually hurts me that you think that I would leave you for Mark. He's Mark for gods sakes." she said, running the pad of her thumb up and down my hand.

"Sorry... I guess I'm just stressed about the wedding and I got scared. I love you too." I said. Naya smiled and squeezed my hand.

"You know... In 2 days, we're gonna be able to have sex again." she said. I smiled and laughed a little.

"Yeah baby!" I said. Naya laughed and let go of my hand, taking a sip of her latté.

"I really do love you, Heather." she said.

"I really do love you too." I said. She smiled and winked at me before blowing me a kiss.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Naya's P.O.V

"Here we go, Nay.. Are you ready to get married?" asked Diana as I looked at myself in the mirror. My dress was beautiful. It was black and knee length. Absolutely gorgeous.

"Yeah." I answered. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Well, then let's go." she said. I looked at her and smiled before taking a deep breath in and out.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Heather's P.O.V

"Okay, I'm ready. Do I look okay?" I asked, looking in the mirror before turning around to look at Lea.

"You look beautiful, Heath." she said. I smiled and hugged her before we went to our positions.

As I walked down the isle and that crappy music played, I looked infront of me at Naya, she looked so stunning. Her black dress might not have been wedding-y but she looked better than she would have in an actual wedding dress. She smiled at me and I smiled back, taking in all her beauty. I didn't want a veil, so she could see my face. I saw a tear roll down her cheek and she wiped it off, biting her lower lip as she watched me approach her.

As soon as I got to Naya, my dad on my arm, I kissed my dad on the cheek and he went to sit down. I smiled at Naya and kissed her forehead.

"Hi," she whispered, "You look beautiful."

"Me? What about you?" I whispered back. She giggled and held my hands as we stood at the alter, ready to get married.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Naya and Heather..." said the minister, going on and on and on about all of that boring wedding stuff, "Now, Heather, do you take Naya to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health until death parts you?"

"I do." I said. She smiled bigger and her dimples were showing. I smiled and felt myself blush.

"And Naya, do you take Heather do be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health until death parts you?" said the minister again, talking to Naya. She squeezed my hands and bit her lip.

"I do." she said. I felt a single tear roll down my face and I smiled at Naya.

"Can we have the rings?" asked the minister, who spoke really really slowly. My sister gave me Naya's ring and Nickayla gave Naya mine, "Heather, if you would place this ring on Naya's finger as a symbol of your bond everlasting." I nodded and put the ring on Naya's finger. It fit perfectly.

"And Naya, if you would place this ring on Heather's finger as a token of your love forever."

Naya put the ring on my shaking finger and then held my hands again, squeezing them.

"I now pronounce you... Erm... Wife and...wife. You may kiss the... Heather." said the minister awkwardly because it was a lesbian wedding. Naya giggled as did everybody else as she leaned in and wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her lips against mine. Everybody clapped and I heard Lea and Diana hollering and screaming from the second row. It was so beautiful outside and we kissed under the sunshine. The perfect wedding.

"Oh my god, we're married." she whispered, her lips inches away from mine.

"I know. You're my wife." I said. She giggled and kissed me again.

"I love you." she said into the kiss.

"Love you too." I said back, holding her tighter.

During the reception, while everybody was dancing and getting completely and utterly shit faced, Naya and I went to the falls and kissed as the boat passed. Water splashed onto us and we were absolutely soaking. And to be honest, I couldn't be happier. I was the happiest that I had ever been in my life. This was it. This was the rest of my life. Naya was the rest of my life.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

OKAY GUYS.. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! PLS REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS AFTER THE RECEPTION AND THE HONEYMOON.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Naya's P.O.V

After the reception, Heather and I ran back to my hotel room. As soon as we got inside, clothes were flying off. Now that we're married, we couldn't wait a moment longer to make love again.

"Oh, Nay..." she said, kissing my neck as she kicked off her shoes. As soon as everything but our underwear was off, Heather held the back of my neck and moved us to the bed. When we got to the bed, she unclasped my bra and lay on top of me, kissing my breasts. She made her way from my breasts to my stomach and took off my thong. She put her arms underneath my legs and held them while she wasted no time in kissing and sucking my clit. I arched my back and moaned.

I thrusted up my hips as she sucked my clit. I could feel her slide 2 fingers into my pussy. It felt so amazing to have Heather touching me and making love to me again. All I wanted to do was make her feel the way she was making me feel. She kept sucking my clit as she pumped her fingers in and out of my pussy as I moaned loudly. I felt her slide in another finger as she brought me to a crazy amazing orgasm. She kissed my clit and kept slowly moving her fingers in and out of me before taking them out all the way and moving up my body. She put her fingers in my mouth and let me taste myself. Not to be weird or anything, but I taste really good. Not as good as Heather though.

She took her fingers out of my mouth and kissed me passionately. As soon as we pulled out of the kiss, I rolled us over so I was on top. I kissed her neck as I rubbed her clit. It was so amazing. The feeling of being able to make love to her after 2 months. Indescribable.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•

"I love you... So, so much." said Heather, breathing heavily into my neck. I smiled and kissed her forehead before rolling off of her so she could get her breath back.

"I love you too." I said. She smiled and got her breath back.

"You know... After 2 months of no sex... That was better than I could've ever imagined it would be. Thank you." she said. I lay on my side and smiled, biting my lip.

"You're welcome." I said, drawing pictures on her shoulder with my finger, "So, guess what?"

"What?" she asked, turning her head to the side to look me in the eyes.

"We're going to Spain for our honeymoon. Pretty cool huh?" I said. She smiled. A genuine smile.

"That's awesome. I've always wanted to go to Spain." she said, "Oh my god..."

"What?"

"You're my wife." she said.

"What? It's only just hit you now?" I asked, giggling a little. She nodded.

"Yeah." she said, tickling my arm, "The wedding was beautiful. I'm glad nothing went wrong."

"Yeah... But, a little birdie told me... Well, a little drunk birdie.. Told me that you had seen the ring. The engagement ring. Before I proposed. Is that true?" I asked, telling Heather about what Vanessa had said to me at the reception while she was trying to get Cory to dance with her.

"Yeah. So Vanessa told you huh?" she asked after sighing.

"Yeah... It's okay. But, you should've told me." I said.

"I know. I just... I didn't want you to have a quick getaway." she said, "I wanted to be married first so that if you did want to break up, we wouldn't be able to without going through divorce and what not."

"I'm not going anywhere." I told her simply, "I thought you knew that." she sighed and fixed the pillow under her head to make herself more comfortable.

"I do now." she said.

"You were supposed to have always known that, Heather." I said, feeling bad that she had no idea that I wasn't going anywhere.

"I know. I guess I kinda did but I was always a little nervous that you might leave me." she said. I held myself up on my elbow and rested my hand on her stomach.

"I never leave you. Ever. And I don't ever want you to think otherwise. Okay?" I said. She looked me in the eyes and smiled, resting her hand over mine.

"Okay. Sorry. I guess I'm just kinda insecure when it comes to that." she said.

"You shouldn't be insecure. About anything. You're an amazing woman. You are so beautiful. And not to mention you have the most incredible body... And I am so lucky to have you. I would never leave you for anything or anyone. You're my everything, Heather and I never want you to feel like you're anything less than perfect to me." I said. She had tears in her eyes. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She slightly lifted her head as we kissed, deepening it.

After that kiss, Heather and I laughed and talked before we fell asleep in eachothers arms.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•

"Okay, you guys. Enjoy your honeymoon. We'll see you in 2 weeks." said Lea as we stood at the limo that was waiting to take us to the airport.

"Thanks Lee. We love you." said Heather, hugging Lea while Di hugged me.

"Okay... Wait! Picture before you go." said Lea. Oh my god. Heather came up to me and wrapped her arms around me from behind and rested her chin on my shoulder. We smiled for the camera and Lea took the picture, "Aw. That's so cute. Wait! One more." Jesus Christ.

"Lee, we gotta go, we're gonna miss our plane." I said.

"No, no.. You'll be fine. Just one more... And then one more." she said. Di smiled and kissed her cheek after looking around to make sure no one was looking. Heather kept standing behind me except she kissed my cheek this time. And then Lea took the picture... As we were trying to sneakily get into the limo, "Wait! One last one..." Heather and I sighed and rolled our eyes. Heather stood behind me again and had the same pose she had before and nuzzled her head in my neck. I giggled and Lea took the picture.

"Yay! Okay, you can go." she said. Di laughed and rolled her eyes. Heather and I got into the limo as quickly as possible in fear that Lea would want a thousand more pictures.

"Go! Go! Go man go!" yelled Heather to the driver, trying to get him to drive as fast as possible to the airport, afraid that Lea would run after the limo... And be faster.

"We're going to Spain!" I said. Heather laughed and wrapped her arms around me.

"Love you." she said.

"Love you too." I said back.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•

"Let me show you to the honeymoon suite." said the Spanish bell boy as we got to the hotel. He took our bags and carried them to our room and we followed. As we got to our room, he walked in and put our bags down, "Okay... This is your room, this is where you sleep." Heather looked at me and looked as though she was about to piss herself laughing, "This is the light, this is how it works. You just lift the this and then it's on and to turn it off you push the this down and it should go off. If she does not go off then you can come and call me." Heather was hiding her smile behind her hand. I tried my best not to laugh at this bell boy telling us how everything in the room worked.

"This is the television and this is how you turn she on. You take the remote that is right over here in the little bowl on the table and you press the big red button at the top of the remote. Now, you have to point it to the television otherwise it won't work. If you don't know how to do this, then you come to the television and you click the button over here. It's big so you can see." he said. Heather was almost wetting herself.

"Thank you so much for showing us how everything works." said Heather, giving the bell boy a tip, "You have been a big help. Okay, bye bye." and with that, he left.

"Oh my god. I thought he was about to start telling me how you work." I said, "Like, 'This is your wife, this is how she works.'" I immitated him. Heather laughed and jumped onto the bed. she patted the spot next to her.

"Come here." she said. I smiled and crawled onto the bed next to her, "Gimme kiss." I kissed her and put my hand on her waist, sliding it up her shirt.

I ruined the entire moment by laughing. Heather moved her head away and looked at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I said and stopped laughing. She smiled and we kissed again. She moved her hands up and down my back. I started laughing again.

"Naya, what is so funny?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said, laughing uncontrollably. She smiled and patted my arm as I lay down on my back. She got up off the bed and walked over to our bags. I was pissing myself laughing and Heather just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, god. My wife... You're so weird." she said, taking her favourite hoodie out of her bag. It was dark out so we were gonna go out tomorrow. I finally stopped laughing while Heather straddled me. She had her hands in her hoodie pockets and she was giving me a playful smile. I stopped laughing and looked at her, "What the hell was so funny?"

I shook my head and the look on her face said that she thought another laugh was coming. She was right... What the hell was so funny?! Good god!

"Naya! Stop laughing!" she said, playfully slapping me on the arm. She giggled and leaned down to kiss me while I laughed. As the kiss got more passionate, I finally stopped laughing.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•

After we made love, Heather and I were both wetting ourselves with laughter.

"Jesus, is there like, laughing gas in this room or something?" she said. I started waving my hands in the air. I could hardly breathe, I was laughing so hard.

"It's all Spain's fault!" I said, still laughing. My voice was all high and I couldn't stop. I had tears coming out of my eyes.

"I blame Spain! Bad Spain!" said Heather, slapping the bed. I burried my head in my pillow and tried to stop laughing. It didn't work. Let's just say that Heather and I laughed ourselves to sleep. Literally.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•

Our last day in Spain.

"Hey! Look, we should get this for Lea." I said, pointing at a hat that had the word crazy written across it in Spanish.

"What does it say?" asked Heather, not being able to understand or read Spanish.

"Crazy." I answered. She laughed.

"Yeah, let's get it for Lee. We just won't tell her what it means." said Heather, giggling, "Ow. It hurts to laugh."

"Probably because we literally laughed until we had abs of steel last night." I said.

"Yeah." she said, "What time do we have to be at the airport?"

"Uh, 2 hours." I answered after looking at my phone to check the time.

"Do you wanna get something to eat? I'm starved." said Heather, her arm around my neck as we walked after buying the crazy hat for Lea.

"Sure." I said.

Heather and I got something to eat and listened to this guy talk to us in Spanish about how he was at the library and the girl infront of him got up and then her head exploded. I was laughing while Heather just looked confused.

"What the hell was he saying?" she asked.

"He said that you were an extremely gorgeous woman." I lied.

"But he started crying." she said, sounding extremely confused.

"Yes. He cried because he was so wound up with emotion because of how beautiful you are." I said. Heather smiled.

"You think I'm stupid." she said.

"No. I think you're not Spanish." I said.

"Okay. Okay... Watch this then... Blee blee blee bloo bloo bloo blah blah." she said, "Huh."

"I didn't understand a word you just said." I told her.

"Exactly. And you wanna know why?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Because you..." she pointed at me, "I'm not Spanish." she said and then kept walking whil I stood there. I shook my head and followed her.

"Love... You really do blow my mind sometimes." I told her, putting my arm around her waist as she put hers over my shoulders while we walked back to the hotel.

"So, you mean like how that guy was talking about that chick whose head exploded, blow my mind? Or do you mean, hypathetically?" she asked.

"You did understand him!" I said.

"I took Spanish in high school. I understood a little bit." she said. I smiled and laughed before pushing her to the side.

"Oh, god. Can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Sure."

"I wanna be with you forever." I said. She laughed.

"Well, that's good to know since we're married."

"We are?! Well then we're halfway there, babe." I said. She laughed and we kept walking to the hotel.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•

"Nay, baby, wake up. We're home." said Heather, waking me up as the plane landed. I opened my eyes and rubbed them.

"I wanna go back to sleep." I said.

"Okay, love. You can... When we get back to the house." she said.

"No. Now." I said.

"What, do you want me to carry you off the plane and home? No. Wake up." she said.

"So, you wouldn't carry me anywhere?" I asked. I was a bit tipsy, I had had a shitload of wine before I went to sleep and I was still a little bit drunk.

"Ofcourse I would but not if you can carry yourself." she said.

"You are so pretty. I wanna make love to you, right here, right now." I said.

"No. Let's go, baby." she said.

"No. Let's go, baby."

"Naya, I'm serious."

"Naya, I'm serious."

"Are you just repeating what I'm saying?"

"Are you just repeating what I'm saying?"

"Okay, look... If you wake up now and come with me to baggage claim to get our bags and then get into a cab and go home... Then I will fuck you senseless wherever you want... As long as it's in the house." she said. I smiled and got up.

"Mmkay. Let's go get our stuff and go home." I said, holding out my hand to her. She took it and we made our way off the plane, me falling over some people and heather behind me, holding me steady by my waist until she was able to stand next to me. Spain was fun... Now all we had left to do was have kids...

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! PLS PLS PLS REVIEW! THANKS GUYS:)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Heather's P.O.V

"That doesn't change the fact that I want kids." I told Naya, following her into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out the milk. She had just taken a shower and gotten dressed. I was still in my pyjamas. Now that the honeymoon was over and her and I were married... The arguments got more and more and bigger and bigger.

"I'm not saying that I don't, Heather. All I'm saying is that maybe we should hold off for a while. I just wanna be married right now. This is all just happening so fast. Maybe next year." she said, pouring milk into 2 mugs after pouring in some coffee.

"Sure. Next year. But we both know that we say we're gonna try and get pregnant next year but what that really means is 5 years from now. Right?" I said as she gave me my coffee. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"No, love. When I say next year, I mean next year." she said and made her way back to the fridge to put the milk back, "We just got married Heather. We've been a married couple for two weeks. Two weeks. If we have a baby now, people are gonna think we're desperate."

"But I am." I said. She turned from the fridge and looked at me. My hair was in a messy bun and I was wearing my long, blue pyjama pants and a guns 'n roses tank top.

"Love, we have all the time in the world to have a baby. Why are you rushing this?" she asked.

"Because, Nay, I want a baby so bad. I always have wanted a baby, you know that." I answered.

"Yeah, but Heather, just because you want a baby doesn't mean we have to do it right now. I'm not ready right now, can't you wait until I am ready?" she asked. I sighed and moved a strand of hair out of my face.

"Yeah but I know that you're not gonna be ready next year or the year after or the year after that." I said, "Naya, I know you. You say you're gonna do something and then you put it off until everyone forgets about it."

"Not all the time. I said I was gonna propose and I did that."

"Yeah, that's the one thing you said you were gonna do and did. But that's one thing."

"And a pretty big thing, at that." she said, "Heather, we will have a baby... Someday..."

"Someday." I said and scoffed.

"Yeah... Just, not right now... I can't deal with that much responsibility right now."

"Ofcourse, because it's always gotta be about you." I said and turned around, walking upstairs to take a shower and get ready for work. Jesus, I was pissed. I can't believe Naya is being so fucking selfish. She always does this. I can't deal with her with when she does this crap.

I tried to forget about the argument Naya and I had just had and I got into the shower, letting the hot water run down my naked body.

After I had finished showering, I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I got dressed and starightened my hair, putting it in a high ponytail. I put on a plain black T-shirt and a black pair of skinny jeans. Over my shirt, I put on one of my favourite blue jackets. I then sat on mine and Naya's bed and put on my converse sneakers. Naya and I were meeting Di and Lea for lunch. I didn't really wanna have to sit in the car with Naya all the way to the restaurant. I couldn't deal with the tension, but she is my wife... So I guess we kinda had to show up together because of the stupid ring on my finger.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

As Naya and I got to the restaurant, we immediately saw Lea frantically waving at us from outside the restaurant where they were sitting. They hadn't seen us since we'd just gotten back from our honeymoon yesterday. I was driving and Naya and I had completely ignored eachother the entire drive here.

"Try and be civil, okay?" said Naya, taking off her seatbelt and opening the door.

"I'm not the one who needs to be civil." I mumbled. Naya heard and shot me a death stare before picking up her purse that she'd bought in Mexico and slamming the door shut. I giggled a little and got out the car, putting my shoulder bag over my shoulder and walking up to where Naya was now being attacked by Lea. Di was giggling as she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a squeeze. I hugged her back and kissed her cheek. As soon as Di and I pulled out of the hug, she hugged Naya and I was smothered by a very excited Lea.

"Oh my god! I missed you guys so much!" she screamed. Everyone sitting outside the restaurant looked at her, "Sorry. I really missed them." I giggled as Lea pulled me towards their table where Naya and Di were chattering away like teenagers.

"So, how was the honeymoon?" asked Lea as we sat down. I had no choice but to sit next to Naya. Oh, lord. Fuck my life.

"Uh... It was fun. We got you a hat." said Naya, taking out Lea's hat from her giant bag. Lea clapped her hands, as always, and took the hat from Naya, immediately putting it on.

"Sexy." said Di, "What does it say?"

"Uh, it says crazy in Spanish." answered Naya. Di and Lea giggled and Di rubbed Lea's back. Not too subtly either.

"Aw. You guys are so sweet." said Lea.

"Di, we know how much you like sunglasses so we got you these.." said Naya, taking out the sunglasses we had gotten for Di with big eyelashes on top of the lenses. She laughed and then took them from Naya.

"Oh my god. These are super classy." said Di, putting them on and pursing her lips, "Thanks guys, they're gorgeous."

"So, it was good huh?" asked Lea.

"Yeah. A lot of fun." I answered, not really interested in talking about not being mad at Naya.

"So, are you guys enjoying being married?" asked Di.

"Mmhmm." hummed Naya. The waiter came shortly after and took our drinks orders. He was a cute little kid, looked about 16.

"Hi, my name's Caleb and I'll be your waiter today. What can I get you?" he asked. Sounded like his voice had just broken. It was husky.

"Um... Can I just get a latté?" asked Di. He nodded and wrote it down.

"I'll have the same." said Lea. Naya said she'd have the same.

"I'll just have a water." I said. He nodded and looked at me before writing it down.

"So, that's 3 lattés and a water." he said.

"Yeah. Thank you." said Di. He smiled and walked away. I really didn't want to be here. Not that I didn't miss Di and Lee, just that the tension between me and Naya was insane.

"So, just a 'mmhmm' Nay? That's all we get? What's it like being married to the love of your life?" asked Di.

"What is with all the questions?" snapped Naya.

"Jesus Christ." I said and rubbed my temples. I felt a headache coming on. Please, let's just not fight now.

"We've missed you, we just wanna know everything." said Lea. Naya sighed.

"It's uh... It's great." she answered.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you don't seem sure." said Di.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's fan-fucking-tastic." said Naya. I rolled my eyes and moved my sunglasses off of my head and onto my face.

"Okay... If you say so." said Di, putting her hands up defensively and leaning back in her chair. This was awkward now... Great job, Naya. Fuck.

"Well, enough about us, what about you guys? How're things with you?" I asked, changing conversation. Lea smiled and relaxed.

"Great, actually. We told the rest of the cast about us and our parents know." said Lea. I smiled and moved my sunglasses back to my head.

"That's awesome. We're so happy for you guys." I said. Naya smiled and put one leg over the other.

Just then, Caleb came back with our drinks. He put them all down and took our food orders. We all just ordered one huge plate of fries for the table. After Caleb left, there was an awkward silence. Naya was being rude, texting and Lea and Di were exchanging adorable smiles and winks. As I was about to say something, my phone buzzed. I took it out and looked at it.

- I'm sorry. - it was from Naya. I sighed and replied.

- For what? -

- For being a bitch. I know how much you want a baby and I shouldn't have been so selfish about it. But you have to realise that if we have a baby now then it'll be kinda screwed up when it's older because it had one amazing parent and one that was absolutely clueless as to how to raise it properly. I just want the best for our future family. I don't wanna screw anything up. -

I smiled and bit my lower lip. I replied.

- You won't screw anything up, Nay. Trust me, when we have a baby, you'll immediately know what to do and how to raise it. And... I guess I was being selfish too so, I'm sorry. I love you Nay. -

- And I love you. How about this, instead of trying to get pregnant now or next year, why don't we try in 2 months, when season 3 of Glee is finished? Is that okay? -

- Absolutely, but... I realise now that it won't be fair if you're not ready. So, in 2 months, if you're ready, then we can try and get pregnant. -

- Okay. Sounds good. So, is it okay if I kiss you now? - I smiled and giggled.

- I was about to ask the exact same question. -

I looked over at her and she smiled before turning towards me and leaning in. I put my phone in my bag before I pressed my lips against hers. She had her left hand on my knee and mine was at the back of her chair. We pulled away and I kissed her cheek before leaning back into my chair and holding her hand. Lea and Di were both sipping on their lattés while looking at us intently.

"What? Why are you looking at us like that?" I asked, running the pad of my thumb across Naya's hand.

"No reason." said Lea with cream on her lip, making her look like Santa Claus's son going through puberty, "You guys are just really cute." Naya smiled and giggled and suddenly, lunch became a lot more comfortable.

"Are you guys excited to film the prom episode tomorrow?" asked Naya.

"Yes! Super, über excited." said Lea, "And you know what I'm really looking forward to seeing?"

"What?" I asked.

"Heather singing Dinosaur by Kesha. And I'm sure the dance is gonna be epic." she answered. I smiled and giggled.

"Yeah, the dance is good. I still actually have to record the song. I didn't get a chance to since we were in Spain." I said.

"When are you recording, love?" asked Naya.

"Um, two days. Actually, the day that we're filming that scene." I answered. Caleb brought our fries to the table and put ketchup and all that stuff on the table.

"I'm excited to hear it." said Di.

"You know what I'm excited for?" asked Naya, "Being a bitch to Lea. Love it."

"Nay, your character is always a bitch to my character." said Lea.

"Lee, my character is a bitch to everyone, except Brittany. And she's only a bitch to Rachel because Rachel is so fucking annoying." said Naya. Lea giggled. We looked over at a very quiet Di who had already eaten half the plate of fries. She had ketchup all over her face and her mouth was full of fries. I started laughing as did Lea and Naya.

"What, I'm hungry." said Di, her mouth stuffed with fries. Lea was practically crying. Naya was holding her stomach and I could hardly breathe, "You guys are awful."

Naya let out a loud laugh that made her sound like a witch. That made Lea and I laugh more. Naya got up and walked away fanning her face as she laughed. As soon as Lea and I calmed down, Naya came back to the table and sat down. She had finally stopped laughing. She looked at me and smiled. Then, she looked at Di, who no longer had fries in her mouth but still looked like a clown with ketchup all over her face, and then Naya laughed again.

"I'm sorry. I can't look at you. I'm gonna look at Heather the whole time." she said, giggling as she spoke. Lea looked at Di and smiled.

"You have a little something..." she said, pointing at Di's face. Di looked confused and got a napkin, wiping her nose.

"Did I get it?" she asked.

"Yeah." No.

After lunch and after Di had cleaned her face, Naya and I said goodbye and drove home. It was like five thirty in the evening... Long lunch. When we got home, we watched 'The L word'. Personally, Shane is my favourite because... Well because she's hot. Naya's favourite is Alice... I like her too, she's cute and funny. We had fallen asleep on the couch and when I woke up, I looked down at Naya who was still asleep with her feet in my lap. I moved them off and got up. I turned off the TV and picked up Naya, bridal style, and carried her upstairs to our bedroom and put her in bed before going back downstairs and turning off the lights and locking the doors.

It was now eleven thirty p.m. and all I wanted to do was cuddle up to my wife and go to sleep... But then the phone rang. Seriously.

"Hello?" I said and I was not in the mood to talk to the person on the other end of the call, "Jesus, mom it's late. Why in the hell of it are you calling now?... The wedding was 2 weeks ago... You were there... At the reception, you decided it would be fun to dance on top of the table that had our wedding cake on it and then you threw yourself at it... Mom, I'm not in the mood to talk right now, I'm tired... May? Who the fuck is May?... Her name is April and I don't know where she is... She's your eldest daughter... Okay, that's fine, I'm hanging up now mom... Goodnight..." I said and hung up, "You crazy old bat."

I stumbled my way upstairs because I couldn't see anything. I fell over a small table that was at the top of the staircase. I got up and then got whacked in my side by a baseball bat, only to be met by the floor again.

"Ow! Nay, it's me. I fell over the table." I said, holding my side. She turned on the light and dropped the bat, kneeling down next to me.

"Sorry, love. Are you okay?" she asked, putting her hand over mine, the one that was covering the place she whacked ferociously with a bat.

"Yeah. It's okay." I said. She pouted and kissed me over and over again, trying to make it better. I smiled and pulled her on top of me nuzzling my head in her neck and kissing it. She giggled and kissed my shoulder.

"Mmm, I love you." she said, her lips still pressed against my shoulder.

"I love you too. I didn't mean to wake you, I just couldn't see anything." I said, still kissing her neck. I could feel her breathing pick up and she started giving me long, wet kisses on my shoulder, moving the sleeve off of it.

"That's okay," she said and then kissed my shoulder again, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I smiled and kept kissing her neck, moving my hand up her shirt and unclasping her bra. I then moved my hand down her front and into her pants.

We were lying at the top of the stairs, I was naked now and so was Naya. We were fingering eachother and our moans filled the house. Her head was in my neck as she fingered me with her right hand and her left was on the floor next to me, holding herself up. I held her head with my left hand and I fucked her with my right. It felt so incredible. Not that we had never done it in a place other than the bedroom but we had never done it in a place where we could turn the wrong way and roll down the stairs. We were being so careful but at the same time, it was extremely wild. I kissed her shoulder to stop myself from screaming when she brought me to a mind-numbingly amazing orgasm. Seconds later she came too. Her entire body spasmed on top of me and then relaxed. We were breathing heavily and I took my fingers out of her as she did the same.

"I can't feel my legs." she said, her body numb on top of mine. I breathed out a laugh and ran my right hand up and down her back while my left arm cradled her head. I gave her a chaste kiss on her shoulder and leaned back into the floor, breathing heavily.

"That was insane." I said. She smiled and tangled our legs.

"Fuck." she said, and I felt her eyes flutter closed against my neck, "That took it out of me."

"Me too." I said. She moved her left hand off of the floor and put it on the back of my shoulder.

"We have work later." she said. I sighed and let my hand rest on her cute ass.

"I wish we could just lie here forever..." I said, "Well, that is, if it were more comfortable. These hard wood floors aren't doing anything for my back." she laughed and started pushing herself up off of me. She stood up on wobbly legs and helped me up. As soon as I was standing, she almost fell. I caught her and held her close, supporting her body with my hands placed firmly on her back.

"Sorry. Haven't quite recovered from that orgasm yet." she said. I smiled and turned the light back off before helping us both back to our bed. I put my hands under her ass and gently lifted her up, placing her on the bed. I gave her small, sweet kisses on her neck as we lay down. We fell asleep in eachothers arms, as always.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"... So I'm gonna go to my prom with my girlfriend and my friends." said Naya playing the always bitchy Santana as we filmed the scene in the prom episode when she tells Rachel off.

"Cut! Perfect." said Ryan, "Okay, guys, gather round." we all got in a big bunch and I wrapped my arms around Naya from behind. She smiled and rested her body into me. We looked over at Lea who was sitting on Diana's lap in her wheelchair, "So, tomorrow we're filming the scene at the actual prom and that includes Heather's dance and song. Heather, you need to be here a little earlier tomorrow to record the song and we need Naya here earlier too to help at the studio."

"Okay, what time?" I asked.

"Um, well, we're shooting at 12 in the afternoon so 10? Is that okay for you guys?" asked Ryan.

"Sure." said Naya.

"Good. And then everyone else get's here at 11:30 to get ready. Okay, great job today everyone. See you all tomorrow, you can go." said Ryan as everyone started piling out. Naya and I held hands all the way back to her trailor. We got changed out of our cherio outfits and back into the clothes we arrived in. Her and I were both so tired from going to sleep at 3 a.m. after fucking for four hours and then spending an entire day on set shooting every scene for the episode at least 10 times each.

"I'll drive, love." she said as we were walking to the car.

"Mmkay." I said, already half asleep, "You gonna be okay to drive?"

"Yeah, you're more tired than I am, baby." she said, helping me into the car. I fell asleep 2 minutes into the drive home. I hit my head on a headboard and that woke me up. I looked around and realised that I was in mine and Naya's bed. She must have carried me in... I didn't know she was that strong. I turned my head toward her side of the bed and she wasn't there. Then I heard her singing downstairs. She was cooking. I smiled and got out of bed, realising that she had also managed to put me in my pyjamas. Do I have the best wife ever or do I have the best wife ever? I think so!

"Hey you." I said, walking into the kitchen. She looked up at me and smiled, "Don't stop singing." she giggled and held out her hand for me to take it. I took it and she pulled me in, kissing my nose as we came face to face.

"I was just about to come upstairs and wake you up. You hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah. What're you making?" I asked, leaning my head on her shoulder as she carried on cooking.

"Mac and Cheese." she said.

"I love you." I said in a very sleepy voice.

"Love you too, my angel." she said, "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Mmhmm. Especially because we don't have to be at the recording studio at the butt crack of fucking dawn." she said and turned off the stove. I laughed and kissed her cheek before moving to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"Yeah." I said, giving her a water before getting one for myself.

After we ate dinner, we went straight to bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow and my Naya was safely in my arms.

OKAY, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS ONE. NEXT ONE WILL HAVE A BIT OF A CLIFFHANGER. THANKS GUYS:)0


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Naya's P.O.V

"You.. You look at it, I can't." I said to Di, giving her the pregnancy test I had just taken. Heather and I had been trying to get pregnant because Glee season 3 had just finished filming and although I wasn't actually ready, I knew how much Heather wanted a baby. I was doing this for her. Because I love her and I want to make her happy... Whatever it takes. We had the perfect donor too. And because Heather wasn't gonna carry the baby, we got a donor that had blond hair and blue eyes so that the baby would at least look a little like Heather aswell as me. Fuck. What am I doing? I'm not ready. Shit, fuck, shit!

"Okay... Um, it's... It's negative." said Di. Suddenly I had a lump in my throat. Why? Why was I sad?

"It... It is?" I asked, about to cry. What is wrong with me?! "Um... Well, okay, then... We just, we just try again." I was crying now, "Oh, god.. This is stupid. I'm not even ready for a baby, I shouldn't be sad... But I am." It's a good thing Heather wasn't there because I wasn't pregnant.

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay... You can just try again." said Lea. I nodded as she gave me a tissue.

"Yeah. So, it's really negative?" I asked, still crying. What the fuck?!

"No, it's positive." said Di.

"What? It's positive? But you just said it was negative." I said.

"Well, yeah, but I lied before, see.." she said, showing me the test. I smiled, "At least now you know how you really feel about it. You are ready for a baby."

"Yeah... I'm gonna have a baby..." I said, like it was no big deal and then it really hit me, "I'm gonna have a baby!" and Di and Lea wrapped their arms around me. I was ready for a baby and I'm gonna have a baby... With Heather. Oh dear lord, Heather. I still have to tell Heather. She's gonna be so happy, "Okay, I have to go home and tell Heather."

"Okay, you go! Go! Go, Naya! Run to her!" said Lea, getting all dramatic.

"Lee, she can't run, she's pregnant." said Di.

"I'm not that pregnant yet. I can still run, does it look like I'm waddling?" I asked.

"No. Nevermind, you run to her!" said Di.

"I think I'll just take my car." I said and smiled before leaving.

I got into my car and sped home to tell Heather. As soon as my car was in the driveway, I got out and shut the door, locking the car behind me. I ran inside, took my shoes off and threw my bag down, taking the pregnancy test out of it and running upstairs to mine and Heather's bedroom. I heard the shower going and Heather humming a song, but I couldn't wait. I opened the bathroom door and closed it quietly behind me. Not bothering to take off my clothes, I got into the shower and Heather jumped but then realised it was me and settled.

"Hey. What the hell are you doing?" she asked after kissing me. I was biting my lip in excitement, "What?" I shook my head and started crying, "Baby, why're you crying?" I didn't answer. She held me and kissed my head before pulling away and looking at me. She hadn't seen the test yet, surprisingly, "Naya, you're scaring me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all." I said, tears streaming down my face. Happy tears.

"Well, then why are you crying?" she asked. I smiled and held the pregnancy test so she could see.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered, pressing my forehead against hers. She had wide eyes filled with tears and her mouth was agape in surprise. She smiled and looked at me when silent tears fell down her face.

"Oh my god." she said. I smiled and nodded my head.

"We're gonna have a baby." I said. She kissed me and wrapped her strong arms around me before nuzzling her head in my neck. We held eachother and cried together.

"I love you." she whispered, putting her hand on my stomach as she kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." I whispered back, putting my hand over hers and linking our fingers. We were gonna have a family, "I'm so happy."

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Oh, god. You're due date is next year, March. We would've already started filming Glee season 4. How the fuck are you gonna do it if you're pregnant?" asked Heather.

"Baby, relax. I've already told Ryan and he said that he's gonna change schedule and make sure we start filming a month after I've had the baby. That's plenty of time for me to get my figure back and we can bring the baby to set on some days, I'm sure the cast is gonna wanna give loves and what not. It's all taken care of. You don't have to worry about a thing." I told her. She smiled and put her hand on my thigh. We were on our way to Brooklyn to tell my parents, brother and sister.

"I'm so excited. I mean, we're gonna have a baby in 9 months." said Heather, who was driving.

"I know. And, to be honest, at first, like, when I took the test, I wasn't really ready but then Di played a risky little game with me by telling me it was negative and... I was disappointed and sad and then when I asked her if it was really negative she said it was positive and that she lied to show me how I really felt about it." I said. Heather smiled and glanced at me before looking back at the road, "But I want you to know that I am ready. And I'm happy and excited and I love you and let's do this!" she giggled and squeezed my knee gently.

"Good, I'm glad." she said, "I still remember the names that you told me you liked."

"Yeah? Bentley, Kyle and Sophie?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I love those names. But like, what if we have two girls and a boy?" she asked.

"Bentley, Kyle and Sophie." I said, messing with her. She laughed.

"People are gonna think we hate one of our daughters." she said, "Seriously though, if we have a boy and two girls, what'll we call the other girl?"

"Um... What about... Pizza?"

"Pizza?! Naya, seriously."

"Okay, okay... Um... How about Emily?" I asked.

"I like that name." she said, "Aw. I love that name. Yeah, Emily. Sophie. Bentley. Kyle."

"Okay, let's just focus on one baby for now." I said and Heather giggled.

"Okay, but now, if this baby that you're pregnant with is a boy then we call it..."

"Bentley."

"And if it's a girl..."

"Emily."

"Okay... Good. Good." said Heather. It was so cute how excited she was. I smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. A couple minutes later, we arrived at my parents place.

"Oh, dear Lord. We're here." I said. Heather took her seatbelt off and opened her door after taking the key out of the ignition. She got out of the car and came over to my side and opened the door for me while I was getting my huge shoulder bag. I smiled and she helped me out of the car, "Baby, just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean you have to help me out of the car every time we go somewhere."

"I know. I'm excited, can you tell?" she asked. I smiled and gave her a smooch before we made our way inside. The door was open when we got there so we just walked in.

"Hello?" I sang, knocking on the already open door. And then my little sister and brother jumped out of the kitchen, "Oh! My god."

"Hey!" yelled Mychael while Nickayla gave me a hug. Once we had said hello to everyone, we all sat in the livingroom and started talking.

"Naya, Heather do either of you want a glass of wine? Champagne?" asked my sister.

"Uh, no, I'm good." I said.

"Yeah, me too, I have to drive us back home." said Heather. Nickayla looked at me and raised her eyebrow. I always have a glass of wine or champagne or some sort of alcohol when I come to my parents house because it was a habit.

"Okay... Mychael?"

"Nick, I'm 20, I'm not allowed." said Mychael. My mom and dad were staring at me and Nickayla was staring at me too, except hers was scarier.

"So, um..." I started and then I looked at Heather and got an idea... Instead of telling them I was pregnant, I was gonna mess with them, "Heather and I hate eachother. We're getting a divorce."

My mom's face was motionless. My dad's mouth was hanging on the floor like someone had just put a fucking crane inside of it. Mychael looked like he was about to cry and Nickayla was laughing.

"Nick, this isn't funny." I said.

"Well, then why is Heather smiling?" asked my clever little sister. I snapped my head towards Heather.

"I'm smiling because... I'm finally free." said Heather. And then everyone started laughing, even I did.

"I'm kidding, we're not getting a divorce and we don't hate eachother. Um, actually... I'm pregnant. We're gonna have a baby." I said. My parents were getting all excited. Mychael started crying for real and Nickayla laughed again, "What the fuck, Nick, I'm serious."

"What?! Seriously! You're seriously pregnant?" she asked. I nodded, "Oh My GOD! I'm gonna be an aunt!"

"Yay! Calm down! Be quiet!" I said as everybody gave big hugs and kisses.

"Holy Jesus! This is so exciting!" yelled Nickayla.

"What did I just say?" I said. Nickayla shook her head and jumped on me, completely ignoring what I had said, "Nick, I'm pregnant! Could you please calm the fuck down?" she giggled and squeezed me half to death. Oh my god. My sister... is so ridiculously stupid... I'm going to kill her.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Oh dear Jesus. That was... Interesting." I said as Heather and I got home after telling my parents the big news. I sighed and dropped my stuff in th middle of the hallway and then walked over to the couch and plopped myself down. Heather came over and sat next to me.

"Mmm... I love you."

"I love you too."

"Nickayla... Is absolutely insane." said Heather. I laughed as she lay down, putting her head in my lap.

"She doesn't listen." I said, "God, she just makes me so... Fuck!"

"Love, calm down. She's just excited."

"I'm pregnant, leave me alone." I said. She giggled and kissed my knee.

"Oh god. This is gonna be fun."

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"No... No, mom.. I can't now... What, so you just expect me to drive all the way to Arizona?... Mom, I can't... Because we have a doctors appointment... No, we're not sick, Naya's pregnant... Yes we did tell you... Yes, mom, she is still pregnant... We told you like 4 months ago... Okay, well, we're gonna find out the sex of the baby today so I'll call you later, okay?... Okay, love you.. Okay, bye." said Heather, talking to her mom over the phone as we were walking into the doctors office.

I was 4 months pregnant and I had a baby bump... It was adorable. I was starting to get really moody and hormonal already and I was always horny, which I guess was a bonus for Heather.

Our first doctors appointment was amazing. It was the first time we saw our baby and the both of us cried. Today we were gonna find out the sex of the baby and we were extremely excited. We could've found out 2 months ago but we thought we didn't wanna know but then we changed our minds... Well, I did.

"Okay, so let's just see how this baby is doing." said the doctor, putting that cold gel stuff on my stomach. She moved around that little remote thingy majiggy and looked at the monitor, "Everything is looking good. You have a very healthy baby here. So, do you two want to know the sex of the baby or is it still a no?"

"Yes, yeah, we wanna know." I said. The nurse smiled and got out our file after taking the gel off of my stomach and turning off the monitor. I put my shirt back down and sat up while Heather put her head on my shoulder and her arms around me, resting her left hand on my stomach, rubbing circles on it.

"Okay... You two are going to be having a..."

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

OKAY GUYS! THERE'S YOUR CLIFFHANGER! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! WHAT DO YOU THINK THE SEX OF THE BABY IS? SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT, NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER. :D THANKS GUYS :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Heather's P.O.V

"You two are having a... Oh.." said the nurse looking at our file more carefully.

"Um.. We're having a 'oh'?" I asked. She looked at our file again and then closed it to make sure it was ours.

"I need to check something. So, if you could just lie down again." she said. Naya looked at me with a scared look on her face and then lay back down. The nurse put the gel back on her stomach and moved the little remote whatzit around, staring intently at the monitor. Then she smiled, "Well, it seems I have made a mistake."

"What do you mean you made a mistake?" asked Naya, squeezing my hand so hard I was beginning to lose feeling.

"I mean, it looks like there are two steady heartbeats here..." Naya and I were confused.

"Well, that's good because she's having a baby." I said. The nurse smiled at me and shook her head.

"No, actually... You're having two babies. It's twins. Congratulations." I feel like I'm gonna faint. I looked at Naya.

"Twins! Twins!" I said, really, really loud. Naya smiled and looked at the monitor.

"I am able to tell you the sex of both babies." said the nurse, moving around the remote whatzit and looking at the monitor to try and get a better image.

"Yeah... Okay, great." said Naya, and her grip on my hand wasn't so tight anymore and her thumb was now caressing the top of my hand. I kissed her head and looked at the nurse.

"Well, you see this right here?" she asked, pointing at one of the babies on the screen.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, that is your son. And that..." she said pointing at the other baby, "...is your daughter. It's a boy and a girl. Congratulations." I smiled and bit my lip and then looked at Naya who had a tear rolling down her cheek, still staring at the monitor. I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed it.

"Well, now we have one of each." I said. Naya giggled and looked at me. The nurse told us she'd give us some time and left. I took the gel off of Naya's baby bump, or babies bump and put her shirt back down. She sat back up and pressed her forehead against mine.

"I love you." she said. She had silent tears falling down her face. I looked at her and smiled, wiping the tears off with the pad of my thumb.

"I love you too." I said back as I put my hands on her stomach and leaned down to kiss it.

"God... We're having twins. That explains why I'm so hormonal and horny all the time." she said. I smiled against her stomach and rubbed circles on it. I kissed my way up to her neck and then passionately kissed her lips. She kissed back and held my face until the kiss ended.

"Come on. Let's go. We have a lot of phone calls to make." I said, taking her hand and helping her off the bed. She picked up her bag and held my hand on our way out. Wow. Twins. That explains why she's so big at 4 months. I'm so excited...

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Hey, mom... Um, where are you?... Home. Good. I have something to tell you... Well, Heather and I were just at the doctors office and the nurse made a mistake... No, no, the baby's fine... It's uh, it's actually two babies... We're having twins... Yeah, it's a boy and a girl... Thank you... Will you just tell Mychael, dad and Nickayla? I have to go, Heather and I need to sort a few things out... Okay, I love you too... Yeah, yeah... Bye." said Naya, on the phone with her mom.

"Okay... Our parents know now all we have to do is tell the cast." I said, turning into the parking lot of a paint store.

"Yeah. I'll call them later, I just wanna get this done first." said Naya, taking off her seatbelt and picking up her bag before opening her door.

"Okay. Baby, don't get out the car, let me help you." I said, taking the key out of the ignition and picking up my bag, opening my door and running around the car to help Naya out. I held her hand and put my right hand on her stomach, holding her steady as she got out.

"Thank you, love." she said, kissing my cheek. I smiled and closed her door, locking the car afterwards. We were gonna buy paint for the babies room... Or rooms.

We walked inside and made our way to the isle that had a sign above it with a rainbow on it.

"Um... Well, I think that for now, they can share a room... And then when they get older we can move to a bigger house. What colors should we use?" asked Naya.

"Well, we're gonna have to use a color that a boy and a girl would like." I said, "Or we could just paint the room like a rainbow. I think that'd look really pretty."

"Yeah... So we should just get red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet." said Naya. I smiled and kissed her shoulder from behind and got a little shopping cart that was close to the isle. I put all of the paints we needed into the shopping cart and pushed it to the counter to pay.

After we payed for our many paints, I put them in the trunk of the car and helped Naya back in. We made our way home and as soon as we got there, Naya half waddled half walked into the kitchen and the first thing she did was make a motherfucking huge sandwich. I stood there looking at her with a shocked look on my face.

"What the hell is on that?" I asked.

"Uh... Well, lettuce, cucumber, pickles, spray-on cheese, cottage cheese, butter, avocado, salami, ham, baloney, peanut butter, mustard, relish, pickled onions, ketchup and doritos." she said. Oh. My. God.

"Eew. You are so pregnant." I said. She smiled and ate her sandwich.

"This is SO good." she said. I laughed and she followed me upstairs to get started on the babies room.

Naya sat crossed legged on the floor, eating her disgusting sandwich watching me while I stood on a ladder, painting the top part of the entire room red. When I was done, Naya smiled and gave me a thumbs up, still eating her sandwich.

"So good." she said and made her sexy sex face as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"Why don't you and that sandwich get a room?"

"I would get a room with this sandwich. I think I could show this sandwich a good time." she said. I laughed and got off the ladder, picking up the orange paint so I could paint around the room again. Naya finally finished her sandwich and struggled to get up off of the floor. Funny as hell. As soon as she was up, she stood with her hands on her hips and looked at me.

"What?" I said. She looked at me and raised her eyebrow, "Uh.. Baby, you got a piece of lettuce on your nose." she took it off and ate it.

"I'm still hungry." she said. I snapped my head towards her and looked at her in disbelief.

"Nay, you just ate a sandwich the size of both our babies put together and you're still hungry?! Jesus Christ." I said.

"I'm gonna go make another one. Do you want anything?" she asked. I looked at her with wide eyeballs and raised eyebrows.

"Um... I- uh... I'm good." I said. She smiled and slapped my ass before beginning to walk out.

"It's looking good, sexy." she said as she walked out. I smiled and shook my head.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Heather! Do you know what I just realised?" asked Naya, eating her third sandwich.

"What?" I asked. I was nearly finished with the coat of green paint in the rainbow that was half done in our babies bedroom.

"These are sweet pickles." she said, chomping on some of her sandwich, "I hate sweet pickles... Oh, no... This was a bad idea."

"What was?" I asked.

"Making this sandwich... And letting you go grocery shopping." she said. I laughed and walked over to her, giving her a kiss, "Aw. You still kissed me even though I have sandwich in my face. You're so cute."

"I know. I'm nearly done with the green. When I'm done with it then I wanna stop. I'll finish the rest tomorrow." I said. She smiled and kept eating her sandwich. Eew.

"Okay. Hey, when you're done and I'm done then we can take a bath!" she said. I smiled and kissed her cheek before moving back to the wall to finish the green.

"Great idea, why don't you go start and I'll be there in a couple minutes." I told her. She was nearly done with her even more disgusting sandwich and she nodded before walking out to go run a bath. My wife. She's so cute when she's pregnant.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Ooh. Did you feel that?" I asked as we sat in the bath. Her back was against my front and I had my arms around her, rubbing her stomach. I had felt one of the babies kick.

"Mmhmm. Pretty cool huh?" she said, tickling my fingers with her own.

"Wow... That's so cool." I said, pressing my lips against her shoulder. I could feel her starting to fall asleep, "Baby," I whispered, "Do you wanna get out and go to bed?"

"Mm-mm..." she shook her head, "I'm fine. Keep rubbing my stomach, it feels nice and the babies like it." I smiled and let her rest her head in the ditch of my neck. I started drawing pictures on her stomach with my fingers. She was running her feet up and down my legs. This was nice. Really nice. It was quiet and comfortable and sweet. I liked it.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"We're having twins." said Naya as we sat at Abbotts with the cast. Naya had a huge pizza infront of her, family size, and she ate half of it all by herself.

"Oh my... God.." said Amber, looking at Naya and I with a smile on her face.

"This is great. Now we're gonna have 2 babies to cuddle. Double the cuteness." said Jenna.

"This is awesome. Please tell me you're having 2 boys?" said Mark.

"Actually, a boy and a girl." I said. Mark looked excited.

"I think you should name the boy Mark." he said.

"Oh, please. If we call our boy baby Mark, he's gonna meet you and wanna grow a mohawk. No thank you." I said. Naya was chomping on her huge pizza. What is it with Naya and huge food?! Christ.

"I'm so excited! What are you gonna call them?" asked Lea.

"Bentley and Emily." said Naya, her mouth full of pizza.

"Aw. Cute!" said Lea.

"I know." said Naya, "And they have heartbeats."

"Well, that's good to know, Nay." said Di.

"Just to let you know in advance, I'm going to be stealing your children." said Kevin. I laughed.

"We're not gonna let that happen." I said.

"So, who's the dad?" asked Cory.

"Cory, a man is the dad. We don't know his name." said Naya.

"That's no good." said Chord.

"We got a donor." I said.

"What? So, babies are made from body parts?" asked Harry.

"Don't be stupid. A sperm donor." snapped Naya, eating more of her pizza. I reached over to take a piece just to see what she'd do, "Naya doesn't share food!" she yelled, slapping my hand away.

"Ow! Okay, good god." I said.

"So, are you guys excited? 5 more months and the babies are here." said Vanessa.

"Yeah. Super excited. I don't know about Naya but I am stoked." I said.

"Stoked? Stoked? Heather, how old are you? Who says that? Stoked is not a word that you use when you're in my presence, okay? I don't want our babies first words to be 'I am so stoked' okay? So just watch your mouth!" said Naya, scolding me. Everyone was laughing and then Naya spoke again, "Shut up! Don't laugh at that. Mark, you have a mohawk, why are you laughing?" Mark immediately stopped laughing and crossed his arms, "What? Are you gonna cry? Be a big baby! Cry, cry you wimp! You baby!"

"Naya, calm down, okay?" I said, rubbing her arm.

"No, Heather! That is not okay. Don't be an idiot!" she said and got up, "I am going to be in the car. Don't talk to me."

"But I- I didn't-" I said.

"Ba ba... Shut up." she said and grabbed 3 pieces of pizza and left. I rubbed my temples and shook my head. Lea and Di were on the verge of laughing again and everyone else looked scared straight. Naya even made Mark cry using only her words.

"Sorry... Hormones." I said. I got out my purse and put 50 dollars down on the table, "Thank you for this... It was fun. I have to go take my moody wife home. Bye guys." I said and left.

I left the restaurant and went over to the car where I saw Naya standing trying to get it open by putting her arm in the window. Her tongue was sticking out and she was deep in concentration. I sighed and smiled.

"Baby, I have the key, lemme help." I said, taking out the key and unlocking the car as she took her arm out of the now half open window. Damn, she was stronger than I thought.

"Well, the key would've been nice 5 minutes ago before I got here!" she yelled, opening the door and getting in, slamming it behind her. I looked at the roof of the car and her pizza was sitting there. I took them off and gave it to her. After she had frocefully snatched them from me, I got into the car and started it. I sighed and looked over at my extremely hormonal wife and I felt so bad. She looked so uncomfortable and so sad.

"Baby... Are you okay?" I asked, putting my hand on her knee. She put her pizza on the dash board and leaned back into her seat, looking out the window.

"Can we just go home, please?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said after looking at her for a while. I pulled out of the parking space and we drove home in silence.

When we got home, she put her pizza in the fridge and made her way upstairs. She hadn't said anything to me since I had gotten into the car. I turned the lights off downstairs and locked all the doors before I went upstairs to make sure my wife was okay. I walked into mine and Naya's bedroom and she was lying on the bed, crying. I closed the door and took my shoes off and crawled onto the bed and lay behind her, wrapping my arms around her. I put my left hand on her stomach and my right arm in the ditch of her neck.

"Please tell me what's wrong, baby." I whispered before kissing the back of her neck. She breathed in a shaky breath and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just feel like crying." she said.

"Baby, that's okay. You're allowed to cry." I said, rubbing her stomach. I felt the babies kick again and she linked her fingers with mine on top of her stomach, "What do you want me to do? Hmm?"

"Just hold me." she said.

Naya cried herself to sleep that night and I held her. The hormones were really starting to kick in, but I was willing to do whatever I could to make sure she was okay.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

2 months later

"Aw. This is so cute. Thanks Lee." said Naya, opening yet another present at her babyshower. She was so overwhelmed. It was adorable.

"No problem, Nay. I'm just besotted with baby socks." said Lea.

After Naya had opened the last present and everyone had left, she decided she was horny so we had sex. Now, because she's pregnant, it's kinda hard to fuck her, so I had to lie behind her the whole time. I still managed to bring her to an orgasm so I was happy. 3 more months and we were gonna have the babies... Man, time flies when you're pregnant... I'm speaking for Naya...

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

3 months later

"Ow! Holy fuck!" yelled Naya, waking me up at about 3 a.m.

"What?" I asked, still sleeping.

"Heather. It's time." she said.

"Really? Now? I'm tired, can't they wait? Hold them in!" I said.

"Heather... Seriously, love. The babies are coming now so take me to the fucking hospital before I rip your head... OFF!" I got scared and immediately jumped out of bed.

"Okay, I've got the bag, the keys... Baby clothes. Let's go." I said after grabbing all the necessary stuff. Naya looked at me and smiled.

"Are you ready?" she asked. I nodded.

"Nervous but ready. Are you ready?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No... I don't wanna push two watermelons out of my vagina." she said. I laughed and kissed her.

"We're in this together, okay? I'll make sure they give you a shit load of drugs." I said, holding her hand. She nodded.

"Okay, just don't throw ice at me." I nodded, "I'm ready, let's go have these babies." she said. And with that, we made our way to the hospital after Naya tweeted that she was in labour. Seriously! Now we're gonna get swamped by paps at the hospital! Fuck... This was gonna be fun... I need to prepare my hand.

OKAY GUYS! I MADE IT TWINS BECAUSE SOME OF YOU WANTED A GIRL AND SOME OF YOU WANTED A BOY SO I COMPROMISED AND MADE IT BOTH! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! REVIEW PLS PLS PLS! THANKS GUYS:)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Naya's P.O.V

"Ow. No, baby.. I can't push anymore, I can't. I can't." I cried. It hurt so bad. I was sweating and I was uncomfortable not to mention I had some random doctor pulling a baby out of my vagina. Heather was holding my hand and she had her one hand on my knee. She had her lips pressed against my cheek and she was telling me to keep pushing but it hurt so bad, I couldn't. I felt so weak.

"Come on, baby. You can do it, just one last push." said Heather.

"Okay, Naya. We're gonna need one more push. He's almost out." said the doctor. I was so sore, I couldn't push anymore. I tried so hard to push one last time and then I heard the most beautiful sound, "Here he is." I leaned my head back against the bed as our son, Bentley, cried. Heather smiled and kissed me before the doctors asked her to cut the umbilical cord. They put Bentley in a blanket and let us hold him. He was so beautiful. So small. So delicate. As soon as he was in mine and Heather's arms, he stopped crying. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Heather was crying silently.

"Well done Naya. He's 4 pounds, 8 ounces. Now, we're gonna need to take him to get cleaned up and dressed. Your daughter should be along in a minute." said the doctor as the nurses took Bentley away from me. I wanted to cry. Heather kissed my head and then my cheek. I felt her tears hit my face.

"I don't wanna do it all again." I said, beginning to sob. Heather stroked my hair and rubbed my leg.

"Ssh baby... It's okay, it'll be over before you know it." she said. I was full on sobbing now. I was so sore and so tired. Seeing Bentley made all the pain go away until they took him away from me. The bastards.

"I can't." I sobbed.

"Yes you can, Nay. You can do it." said Heather.

"Okay... I'll try."

"Okay, let's get ready to start pushing again." said the stupid doctor. Stupid doctor. Stupid. Stupid.

"Fuck, I hate this." I said.

"Baby, it's okay. I'm here." said Heather. I started to calm down. I pushed again to try and get Emily out. I felt myself getting weak, my eyes started closing and I saw Emily before they shut. All I remember hearing was:

"Naya? Naya! Baby, wake up! Wake up, sweetie." Heather's voice. And then...

"We're losing her. Heather, you're gonna need to leave." said the doctors.

"No! No, no, no! That's my wife! Naya!" and then... Blank.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Heather's P.O.V

First, Emily was being born. I cut the umbilical cord and looked at Naya. Her eyes were closing and the doctors and nurses started rushing around the room.

Second, flatline. I heard a long beep and I was being sent out of the room. I got out and the door was shut behind me. All I wanted to do was get back in there and tell my wife I loved her. I sat down on the floor against the wall that was across from Naya's room.

"Heather! Oh my god, you're out here... Which means Naya had the babies. Congratulations!" yelled a very excited Lea, sitting next to me on the floor followed by Diana and the rest of the Glee cast. My heart just broke into a million little pieces. I was in sheer panic. I didn't know what to do. What if they didn't bring Naya back? What am I supposed to do?

"So... Are they healthy? How much do they weigh? Are they just the cutest babies in the world? Who was born first? How many minutes apart? Come on, Heath, we wanna know everything." said Lea.

"Uhm... Yes, they're healthy. Bentley is 4 pounds 8 ounces. Emily is 3 pounds 10 ounces. They're beautiful. Bentley was born first. 3 minutes apart..." I said, staring at the door infront of me. Everyone was getting all excited with 'congratulations' and 'we're so happy for you' and so on. My brain was fuzzy and I couldn't breathe, "Naya just died. They're trying to bring her back but... I don't know." silence. A tear rolled down my cheek and suddenly I had what felt like millions of arms wrapped around me and I started crying hysterically.

"It's gonna be okay, sweetie." said Lea, who was crying now too. Di was rubbing my back as Kevin held me tight, crying into my hair.

"I just want to see her." I cried, "I don't know what to do."

"It's gonna be okay. She's gonna be okay." said Kevin.

"I can't breathe!" I yelled and I pushed out of their arms and stood up, only to fall face first into the ground. I had passed out.

When I woke up I was lying on the waiting room couch and Diana was running her fingers through my hair, my head on her lap. Everyone else was sitting around me and drinking coffee. I was distraught. I couldn't feel my heart. It was broken. All I could think about was my Naya and our babies. If they couldn't bring Naya back... What was I supposed to do?

"Mrs. Morris?" asked the doctor. I stood up immediately and got a head rush from standing up too fast.

"Yeah. That's me. Is she okay? What's happened?" I asked.

"The pushing was too much for her." No... "She became weak and her body couldn't take it." No, no, no... "We thought we were dealing with a lost cause..." No! Fuck, fuck, fuck... "But, she pushed through. She's absolutely fine, still just a bit weak. She's awake and she wants to see you."

"Thank you." I said and kissed the doctors bald head before running to Naya's hospital room. As soon as I got there, Naya was lying on the bed, her eyes were open and she never looked so beautiful. I smiled and started crying again, I couldn't help it, I was so happy she was okay. And we have our babies... I have never been more happy and relieved at the same time, "Naya..." she looked at me and smiled. I ran over to her and kissed her passionately, letting her know how much I loved her. I didn't wanna let her go. After I pulled away, I held onto her and let the tears fall.

"Um... Hi..." she said, holding me.

"That was the scariest, most terrifying thing that has ever happened to me." I told her, looking into her eyes. She looked confused.

"What? It was the most beautiful thing in the world." she said. Oh my god. She has no idea that she died. I decided that I wasn't gonna tell her, maybe later... Not when she was this happy. I smiled.

"Yeah... Sorry, I was... Thinking of something else." I said and kissed her head. Just then, the nurse came into the room with our babies. Naya's face lit up when she saw them. We each got to hold one. I held Emily and Naya held Bentley and later we swapped.

"They are so... Beautiful." said Naya, tears falling down her face. Happy tears, "I'm so happy." I smiled and let the tears fall. I kissed my baby's nose and smiled down at her. She opened her eyes and they were just like Naya's. She was gorgeous... She's all Naya.

"His eyes are blue." said Naya, looking up at me from where she was sitting. I smiled and looked at my son, and sure enough, he had my eyes... Well, the sperm donors eyes but, he doesn't need to know that.

"She has your eyes." I said, "She looks just like you. She's beautiful." Naya smiled as I sat down next to her and kissed her head.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too, Naya." I told her, kissing the back of her ear before she turned her head and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Never better." I replied.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Naya's P.O.V

Heather, the babies and I had just gotten home from the hospital. They were absolutely gorgeous. The most beautiful babies that I have ever seen.

"You are so cute... Yes you are, yes you are." said Heather as she changed Bentley's diaper. I was putting Emily in her crib after kissing her head. She was tiny. She was so small. As soon as she wrapped her little hand around my finger and her fingers couldn't even meet, I fell completely and utterly in love. When I saw Bentley's eyes... My god, I was a mom. They were both 4 days old and adorable as all hell.

"I love you, monkey." I said as I made sure Emily was comfortable.

"Nay... He's sleeping." said Heather, as she picked Bentley up and put him gently on her shoulder. His feet barely touched her breast. Tiny. Little. Baby. I smiled and kissed the top of his head before kissing her.

"I'm gonna go to bed, okay?" I said, "I'll see you in a couple minutes."

"Okay, I'll be there now." she said, putting Bentley in his crib.

I made my way to mine and Heather's bedroom and closed the door behind me. I was starting to lose my baby weight and it felt so good to be able to see my feet when I looked down. I took off my clothes and put on my pyjamas, climbing into bed.

When I woke up, it was to the sound of Emily crying. Heather was lying next to me, fast asleep. I made my way to the babies room to check on Emily. I could already tell which cry was hers and which cry was Bentley's. This was the beginning of something so amazing and so tiring... I'm looking forward to it. The birthdays. The parties. The playdates. The sleepovers. Watching them grow up into a beautiful young lady and a handsome young man. How am I talking? I'm such a mom.

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I WILL UPDATE SOON. THANKS GUYS:)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Heather's P.O.V

"Heather! Bentley's crying, love, could you see what's wrong?!" yelled Naya from god knows where.

"Why can't you do it?!" I yelled back. I was in the kitchen making dinner.

"I have our other baby! You know, Emily! Do you remember her?!" she yelled back. I sighed and ran upstairs to see to Bentley. I got into the babies room and he was screaming bloody murder. I'm pretty sure our neighbours thought somebody was getting killed over at our house.

"Oh, sweetie. Come here, come here." I said, picking him up. His head was slightly tilted backward as he cried. I put him on my shoulder and rocked him. He wouldn't stop crying. He was obviously hungry. I had changed his diaper exactly 5 minutes ago. I rubbed his back and walked to mine and Naya's bedroom to see where she was, "Naya. Where the fuck are you? I need your tits!" I said loud enough so she could here and soft not too loud so that I deafened our baby.

"I'm coming. Just hold on." she said and then I heard her coming up the stairs. She walked into the room and she had a sleeping Emily in her arms, "Oh dear god... Okay, lemme just put Em in her crib."

"Yeah, okay." I said as she went to the babies room, "Ssh baby... It's okay, mamma's coming now, calm down, sweetheart." Bentley just got louder. It was so hard having to look after a pair of 2 month olds. For them to be able to tell me and Naya apart, we decided that I was mommy and she was mamma. It was great being a mom and I loved it, don't get me wrong, but... Fuck, Jesus Christ, lord in heaven above... I am so tired. Naya and I haven't had sex since she was pregnant. I can't think. When there's finally quiet in a room, all I can hear are the babies cries ringing in my ears. We have to be able to look after the babies as well as go film scenes for Glee season 4. Jesus Christ, I can't feel my arms.

"Okay... Em's sleeping." said Naya, coming back into our room and I gave Bentley to her, "Come here, baby. Ssh, angel, it's okay. Why's he crying?"

"He wants your tits." I said, falling back onto pur bed. Naya sighed and just took her breast out and Bentley stopped crying. I have no idea how she went from 'I'm not ready for kids' to 'I'm super woman'... It's insane.

Naya stood there swaying from side to side slowly while she breast fed Bentley. Her eyes were closed and Bentley's hand was wrapped around her finger.

"Man, he's going to town." I said, looking at how much Bentley was drinking. He looked like he had just run around the world and was sucking Naya's tit like it was the last bottle of water in the world. Naya giggled and opened her eyes, looking down at Bentley.

"My nipples are so sore." she said, "Why can't you breast feed?"

"Uh... Because I didn't give birth to them. Just because you fell pregnant doesn't mean I automatically get breast milk." I said. Naya groaned and ran the pad of her thumb over his tiny fingers. He made a cute little baby noise and Naya flinched.

"Benny don't suck so hard, you aren't the one that has a baby sucking on your tit." she said.

"He doesn't have tits, Nay." I said. Naya glared at me.

"Heather, you know I have no sense of humour when it comes to pain." she said, "Unless I'm slapping you... That's hilarious!"

I giggled a little and Naya stroked Bentley's cheek as he slowly started falling asleep. She stopped breastfeeding him and put her breast back in her bra. The bitch.

"I'm gonna go put him in his crib." she said.

"Mmmkay." I said and rolled off the bed to go finish making dinner.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Love?" asked Naya as we ate dinner, quietly and tiredly.

"Mmm yeah?" I said.

"You should cook more often." she said. I scoffed.

"Mm-mm, no ways. The only reason that this is so good is because Lea sprinkled her magic fairy dust all over me today on set." I said. Naya laughed a little and finished.

"Well, she should do that more often." she said, "Thank you, love. It was delicious." she said and took my plate after kissing me.

"You're welcome." I said, "So, uhm, how tired are you?"

"Uh... I don't know, why?" she asked, wrapping her arms loosely around my neck and kissing me behind my ear.

"We haven't had sex in like, forever." I said. She smiled and gave me a chaste kiss on my neck.

"I know, baby, I know. But I was sore after I had the babies so we couldn't really do anything. But I'm willing to have sex if I don't have to do anything." she said. I smiled.

"Yeah... I think sex is over for us." I said.

"Oh, love. We're 24, we're young. Sex isn't over for us, we're just busy. Heather, we have twins. It's hard, and we're tired and I know that we aren't having sex now but it'll get better, baby, I promise." she said.

"Mmmkay. If you say so. It's just, I don't even have time to masturbate anymore, I'm frustrated. So very, very frustrated. This is worse than it was when we decided not to have sex until the wedding." I said. Naya, moved away from behind me and pulled my chair out, sitting on my lap, "What are you doing?"

"Am I not allowed to sit on my wife's lap anymore?" she said, straddling me.

"Fuck you." I said.

"Please do." she said. I smiled as she leaned down to kiss me. She wasted no time in sticking her tongue into my mouth. I ran my hands up the back of her shirt and moved them up and down her back. She moaned while we kissed and started slowly grinding into me. Just as I thought we were about to have crazy animal sex... The babies cried.

"Fuck!" I yelled as Naya pulled away. I just wanted to cry. Naya got off of me and we both made our way upstairs to check on the babies.

This is so difficult. I can't deal with two babies. I only ordered one.

"Heather, could you please stop daydreaming and make sure Em's okay?" asked Naya, picking up Bentley and putting him on the changing table. I sighed and picked up my daughter. She had lost her toy blue bunny. I picked up the fluffy bunny and put it in her tiny little arms before rocking her gently. She stopped crying and fell asleep. As soon as she was sleeping, I put her back in her crib and stroked her face before making sure she was warm enough and going back downstairs to lock up and turn everything off.

When I came back upstairs, Naya was in our bedroom putting on her pyjamas. I did the same and started throwing all of Naya's ridiculous little pillows off the bed so I could actually begin to see it again. I was so frustrated and so pissed off. I couldn't do this anymore.

"Would you calm down? They're just pillows." said Naya, helping me take the pillows off. I sighed and groaned.

"I can't do this anymore, Naya." I said, "We never have sex anymore. The babies cry every two seconds. We wake up at least 10 times a night because they're crying. I'm tired as all hell, I can't even think straight and I have no idea when I'm gonna get the feeling back in my arms from carrying the babies around everywhere."

"What do you want me to do?! They're our children, we have to look after them. And you're the one that pushed me to have them right away in the first place! I just carried them and I agreed to it because I love you and I want you to be happy." she said.

"So, you didn't even want them?!" I yelled.

"I didn't say that, Heather! I'm just saying that maybe if we had waited like I said then we'd be more prepared! Don't get me wrong, I love our children and when I fell pregnant with them, I felt ready and I was but it's hard! And you're not the one that has sore nipples because you have two babies sucking on them every two hours! And it's bad enough that they aren't hungry at the same time. Right after I've breastfed one, I have to breastfeed the other! You think you've got it hard, you wouldn't last a second doing what I do!" she yelled back just as loud as I had.

"Oh, fuck you!" I yelled. This was a full on fight.

"Oh, my god! You are such a fucking child! When are you gonna grow up?!" she yelled.

"Naya, I left one relationship because Taylor talked to me like that and I don't need to be in another one!" I yelled.

"Well then go home!"

"I am home!"

"Go back to Arizona and be with Taylor, then!" she yelled. I was shocked. I didn't wanna show her I was hurt.

"Fine by me." I said, not as loud as we had just been yelling at eachother.

"Then go." she said. I wanted to cry, but I was mad.

"It's late, I'll leave in the morning. I'll sleep on the couch tonight." I said and left our room, slamming the door behind me. Fuck. What just happened? Did Naya and I just separate?

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"And then we had a motherfucker of a fight and she told me to go back to Arizona to be with Taylor." I told Lea while her, Diana and Vanessa sat with me in my trailor.

"Oh, my god. What did you say?" asked Di.

"I told her that was fine with me." I said, "But it's not."

"Sweetie, you can't leave her." said Lea, "You have two little babies to think about."

"And you love eachother. This nonsense about leaving is just the tiredness and frustration talking." said Di.

"Yeah, you guys can't break up. If you do, it'll be like, the end of an era." said Vanessa.

"I know, but I just don't know what to do." I said, "She wants me to leave because she said I'm being childish and that I have to grow up."

"So go into her trailor and tell her how it is." said Di, "You go in there and tell her that you love her, you love your kids and leaving is not an option."

"I don't even know where our kids are." I said.

"Heather, they're with Naya in her trailor. We were there just a second ago. She looked pretty frantic and pissed off. She's so tired, it's not even funny." said Vanessa. I sighed and put my hands over my face and started crying.

"I can't do this anymore." I cried.

"Can't do what anymore, sweetie?" asked Lea.

"I can't fight with her anymore, I can't." I said, sobbing into my hands. Lea rubbed my back while Di and Vanessa stood up.

"Okay, have you packed your bags yet?" asked Di.

"No. I was gonna come back and get them as soon as I was settled at my mom's house." I said, tears still streaming down my face.

"Good. But that won't be necessary." said Vanessa.

"What?" I asked, still crying but starting to calm down.

"You and Naya are by no means separating." said Di, "Look, Vanessa and I are gonna go over to her trailor right now and make sure she's sane so she doesn't throw stuff when you go in there."

"Oh, God. Please don't." I said, starting to cry again.

"Oh, poor baby, you're so tired." said Lea, rubbing my back. I kept crying while Diana and Vanessa were on their way to Naya's trailor.

When they came back, I had calmed down.

"Hey, sweetie." said Di, "She's pretty pissed off."

"Thanks for making me feel better." I said sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter that she's angry, you're her wife, you have to go talk to her and work it out, Heather." said Lea.

"But I can't fight with her anymore." I said.

"Well then you're not worthy of her. If you're not willing to fight with her as much as you need to, to save your relationship then Naya's right and you are a child and you do need to grow up." said Lea, getting up and storming out.

"Lee's right, Heath. Naya's the best thing that has ever happened to you, and now you have kids that make it all even better. Are you really willing to throw that all away just because you're too tired to fight?" asked Di. Vanessa had left with Lea and it was just me and Di now.

"Oh my god. I'm an idiot." I said, getting up and walking past Diana and out my trailor door to go see Naya.

I made my way to Naya's trailor and was about to open the door when I heard sobbing coming from inside. Oh, Nay. I didn't wanna make a scene so I knocked. Seconds later, my wife opened the door with tears running down her cheeks and her eyes were puffy and red and she looked like she hadn't slept for years.

"Hi..." I said, she sighed, "Can we talk?" she didn't answer, she just moved back inside, leaving the door open. I walked in and closed the door behind me. When I turned around I saw Emily and Bentley asleep in their carriers. They looked so peaceful.

"Make it fast, I'm leaving in 5 minutes." said Naya, sitting on the couch and putting one leg over the other. I sighed and sat down next to her, putting my hands on her knee. She shoved them off.

"Nay... I'm not gonna leave." I said. She looked at me and raised her eyebrow.

"Well, I want you to." she said firmly.

"No you don't." I said, putting my hands back on her knee and rubbing up and down her leg.

"Don't touch me." she snapped. I took my hands off of her and put them in my lap. I sighed, "And don't tell me what I want and don't want."

"Okay." I said simply, "What do you want?"

"I want you to leave." she said firmly, "I already have to look after two babies, I don't need another one."

"Okay, well, I'm not gonna leave because you need me. And they're my babies too, Nay. I don't wanna leave them, either." I said.

"You can be easily replaced." she snapped. Ouch. I guess I deserved that.

"Yeah, sure, you can replace me but I sure as hell can't replace you." I said and put my hands back on her knee, "You might think that you don't need me but I know that I need you and the kids. I know that you think that you want me to leave but I don't want to. I love you so, so much Nay and I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, you are. I can't deal with you always complaining because you're too tired or because you want sex or because -" I kissed her, interrupting her. She tried to push me off at first but then I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and stuck it in. I held her face and pulled her closer to me. My hands were on her neck now and hers were on my waist. I gently pulled away to breathe and then went back in again. She breathed in as I kissed her again. Her hands were shaking on my waist. It was such a soft kiss. I pulled away and kissed her neck. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you, Nay." I mumbled into her neck as I gently and slowly opened and closed my lips on it. She sighed and kissed my shoulder.

"Love you too." she whispered, "Please don't leave." I stopped kissing her neck and looked at her.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said. She smiled and kissed me.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch."

"I'm sorry I was such a baby." I said. She smiled and was about to kiss me again when Emily started crying, "I'll get it." I picked Emily up out of her carrier, "Hey monkey... Ssh, sweetie it's okay." I put her head gently on my shoulder and rubbed her back. She had brown tufts of hair on top of her head that tickled my neck. She's definitely Naya's child, that's for sure. She slowly stopped crying and I was really proud of myself for knowing exactly what to do. Naya smiled at me as I put Emily back in her carrier. I smiled back and sat down next to her, pulling her into my arms and cuddling her as we looked at our adorable kids.

"They really are beautiful." she said.

"Yeah... You and the sperm guy make beautiful babies." I said. Naya giggled a little and looked at me.

"They're as much your babies as they are mine." she said. I smiled and kissed her head.

"Mmmm... Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"You."

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Oh, god. Nay, Bentley has a fever, I'm taking him to the doctor, okay?" I said, holding Bentley in my arms as I spoke to Naya who was in the kitchen, Emily in a carrier for your chest.

"Oh, no, my baby..." she said, kissing Bentley's head, "Okay, sweetie, drive safe. I'll see you later. Say bye Mommy." she said to Emily who was too occupied with a spoon to notice. I smiled and kissed her head before leaving.

I was in the car with Bentley who was screaming his lungs out in his car seat.

"Ssh, my angel, it's okay. We're gonna get you fixed." I told him. He kept crying. I came to a red light and I slowed down. I had put Bentley's car seat in the passenger side so that I could see him.

As soon as I stopped at the red light, the worst happened. Bang! A car hit my side and our car went spinning. The guy that hit us drove off, "Shit! Bentley, baby, are you okay?" he was crying. Alive. Thank god. The door on my side was pushed all the way in and my leg was stuck. I took off my seat belt and opened my door, taking my leg out. People had stopped all around us and our car was on the sidewalk now. I took Bentley out of his car seat and made sure he was okay. Luckily he was strapped in tight so he wasn't hurt at all. My heart had stopped for a moment. I held Bentley in my arms and kissed him repeatedly. I took out my phone and called Naya. I was still in a bit of shock and I was panicking. I started crying.

"Hello?" said Naya on the other end of the call.

"Nay, baby, we've just been in an accident. Bentley's fine, he's not hurt at all but my leg's pretty banged up. We're on route 46 an-"

"Okay, hold on baby, I'm coming. It's gonna be okay. You say Bentley's fine?" she asked. I was crying now, I could hardly talk.

"Yeah. Hurry, please." I said.

"Calm down, love. I'm putting Em in the car right now."

"Please be careful." I managed.

"Listen, sweetie, I'm leaving now. Stay on the phone with me, okay?"

"Okay." I sobbed, Bentley in tears in my arms, "Ssh, baby calm down." I managed to say to Bentley.

"Heather? Love, listen to me, okay? Is the ambulance coming?"

"Yeah."

"Who hit you?"

"I don't know, he drove off." I cried.

"Oh, god. Okay... Okay, sweetie, it's okay. I'm almost there..." she said, I sat on the sidewalk next to my banged up car and rocked Bentley gently, trying to get him to go to sleep, "Jesus Christ. I can see you, love. You look distraught."

"I am!" I said, sobbing into the phone. I turned my head and looked toward Naya who was getting out of her car and taking Emily out as well, putting her in the twin stroller that she had already taken out. I hung up the phone as she came over to me.

"Hey, baby. Here, put Benny in the stroller, love." she said, I could barely stand up so she did it for me, "Jesus, Heather look at your leg."

"I know, it hurts." I said. She finished putting Bentley in the stroller and sat next to me.

"Come here, my baby." she said, pulling me into her arms, "I'm gonna call Di and ask her if she can look after the babies tonight, okay?"

"But their stuff is at home." I said, still crying a little bit.

"Baby, it's okay, I keep some of their stuff in the car just in case. There's stuff in your car too. Well, what used to be your car. Are you okay?" she said and rubbed my back.

"No... But I'm glad Benny's fine. Fuck, my leg..." I said.

"It's okay... When the ambulance get's here you'll get sticthes and everything you need and then we can go home, okay?" said Naya, kissing my head, "You're my hero."

"And you're mine."

OKAY GUYS! A BIT OF DRAMA IN THIS CHAPTER! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. PLS PLS PLS REVIEW! THANKS GUYS:)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Naya's P.O.V

"So, um, I wanna have another baby." said Heather while I was making a snack for Bentley and Emily who were playing in their room. They were 2 now and were walking (slightly falling over) and talking (most adorable thing ever). I got a shock when Heather said what she said and accidentally squeezed Bentley's juice box and it squirted everywhere.

"What?!" I said.

"I wanna have another baby." she said.

"Uhm... No." I said and started cleaning up the juice that was now all over the fridge door.

"So, you're gonna say no just like that? Shouldn't we talk about it and discuss it as a couple?" she said.

"Okay, uhm... Talk about it, great idea, but no." I said and got another juice box out for Bentley. Heather sighed.

"Why not?" she asked, sounding disappointed.

"Because with our luck we'll have twins again." I said, "Or maybe even triplets. Oh, Jesus, triplets."

"Naya, I want another baby." she said. Jesus, this is two years ago all over again.

"Heather, please, Benny and Em just stopped crying during the night. I'm just getting used to being able to actually sleep." I said, "Benny! Em! Come get your snacks!" I yelled. Seconds later, Bentley and Emily came downstairs.

"Mamma, I came all by myself." said Bentley as I gave him his snack.

"I see that, monkey. Go sit down at the table." I said and gave Emily her snack.

"Thank you mamma." she said and waddled over to the table.

"Look, Naya, I really want another baby." she said, "I mean, sure Em has us but Benny doesn't have a brother or a male figure. I at least want him to have a brother."

"If we do have another baby, then we'll probably have another girl." I said, really trying my best to push the subject out of the way.

"Naya..." she said.

"Heather..." I said, trying to get her to drop the subject.

"Seriously Naya." she said. I sighed.

"Look, we can have another baby by all means, go for it, but I am not carrying it." I said.

"I would love to carry it but I can't." she said. Now I was really confused.

"Why?" I asked. Heather sighed.

"Uhm... Well, I haven't told you this but when I was 14 I had a cancer growing on my womb and I had to get it taken out." she said.

"You... Oh my god." I said. I was shocked. Why didn't she ever tell me, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked." she said and looked down at her coffee.

"Baby... I'm sorry." I said, kissing her cheek and bringing her into my arms.

"Mmhmm... You didn't do anything wrong." she said.

"Heath, we've been together for almost 4 years and we've been married for 3 this time next week. Why didn't you tell me that you had to get your womb taken out? It's a pretty big deal, especially for a 14 year old." I said. She sighed and repeated what she had said earlier.

"You never asked." and silence.

"Okay..." I whispered before pressing my lips ever so gently to hers.

"Okay, what?" she asked as I pulled away. I smiled slightly and moved a strand of hair out of her eyes and gently tucked it behind her ear.

"Okay-"

"Mamma, I done!" said Emily, waddling back over to us in her cute little pink summer dress that had flowers all over it. I smiled and pulled out of Heather's grip and picked up my daughter, kissing her little head as she giggled. She looked more and more like me every day.

"Well done, angel face. I think it's nap time." I said, putting her on my hip and taking her upstairs to hers and Bentley's room. We had put their cribs and old baby stuff away and gotten them new "big kid" beds.

"I no tired." she whined before starting to cry.

"Oh, my baby. Come on, let's go sleepies." I said, almost giggling at my 2 year olds over tiredness.

I lay her down on her bed and put the blankets over her before kissing her head and stroking her hair until she fell asleep. Seconds later, while I was watching Emily sleep soundly, Heather came in with Bentley and put him in bed for his nap. They always had a nap after their snack and it was adorable how they would argue with us about how they weren't tired and then fall asleep seconds later.

"Go to sleep, monkey face." said Heather as she tucked Bentley into bed. He giggled and hid his face under his pillow.

"I not a monkey," he said and giggled again. Heather kissed his cheeks and then his head.

"Seriously, baby, go sleepies. We'll wake you up in an hour, okay?" she said, stroking his face.

"Mmkay." he said, already starting to fall asleep. She sat with him for a couple more minutes while I cleaned their room, picking up their toys and all that little kid stuff that was usually lying around little kids rooms.

I had just put the last stuffed giraffe into the kids toy box as Heather came up behind me and kissed the side of my neck, letting her lips linger there as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I could feel her breath hit my neck as her lips were gently pressed on my sweet spot. She brought my body in closer and wrapped her arms all the way around me. I smiled and bit my lip.

"Not here." I whispered. She smiled against my neck and I made my way to our room, Heather following close behind.

She spun my around and kissed my neck, sucking on it, giving me a hickey as she undid my button-up shirt, taking it off before slamming her lips against mine and moving us back toward the bed. Our lips meshed together perfectly, making it seem like the world had stopped spinning and then, just like that, an extremely rough and fierce kiss became the most amazing kiss that Heather and I have ever shared in the 4 years that we've been together. She lay me down on the bed, never breaking our lips apart, and slid her hands underneath me, undoing my bra, still never taking her lips off of mine.

As soon as our clothes were off and we were completely naked, we made love to eachother.

"Heather... We have to wake up Benny and Em." I said as we lay tangled up in eachothers arms. She sighed and tickled my back.

"I no wanna." she said in the same voice Bentley uses. I giggled and kissed her nipple.

"Five more minutes then." I said.

"Mmkay..." she said, "How's about an hour more?"

"Love, if we don't wake them up then they aren't gonna sleep at all tonight." I whispered, "Why don't I just go wake them up now and then put a movie on for them or something?"

"No. I wanna cuddle." she whined.

"I'm coming back. I'll be 5 minutes." I said, trying to get out of Heather's strong grip.

"I can't be without you for 5 minutes." she whined again, pulling me closer.

"Baby, if I wake up our kids now, then we can cuddle all night tonight." I said. She sighed and loosened her grip.

"Fine. Be fast though." she said and still wouldn't let go.

"Okay... Uh, baby... Can you let go?" I asked, trying to get out of her grip again.

"Okay..." she said, still holding onto me, "Be fast."

"Heather..." I said, lying back down and kissing her, "Hmm... Please let go... I promise I'll be fast." I said. She pouted and let go.

"Go... Be with your children... Just leave me here to die... Save yourself..." she said, being all dramatic.

"Don't go all Lea on me now." I said, kissing her nose and hopping out of bed before putting on my robe and walking out of our room to wake up our kids.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"I'm proposing to Lee!" said Di as she barged into our house after we had just put the kids to bed.

"How did you get in here?" asked Heather.

"Uhm... Spare key that you hide in that fake flower." said Di.

"Oh... We really need to find a new place to hide our spare key." said Heather.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Did you guys even hear what I said?" asked Di, sitting next to us on the couch.

"No, sorry, we were to pre-occupied with the crazy blond woman that just barged into our house unannounced." I said, "So, what is it that you came in so abruptly to tell us?"

"I'm proposing to Lee." she repeated, smiling like she was on happy drugs.

"Uh.. No you're not, you're talking to us." I said.

"Not at this moment you fucktard!" she said. I smiled and my eyes widened as Heather and I pounced onto her without warning. Much like the time (5 seconds ago) she barged into our house.

"This is so awesome! You go lesbo!" I said.

"Touching." said Heather, looking at me with her eyebrow raised.

"I mean, doth is a beautiful thingeth to portray upon thy ladies... hobit." I said, not really sure of what I was saying. Heather giggled and Di smiled even wider, didn't think it was possible but apparently it is, "Whatever, congratulations."

"Thanks." said Di, "Okay... I'm gonna go now. Next time I'll knock." she got up after giving Heather and I a kiss on our cheeks and left.

"I can't believe Di's proposing to Lee." I said.

"I feel like we say that a lot." said Heather. I giggled.

"You mean, it's said a lot." I corrected her. She sighed and tickled up and down my arms.

"This afternoon was amazing." she said after a couple seconds of silence.

"Oh. My. God." I said, emphasising how amazing it was. She giggled and kissed my head.

"Uhm... Can I ask you a question?"

"Mmyeah." I answered, closing my eyes as her tickles started making me sleepy.

"When we kissed... Did the earth stop spinning for you too or was it just me?" she asked. I sighed and smiled.

"I can't believe you felt it too. Man, we are more alike than I thought." I said. I got a fuzzy feeling in my stomach and it was like the first time I saw Heather.

"You know, when I was younger, my mom told me that when you kiss someone and it feels like everything stops and nothing else is in the room but you and that person, then you know that they're your lobster." she said. It was sweet up until she said lobster.

"Lobster?" I asked.

"They mate for life." she said. I smiled.

"You're mom said that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah, you know, back when she was sane." Heather said and I giggled, "You're my lobster."

"Yeah... And you're my wife." I said. Heather giggled and playfully slapped my arm.

"Babe!" she said.

"I'm kidding, baby. You're my lobster too." I said, "But, not literally... I would never marry and have kids with a lobster." Heather laughed.

"Can you imagine Benny and Em with little claws and small googly eyes?" she said giggling. I laughed and got up.

"Imma go get some wine." I said, "Do you want some?"

"Yeah, please, love." she answered, holding both my hands.

"Red or white?" I asked, "Or lobster?" I said bursting into laughter. She laughed too.

"All three." she said, still laughing.

"So you want red and white lobsters? I don't think I can get those in such short notice." I asked. She laughed and kissed my hands.

"Red." she said. I smiled as she let go of my hands before I walked into the kitchen to pour the wine.

I brought the wine into the livingroom and put it on the table, giving Heather a glass before putting mine down so I could go get the bottle from the kitchen.

Heather took a sip of the wine and did this thing she does when she tastes wine. She sizzled it in her mouth and then swallowed after about 5 full minutes of sizzling. I stood and watched her before putting the bottle on the table.

"This is delicious. Tastes like strawberries and cherries. What's it called?" she asked. I smiled and tried to stop from laughing at how fast she said what she said after 5 minutes of silent sizzling.

I picked up the bottle and looked at the lable.

"Uh... Lambrusco." I said, "Pretty good huh?"

"Yeah... It's a pretty color too." she said, looking at it.

"You realise I'm tryna get you drunk, right?" I said. She smiled and looked at me before looking super scared and back at her wine.

"Uh... What did you put it this?! Are you tryna drug me?" she asked. I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Ofcourse not, baby. I would never drug you. You just haven't been drunk in a while and I miss drunk Heather. She's funny. Hilarious actually." I said.

"So normal, sober Heather isn't funny?" she asked, pouting. Her big blue eyes were sparkling and she made them bigger than usual. I haven't seen that adorable pout in 2 years.

"Baby, don't do that to me, I'm not prepared. I haven't seen that face in so long, you can't just spring it on me." I said, drinking more of my wine. She pouted even more and made it more adorable by sticking her bottom lip out a little, "Oh, god! Heather! Ofcourse sober Heather is funny. I love sober Heather." I said. She smiled and took another sip of her wine, still looking at me.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"Nickayla's boyfriend works for this wine company. He sent over a few samples." I said.

"Nickayla has a boyfriend?! Who sells wine?! She's like 14!" said Heather.

"She's 24." I said. Heather looked at me for a couple seconds, took a sip of her wine again still looking at me and then laughed.

"You almost had me there." she said. The wine was already starting to kick in. I smiled. My phone started ringing and I didn't feel like holding it to my ear so I clicked speaker hone and answered.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I'm engaged!" screamed Nickayla on the other end of the call.

"I beg your pardon?!" I said.

"Jordan proposed!" she said.

"Oh my god, that's great!" said Heather, her lower lip touching the rim of the glass.

"He just proposed half an hour ago! Isn't this great?!"

"Uh... Nick you're like 14!" I said. Heather giggled and drank more of her wine.

"Nay... I'm 24." she said after sighing, "Look, I know this is hard for you but I'm happy."

"And?!" I said. I found it hard to get into my brain.

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" asked Nickayla, sounding really hurt by my reaction.

"I am happy for you, Nick, I am. It's just... God, this is hard for me to adjust to." I said.

"What's hard about it?" she asked, getting a little angry.

"You're my baby sister." I simply said.

"I'm not a baby anymore, Nay." she said firmly.

"Well to me you are." I said. I sighed and carried on, "You may be 24 but to me you're still that 4 year old little girl that used to tell people she was Pocahontas and run around naked with feathers in her hair."

"I'm not that little girl anymore, Nay. I'm an adult now and I need you to accept that." she said softly.

"I can't." I said.

"Why? Why not?!" she asked, speaking firmly again.

"Because, Nick, you're my little sister... You always will be and I know that I look at you and treat you like you're a child and that's wrong of me and I know I have to stop but it's not something I can just stop when you want me to. It's hard for me to see you kissing Jordan because it makes me realise that you're grown up now. It makes me realise that you're not as innocent as you were when you were little. Seeing you grow up has been awesome but it makes me realise that you don't need me anymore."

"Naya... I'll always need you." she said softly. I sighed.

"Nick... I know that you want me to be happy for you right now and don't get me wrong, I am. But I can't get it into my head that you're engaged. Just give me time, okay?" I said. She sighed on the other end of the line. I looked over at Heather who was filling up her wine glass all the way to the top.

"Naya. I may not be your baby sister anymore but I will always be your sister. I'm not a baby. I've grown up and I've moved on from my childhood. I think you should do the same." she said. There was a brief pause and then she carried on, "I love you and I want you to be my made of honour when you can find it in your heart to realise that I'm an adult. Goodnight Nay. I love you." and then she hung up. I sighed and leaned back while Heather moved her head closer to her wine glass that was on the table. She put her lips on the glass, hands hovering in the air, and drank the top bit of the wine before picking up her glass and leaning back.

"So Di's proposing to Lea... Nickayla's engaged to Jordan. It's all... Workin' out." she said, leaning her head on my shoulder, "It'll be okay, Nay. Look on the bright side... She wants you to be her man of honour."

"Made of Honour." I corrected her. She waved it off.

"I have wine in my body, whatever." she said. I smiled and suddenly felt a whole lot better.

"So, um, our anniversary's next week today." I said. She smiled and drank some more of her wine.

"I know. Are you excited?" she asked.

"Very excited. I have something special planned for you." I said. She popped her head up from my shoulder and she looked at me with an excited look on her face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a surprise." I said.

"Exactly, so tell me." she said, drinking more of her wine. She really likes this wine. I need to talk to Jordan about buying all of it.

"If I tell you then the surprise will be ruined." I said, gently poking her nose before sipping my wine.

"Thank you. You're welcome." she said. I frowned and kissed her gently, "Something's happening Nay."

"Yeah? What's happening?" I asked. She shook her head and pounded her wine before filling up the glass again.

"I think I'm falling in love... All over again." she said. I smiled and then frowned.

"You mean, you fell out of love with me?" I asked, a little hurt.

"No! No, no, no... That was supposed to make you smile and then give you those cute little dimples." she said. I smiled really big and she giggled, "There they are." she kissed my dimples and then the tip of my nose.

"So, you want me to talk to Jordan about getting more of this wine?" I asked. She smiled and nodded her head like a million times.

"Yes! This is amazing!" she said, "It's like sex with you in a bottle."

"Is that so? Well, I don't know what sex with me is like but judging by how this wine tastes... I'm pretty good in bed."

"Oh yeah. You're like... The best thing since... Well since... An actress with amazing tits." she said. I giggled and took another sip of my wine before topping it up, "Naya... Seriously, I have to tell you something..."

"Okay, you can tell me anything." I said.

"Mmkay... So, now, lean back and lemme talk to you..." she said, gently pushing me back further into the couch, "Mmkay, is you comfortable?"

"Yes, love, super comfortable." I said, taking another sip of my wine.

"So, it all started when I saw you for the first time. I thought it was super cute how you ran up to me to shake my hand and then you almsot tripped." she started and giggled, "and then when you shook my hand I had like... All these little tingles and fuzzies in my stomach." I smiled and looked at her while sipping my wine again, she carried on. She was so tipsy, "and so then you said you liked me and I nearly died and so then I said I liked you too and then I nearly died. So then I nearly died both times because the first time I nearly died, hypathetically, you told me you liked me and I was happy and so then the second time I nearly died, hypathetically, I told you I liked you and because I was so nervous..." she said.

"Heather..." I whispered.

"... And so then I fell in love with you and I didn't feel like Taylor was right for me but I tried to shake it off because he was my boyfriend for like, ever and you were my friend for like 5 seconds. And so then, when I started talking about you a lot to Taylor, he didn't like it and so then... He hit me. And so then I told him I was leaving him and so then he got angry and so then-" I kissed her to stop her from carrying on. I hated hearing about how Taylor hurt her. I pulled away and looked her in the eyes, she took a deep breath in and made a cute sound before pounding her wine for the second time. She refilled her glass and I stopped her halfway.

"You okay?" I asked, stroking the side of her face. She smiled her ditzy, lazy, drunky smile and nodded.

"Mmhmm... And so then you saved my life because you did." she said.

"How did I save your life, baby?" I asked, wanting her to talk to me. She always held stuff like this in. She never spoke to me about how she was feeling unless she was telling me that she loved me.

"Well, I had a dream see... And so then, in the dream, you were lying next to me in the bed and you were dressed like an angel. And so then you said to me, 'I love your eyes' and then you gently kissed my eyelids, and so then you said, 'I love your nose' and so then you kissed my nose, and so then you said, 'I love your lips' and so then you kissed my lips and so then you said, 'I love you' and so then you put your hand on my face and stroked it softly..." she said before staring blankly at her glass of wine, "... And so then Taylor came into the dream and he was hitting me all over my face because I was with you. And then you pushed him off me... And you beat the shit out of him until he was out of the dream. And I was bleeding all over my face and I didn't look so good..." she paused, tearing up, "... And so then you said 'I love your eyes' and you kissed my eyelids and suddenly the cut above my eye went away... And then you said, 'I love your nose' and then you kissed my nose and it stopped bleeding and then you said, 'I love your lips' and you gently kissed my lips trying not to hurt me and the bleeding went away and the sores were gone.." she let a tear fall, "and then you said, 'I love you' and you put your hand around my body and held me until I felt better... And so then you saved my life." I was speechless... I didn't know what to say. I put my hand on her face and moved a strand of hair out of it and tucked it behind her ear. I took her glass of wine and put both of ours on the table.

"I love your eyes..." I said and gently kissed her eyelids, "I love your nose..." and I gently kissed the tip of her nose, "I love your lips..." and I gently kissed her lips and let the kiss linger for a while before I pulled away, "I love you..." I finished and then I gently pulled her in and put her head on my shoulder and held her until she felt better... Just like in her dream.

When she pulled out of the hug, she had tears pooling in her sparkly blue eyes. Her lip was quivering and she blinked, letting her tears fall down her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly. She looked so vulnerable and sad but happy at the same time. She nodded and smiled before wiping away her tears.

"I am now." she said and hugged me again, "I don't ever wanna let go of you."

"I won't let go of you unless I know you're feeling better." I said, "I promise."

"Don't let go of me, Nay... I need you." she said, her voice shaking a bit.

"I'm right here... I'm not gonna let go." I told her.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me." she said, squeezing me tighter. I wrapped my arms around her all the way and pulled her closer, making sure she was comfortable.

"And you're the best thing that ever happened to me..." I said back, "I want you to talk to me"

"I do talk to you." she whispered.

"About how you're feeling, love. You have all of these emotions and feelings bunged up inside and it's never gonna get better unless you talk." I said softly, rubbing circles on her back.

"Okay..." she said.

"Maybe, you and me should go to therapy together?" I suggested.

"I don't wanna go to therapy and talk to some stranger about my problems." she said.

"Baby... I'll be there the whole time. And you can just pretend you're talking to me. We'll go together. You need to talk to a professional, Heath." I said, "You're worrying me." I whispered into her neck.

"Okay... I'll go for you. You promise you'll be there?"

"The whole time. I promise." I said. I felt a tear hit my shoulder and I gave her a chaste kiss on her neck.

"Okay... Thank you..." she whispered, squeezing me even tighter.

"For what, love?" I asked, softly.

"For saving me." she said.

AW! THEY ARE SO CUTE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER! PLS REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LOT'S MORE OF DRUNK HEATHER, NAYA, LEA, DIANA AND EVEN NICKAYLA MAYBE ;) IT'LL DEFINITELY BE LONGER TOO. THANKS GUYS :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Heather's P.O.V

Silence. We sat in her office. It smelt new and hardly used. I sat next to Naya on the couch and squeezed her hand. We didn't say anything for a while. We just sat in comfortable silence. Naya looked at me and gave me a comforting smile before giving me a chaste kiss on my lips. I took a deep breath in and out and leaned back into the couch.

Jenny Harrison, our therapist, came into the office and sat down on her singular couch, opposite us.

"Okay ladies, let's talk." she said, picking up her little notepad and a pen. I felt like I could hardly breathe. I was so nervous, "What's been going on?"

"Well, um, I think that Heather needs to talk to someone. I feel like she's been holding in a lot of her feelings and she just locks it up in a box and hides it away. She has a rough past and an abusive history with the person she was with before she was with me. I'm just worried about her, so I wanted her to talk to you." said Naya, giving my hand an encouraging squeeze.

"Okay, well I'm here to help." said Jenny, "So, Heather, I'm not gonna start off with the hard questions and push you into this. So, why don't we start with: how was your childhood?"

"Uhm..." I started, "It was okay, I guess."

"Would you care to elaborate?" I didn't say anything.

"It's okay." said Naya, running the pad of her thumb up and down my hand.

"Okay, uhm... Well, my mom was always a good mom. She's insane now but when I was growing up she was amazing." I said.

"What changed?" asked Jenny.

"Drugs." I answered, "They messed with her head."

"You never told me that." said Naya.

"Never came around to it. Sorry." I said.

"Good. This is good. And your father?" asked Jenny.

"Alcoholic. He was a violent drunk. He used to hit my mom when he thought my sister and I weren't looking." I answered.

"Ah." said Jenny and she wrote it down, "And your sister? What's she like?"

"Uh, she's older by 3 years. She's beautiful. She's always been our parents favourite. Mainly because she's a lawyer. When I was younger, people used to always ask about her. How she was doing, etcetera. It always made me feel like the unwanted, ugly little sister that nobody cared about." I said.

"Heather, you're beautiful." said Naya, immediately after I'd finished.

Jenny was writing down everything I was saying.

"And any boyfriends in high school?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah a few but only one of them was serious." I said, "Taylor. At first, I thought he was sweet. He charmed me into liking him. And when I did like him, he... Uh, he... Hit me. And when I tried to get out of that relationship, he wouldn't let me... He said sorry about a million times and I was stupid enough to believe that he was..." I said and started crying.

"It's okay. You can tell me." said Jenny, scribbling away on her pad.

"When it got too much I told him I was going away with my family for a few weeks. He believed me and during that time I just hid at home. I didn't wanna see him. Finally he stopped hitting me and I was starting to feel safe again... And then I met Naya."

"Go on." said Jenny. Naya was sitting quietly next to me, holding my hand and listening to every word I said.

"Everything changed when I met Naya. We immediately became best friends and I fell in love with her faster than I usually fall in love. I used to talk about her non-stop to Taylor which made him mad and he started hitting me again. At one point he came up to me while I was sleeping and he wrote the word lesbian on my arm with a knife..." I said, still crying. This was opening old wounds that I didn't want opened, "... I didn't know what to do, all I knew was that I had to get out of that relationship. Naya saved me. Somehow, after all the drama, she was always there to hold me until I was okay." Naya kissed my cheek and squeezed my hand again.

"How did you get out of that relationship?" asked Jenny.

"I told him I couldn't be with him because I didn't love him anymore and I just couldn't take the hurt." I said, "... And incase he hit me again, I had Naya hiding in the closet with a frying pan." I laughed. Naya giggled. Jenny was writing down everything I was saying.

"Okay... That's good. Any kids?" she asked.

"Yeah. A boy and a girl. They're twins. 2 years old." I said, "Bentley's the boy and Emily's the girl."

"Beautiful names. And do you like being a mom?" asked Jenny.

"I love being a mom." I answered.

"Well, your face lit up when you said that." said Jenny, writing more stuff down.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." she answered, "Are you two going to be having more kids?"

"Yeah." said Naya. I looked at her and I was confused. She had said no just last week.

"What? But the other day you said no. What changed?" I asked.

"My mind." she said, "I want another baby." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Lovely." said Jenny, "And how do you two decide who carry's the babies? Do you alternate or does one of you carry all of them?"

"Uhm, well I carried Bentley and Emily," said Naya, "And I'm gonna be carrying any future kids we have because Heather got her womb taken out when she was 14."

"Oh, my god." said Jenny, writing what Naya said down, yet again, "Why?"

"There was a cancer growing on it." I said.

"How did that make you feel?" asked Jenny.

"It made me sad. I've always wanted kids so finding out at 14 that I won't ever be able to carry my own kids hurt me a little. At that point I didn't know I was gay so it hit me hard." I answered.

"I can imagine." said Jenny, "Now, from what we've spoken about today, I can tell that you have a lot of issues that you need to get out."

"Okay." I said, nodding my head in agreement.

"I think that your problems with Taylor affected you in a big way and your childhood wasn't a good one. I think that you want to have a lot of kids so you have more than one chance at raising your kids better than your parents raised you."

"Wow..." I said, taking a deep breath in and out, "Yeah..." I didn't know what to say. She was good.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"I'm proud of you." said Naya as she drove the both of us home. Bentley and Emily had gotten a flight out to Brooklyn to spend the rest of the week with Naya's parents, "I'm glad you agreed to go back next week."

"Yeah... She's really good. It's worth a try." I said, "Thank you for coming. It was nice having you there."

"No problem. If you want me to come next week I will."

"Please." I said. Naya put her hand on my knee and moved it up my thigh.

"Sure." she said, "What do you wanna do, now? We can do anything." I smiled at how she was trying to make me feel better.

"Do you maybe wanna go to the lake?" I asked. She smiled and turned left, in the direction of the lake.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"We should bring Em and Benny here sometime. They'd love it here." I said as we sat on the rocks that were at the lake. We had taken our shoes off and we had our legs spread out infront of us and our feet were touching the water.

"Yeah... Hey, you know what we haven't done?" asked Naya, sitting up properly and taking her feet out of the water.

"What?" I asked. She stood up and took off her shirt, "Oh, my god." I said as she took her pants off. I smiled and looked up at her.

"Are you coming?" she asked, taking her bra off and letting it drop to the floor. I stood up and took my shirt, pants and bra off. Naya took off her panties and I did too. She held my hand and walked into the lake while I followed, "Shit, it's cold."

"My tits are freezing." I said as we got deeper and deeper into the water.

"I see that." said Naya, pulling me down into the water with her. She pulled me closer to her when we were neck deep and wrapped my legs around her waist. She kissed my lips gently as she ran her hands up and down my legs, "I love you."

"Love you too." I said as we kept kissing.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Are you excited for Lee's bachelorette party?" asked Naya as we made our way back to the car after making out in the lake and getting dressed.

"Yeah. It's tomorrow right?" I asked, unlocking the car.

"Yeah and Di's is next week." she said. I opened her door for her and she got into the car. I got into the drivers side and started the car.

"Man, Lee is gonna get wasted." I said, pulling out of the parking space and driving in the direction of our house.

"That's what I'm looking forward to. She says the most ridiculous stuff when she's drunk." said Naya.

"She's absolutely insane when she's drunk." I said.

"Di's party is gonna be pretty crazy." said Naya.

"Yeah... What's she doing for her party?" I asked.

"Lunch." Naya answered. I laughed.

"Wow, isn't she the wild one."

"My mom just texted me. She says the kids are great and they're going to the beach tomorrow." said Naya. I smiled and made the turn for our street.

"Aw. Good. I'm glad they're having fun."

"Yeah... They swam today. She sent me a picture. Here, look." she said as we got home, giving me her phone after I parked the car in the driveway. I looked down at the picture and saw Bentley and Emily in their cute little bathing suits with water wings on and goggles, smiling like they were having the time of their lives. They looked absolutely adorable.

"They are so cute... Look at Em in her little ducky bathing suit and Benny- oh my god, I'm gonna cry." I said.

"Why?" asked Naya, putting her hand on my knee. I let a couple tears roll down my face.

"Our kids are so great." I said, wiping the tears away, "God, sorry..."

"That's okay. They are pretty great... They get on my nerves but they're pretty amazing." said Naya. I smiled and sniffled before giving her phone back.

"Okay... Let's go inside. I wanna make love to you." I said and got out of the car, making my way inside.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Lea's bachelorette party

"And I would just like t-to nsay that if I wwasn't Lea then I wouldn't be Lea..." said Lea, speaking into the microphone at the club she had rented out for her bachelorette party. Everyone was laughing at how pissed she was. She was speaking absolute rubbish.

"I agree! Woo!" yelled Naya from the bar, now standing on top of it, shirtless.

"That's my girl!" said Lea, pointing at Naya with her drink, "N-nice t-tits." oh my god, "And I jjust find it rreally rrreally necessary to nsay that you... Like me, you really rrreally like me."

"Yeah! Give me a shot!" yelled Naya again. I wasn't drunk, I was tipsy. But Naya, Lea and everyone else here on the other hand... Absolutely shit faced.

"Woo! I wanna play a game! 7 minutess in heaven!" yelled Lea as everyone screamed. Sweet Jesus. She's twelve, "No! I hhave better game. Ttruth or dare." oh, poor Di.

We all sat in a circle, Naya refusing to put her shirt on. We compromised and she put coconuts on her tits. She was slurring with everything she said... As was Lea. And when Naya gets drunk, her voice gets really nasal.

"No! I wanna turn." said Naya. Lea laughed and almost started crying. Naya looked around the circle, narrowing her eyes and pointing at everyone like a child, "Uhm... Heather!"

"Sweet baby Jesus." I said.

"Ntruth or dare, baby?" she asked.

"Uh... Dare." I said, drinking my coke like a tipsy loser while everyone else drank screaming orgasms and straight vodka and tekila and gin.

"Okay... I dare you ta... Eat a monkey right now." she said.

"Where the fuck are we gonna get a monkey, Nay?" I asked. She smiled and pointed to Lea who laughed even more, falling on top of Amber and putting her foot in Jenna's whisky.

"I'm not gonna eat Lea." I said, and then the dirty version popped into my head, "I'm definitely not gonna eat Lea."

"F-fine then. Be that way. F-fuck you." said Naya, pouting. I smiled and kissed her cheek. She smiled and grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in, sticking her tongue down my throat.

"This is so hot!" said Lea before she cackled like a witch. I pulled away from Naya who literally licked my face.

"Happy birthday!" she said after she licked my face.

"It's not my birthday." I said. Naya smiled and frowned at the same time.

"Happy fuckday!" she yelled. Everybody screamed.

"Thanks." I said. Naya stood up and came behind me. She bent her knees and started bouncing up and down with her knees on my back, "Nay, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Like your goconuts..." said Lea. She said goconuts instead of coconuts.

"This is how I tell you I love you..." said Naya, jumping up and down on my back. I laughed and slapped her off.

"Well, stop. It hurts." I said, giggling.

"I have a ssuprise!" yelled Lea, "Dognuts!"

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, I said dognuts instead of doughnuts!" said Lea, laughing and putting her hand over her mouth. Naya cackled and sat behind me. She pulled me into her by my shoulders and started stroking my face roughly while Lea fell her way to the table to get the doughnuts or how she said, dognuts. Eew.

Naya put her margarita in my face and pressed it to my cheek.

"Juzt hold thiz for second." said Naya. I took it and she got up. She walked over to the microphone and started singing, "Everynight, in my dreamz I see you, I feel you... Zat is how I know you go on... Near, far, where... EVER you are! I belie-e-e-eve that the heart does go on!" she sang. When she was done, she readjusted her coconuts and came over to us again. She looked at me and smiled, "Your turn."

"Uh.. No." I said.

"But... Isn't you gonna sing 'She's the one' by Robbie Williams?!" she asked.

"Uhm, no, love." I said. She sat down and looked really sad.

"But.. But I'm the one though." she said, putting her face in her hands.

"I thought so too..." I joked.

"Naya! You thought you was the titanic." said Lea who was carrying the plate of doughnuts over to us while she laughed, "You were like Celine Dion."

"I'm not a duck!" said Naya.

"No one called you a duck, baby." I said, rubbing her back. Lea hiccuped and put the plate of doughnuts down in the middle of the very drunk circle.

"I am a duck though!" said Naya, crying now. I laughed silently and pulled her into my arms.

"Oh, love, you're not a duck." I said, "You're a human bean."

"I'm getting married you know..." said Lea matter-of-factly to Amber. Amber laughed and so did Lea and then everyone was laughing. Naya was crying and I was so confused... What a night.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"What the fuck? Oh, crisis, my head." said Naya, waking up with no clothes on, lying on the bar. I was already awake and I didn't have a headache when I woke up, surprisingly. I gave her water and got an aspirin out of my bag.

"Here, take this." I said, giving her the aspirin.

"Thanks... What the fuck am I wearing? Oh, nothing. Great." she said before taking the aspirin, "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"You stripped after you cried because you sang 'My heart will go on' and then Lea called you the titanic and said you were like Celine Dion and you started crying because you thought she was calling you a duck." I said, "Also, you told me to eat Lea in a game of truth or dare, while wearing coconuts over your tits."

"God... Did you.. Eat Lea?" she asked. I laughed.

"Thinking of the dirty version?" she nodded, "I did too... So, no, I didn't eat Lea."

"Shit... What a party." said Naya, "Where are my clothes?"

"Here, I found them when I woke up." I said, giving her clothes to her. She smiled and kissed me.

"Thank you." she said and got off the bar to put her clothes on. Once her clothes were on she put her head in the ditch of my neck and closed her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back. Poor baby, she's so hungover, "My head hurts really bad, babe."

"I know, love. You had a lot to drink. A lot, a lot." I said.

"I can tell. Jesus, Naya, you're so stupid." she said to herself, "I'm never drinking ever again."

"Good for you." I said, "Hey Lee."

"Eugh." she said, walking over to the bar to get a bottle of water. She was wearing a giant sundress.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

"Fuck off." she said, drinking the water and taking like 4 aspirin, "I can't remember anything that happened last night. Please tell me I didn't cheat on Di or anything."

"Oh, no. You just talked absolute shit the entire night." I said, still rubbing Naya's back while I sat on a bar stool and she stood infront of me and leaned into me.

"Oh. My. God. What the fuck did you guys do here last night?" asked Di, walking into the club to pick up Lea.

"No idea." said Lea.

"Hey, boo..." said Di, kissing Lea and giving her a hug, "You look awful."

"I feel awful." she said.

"Uh... Boo?" I asked.

"Shut up, just the other day you called Naya fuzzybunnybear." said Di. I smiled, "Speaking of Naya... How is sleeping beauty over there?"

I looked down at Naya who still had her head burried in the ditch of my neck. Sure enough, she was sleeping.

"She feels awful. She stripped last night and fell asleep naked." I said. Di smiled and gave Lea a hug.

"Sound like you guys had fun." said Di, looking down at Lea's hand, "Lee, where's your ring?"

"Fuck." said Lea, looking down at her hand.

"Fake tits." I said. Lea smiled and ran over to the mannequin.

"Got it!" she said, taking it off the mannequin's nipple.

"What the hell is a mannequin doing in a club?" asked Di.

"The bartender took it out of the closet and said it was the stripper before he left. Lea thought it was real and had a full on conversation with it." I said. Naya made a cute little humming noise and moved her head a little, "You okay, baby?"

"Mmm..." she mumbled.

"We're gonna leave now, okay?"

"Mmm..." she mumbled again.

"Want me to carry you to the car?"

"Mmm..." she mumbled yet again. I smiled and kissed her cheek before wrapping her arms around my neck and picking her up bridal style.

"Okay, listen Lee, we had tons of fun. I have to get this one home and in bed. We'll see you next week Di." I said, grabbing my bag and heading out with Naya half asleep in my arms.

I put her in the car and strapped her in, adjusting her seat so that she could sleep better. We made our way home and I carried her out of the car and put her in bed. She was so adorable. Poor fuzzybunnybear.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Di's bachelorette lunch, party thing

"Are you excited to marry Lee?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah." answered Di, drinking her ice tea, "She's a handful but yes, I'm excited."

"A handful is a bit of an understatement, govener." I said. Di smiled and stirred the ice in her ice tea.

"You look scared." said Naya.

"I am scared." said Di, "I'm getting a disease."

"Lee's not that bad." I said.

"No, I don't mean like she's a disease, I mean like, you know that disease you get when you get married, one-gina. I don't wanna get stuck with one-gina." said Di. We laughed and kept talking about their wedding.

After Di's lunch, Naya and I went to the airport to fetch our babies.

"There they are." said Naya, pointing at two little people running towards us with a hostess behind them. They're unaccompanied minors so someone had to be with them.

"Mommy! Mamma!" they yelled in unison. I nearly cried. I missed them so much. They both ran up to us and Bentley jumped onto me and Emily jumped into Naya's arms.

"I missed my little monkey!" I asked, kissing Bentley all over his face.

"Missed you. We brought you presents." he said, his little arms wrapped around my neck. I looked over at Naya who was crying a little bit while she hugged Emily. I put Bentley down.

"Awesome. Can we go get ice cream and then you give them to us at the beach?" I asked. He nodded. I opened my arms again as my baby girl gave me a giant bear hug. It was like hugging a mini Naya, "I missed you, my angel pie." I kissed her face and she giggled. We thanked the hostess and got their bags.

Once we were all in the car and the kids were in their car seats, we went to get ice cream at the beach.

"So, what did you guys do?" asked Naya as we sat on the beach and had a conversation. It was cute how Benny and Em tried to speak to us like they were adults.

"We went to da beach. We went in da swimming pool. And Aunty Nicky is engaged." said Bentley who had chocolate ice cream all around his mouth and on his nose.

"We know." said Naya. I knew she was having a hard time with it but she seemed to be adjusting to it quite well.

"And den meemaa gave us sweets." said Em, licking her strawberry ice cream carefully, just like Naya.

"She did? Cool." I said.

We had some fun at the beach and we built a sand castle, we also burried Naya in the sand and then we went home. As soon as we got home, the kids were tired as all hell. They had a bath and got cleaned up and then we put them into bed early since they'd already had a nap on the plane. We kissed them goodnight and locked up also getting into bed.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Oh my god." I said, opening the front door to find Nickayla and her fiancé Jordan, "Hey. Come in." I said, kissing them both on the cheek.

They came in and sat down on the couch after I made them coffee and we made small talk.

"Uh, where's Naya?" asked Nickayla.

"She's just putting Benny and Em in bed for their nap." I said, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well we were in the area and we missed you so we wanted to see you." said Nickayla. I smiled and looked up at the stairs as Naya came down.

"Hey, love. Look who's here!" I said. Naya saw Nickayla and Jordan and smiled.

"Hey... What are you doing here?" she asked, giving them each a hug.

"They were in the area and they wanted to see us." I answered for them. Naya smiled and sat down on my lap.

"It's so good to see you. Jordan, you're looking super sexy." said Naya.

"Thanks... I work out." he joked. Naya and I giggled. Naya looked down at Nickayla's hand and her eyeballs widened a little.

"Jesus... Nice rock, Nick." she said. Nickayla smiled and looked at her hand.

"Thanks..." she said, "So, I just wanted to tell you that the wedding isn't until next year May."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I know I was a bitch about it before but, I'm happy for you guys, really. I love Jordan and Nick, no matter how old you are you'll always be my little sister but I realise now that you can make your own decisions and I respect that." said Naya. Nickayla smiled.

"Good. Great. Thank you, Nay." she said.

"Mmhmm... But I guess if we're talking about you and Jordan. Jordy, if you ever hurt my little sister. If you ever cause her any pain of any kind, I will hunt you down and kick your ass." said Naya.

"You know, Mychael said the same thing except with him, it was funny. With you it's just scary." he said. Naya laughed and kissed my head.

"Good, I'm glad you're scared. Because I'm not kidding. I will put your own head up your ass." she said.

"Wine!" I said.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"So that's when I said, 'I can't believe this Troy...' " said a very drunk Nickayla.

"It's Trey." said Jordan, correcting her.

" 'Trey' that's what I said, ' I can't believe this Trey... You are such and ass...' Is what I said, what I said. And then you know what I did... I walked away." she said. We all laughed at how serious she was being.

"Good for you, Nick." said Naya.

"Mommy..." said Bentley, standing at the entrance of the livingroom, looking at us with his teddy bear in his hands.

"Yeah, monkey?" I said, getting up and going over to him.

"I had.." he said and started crying, "A bad dream."

"Oh, monkey." I said, picking him up, "It's okay, baby, it's okay. What happened in your dream?"

"My fluffy giraffe turned evil and killed Emily with his neck." Bentley said, sobbing as I carried him upstairs back to his bedroom.

"Oh, angel. That's not gonna happen, I promise." I said, opening the door to their room and walking in. Emily was fast asleep in her bed and she looked like Naya does when she sleeps.

"I don't want Em to die from my giraffe." said Bentley.

"I know baby, she won't." I said, putting him in bed and sitting with him, running my fingers through his short blonde hair.

"Mmmkay." he said.

"I'll sit here with you until you go to sleep okay?" I whispered, trying not to wake Emily.

"kay.." he said. I sat with him for another hour while her tried to go to sleep. He wound up sleeping in mine and Naya's bed with us. He was so cute when he was overtired... Emily woke up about an hour after Naya said bye to Nickayla and Jordan and came to bed. I picked her up and put her in bed with us too. She snuggled up to Naya and fell asleep almost immediately. My family... What would I do without them?

OKAY GUYS! I HOPE THIS WAS OKAY! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! I'LL UPDATE SOON. I'M ONLY GONNA STOP WHEN NAYA AND HEATHER HAVE AT LEAST 4 KIDS, SO NOT ANY TIME SOON. PLS PLS PLS REVIEW! THANKS GUYS :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Naya's P.O.V

"Lee, look at it this way, if your parents never had kids then chances are you won't either." said Heather. I laughed.

"Heather... If my parents never had kids then I wouldn't be here." said Lea, "Oh... I get it. Very funny."

"Took you long enough." I said.

"Okay, Di said she's already at the restaurant. I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow." said Lea, putting her phone back in her bag.

"You're gonna look so beautiful, Lee." I said, "Are you ready? We're gonna be late for dinner."

It was Lea and Di's rehearsal dinner thingy tonight and we were getting ready to leave. Chris Colfer was their wedding planner and he may look cute and seem cute and innocent but he is so controlling, sometimes I thing him and Lea are related.

"Yeah. Let's go." she said.

We got into the car and Heather drove the three of us to the restaurant. As soon as we got there, we had a private room that we sat in. It was so pretty. We were all sitting at the table and Lea and Diana's friends and family were all there. Heather and I were making small talk while we drank champagne, waiting for everyone to get there and sit down. Suddenly, Di came up to the table and sat down in her place next to Lea who was next to Chris.

"Diana, where have you been?" asked Chris.

"Uh, bathroom, I had to pee." she answered.

"You can't go to the bathroom now. Stick to the schedule." he said and then he stood up and started banging a knife against a glass and it broke. I laughed silently while he put the broken glass and knife in a pot plant close by.

"Okay, everyone. Lea is going to say something." he said and did his little gay man clap while he sat down. Lea stood up and had all of these little pieces of paper with her speech on them.

"First of all I would just like to say thank you for all being here and..." she looked at Chris who was tapping his arm, signalling that she should get it over with, "Oh, okay... I have a story prepared... But, that's not important and so, okay... I love Di very much and.. But that doesn't matter either.. I just, oh my god, there was this time and it was so funny and..." Chris kept tapping his arm, "Yeah, and it was funny.. And Oh my god! Okay, Chris, you are done."

"What?" he said.

"You're fired!" Lea yelled.

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't need this..." Lea said, tapping her arm, "Or, or this..." Lea said, breaking a glass and throwing it into the plant, "And all I want is to have my wedding my way and I want to say my speech properly without any interuptions! And I want a wedding planner that let's my fiancé go to the bathroom any time she wants!" Chris didn't say anything. He just looked scared. I was laughing a little and Heather was smiling at how I was trying so hard to be serious, "Thank you. Cheers." said Lea, pounding her champagne and sitting down.

"Well said, Lee." I said, clapping. Everyone laughed and clapped.

During dessert, I called my mom who was at our house with Bentley and Emily. They said goodnight to me and Heather over the phone, it was precious.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"She is the light at the end of my tunnel." said a drunk Lea.

"You know, the light at the end of the tunnel might just be an oncoming train." I said. Lea laughed and snorted before putting her head on Di's shoulder. Me, Heather, Lea and Di were still at the restaurant and everybody else had left.

"Have you read Harry Potter?" asked Lea.

"I have. They left a lot of the stuff out of the movie though." I said.

"Hey! Never judge a book by it's movie. Albert Einstein said that." said Lea. Di laughed and took a sip of her champagne.

"No he didn't." I said, "You said it."

"I said something!" Lea screamed, getting excited.

"My god, woman. Calm down." I said.

"Hey, look, it's 12 o'clock." said Heather.

"I'm getting married today!" yelled Lea. She get's drunk a lot, "And I'm gonna have sex. If you think sex is a pain in the ass - you're doing it wrong."

"Oh good lord." I said. Heather smiled and had some more champagne.

"Do you like math?" Lea asked Di.

"I liked math in school, yeah." she answered.

"Well, we could add a bed, subtract our clothes, divide our legs and multiply." said Lea. I laughed.

"Funny." I said. Heather was drinking her champagne through a straw. Looks like she's drunk too.

"Life is a waste of time. Time is a waste of life. So... Let's all get wasted and have the time of our lives." said Heather and then giggled before topping up her champagne.

"You already are." said Di.

"Di! Flies spread disease. So, keep yours zipped." said Lea.

"Oh my god." Di said, laughing, "I don't have a penis Lee."

"Yes you do... In the drawer."

"Lea, shut up!" she said.

"The difference between light and hard is that you can sleep with a light on." said Heather and then went back to drinking her champagne. I laughed. That was really funny.

"I'm so happy to get married." said Lea.

"Yeah, well, love is blind but marriage is a real eye-opener." said Heather. Ouch.

"I beg your pardon?" I said.

"I said... Love is blind and then I just stopped talking..." said Heather.

"That's what I thought." I said. Heather smiled and kissed me.

"To be or not to be... I think that's a trick question." said Lea, leaning all of her body weight onto Di.

"Okay, Lee. No more alcohol for you." said Di.

"Please don't take it away." said Lea. Di laughed and drank half so that Lea wouldn't have too much.

"Nay... Did you know that I only wear necklaces because I wanna know when I'm upside down." said Heather. I smiled and chuckled.

"Good for you."

"Oh no! My fake plants died because I didn't pretend to water them." said Lea, looking at her phone.

"It'll be okay, Lee. We can just get you more fake plants." said Heather, putting her straw in the bottle of champagne.

"Heather, what I love about you is that you remind me of when I was young and stupid." said Lea. Heather smiled.

"That is so sweet. Thank you." she said, still drinking the champagne from the bottle.

"Baby, I think we should head home now. It's late and I'm tired and this conversation makes no sense." I said, rubbing Heather's back.

"Did you know that a day without sunshine is like... Night." said Heather.

"Okay, love, that's great. Let's go home now, please. I wanna go to sleep." I said. Heather sighed and stood up angrily.

"Fine. Goodbye Lea and Di. Have a great wedding!" she said irritably.

"We're going to the wedding Heather." I said, standing up and picking up my bag.

"Oh." she said firmly, "Well then fine."

"Bye guys. Thanks for coming. We'll see you later." said Di as we left. I waved and said bye as I helped Heather out of the restaurant and to our car.

"Get in sweetie." I said, opening her door for her.

"I wanna drive!" she whined.

"No, love, you're drunk. Get in. I'm driving." I said.

"No! I am driving! Not you, me." she said firmly.

"Heather, if you drive, we'll get in an accident. So shut up and get into the car please." I said just as firmly as her.

"No." she said. I sighed.

"Heather, please don't make this difficult. Just get into the car." I said. I was tired and irritated and I just wanted to go to sleep.

"You can't make me." she said.

"Heather, please." I said, about to cry from irritation and over tiredness.

"Uh-uh..." she said, "You have to make me.". I sighed and gave her the keys. She took them as I started walking away from her and the car, "Where are you going?"

"Home. You can drive yourself home but I'm not getting into that car if you're gonna be difficult." I said, still walking.

"Naya! Get back here!" she yelled after me. I kept walking, "Naya!"

I ignored her completely. Just as I was about to turn the corner, I felt her grab my arm.

"Stop walking away from me." she said, "You can drive home, but please don't walk away." she hugged me after giving me the keys. She could barely walk properly. Don't get me wrong, drunk Heather was cute but not overly drunk Heather. She was irritating and extremely stubborn.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Congratulations you guys." said Heather while we were leaving Di and Lee's wedding. We left early because we had to get home to Benny and Em.

"Thank you... And we'll zee you at the zoo!" said Lea, very... Very drunk. We weren't going to the zoo.

"Okay, Lee. You guys have fun." I said. "God... It's so great that they're married. It all happened so fast."

"Yeah. Seems like only yesterday Lea was beating up Kevin in the tin shed." said Heather. I laughed.

"Yeah. It was such a beautiful wedding." I said. Heather nodded and unlocked our car. She opened my door for me and I got in after giving her a kiss.

"It was beautiful. Not as beautiful as ours but beautiful all the same." said Heather as she got into the drivers side and closed the door.

"I feel like cuddling." I said randomly.

"You know, me too." said Heather before chuckling and starting the car before pulling out of the parking space as we made our way home.

When we got home, we saw my mom asleep on the couch. I put a blanket over her and kissed her head before Heather turned off the lights and locked everything up. We went upstairs to kiss our kids goodnight. They were both fast asleep with their little stuffed teddies in their arms.

As soon as we were in our bedroom, we went into the bathroom to take our jewellery and make-up off.

"So, I was talking to Kevin tonight when I saw you talking to whats-her-face... Um, Megan and it looked like you were flirting with her." I said, putting my earrings in my jewellery box. Heather gasped.

"I was not flirting. We were talking, talking is not flirting." she said, taking her shoes off. I smiled and started taking my bangles off one by one.

"You were flirting, Heather. I know what flirting looks like and you were flirting." I said, putting all my bangles in my jewellery box along with my necklace. Heather finished taking all her make-up and jewellery off and walked into our bedroom, putting her shoes by the foot of our bed.

"So, I was flirting. What, like you don't?" she said.

"No. I don't, because I don't need to. I have you and for me, you're enough. Clearly I'm not enough for you." I said, coming into our bedroom and taking off my shoes. Heather was sitting on our bed, looking up at me while I took off my shoes.

"Look, you need to trust that I know what I want and I know what I have." she said, pulling me closer and sliding her hand up my leg.

"Okay, but I don't really know what that means." I said.

"It means, everyone else can fuck off." she said, pulling my dress over my head, "Because I just want you, okay? Only you."

"Okay." I said. She smiled and grabbed my ass, pulling me closer to her and kissing me.

She ran her hands up and down my back before unclasping my bra and flipping me around so that she was lying on top of me on the bed. I unzipped her dress as she kissed my neck. I slid it down her body and moved my legs up to her sides and hooked my toes on the straps of her thong and slid it down her legs with my feet.

When I woke up, it was 8 a.m. I groaned and rolled over only to be met with a naked, sleeping Heather. I smiled and moved the strands of hair that were covering her eyes, behind her ear. She mumbled a little before scrunching her nose and moving her head closer to mine. Her forehead was pressed against mine and I could feel her breath on my face. I moved my lips a little closer and kissed the tip of her nose. She smiled and snaked her arm around my waist.

"Hi..." she whispered, pulling me closer to her.

"Hi..." I whispered back, smiling into a kiss.

"Did you sleep okay?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

"Not really," I said jokingly, she chuckled, "I mean, I only slept with you because I'm lonely."

"That's awful for you. I think that maybe I should move in." she said, playing along.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"And then once I've moved in, then maybe we can get married and have kids. I mean that only makes sense." she said. I smiled and kissed her again, rolling us over so that I was on top. She held me while we kissed... Just as I thought we were gonna have hot, steamy morning sex...

"Mommy! Mamma! We can't reach the ceweal!" said Bentley as him and Emily ran into our bedroom. Heather and I got the biggest fright of our lifes and quickly covered ourselves up.

Bentley and Emily jumped onto the bed and looked very confused.

"Why you naked?" asked Emily. I looked at Heather for help. I didn't know what to do so I just said the first thing that came to my head.

"Well, we were wrestling and Mommy thought it would be fun to take all my clothes so I took her clothes and I won." I said. Bentley laughed.

"Oh. Can me and Em wrestle?" he asked.

"No! It's big people wrestling. I don't want you to wrestle with your sister. Ever. Never ever, ever." said Heather.

"Kay! Can you help us get the ceweal? The cupboard too high." he said. Emily was really quiet this morning. Quieter than usual. I covered myself with a sheet and went to my cupboard to get some sweats.

"Sure. How's about Mommy helps you and Em stays here with me while Benny makes cereal like a man." I said, wanting to talk to Em to see why she was so quiet.

"Yeah! I'm a man now. I'm gon' go make ceweal! That what men do, right Mommy?" said Bentley, showing off his tiny little muscles. I smiled as Heather snuck out of the bed and put some clothes on before picking up Bentley and throwing him over her shoulder, carrying him downstairs.

"Hey, baby." I said, sitting down next to my daughter who was looking at her feet. I picked her up and lay down, putting her on my stomach. She sat there, still looking at her feet.

"Hi, momma." she said quietly. I smiled and softly tickled her arm.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Fine. How you?" she asked, her voice still quiet.

"I'm good. So, what's up? Hmm, what's going on, why're you so quiet?" I asked softly, moving a strand of hair out of her face. She looked at me with her big brown eyes.

" 'Cause I'm sad." she answered.

"Why're you sad?" she didn't answer, "Hmm, tell mamma. Tell me why you're sad."

"I sad because Benny's mean." she said. I smiled at her cuteness and played with her hair.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He takes up all the room." she answered, using her little hands to make an imaginary circle.

"He does? Oh no, well, we're gonna have to do something about that then." I said.

"Yeah... Can I have my own room?" she asked. I smiled and held her hands in mine.

"Well, can I talk to Mommy first and then tell you?" I asked. She nodded and smiled before lying down and putting her head in the ditch of my neck. I rubbed her back and then held her tight while I got up. I carried her downstairs and put her at the table while Bentley gave her cereal.

"Here go Em. I made you captain crunch." he said, sitting down and chomping on his cereal.

"Thanks Benny." she said. I smiled and turned to look at Heather. She was cleaning up the mess that Benny made when he poured the cereal into their bowls.

"So, um... Em wants her own room." I said, helping her clean up the cereal.

"Yeah?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. She says Benny takes up all the room." I said. Heather smiled.

"She's such a girl." she said, "Okay, yeah, but if she gets her own room then we have to move. And if we're gonna have another baby then we definitely have to move because we don't have another room."

"Yeah. Well, I can give Markus a call and I can ask him if he knows of any houses..." I said, "Are we gonna rent or buy?"

"Uhm... Buy. I mean, we bought this house and I don't wanna sell it so we can like put it up for rent." said Heather, while she poured orange juice into the kids sippie cups.

"Yeah. Okay, so should I call Markus?" I asked. She nodded and gave Benny and Em their juice.

"Yeah, but before you do, I want to talk to you about where we're gonna move to." she said.

"Hi meema!" yelled Em as my mom came into the kitchen, passing the table.

"Hi angel." she said, "Hi sweetie. Listen, I'm leaving now because Mychael has a game tomorrow."

"Aw. No. Okay, well, we'll see you soon. We'll come down for Christmas." said Heather, hugging my mom and giving her a kiss.

After my mom said bye to the kids and bye to us, she left.

"So, you wanted to talk to me about where we're gonna move?" I asked as Heather made coffee.

"Uh, yeah. I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to move to Brooklyn?" asked Heather. I looked at her in disbelief and started laughing, "I'm being serious."

"What?! You wanna move to Brooklyn?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean, we'd be closer to Nick and Jordan and Mychael. Your parents. And besides, you grew up there and I just want our kids to grow up there too." she said, pouring milk into our mugs.

"Uhm... Yeah, okay. I'll ask Markus if there are any places in Brooklyn." I said. Heather gave me my coffee and kissed my cheek.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, love. It's just a suggestion." she said. I smiled.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that... God, it's gonna be such a mission. And besides, there are hardly any houses in Brooklyn, I mean, it's Brooklyn." I said. Heather sighed and thought about it.

"Well, how about Phoenix?" asked Heather.

"In Arizona?" I asked, she nodded, "No. No. Definitely not. Not with Taylor there."

"But, Nay, the houses in Phoenix are really pretty." said Heather.

"Hold on, first it's Brooklyn and now Arizona? Why the hell do you wanna get out of L.A so bad?" I asked.

"Taylor's moving here. My sister called. I don't want him harassing us. Especially not while we have kids. I just wanna get out of here and be somewhere else." she said. Taylor's moving to L.A. Okay, we're moving.

"Yeah, we're moving." I said, taking a sip of my coffee, "I'll ask Markus to look in Phoenix and maybe even New Jersey. I actually went to school there." Heather smiled.

"Should we just forget Phoenix and look in New Jersey?" asked Heather.

"Great idea." I said, "I'll go call Markus."

"Mommy! I done!" said Bentley, talking way too loud for how close he was. Em was right behind him and they were holding up their bowls so that we could see.

"Well done guys!" said Heather.

"I still hungwy." said Benny.

"Me also." said Em. I smiled and Heather took their bowls.

"Do you want bacon and eggs?" asked Heather. They nearly lost their minds.

"Yay! Pigs and chickens!" said Benny. Em laughed and did twirls in the kitchen like a ballerina.

"Did he just say pigs and chickens?" asked Heather, laughing. I smiled and nodded, "Okay... Pigs and chickens coming right up. Why don't you two go sit down and watch a movie and we'll call you when your pigs and chickens are done." they giggled and ran off into the livingroom to watch a movie.

Heather started making breakfast and I went to call Markus. New baby and New Jersey. Exciting.

OKAY GUYS! SORRY THIS WAS SO SHORT. NEXT ONE WILL DEFINITELY BE LONGER. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THERE ANNIVERSARY AND THEIR MOVE. PLS PLS PLS REVIEW! THANKS GUYS :)


	18. Chapter 18

HEY GUYS! SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED. MY MOTHER, AS ANNOYING AS THEY ARE, HAS BEEN GETTING ALL UP IN MY GRILL ABOUT THE FACT THAT SHE HASN'T MET MY GIRLFRIEND YET! MOST ANNOYING THING IN THE WORLD WHEN YOUR MOM LECTURES YOU NIGHT AND DAY ABOUT SOMETHING THAT RIDICULOUS!

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS! LOVE LOVE LOVE... I'M MAKING THIS ONE LONGER THAN SOME OF THE OTHERS..

Chapter 18

Heather's P.O.V

I don't know what to do. Naya and I have decided to move to New Jersey and everything was great until I got a job offer that means I have to be in New York for 6 months. Now, on one hand, it's an amazing opportunity and I'd love to take it but on the other hand, I don't wanna be away from my family for 6 whole months.

"Nay? Baby?" I said, walking into the kitchen in our house. Naya was in the kitchen, putting "monkey blood" on Benny's knee.

"Yeah? Sorry, Benny fell, I was just cleaning his knee. What's up?" she asked, dabbing the red liquid onto our sons wounded knee. He had tear stained cheeks and he had the tip of his index finger in his mouth, giving the cutest pout in the world.

"Aw, baby, what happened?" I asked, becoming concerned for my son. He looked up at me with pools in his eyes and his pout got even bigger.

"I fell... On the floor." he said, his tiny voice shaking as he was about to start crying again.

"Aw, monkey. That was silly." I said, rubbing his back.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" he used his tiny voice to try and yell at me.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, monkey." I said and gave him a hug while Naya put a band-aid on his knee, "You know, the stuff that mamma put on your knee is called monkey blood."

"Eewy! I don't want a monkeys blood on my owy!" he said, struggling to get the words out. I smiled and kissed his head before Naya kissed his knee and picked him up, putting him in the floor to go play with Em.

"So, you wanted to say something?" asked Naya. I remembered what I had to say.

"Oh, yeah, um... I got a job offer..."

"Oh my god! That's great! Why do you sound so sad?" she asked.

"Because if I take it then I have to be in New York for 6 months." I said. Naya sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Um... God, okay, well... You can't not be with us for 6 months." she said, resting her left hand against the counter and leaning against it.

"I know. That's the problem. I mean, we wanna move to New Jersey but if I take this job then I'll never see you guys for 6 months." I said. She thought about it and sighed again.

"Well, then, maybe New Jersey isn't where we're supposed to move. Maybe we should move to New York. I mean, there's school's there, it's a beautiful city and the kids will love it there." she said. I was shocked at what I was hearing, "And I'm gonna start working on my second album and I record all my stuff in New York so... I think we should take this as a sign."

"Yeah?" I asked, making sure I heard her correctly.

"Yeah. So, you take the job and I'll call Markus and tell him to look for apartments in New York." she said and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before picking up her phone and walking outside to call our real estate agent, Markus.

I have no idea what just happened but I am excited.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"The apartment's beautiful. Markus sent me pictures, here look." said Naya, giving me her phone to look at the pictures Markus had sent her. It was beautiful. It was big, spacious and it had 5 bedrooms. 5!

"Ooh. Yeah, pretty." I said, giving her phone back to her.

"And Benny and Em can have their own rooms." said Naya, making coffee.

"Yeah. So, our anniversary's tomorrow." I said, reminding my sometimes forgetful wife of our 3 year wedding anniversary.

"I know. I told you last week that I had something special planned." she said, giving me my coffee.

"Thanks, " I said, taking the coffee from her, "So, what do you have planned?"

"It's a surprise, love. I already told you that. Although, if I remember correctly, you were slightly shit faced." she said. I laughed a little and smiled before taking a sip of my coffee.

"Okay, fine, don't tell me." I said. She smiled at me before flipping through her magazine.

"I went down to the bank today." she said, concentrating on her magazine while she talked to me.

"Sperm or regular?" I asked.

"Sperm." she answered, holding a page inbetween her index and middle finger.

"Yeah? How'd it go?" I asked.

"Well, I got everything sorted and they attempted to knock me up, now we just have to wait." she said.

"Okay, but, when you say they attempted to knock you up... You don't mean that they got some guy to jump you, right?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"No, love. They did the thing they did last time and injected the sperm into me. You really think I would let some random guy fuck me? Honestly, Heather, if I was gonna fuck someone, it'd be someone I know." she said. I smiled and giggled.

"Good to know." I said and took a sip of my coffee. She stared at her magazine and continued to talk.

"You know, I really don't think that any guy could throw a decent hump at me." she said, still looking at the same page of her magazing that she has been since she opened it. She took a sip of her coffee and I looked at her.

"Are you drunk?" I asked. She playfully shook her head with a cheeky smile on her face, "Seriously, what's in that coffee?"

"Nothing. I swear." she said. I rolled my eyes and took out my phone.

"Whatever you say, drunky." I said.

"Babe, if I was drunk, I'd already be naked." she said. I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, God. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." she said and finally turned the page of her magazine.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

It was morning and I was super excited. 3 years married to Naya. 3 years baby! I opened my eyes and felt Naya's body resting peacefully in my arms. I was the big spoon and she was the little spoon. I tightened my grip and she mumbled the cutest noise that I think I've ever heard. Her hair smelt extra coconutty today and I was smiling like an idiot as I kissed the back of her neck to gently wake her up.

"Happy Anniversary..." she whispered in her sleepy voice. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Happy Anniversary..." I whispered back, biting my lip as I turned her around so we were face to face. The both of us smiled into a soft but passionate kiss. I held her closer as our lips moved perfectly together.

"Mmm... What's the time?" she mumbled against my lips.

"Eight thirty." I replied, still kissing her.

"No... I was gonna wake up early to make you breakfast." she said inbetween tiny kisses.

"Mm-mm, that's okay... This is perfect." I said, bringing her on top of me as I rolled onto my back. I slid my hands down her back and lightly squeezed her ass. She smiled as we kissed and slid her tongue across my bottom lip. I slightly opened my mouth and she tilted her head as she slipped her tongue in. Our tongues danced together and we got lost in the moment, not even noticing our kids walking into our room and jumpin on the bed. As soon as Naya pulled away to breathe, we heard two tiny voices.

"Eewy!" said Benny.

"Gross. Cover your eyes!" said Em. Naya smiled and rolled off me.

"Why does this happen?" I asked, covering my hands with my face. Benny and Em crawled over to me and kissed each of my cheeks. I smiled and hugged them both, playfully tackling them with tickles. They giggled and tried to get to Naya who was out of bed, taking out the clothes she wanted to wear today.

"It's you Anniversary." said Bentley, inbetween giggles.

"It is our Anniversary." I said, tickling his stomach. Emily had gotten away and was hiding behind Naya.

"Stop!" giggled Benny. I kept tickling him and peppered his face with kisses.

"I don't wanna." I said, tickling him even more as his giggles filled the room.

"Mommy! I gonna pee!" he yelled as he giggled. As soon as he said that, I immediately stopped. Emily and Naya laughed at what Benny said before he ran to the bathroom in mine and Naya's bedroom with his hands infront of his Mr. Willy Wonka.

"Are you okay in there, monkey?" I asked Benny as he went to the bathroom.

"Don't talk to me now." he said back. I laughed and got out of bed, running over to Em to attack her. She giggled as I picked her up and threw her into the air, catching her as she came down. She smiled and put her cute little dimples on display while her nose scrunched up as she laughed, just like Naya. She really was the most beautiful little girl in the entire world.

"I love you, Mommy." she said as I hugged her. She wrapped her little arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. We heard the sound of water running in the bathroom and seconds later, Benny came out, pulling his pants back up.

"I love you too, angel." I said and put her back down.

"Mommy, I went to the bathroom all by myself." he said. I smiled and looked down at him. He was holding his hands up to show me he had washed them.

"Yes you did." I said.

"He's lying, he missed." said Em, hitting Benny's arm.

"I didn't miss because I sit down this time." he said.

"You're like a girl. Only girls sit down." said Em.

"Mamma! Emily's being a cow." said Benny, running up to Naya who was smiling. He hugged her leg and pouted at us.

"Monkey, don't call your sister mean names. And Em, don't be mean to your brother." I said. Emily crossed her arms and did the famous impatient foot tap. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her head, "Okay, kiss and make up and then follow me downstairs so I can put ice age on."

"Yay! Ice age!" yelled Em, "Sorry Benny, you're not a girl."

"I know. Because girls have hoo hoo's and boys have pee pees, and I have a pee pee." he said. I laughed and Naya was trying so hard to hide the amusement in her face.

"Benny, say you're sorry or else you're getting a time out." said Naya. He sighed and slumped his shoulders, walking over to Em and giving her a hug.

"I sorry... That you're stupid!" he said and laughed.

"Bentley, that's not funny. Go to your room and stay there until we tell you to come out." said Naya. He stood and looked at her with his pout on his face. She only raised her eyebrow and her face got angrier.

"I staying here." he stubbornly said.

"Okay, then you're getting a hiding." said Naya, coming towards him.

"Okay, I'm going to my room." he said, running out of our room and going to his and Emily's room. Emily looked up at me with tears pooling in her eyes.

"Am I stupid like Benny said?" she asked.

"Aw, baby, ofcourse you're not stupid." I said, kneeling down to her level, "You are just like mamma, and if you're like mamma then you can't possibly be stupid. In fact, you are the complete opposite of stupid."

"Yeah, don't listen to your brother, he's just being a mean mean boy." said Naya. Em smiled and held my hand.

"Can we go watch ice age now?" she asked. I smiled and gently squeezed her hand.

"Sure. Come on, let's go downstairs." I said. She let go of my hand and walked in front of me.

"I'm just gonna take a shower. Will you take care of Benny for me?" asked Naya. I smiled and kissed her.

"Sure." I said and slapped her ass before leaving our room. Today was gonna be great. We were gonna drop the kids off with Nickayla and Jordan who were still in L.A for three more days and then we're gonna do whatever it is that we do best. Eachother.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Baby, take your shirt off." I said as Naya and I fiercely made out on our way up to our bedroom after dropping off the kids with their cute little overnight bags and the biggest smiles ever.

Naya took off her shirt and threw it onto the floor. I roughly grabbed her breasts as we fell onto our bed. Our shoes were already off halfway through the front door. I got off Naya and stood in front of her at the foot of the bed, taking off my pants as she did the same. She was wearing a red thong and a matching bra. As soon as her pants were off, she lay back onto the bed, waiting for me to continue kissing her. I fumbled with my zipper but finally got my pants off, pouncing ontop of her and leaving fierce hickeys all over her neck. She moaned and unclasped my bra. I stopped kissing her to throw my bra across the room. She cupped my breasts as I came back down to kiss her. I slid my hand down her body and into her thong, feeling her wetness. I rubbed her clit a little before sliding three fingers into her. She arched her back and let out a moan, separating our lips. I kissed her neck as I fingered her. She moaned loudly and breathed heavily until she orgasmed. I curled my fingers inside her and she rode out her orgasm.

Naya had sweat beading down her neck as she breathed heavily. I rested my head in her neck and kissed it gently. As soon as she got her breath back, she rolled us over so she was ontop... And then... Oh. My. God.

"Baby..." Naya breathed as we lay side by side, naked and sweaty, "We need to take a shower and get ready. We have a reservation."

"For where?" I asked, turning my head to the side to look at her, she smiled and playfully slapped my arm.

"I'm not telling." she said. I sighed and chuckled.

"Fine. Come on, let's go sexy thaang." I said, getting out of bed and holding out my hands for her to grab. She grabbed my hands and I pulled her out of bed, leading her to the bathroom where we had a shower... And we kissed a little bit.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Heather! Jesus Christ! Why are you taking so long?" yelled Naya from downstairs.

"Don't lose your panties! I'm coming!" I yelled back. I got downstairs and kissed her, "On second thought, feel free to lose your panties whenever you want, love." she smiled cheekily and moved a strand of hair out of my face.

"You look beautiful." she said, gently kissing my cheek. I smiled and bit my lip.

"As do you." I said back, leaning in for a soft but long kiss.

She held my hand as we made our way to the car after locking the house. As soon as I was in the car, she put a blindfold on me and closed the door.

"Naya, I don't like this." I said. I heard her giggle and start the car. We started pulling out of the driveway and onto the road. As soon as we were driving, she put her hand on my thigh and we drove in silence. We had been driving for about 5 minutes when I felt her move her hand up my thigh and she stopped it underneath my tight black dress.

"Ooh, thong." she said. I smiled leaned back getting ready for what was coming next. She slid her hand right underneath my dress and moved my thong to the side.

She started rubbing me slowly, getting fast and faster as she went. When I was wet enough, I felt her slip 2 fingers into me and she started pumping them in and out. I moaned loudly but I couldn't see anything so I didn't know if there were that many cars around us so I tried to keep the facial expressions to a minimum.

"Naya! Baby, I'm gonna cum!" I moaned. I could feel her starting to smile as she went faster, viciously rubbing my clit with her thumb. As soon as I came, she slowed down and took her fingers out. She brought them up to my mouth and put them in. I licked her fingers as she pulled them out of my mouth only to be met with her lips. She kissed me gently, sticking her tongue into my mouth and pushing it against mine. As she pulled away, I could feel her breath hit my face so I knew she was still close. I didn't notice that the car had stopped.

"We're here. Keep the blindfold on." she said, kissing my bottom lip before moving away.

"Baby, just hold on... Give me a minute." I said, trying to recover from my orgasm. She kissed my cheek and I felt her smile against it. The rest of the night was gonna be fun. I just felt bad that I didn't have anything planned for Naya besides ice cream if she was in the mood. I did get her a bracelet though and something else that I know she'll love.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Okay, we're inside now. Take off the blindfold." she said. I took the blindfold off and looked at what was infront of me. We were on the beach and inside a tent type thing. There was a wooden walkway coming from inside the tent to where the car was parked, that's why it felt like I was inside. Clever. There was a mini table surrounded by pillows and blankets. There were candles and rose petals everywhere and the table was set for dinner. I didn't know what to say.

"Surprise. This is actually the same spot that we had our first kiss. There's just a tent over it." she said. I smiled and looked around this friggen ginormous tent. There was an area that was only pillows and blankets with rose petals everywhere. I looked at the table more closely and saw that the words 'I love you' were spelt on it in little mini candles. It smelt so good, they were obviously scented candles.

"I... It's- I don't... Wow. Naya... This is beautiful." I said, I promised myself I wouldn't cry so I held it in, "Thank you." I kissed her gently. She smiled and bit her lip, holding my hand and leading me towards the table. She did the gentlemanly thing by pulling out a pillow for me. I sat down and laughed. She kissed the side of my neck and made her way to the other side of the table, opposite me.

"Okay. Do you want some wine? Or champagne?" she asked. I smiled.

"I don't know. Am I allowed to get drunk?" I asked.

"Absolutely. I won't but you can." she said.

"Then wine." I said. She got out a bottle of Lambrusco! Yay! My favourite! She opened it and poured me some. She didn't have any, she had juice but I chose to ignore it tonight.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked.

"Uh... I don't know." I said. Suddenly Kevin and Chris appeared out of nowhere and stood at our little table with dish cloths over their arms and smart clothes on, "Hi..."

"Welcome Ladies and... Ladies. Tonights specials in the lezpez tent are..." said Chris, continuing to tell us the specials. The Lezpez Tent. Oh dear lord. I was giggling as they walked away after we told them what we wanted.

"Where the hell did they come from?" I asked.

"I asked them for a little help for tonight. They helped me set up the tent and Mark came up with the name." answered Naya. I smiled, "They're attempting to cook the food. It might not be that good but Cory can cook so... We'll see. If it sucks we can always eat them."

"Yeah," I said giggling, "Can I give you my present now?"

"Yeah!" said Naya. I smiled and took the little box out of my bag. I would've brought a clutch but her other present is too big for a clutch. I gave her the box and she smiled.

"Open it!" I said. She giggled and opened it.

"Aw. Baby... It's so beautiful." she said, taking the bracelet out, "Here, help me put it on."

I helped her put the bracelet on and she looked at it.

"What do the charms stand for?" she asked, looking down at the 5 charms that were on the bracelet.

"Well, the 'B' is for Bentley... The 'E' is for Emily. The heart has the letters 'H&N' engraved on it and that stands for Heather and Naya. The infinity ring is because we're gonna be together forever and the duck is because the first valentines day we had together I gave you a stuffed duck." she smiled and leaned over the table to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss and stroked her face.

"Thank you." she whispered before fully pulling away.

"You're welcome. Okay, the last thing I got you... Is this..." I said, pulling out the even bigger stuffed duck that I had gotten her. She smiled and squealed before grabbing it and attacking my face with kisses.

"Aw! Baby, thank you, I love it." she said, "Now, I did buy you something and it's nothing special so don't get too excited but, here..." she said taking a necklace out of her clutch that had a dragonfly charm on it. I love dragonflies.

"Oh, my god. Naya, you really shouldn't have done this." I said as she helped me put it on.

"Shut up." she whispered before kissing the back of my neck.

We drank juice, ate and talked the rest of the night. After Chris, Kevin, Cory, Mark and Harry had left, Naya and I made out on the pillows that were there.

After dinner at the beach, we went home and made love yet again.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Okay guys, I want you to go upstairs and take these bags and put all of your toys in them, okay?" I said, giving Benny and Em big bags for their toys.

"Why? I don't wanna give my toys away." said Em.

"We're not giving them away, we're moving." I said. And then I realised that Naya and I haven't told them about the move to New York yet.

"Where?" asked Benny, taking the bag from me.

"To New York. Mommy got a job there so we're gonna move to a huge apartment and guess what?" I said, kneeling down while Em took her bag from me.

"What?" asked Em.

"You guys are getting your own rooms." I said.

"Yay!" yelled Emily, jumping on me.

"My own room! When we moving? Tomorrow?" asked Benny.

"In 2 months, monkey." I said and grabbed his nose between my index and middle finger, "Now, chip chop, upstairs. I want all your toys in these bags in 2 hours! Let's go! If you can do it in 2 hours I'll let you get a puppy." and immediately they were upstairs.

"Baby... Hey, look..." said Naya, coming downstairs with a test. She gave it to me and I looked at it. I smiled.

"Oh, my god." I said. She's pregnant. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her passionately. This is so amazing. Another baby.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

2 MONTHS LATER

Moving day.

"Oh, god. I'm gonna miss this house." said Naya, holding Em's hand. I rubbed her lower back and kissed her head as I held onto Benny.

"Me too. We had Benny and Em when we were living here. We got married when we were living here. This was our first house." I said, "Time to move on. Say 'bye house' "

"Bye house." said Benny, about to cry.

"Gonna miss you house." said Em. Naya had silent tears running down her cheeks. She picked Em up and held her tight.

"Bye bye house." I said before kissing Bentley's head.

"Love you house." said Naya, her voice shaking. I kissed her head and we walked out the house. Naya turned off the lights and locked the door. She used her right hand to wipe away her tears and walked to the car.

We put Benny and Em into their car seats and strapped them in to get ready for our ride to the airport.

Before Naya could get into the car, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward me. I kissed her gently and put my hands on her neck. She still had fresh tears rolling down her face. I pulled away and pressed my forehead against hers and wiped her tears away.

"It's gonna be okay." I said before pecking her lips gently.

"I'm really gonna miss this house." she said.

"Me too, baby. How about this? When the kids move out, and we're old and grey, we can come back here and live out our last years on the earth together. Sound good?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yeah. Sounds amazing." she whispered before kissing me one last time.

After we pulled away, we got into the car and made our way to the airport. New York, here we come.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

We had just got to our apartment in New York and everything was there. The only stuff that wasn't was the stuff that we had carried onto the plane with us. Naya was getting a baby bump. She's not as big as she was when she was 2 months pregnant with Benny and Em and it's confirmed that it's only one baby. We don't know the sex of the baby yet but we're finding out in a month. We agreed we'd do the baby's nursery together like we did the first time and Benny and Em's rooms were done. We got decorators to do their rooms. They had both fallen asleep so we carried them into the apartment. It was gorgeous. Beautifully decorated and so homey. We carried Benny and Em to their rooms and they were so beautiful. Benny had a Finding Nemo room and his bed was a boat. It's a boat bed. His favourite character is Dory so we made sure he had tons of Dory all over his room. We didn't think he'd get a Dory shaped toy box. I put him under the covers in his boat and tucked him in, giving him a kiss on the head. I took Em from Naya so she could kiss Benny goodnight.

We took one last look at Benny's room before turning the light off and carrying Em to her room. It was a princess music room. She had a castle as a bed and her toy box was in the shape of a CD cover and it had a picture of Naya on the top. Just like Naya's first album. She had pictures of the princesses all over her wall and she even had a princess closet. It was just as beautiful as Benny's room. Perfect for Em. I put Em in her castle bed and tucked her in. I gave her a kiss and then walked over to the door to let Naya kiss her goodnight. When we were done giving kisses and tucking in our sleeping babies, we locked the front door and went to our room. It was stunning. Chris helped decorate the apartment since his parents live in New York. He did an amazing job. Absolutely stunning. We climbed into bed after putting on our pyjamas and just sunk into the mattress. I held Naya in my arms and we immediately fell asleep. My new job starts in a week. The baby gets here in 7 months. Next year August, we'll have a new addition to our family.

This year Christmas, we've decided to have both our families go to our Naya's parents house in the Hamptons, but for right now, imma sleep.

OKAY GUYS! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I WILL TRY UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. PLS PLS PLS REVIEW! THANKS GUYS:)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Naya's P.O.V

Ah. New York. Busy, beautiful New York. Because Heather and I are gonna start working soon, we're looking for Day care centers for Benny and Em.

"Um... God, I don't know." Said Heather, looking at her laptop.

"What about Smithfield Day school?" I asked, looking at the News paper with a red pen in my hand, "It's close and it looks good."

"Yeah? Done." Said Heather, closing her laptop and coming up behind me. I was wearing my glasses, which I barely ever wear... They make me look stupid, and I was drinking coffee. I dialed the number of the Day care and called them. Heather wrapped her arms around my neck from behind and rested her head against mine.

"Yeah, hi, this is Naya Morris and I wanted to know what you do there... Yeah... Uh-huh... Okay, well I have two 2 year olds, twins, and my wife and I are starting to work again and-... Yeah.. A boy and a girl... Okay, so should we just come in tomorrow?... Okay, that's perfect... Yeah, okay thank you. Bye bye." I said and hung up the phone after talking to Michelle, the lady that works at the day care center we were looking at.

"What did they say?" Asked Heather. I leaned into her and put my glasses on the top of my head.

"We have to take Benny and Em in tomorrow at 10 a.m. so they can get used to the surroundings while we talk to Michelle, the principal or something. I don't know what she is." I answered. Heather sighed and kissed my neck, "Where are Benny and Em?"

"Playing in their rooms. They actually need to take a bath." Said Heather. I smiled as she kissed my cheek before making her way to run a bath for Benny and Em, "Benny! Em! Bath time, munchkins!"

"I no wanna take a bath." Said Benny as Em walked past him, already shirtless, into the bathroom.

"I don't care if you don't want to take a bath, you're taking a bath. Come on, clothes off, in you go." Said Heather, opening the bathroom door with bubbles all over her hands. I got up and walked over to Benny. I picked him up and put him over my shoulder. He giggled as I carried him into the bathroom.

After Benny got into the bath, Heather and I sat by the bath and watched them talking to eachother in their own secret language.

"Go catch the buffalo." Whispered Benny. Em giggled and put bubbles on Benny's head.

"Your feet stink." She said. He laughed out loud and looked at Heather and I.

"Em just said mamma's fat." Said Benny, laughing his head off. Then I remembered that they didn't know we were gonna have another baby. I smiled and scooped up some bubbles before blowing them at Heather.

"Mamma's not fat... She's pregnant." Said Heather, looking at our kids who had puzzled looks on their faces.

"What's pregnant?" Asked Em.

"It's something you won't be until you're 30." I said. Heather giggled and rubbed my feet.

"No, it means mamma's gonna have another baby. You guys are gonna have a little brother or sister." Said Heather.

"How?" Asked Benny while Em clapped her hands.

"Well, the baby grows in mamma's tummy and when it's grown big enough to come out, we go to the hospital and mamma has the baby." Said Heather. Benny still looked confused.

"How?" He asked again.

"I'll tell you when you're older." She said.

"Mamma, where do babies come from?" Asked Em.

"Yeah, where did we come from?" Asked Benny.

"Well, when me and mommy decided we wanted to have a baby, we called the tooth fairy, the tooth mouse, the easter bunny, cupid, rudolf and santa. When they got to us, they had some tea and cookies and then they gave us some magic. The tooth fairy gave us some fairy dust, the tooth mouse gave us some cheese, the easter bunny gave us an easter egg, cupid gave us lot's and lot's of love, rudolf shined his nose onto my tummy and santa gave us some magic santa dust. Then we put it all in a jar and I ate it. And then 9 months later, I had you two." I replied. Benny smiled and Em got all excited.

"You know Santa?" She asked. I laughed and nodded.

"We sure do. He's one of our best friends." I answered. I looked at Heather and she was smiling at me. A genuine smile. My favourite smile. A Heather smile.

"That cool." Said Benny, "Can we get a puppy for Christmas?"

"I don't know. I'll talk to Santa and we'll see what he can do." I said. He clapped his hands and smiled.

"That be cool." He said. I smiled.

"Yeah, that'll be cool." I said, "Okay, me and mommy are gonna go make dinner. We'll come get you in 20 minutes okay. Wash everywhere." I said, getting up and helping Heather up.

We made our way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. When we were in the kitchen, I saw Heather check to make sure that we weren't in view of the bathroom. After she checked, she looked at me and smiled. She had a cheeky look in her eyes and a smile to match. I looked at her as the corner of my mouth curled up and I raised my eyebrow. I knew what she was thinking. I shook my head. She pouted.

"Baby, please." she said. I scoffed.

"Love, the kids are right there. They'll hear us." I said as she picked me up and put me on the counter.

"I'll be quiet, I promise." she said, nuzzling her head in my neck.

"I think we both know that's not true. I mean, let's face it, you're a screamer." I said. She giggled and peppered my neck with kisses.

"I'll bite my tongue, babe. Please." she whined. I smiled and kissed her head. She wrapped her arms securely around my waist and pulled me closer.

"No, baby. When the kids go to bed. I promise. Not now, it's bad parenting." I said, "Besides, I'm not really that horny during this pregnancy." she moved her head from the ditch of my neck and pouted. She put her hands on my stomach and rubbed it before leaning down to kiss it.

"Please don't be annoying, kiddo." she said. She was talking to the baby. Cute, "I really wanna have sex and you're not helping."

"When the kids go to bed... Maybe I'll go down on you." I said before hopping off the counter and starting dinner. Heather just smiled at me before slapping my ass.

"I love you." she whispered, kissing me behind my ear.

"Mmhmm, love you too. Will you get the kids into their pyjamas?" I asked.

"Yeppers." she said. I looked at her and frowned.

"Heather... Um... Yeppers?" I asked.

"Benny and Em." she simply said. I smiled and she walked to the bathroom.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

After the kids were dressed in their pyjamas, we sat at the table and ate dinner.

"So, tomorrow you guys are going to see a day care." said Heather, as Benny and Em sat in their high chairs since they were still too little to sit on the big chairs.

"I no wanna go day care." said Benny as Em tried to get a piece of chicken onto her fork, sticking her tongue out in the process.

"You're not going the whole day, you're just going while me and mamma talk to the principal." said Heather.

"No, I no wanna." said Benny, throwing his fork down and crossing his arms.

"Bentley, you are going to day care whether you like it or not. End of discussion." I said while I helped Em with her chicken.

"You suck!" said Benny, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Bentley, that's not fair. Please don't make this hard for us." said Heather. He pouted, "Pick up your fork and finish your dinner."

"Fine." he picked up his fork and ate his food angrily.

"How come when I talk to him, he hates me but when you talk to him, he listens?" I asked. Heather smiled and kissed my cheek.

"He doesn't hate you. He just loves you so much that he can't help but argue with you," I smiled, "Just like me."

"Yeah, okay." I said as Em ate a piece of chicken that was way too big for her mouth.

"You okay, princess?" asked Heather, looking at Em struggle with her chicken.

"Yeah. I just eating." she said, her mouth full of chicken.

"I see that. So did you hear what we were saying earlier?" asked Heather as Em ate a mushroom, making her mouth fuller than it already was.

"Um... 'bout the day care?" she asked.

"Yeah. Are you excited?" asked Heather.

"Yeah. Is gonna be fun. I gonna make friends. Are you excited Benny?" she asked her brother, who was furiously eating his food.

"No. Day care's stupid." he said.

"No is not. Is fun, Benny." she said, "We gonna make friends."

"I hate you." he said.

"Hey! Do not talk to your sister like that." snapped Heather, "Eat your food."

"I no like you." he said. She stood up and took him out of his high chair, carrying him as he kicked and screamed.

"Time out." she said.

"Put me down!" he yelled. She stopped dead in her tracks and put him down. He stomped his little foot and crossed his arms. She knelt down to his level and looked him in the eyes.

"You need to stop being so cheeky." she said firmly, as I took all our plates to the sink before taking Em out of her high chair, "And if you ever speak to your mother or sister like that again, you won't be able to sit for a week. Do you understand?"

"But I no wanna-" she cut him off.

"Do you understand?" she asked, raising her voice even higher than she had earlier.

"Yes mommy." he said, scared of the tone in her voice, since she was hardly ever like this.

"Good. Go apologize immediately." she said. He uncrossed his tiny little arms and walked over to Em and hugged her.

"I sorry Em. I no hate you, I love you." he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Das okay Benny. Love you too." she said. He lifted his arms for me to pick him up. I picked him up and put him on my hip.

"I sorry mamma. I love you so much." he said, giving me a hug and a quick kiss on the lips.

"That's okay and I love you too." I said, "Okay, bed time."

After we had put the kids to bed, we watched a movie while we waited for them to go to sleep. I didn't feel very sexy because I was pregnant but I was still gonna keep my promise to Heather.

"Imma go see if the kids are asleep." I said, getting up and walking toward their rooms. Once it was confirmed that they were in La La land, I made my way back to Heather.

"Are they asleep?" she asked as I got to the couch.

"Mmhmm." I hummed, "C'mere." I held out my hands for her to take but she shook her head. She then took my hands and pulled me onto her lap so that I was straddling her.

"I wanna do it here." she said.

"Okay, but I don't wanna take off my clothes." I said. She looked at me and pouted.

"Why?" she asked sounding disappointed.

"Because love, I'm pregnant. I'm not feeling very sexy." I said.

"Oh, babe. You are sexy." she said, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Oh, please. You're just saying that because you really, really wanna have sex." I said, putting my hands on her shoulders and pushing her back against the couch.

"No. I mean it." she said, trying to kiss me but I wouldn't let her, "Stop. I wanna kiss you."

"No. I no wanna." I said like Benny. She pouted and I gave in, leaning in to kiss her softly. She ran her hands up the back of my shirt. She rubbed my back as we kissed and unclasped my bra. I pulled away to take it off, "I really don't wanna take my clothes off." I said as she took my shirt off. Even though my baby bump wasn't that big, I still felt uncomfortable. Heather gently cupped my breasts and ran her hands over them. She took her hands off them and leaned down to kiss them, putting her hands on my tummy and rubbing small circles on my tiny baby bump.

"You're beautiful." she whispered as she leaned up to kiss me.

We had sex that night and it was different than it usually is because Heather really took her time touching me and kissing me and making love to me. She made me feel like I was beautiful and sexy even though I didn't feel like I was. Afterward we giggled and talked and shared sweet kisses and it felt like our first time together. Out of this world.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Hi, I'm Michelle Warner. I'm the principal here, it's great to meet you." said Michelle as we brought the kids into the day care. She shook our hands and we introduced ourselves.

"Hi, I'm Naya and this is my wife, Heather." I said.

"And I'm Bentley and I think you're pretty." said Benny, giving Michelle a hug.

"And I'm Emily and I think you're prettier than Bentley thinks you are." said Em, giving her a hug too.

"Aw, thanks guys. So, do you wanna see the class?" Michelle asked. They nodded and we went to the class they'd be in if they came here.

After we saw the class and left the kids to play, Heather, Michelle and I sat in Michelle's office. She was really pretty. Dark brown, wavy hair and piercing blue eyes. She had a great figure and legs to kill. And don't even get me started on her tits. Oh. My. God. There was only one problem, she was totally checking Heather out.

"So, um... On the phone, you told me that they're 2. Is that correct?" she asked, fiddling with her pen.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Great, well we do have space so if you decide you want them to come here then we'd be more than happy to have them." she said, glancing at Heather while she spoke. She was really not making her flirting subtle.

"Yeah. Great." I said. I couldn't help but smile at how she was flirting with my wife infront of me. I moved some strands of hair out of my face and behind my ear while putting one leg over the other.

"So now, we just need to talk about if they have any allergies. Sicknesses. If they need to take certain medication. Etcetera, etcetera."

"Uh, well Bentley's allergic to peanuts and Emily's not allergic to anything." I said and Michelle wrote it down.

"Lucky girl." she said. Heather giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but she does day dream a lot. She just goes into her own little world and completely zones out." said Heather and Michelle giggled as she wrote it down.

"That's adorable." she said.

"And Bentley is extremely cheeky and he talks back all the time so if he gets out of line then just give him a time out or threaten to and he'll snap out of it." said Heather.

"Well, he's a boy. Boys do stuff like that." said Michelle.

"Yeah," Heather smiled, "So, do you have any kids?" seriously? Come on babe.

"I don't actually. No." said Michelle, putting her pen down, "So, I see you guys are having another baby."

"No, I'm just fat." I said. Heather laughed.

"No, she's kidding. Yeah, we're having another baby." she said. Michelle looked relieved.

"Oh. So Naya, do you carry the babies or do you take turns?" asked Michelle. A little to personal. I'm gonna mess with her.

"No, I carry them all because Heather has a penis." I said. Michelle immediately lost interest in Heather.

"No. No... I- I don't. I don't have a penis. I have a vagina. I'm all woman." said Heather. I giggled and touched her shoulder. Michelle smiled and I mentally slapped Heather for getting her interested again. We continued to talk about fees and day care stuff and what not. And everytime Heather spoke, Michelle bit her lip or moved a strand of hair out of her face or licked her lips slowly so that it'd bring attention to her tongue and mouth. I was even turned on. Jesus.

"Okay, so they'll start on Monday and it's Mondays to Fridays from 8 AM to 5 PM." said Michelle as we all got up and made our way out of her office.

As soon as I made my way to the classroom to get Benny and Em, Michelle and Heather made small talk. I could see them out of the corner of my eye. Michelle flirtatiously touched Heather's arm and laughed at something Heather said. She won't back off. And then she did something that made me want to kill her. She moved a strand of hair out of Heather's face and tucked it behind her ear. I was fuming. Just as I was about to go give her a piece of my mind...

"Mamma! I having so much fun!" said Benny, coming out of the classroom.

"Great, baby. Put your shoes on, we're leaving now." I said, glancing over at Heather and Michelle.

"Why? Can't we stay longer?" he asked.

"Uh... No, monkey. Put your shoes on." I said as Heather and Michelle made their way towards us. I was kinda pissed off with Heather for letting Michelle flirt with her, "Em, baby, come on, we're leaving." I said, calling Em. She ran up to me.

"Mamma, I has friends." she said, "Can we come again tomorrow?"

"No but you're gonna come here everyday except weekends." I said, "Put your shoes on, let's go."

"Okay guys, I'll see you on Monday, mmkay?" said Michelle. The kids nodded and gave her a hug, "It was great meeting you, Heather. Naya." she paused before she said my name, the bitch. She walked away and I stared after her, mentally burning a giant hole in the back of her head.

"You guys hungry?" asked Heather. The kids nodded and I ignored her, "Me too. Come on. Let's go get lunch, huh? How 'bout that?"

"Yay." said Benny and Em in unison.

After we put the kids in the car and buckled them up, I slammed the door and made my way from the drivers side to the passenger side. Heather grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her.

"Baby.. Hey, what's wrong? Why're you so angry?" she asked, putting her hands on my arms, rubbing them gently.

"You really don't know?" I asked, she shook her head, "Really?"

"No. Why are you so pissed off?" she asked. I rolled my eyes, lifted my hand and gently moved a strand of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. She sighed.

"Baby, that was nothing. She was just being nice." she said.

"Being nice?! She was so into you. Are you kidding? She was totally imagining what it'd be like to fuck you." I said.

"If she was making a move, then I'm sorry but I didn't see it." she said.

"Do, you find her attractive?" I asked.

"Honestly?" I nodded, "Yes." at least she was telling the truth.

"Would you sleep with her?" I asked.

"Naya! Baby, ofcourse not. The only person I wanna sleep with is you." she said. I smiled and she kissed me, "I love you. Nothing and no one can break us apart."

"I love you too." I said. We got into the car and found a restaurant.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"So, did you guys have fun?" Heather asked the kids as they shared a giant plate of french fries.

"Yeah. I has a girlfriend." said Benny, chomping on 3 french fries all at once. Luck girl.

"You do?" I asked, taking a sip of my orange juice, "What's her name?"

"Sarah. She's pretty." he said.

"Awesome. What about you, Em?" asked Heather.

"Yeah. I has friends too. They are Kelly, Barney and Daniel. Some are vanilla and some are chocolate." she said. Heather laughed and a little coffee came out her nose.

"That's great princess." said Heather.

"I like Kelly. She's pretty." said Em.

"Uh-oh." I said, "She's 2 years old and she just came out of the closet." Heather laughed.

"Mamma, what's a lesbinan?" asked Em.

"Ooh, my god." I said. She took me by surprise. My 2 year old daughter just asked me what a lesbian is... Or how she put it, a lesbinan, "Well... It's when a girl likes girls more than boys."

"Oh. Then I'm a lesbinan. Because boys are smelly." said Em. Heather and I laughed.

"That's my girl." said Heather.

"Aw, sweetie, you don't need to worry or even think about that stuff now." I said.

"Mamma, is you a lesbinan?" asked Benny, dipping 4 french fries into ketchup.

"I am and so is mommy." I said.

"Cool. My mommies are lesbinans." said Benny.

"Yeah! See, our kids think we're awesome." said Heather. I giggled and finished my orange juice.

I love our kids. They're so cute. Christmas is coming up soon. We're leaving for the Hamptons in 4 days. Yay. Heather and I still need to go shopping. Fuck. Oh well, all in good time.

OKAY GUYS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP SOON! THE NEXT ONE IS CHRISTMAS AND THEN MORE DAY CARE. TELL ME IF YOU THINK MICHELLE SHOULD BE MORE INVOLVED IN THE STORY! PLS PLS PLS REVIEW! THANKS GUYS:)


	20. Chapter 20

xanidoo - ha, ha. I actually imagined my mom saying that while I wrote that part.

sammywammy1120 - great idea. Lee and Di might be there, you'll have to read and see. Michelle won't be related to Lee or Di but she will be incorporated into the story and there'll be lot's of jealous Naya...

Chapter 20

Heather's P.O.V

So, today's Wednesday and we just arrived in the Hamptons. Benny and Em went to day care yesterday and Monday and they're really enjoying it. You know, I'm not gonna lie, Michelle is extremely hot and I kinds lied to Naya last Friday when I said that I didn't realise she was flirting. I kinda liked it, but Naya's still the only one for me.

"Benny, Em. Come say hi to meema and beepa." said Naya after we put our bags in our rooms. My parents were arriving later but Naya's family's here already.

"Meema! Beepa!" yelled the kids as they ran into the living room and pounced onto Naya's parents who were sitting on the couch.

"Hi kids. Are you excited for Christmas?" asked Yolanda, Naya's mom.

"Uh-huh... I asked Santa for a puppy." said Benny.

"That's cool. What about you, Em, what did you ask Santa for?" asked Naya's dad.

"The same." she said.

"Cool. Have you said hi to Aunt Nicky and Uncle Jordan?"

"No. Where they?" asked Benny.

"They're in the kitchen." answered Naya's dad. Benny and Em ran to the kitchen while Naya and I sat down, "Mychael's getting here later tonight."

"Aw, no. I miss Mychael, he has to get here faster. He's a football player, he should run." said Naya.

"So, dad, you said that Jordan was bringing someone." said Naya, "Who is it? Like, his brother?"

"No, his sister. Yeah, we met her when Nickayla met Jordan. At that wine show. Actually I think you've met her too." he answered.

"Oh, what's her name?" I asked.

"Michelle." said Naya's mom. Oh Fuck.

"Seriously? Michelle? Michelle Warner?" asked Naya.

"Yeah, exactly, so you do know her." said Naya's dad.

"She's the principal at Benny and Em's day care." I said.

"Oh, that's great, so we all know eachother." said Yolanda. I smiled and Naya clapped her hands quietly.

"Yay..." she said softly and sarcastically. She's not happy about this. Not happy at all.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

After my parents and Mychael got here, we had dinner and then went to bed. We were gonna start doing things tomorrow.

Everyone really loves Michelle, well... Everyone except for Naya... I have to admit, Michelle really doesn't understand the meaning of a wedding ring... She was flirting with me constantly tonight and it didn't go unnoticed by Naya. She saw every little thing and it only made her angrier.

"Naya, please don't make this into a big deal." I asked as we were getting ready for bed.

"Don't make it into a big deal? A beautiful, sexy, extremely attractive woman was flirting with you all night and you're asking me not to make it into a big deal?" she asked, trying to keep it down because everyone was sleeping.

"Yes. It's just flirting, it's not like anything's gonna happen." I said, putting my pajama pants on.

"Did you see her body? Holy crap, she has rock hard abs... Did you see? Huh? Did you see them? I mean as soon as she took her shirt off to show us that tattoo, I thought I was gonna die. Jesus Christ." said Naya, turning around to take her shirt off and picking up her giant guns 'n roses T-shirt. Why is she turning around? I've seen her with her shirt off before. I'm her wife for god sakes. She was about to put her shirt on but I stopped her by hugging her from behind and rubbing her stomach. I kissed her shoulder and rested my chin on it.

"Why're you turning around? Hmm? Why don't you want me to see you without a shirt on?" I asked in a whispered tone.

"Because after seeing Michelle in her bra today, I don't really want you to compare the two of us in your head, so until the baby's born and I'm back in shape, you won't be seeing me naked." she said and pushed away from my hug and walked into the bathroom. I sighed and put my shirt on before knocking gently on the bathroom door.

"Nay... Please open the door. I'm your wife, it doesn't matter what you look like, you'll always be beautiful to me. And I'm not gonna compare you to Michelle. I mean there's nothing to compare. And if there was then she'd be nothing compared to you." I said, trying to get her to open the door. She opened the door seconds later with her pajamas on and she walked past me, "Naya, baby..."

"I don't care." she said and got into bed, "I really, really don't give a flying fuck about the stupid lies you tell just to make me feel better. You don't mean it when you say it so don't waste your breath. Goodnight." and then she shut the lights off. They weren't lies. I meant what I said. She'll always be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

I sighed and walked over to the bed. I climbed in behind her and spooned her. I smelt her hair and rubbed circles on her baby bump. It had already gotten a little bigger since Friday. I think Naya's beautiful when she's pregnant, I think Naya's beautiful all the time... And she's so cute. I could hear her crying quietly. I lifted my head and leaned over slightly to look at her face. She had tears running down her cheeks. I didn't know what to do to make her feel better. I knew she was feeling insecure about how she looked but she's pregnant, getting bigger kinda comes with the job.

I didn't have to think of what to say to make her feel better. I just said what I was feeling.

"If I didn't love you as much as I do, I wouldn't be here." I whispered. She slid her hand over mine and linked our fingers together. I smiled and kissed her tear stained cheek before putting my head back onto the pillow and falling asleep.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Naya and I wanted to spend the day alone together so Benny and Em are with our parents while we go to lunch.

"I can't wait to find out the sex of the baby." I said, stirring the sugar into my coffee and holding Naya's hand.

"Yeah. I have a feeling it's a boy. My mom and dad think it's a girl and so do your parents." she said, running her fingers through her hair.

She was wearing a really pretty sun dress, it was teal. She had her sunglasses on and lipgloss on her lips which made them look even more kissable than they do all the time.

"Really? I don't know, I think it's a boy too." I said.

"Mmm, so I was thinking, if we're gonna get Benny and Em a puppy then we should do it when we get home. It's too much hassle to get a puppy here and then have to take it home with us." she said.

"Yeah. We can just say that Santa dropped it off at our house. They already said that they wanted a golden retriever." I told her.

"Oh god. Mmmkay, we're gonna have to train it though." she said, eating her nachos.

"Yeah, I know. It'll be great." I said, "So are you okay?"

"Uh.. Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"It's just last night you seemed pretty pissed off with me." I said.

"Yeah, well, I was." she said before taking a sip of her juice.

"Baby, Michelle means nothing to me. I hardly even know her." I said.

"Yeah, but you wanna get to know her." she said.

"No I don't." I said.

"Oh please, Heather. Do me a favor." she said.

"Why are you so jealous of her?" I asked.

"I'm not jealous. But if I was it'd be because the kids love her, they hate me and most of all, she has your attention." she said.

"Naya, you're my wife, you get all my attention all the time." I said.

"That doesn't matter. The point is, you let her flirt with you when you know it bothers me. You never do anything about it, plus... She has a killer body. I mean, I'd fuck her." she said. I sighed.

"Naya, baby, I don't care about Michelle. If I have to say that one more time, I'll go insane." I said, "Look in my eyes... I don't give a fuck about Michelle. She can fall off the face of the earth for all I care."

"Fine, whatever." she said and went back to drinking her juice. Good god, she's moody, "Oh, my god."

"What?" I asked as she looked at some random place.

"Hold on." she said and got out her phone. She dialed a number and put her phone to her ear, "Hey... We're good, we're good... Yeah, I'm pregnant again... I know!... So Chris told you we moved to New York?... Yeah, we wanted to call you but you guys were away and no one was answering their phone... Mmhmm... Yeah, so, I see you..." she said, waving at one of the other tables. I turned around to see where she was waving. Lea and Di. This trip just got a thousand new moods. Lea clapped and they made their way over to our table and sat down immediately.

"Hey! Oh my god! What are you guys doing here?" asked Lea, her voice extremely loud for this time of the day. She gave us both hugs and Di did too.

"We're here with our family for Christmas. You?" asked Naya.

"We're here with Lee's parents." said Di, "So you're pregnant?! Oh my god!"

"Mmhmm, yeah. 2 and a half months along." said Naya, leaning back so they could see her tummy.

"It's exciting." I said, "Benny and Em can't wait."

"Yeah, we would've told you guys but no one was answering their phones and we did ask Chris to tell you but he must've forgotten." said Naya. Lea rubbed Naya's tummy and clapped again. She does that a lot.

"So do you know what the sex is yet?" asked Lee.

"No, we're finding out soon though." I said.

"So, are you two gonna have a baby any time soon?" asked Naya.

"Lee wants one but I'm not too sure." said Di.

"All in good time." said Lee, looking at Di and winking before looking back at Naya.

"How are you guys?" asked Di.

"Good." I said.

"Frustrated." said Naya. I sighed.

"Okay..." said Lee, "Why're you frustrated?"

"Heather's annoying." said Naya. I smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Naya's jealous of Benny and Em's day care principal." I said.

"I'm not jealous." she said.

"Ooh, is she hot?" asked Di. Naya rolled her eyes and we both answered at the same time.

"Extremely." we said.

"So, why are you jealous Nay? You're hot." said Lee.

"See?" I said to her. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not jealous and she flirts with Heather. She wants to jump her bones." said Naya.

"Oh, that's not good. Heath, have you told her not to flirt with you?" asked Di.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Well no wonder Nay seems so mad. Heather, if you don't want to sleep with this girl then you would've told her that she needs to back off." said Lee. I sighed.

"Fine, you know what. When we get back to the house, I'll tell her to take a long walk off a short pier, is that what you want? Yeah? Good, done." I said.

"Thank you." said Naya and gave me a quick cheeky smile.

"Oh, well you're so welcome." I said back.

After lunch, we made plans with Lee and Di so they could see the kids and then we went back to the house. She didn't speak to me the whole way home. When we got there, the rest of the gang wasn't back yet so it was just Naya and I. She put her bag down the couch and went into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out some stuff and then she opened the cupboards and got out even more stuff to make brownies. I sat at the counter opposite from where she was standing.

"Are you gonna talk to me now?" I asked. She didn't answer, "Naya, come on, baby. Please say something."

"Fuck you." she said and started mixing batter into a bowl. I sighed and got off the bar stool I was sitting on and walked over to her. I spun her around and slammed my lips against hers. I didn't waste any time in sticking my tongue into her mouth. I put my hands on her neck and pulled her closer. She put her hands on my waist and tilted her head to the side, deepening the kiss.

As the kiss started coming to an end, I put my hands in her hair and pulled her head even closer than it already was. When we pulled away, I opened my eyes and Naya's eyes were still closed. I smiled and kissed her gently and slowly, putting my arms around her waist as she lifted hers and wrapped them around my neck. She pulled away a couple seconds later and gave me cute little kisses.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a bitch." she said and pecked my lips.

"Mmm, that's okay. It's understandable." I said and she pecked my lips again.

"I don't like who I am in this pregnancy." she said and pecked my lips yet again.

"Aw... Baby, I like you." I said, she smiled, "I loooove you." I put emphasis on the love. She giggled and kissed the tip of my nose before turning around and continuing to mix the batter.

"Help me bake." she said.

We baked brownies and then watched a movie while they were in the oven.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

After everyone else got back, we sat in the livingroom and played 'Kill-Fuck-Marry' while the kids took a nap.

"Um... Okay, Nay. Cameron Diaz, Angelina Jolie and Lindsay Lohan." said Nickayla.

"I'd marry Cameron because she's funny, I'd Fuck Angelina because she'd probably be pretty crazy in bed and I'd kill Lindsay because she sucks at life." said Naya. We all laughed at how fast she answered.

"I agree." said Nickayla, "Your turn, pick someone."

"Mychael. Tom Cruise, Brad Pitt and Ryan Reynolds."

"Jesus, Naya. They're all dudes." he said.

"Who cares?!" said Naya, giggling with everyone else.

"Okay, I'd kill Tom because apparently he's really annoying. I'd fuck Brad 'cause he's not bad looking and I'd marry Ryan because he's funny." said Mychael. We laughed at how he struggled to answer, "Heather. Britney Spears, Miley Cyrus and Madonna."

"I'd Fuck Britney because... Well, she's hot and flexible. I'd kill Miley because let's be honest, she's a child that wears leather and I'd marry Madonna because I haven't ever been with an older woman." I said. They giggled.

"I'm older by a month." said Naya. I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Mmmkay, April. Zac Efron, Bradley Cooper and Nick Jonas." I said.

"Uh... Marry Zac, definitely, he's hot. Fuck Bradley because he's the sexiest man alive and seems super flexible and kill Nick because, he's under age." she said, "Mmmkay, Michelle. Heather Morris, Naya Rivera and Matthew Perry." Naya's not gonna like this, it doesn't matter how it goes.

"Um... I'm sorry Naya but I'd fuck Heather because she's gorgeous and a dancer. I'd marry Naya because from what Heather's told me she sounds like a great wife and I'd kill Matthew because I'm gay. We laughed but I could tell Naya was pissed off.

We kept playing until the kids woke up and we had to stop.

When it came time to have dinner, we all sat at the table and debated over what the new baby's name should be. Naya and I knew what it'd be called but we let everyone argue because it was funny.

"No! No, no, how about, for a boy, Hoit." suggested Nickayla.

"Do you hate our baby?" asked Naya. Nickayla giggled and drank more champagne.

"I like James." said April.

"Too common." said Jordan.

"Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Jane." said my mom. Not behaving too crazy tonight, thank god.

"It won't be a girl." I said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I just do. I have an extremely strong feeling that it's a boy." I said.

"No, it's a girl. I mean look at the way Naya's baby bump is shaped. If it's straight forward, it's a girl and if you can see she's pregnant from behind, it's a boy." said Yolanda.

"Bull crap." said Nickayla.

"Watch your mouth." said Javier, Naya's dad.

"I'm 24. Leave me be." said Nick.

"It's a boy. I'm telling you." I said, topping up my wine.

"No, it's a girl." said my dad.

"Why are you all so certain that it's a girl?" I asked.

"I'm not." said Nickayla.

"Ssh.." I said, "Seriously, what makes you all so sure?"

"She's my daughter, I know this stuff." said Yolanda.

"She's my wife, I'm sleeping with her." I said. Naya laughed and hid her face.

"Naya, you've hardly said anything all night. What do you think it's gonna be?" asked my dad, Edward.

"A boy." she simply answered and drank some of her orange juice. Her last pregnancy she was obsessed with sandwiches and this pregnancy she's obsessed with orange juice.

"Well, what do you think a good name for it would be?" asked April.

"Kyle." she said.

"Yeah. Kyle. I love that." said April.

"Mmyeah, it's cute and tough." said Nickayla. Naya smiled quickly and then ate some of her spaghetti. She seemed a little too quiet for my liking. She's either hiding something or she's really pissed off and we made everything better with that kiss this afternoon. She was definitely hiding something.

"Mmhmm." she hummed. I had to find out what she was hiding. What the hell is it?!

"So when are you finding out exactly what the sex is?" asked my dad who, surprisingly, layed off the alcohol.

"The next time we see the doctor." I said.

"Which is when?" asked April.

"4 weeks." I answered.

"Why can't you just go while you're here?" asked April.

"We don't know any doctors here and our doctor is awesome." I answered.

"Who cares? Why can't you just find a doctor, find out the sex and get it over with so we know who's right and who's wrong?" asked April. She's getting on my nerves now.

"Why have you been single for over 6 years?" I asked. She gasped.

"You bitch." she said.

"Come on, April. You're 28 and the last time you had a boyfriend you were 22 and you broke up with him because you didn't like his hair." I said.

"His hair was really annoying. That stupid cow lick. God, I hated his hair." she said. I giggled and took a sip of my wine.

"That's why you can never have a boyfriend. You always find something wrong with them and then you break up with them. It's ridiculous." I said. She sighed.

"Well, maybe I'm seeing someone. You don't know." she said, taking a sip of her milk. Milk? Why's she drinking milk?

"Who are you seeing?" I asked.

"A person." she said.

"Boy or girl?" I asked.

"Boy." she answered.

"Abs? Yes or no?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." she answered.

"Blonde or brunette?" I asked.

"Brunette." she answered.

"Nice or a dick?" I asked.

"Nice. Of course." she answered.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Gabriel Murphy." she answered.

"Is it serious?" I asked.

"We're engaged." she answered. Everyone was shocked. She smiled, "I wanted to bring him here for Christmas but he's head of his office which is in Tulsa."

"You're engaged?! Holy shit! That's awesome!" I said, "I didn't even know you were seeing someone but you're engaged?! I have to meet him."

"Yay. Aunt April getting married." said Em, clapping her hands before drink her juice in her sippie cup.

"Imma kick his butt." said Benny. Everyone laughed at the karate chop he did.

"Congratulations April." said Naya. After everyone was finished being all shocked and what not, I had to ask my sister a question.

"So, if you're engaged, then why're you drinking milk?" I asked. She laughed and smiled.

"Um... Well, if you really must know now, it's the same reason Naya's drinking orange juice." she said. Everyone was gobsmacked.

"So, you just really like milk?" asked Naya.

"No, I'm pregnant." she said.

"Oh, my god! I'm gonna be an aunt!" I yelled.

"Imma have a cousin!" said Benny.

"How far along?" asked Naya.

"3 weeks." she answered.

"Oh my god! We're gonna have our babies in the same year!" I said, "When's the baby's due date?"

"Next October." April answered.

"Ours is August! Yay!" I said, getting really excited.

"Heather, lay off the wine." said Naya.

"Mmmkay." I said, calming down. We all talked about Gabriel Murphy, April's fiancé and baby daddy, and we spoke about mine and Naya's baby too. As soon as our baby came up, Naya quieted down again. What is it about that subject that makes Naya get quiet? What is she hiding?

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"So, why were you so quiet tonight?" I asked as Naya took a bath. I sat outside the bath with my hand in the water. I was leaning against the wall and tickling Naya's foot in the water.

"I wasn't." she said.

"Baby, come on. Every time the baby was brought up, you quieted down and hardly said anything. What's going on? Hmm, what are you hiding from me?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said in a quiet voice.

"Naya..." she sighed and looked at me. She put her hands on her tummy and looked at the water. She looked like she was about to cry, "Baby, hey. What is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry." she said, tears streaming down her face. I took my shoes off and climbed into the bath with my clothes on.

"Why're you sorry?" I asked, putting my hands on her stomach.

"After we watched that movie this afternoon, do you remember I came up here to take a shower before everyone else got back?" she asked. I nodded. What's going on?

"Yeah, what happened baby?" I asked.

"Well, do you remember that after my shower, I said I was going to the drug store to get bandaids because Benny had cut his finger?" she asked.

"Yeah and then when you came back, everyone was here. I mean you did take pretty long at the drug store but what happened?" I asked, she shook her head and more tears fell.

"I didn't go to the drug store. I went to the doctor." she said.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I didn't wanna scare you. I didn't know for sure that what happened was what I thought." she said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"And I was gonna tell you when I came back but everyone was here and I didn't wanna ruin your mood." she said.

"Naya, what the hell happened? Seriously, you're scaring me." I said. She looked at me and had sadness written all over her face.

"Heather, it's all my fault." she said, more tears running down her face.

"What is, baby? What's your fault? Answer me." I said softly. I was extremely concerned about her. This just wasn't like her.

"I lost the baby." she said, sobbing. Oh. My. God. I held her close and started crying into her hair, "I'm sorry Heather, I'm so sorry."

"That's okay. It's okay, it's not your fault." I said. I held her tight and we cried together, "What did the doctor say, love?"

"He said it was because of stress. And because I was thinking about too many things and worrying about too many things. It's all my fault, Heather, I'm sorry." she said.

"Baby... It's not your fault, these things happen. It's okay, love. We can just try again in a couple months, okay?" I said and kissed her head, pulling her even closer. I didn't wanna let go. To be honest, I was heart broken, but it wasn't Naya's fault. She just wasn't meant to be pregnant right now. We can try again.

"For what it's worth, it was a boy." she said. I cried even more.

"We were right." I said, sobbing into her hair. It was gonna be okay. Everything was gonna be fine. It was hard now, but we were gonna get through it. Together.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

We told our family's about the miscarriage today. All of them cried, except Michelle. They said they were sorry and all of that sappy crap. Naya and I held eachother until we had to meet with Lee and Di. We didn't wanna let go. She cried a lot. I let a few tears fall. We didn't tell our family's that it would've been a boy, it would've hurt too much to know that it had a personality already.

"Hey guys." I said as we sat down with Lee and Di in some restaurant that I do not know of. I put my arm around Naya and kissed her head. She was really, really struggling with this.

"Hey... Ooh, Nay, what's wrong?" asked Lee. Jesus, she's really quick to ask questions.

"I don't wanna talk about it." she said quietly. I looked at her and kissed her cheek softly.

"We lost the baby." I said. And their faces dropped.

"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry." said Lea, putting her hand across the table and holding Naya's.

"Yeah, Jesus, that sucks." said Di.

"Yeah. Let's not talk about that though. What have you guys been up to?" I asked. I had to change the subject because Naya had tears pooling in her eyes.

"Um... Well, we saw you yesterday and told you." said Di.

"Right. So, um, how about you tell us about the honeymoon?" I suggested.

"It was amazing. We went to London, as you know, and Di tried to get one of those guards to move so she stood on his foot and ran away. He still didn't move." said Lea, laughing. Naya smiled. She was trying so hard to be happy.

"Really? I've always wanted to try and make one of those guys move or laugh." I said, giggling.

"I have." said Naya. We all looked at her.

"Really? No, way, when?" I asked. She smiled at my eagerness to find out when she made the guard move.

"Well, when I was 19, after school, I took a year off to travel and a couple friends and I traveled around the world. We went to Venice, Europe, Russia, everywhere. So, when we were in London, we decided to try and make the guard move. So, I went up to him and I took his hat off and then I ran away with it. He ran after me. It was hilarious. I mean I did get carried back to our hotel by a few policemen but it was worth it." she said. I laughed and kissed her cheek. She smiled and put her hand on my thigh.

We spoke about random things for the afternoon and Naya seemed to be feeling a little better... Until the word 'baby' was brought up by some guy at another table.

"I have to go to the ladies room." said Naya, getting up and putting her purse over her shoulder, making her way to the ladies room. I sighed and put my hands over my face.

"Jesus Christ." I said.

"I'm so sorry, Heather." said Di.

"Thanks. She's taking it really hard." I said.

"If you don't mind me asking, when did this happen?" asked Lea.

"Yesterday. She took a shower and there was obviously blood so she went to the doctor and he said it was a miscarriage. She thinks it's her fault and she's really taking this terribly." I said.

"Oh, my god. Sweetie, I'm really, really sorry." said Lea.

"Yeah, but you can just try again." said Di.

"Yeah, I just wanna give Nay some time before we try again." I said.

"That's probably the best idea." said Lee. Naya came back a couple seconds later and I could see she'd been crying. She sat down and sniffled.

"Sweetie, do you wanna go?" I asked. She looked at me and more tears were coming. I nodded and took out a couple bucks and put them on the table, "Listen guys, we're gonna go but this was really nice. We love you and we'll call you so the kids can see you. We would've brought them today but..."

"Yeah, we understand. We love you too." said Di, "Bye sweetie." Di hugged Naya, "It's gonna be okay." she whispered.

"I know." Naya said, "All in good time. Bye guys."

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

1 week later.

After all the drama with the miscarriage last week, Naya and I had been taking the past week really difficult. Naya more than me. I had to be supportive and there for her. She was really crushed. But, today we were happy. Today's Christmas and we were greeted with jumpy Benny and Em this morning.

"Is Christmas, mamma!" said Benny, jumping on the bed. Em was clapping and jumping up and down as she ran in at full speed.

"Santa was here, mamma! Mommy, there's foot prints." said Em.

"Really?" Mychael put his shoes in mud last night and walked around the house. He ate the cookies and drank the milk. We also put glitter all over his foot prints so it looks like Santa dust. And Jordan ate the carrot. Michelle left last night because she had to get back to work. Naya was relieved and she wasn't afraid to show it, "Are there any presents?"

"Yeah!" said Benny.

"There's LOT'S!" said Em.

"Awesome." I said, "So listen, last night I went downstairs to get a midnight snack and Santa was there and he said that he dropped some of your presents at out house in New York. Is that okay?"

"Yeah!" said Em.

"Mommy, you spoke to Santa?" asked Benny. Naya smiled at their excitement and chuckled.

"Ofcourse she did. Santa is one of our best friends." said Naya. Benny smiled and kissed her cheek. Em laughed and shook her head, her bed hair bouncing on top of her head.

"Mamma, I don't wanna make you sad but I sorry dat the baby's gone. But is fine 'cause you can call Santa, the easter bunny, the tooth mouse, the tooth fairy, Rudolf and cupid again and ask them to put another baby in your tummy." said Benny. Naya smiled and wiped a single tear away.

"Thank you monkey. We sure will call them again." she said, "But let's not talk about that. How about we go wake everyone else up and then go open presents?!"

"Yeah!" said Benny and Em.

"Yeah! Okay, go wake everyone up and call us when they're downstairs. Take charge. Make them get out of bed." said Naya. They ran out the room and closed the door. I lay down and kissed Naya's head, nose, cheeks and lips.

"I'm really proud of you for being so strong." I said. She looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you. We can try again in a few months." she said, "I just wanna rest my body for a little bit."

"Yeah. I know." I said softly, "I love you."

"Mmm, love you too." she said back, "So, so much."

I smiled and kissed her until the kids came back in. We opened presents that day and Naya was starting to look happier. She smiled as Benny as Em opened their presents and I was really proud of her for being so strong. We may have lost the baby but that doesn't mean that we can't try again. This was the best and worst Christmas that we've ever had but our kids and their smiles made the worse part disappear. We can't wait for them to get their puppy. We're getting it when we get home and we're gonna drop Benny and Em off with Lee and Di while we go buy it. I can't wait. For me, knowing that my family's happy and smiling makes me feel safer and more at home. They're my everything.

OKAY GUYS! THIS CHAPTER WAS A BIT DRAMATIC BUT IT HELPS THE STORYLINE SO BARE WITH ME. MICHELLE WILL BE A BIT MORE INVOLVED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND A LOT MORE STUFF IS GONNA HAPPEN. TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT. PLS PLS PLS REVIEW! THANKS GUYS:)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Naya's P.O.V

After losing the baby, I was distraught. I had Heather and the kids that were super supportive but I was still hurting.

We had just got home from the hamptons and we dropped Benny and Em off with Lee and Di while we went to the pet store to get a puppy for the kids and a bunch of puppy stuff.

"Aw. Look at this one." said Heather, looking at the cutest little golden retriever puppy sitting next to another one that was almost identical. They were the last two. I smiled and kneeled down to look at it.

"Mmm, I think she's cute." I said, "Do you wanna get this one?"

"Yeah. The kids will love it." she said. We got one of the guys that worked there to get the puppy out for us. As soon as we took the puppy out of the cage, the other one looked really sad. It was all alone. I looked at Heather and pouted. She smiled and kissed my pout, "Um, I think we're gonna take this one too." she said to the guy. He came back over with a bunch of puppy stuff and took the other one out, handing it to me.

We payed for all the stuff and put the puppies in the car with all the stuff. We put them in their cage and then drove home. As soon as we got back to the apartment, we carried the puppies in and put one puppy in Benny's room and the other in Em's room.

"Mmmkay, let's go pick up the kids. Di says they're at the park." I said, putting my phone back in my purse.

"Kay. I'm so excited for the kids to see the puppies." she said, walking up to me after closing the door of Em's room. The puppies had fallen asleep so we figured we'd leave now before they woke up, crapped under the beds and chewed the electric wiring.

"Yeah, let's go now before the puppies wake up and ruin everything." I said. I was still hurting from losing the baby and I had been in a shit mood ever since. Heather had been concerned about me ever since and was being extra lovey.

"Okay." she said and kissed me, "How're you feeling?"

"Sad." I answered honestly, "Let's just go please." she nodded and kissed me deeply before kissing my forehead.

"Let's go." she said and took my hand in hers as we left.

We went to the park to pick up the kids and stayed a while to speak to Lee and Di.

"Thanks for watching them." I said.

"No problem, we missed them. So how'd it go?" asked Di.

"Good. We got two." I whispered so the kids wouldn't hear me.

"Oh good god." said Lea, "Why'd you get two?"

"Well we were gonna get one but then the other one looked all sad so we had to get it." said Heather, "I mean, now they each have their own puppy."

"Yay." said Di, "So, listen, tell those little munchkins that we'll see them soon, kay? Maybe when you guys aren't busy, we'll come over and bring some movies and stuff, yeah?"

"Awesome." said Heather, putting her hand on my lower back and rubbing small circles on it, "You ready to go, baby?"

"Yeah." I answered and then looked at Benny and Em who were spinning in circles, "Let's go, banana's. You still have presents to open that Santa left at the apartment."

"Yay!" they yelled and ran to Lee and Di.

"Bye Aunt Lee. Bye Aunt Di." said Em, hugging them.

"Bye ya crazies!" said Benny and did a cute little dance with his legs.

"Bye ya crazies!" said Lee and Di, doing the same dance.

"Oh dear lord." said Heather.

We said bye to Di and Lee and put the kids in the car before going home. As soon as we got to the apartment, the kids ran to the Christmas tree and were so sad when there weren't any presents there.

"Aw, man." said Heather. They slumped the shoulders and pouted while looking at the ground.

"Santa didn't bring a puppy." said Benny.

"I sad now." said Em.

"Me too." said Benny.

"It's okay guys. Next year maybe." I said. They nodded and wiped away their tiny little tears, "Why don't you go into your rooms and get your pajamas and then take them into the bathroom and take a nice bubble bath." I suggested, finding a way to get them into their rooms.

"Mmmkay." said Em.

"Okay, I still sad." said Benny.

"I know, monkey but maybe Santa was too busy this year and didn't have time to get a puppy. I'm sorry sweetie." I said, kneeling down to their level. I kissed their noses and they smiled.

"Imma wear my Nemo jammies." said Benny.

"Imma wear my princess jammies." said Em. They both gave me a hug and I got up, watching them go to their rooms.

"5, 4, 3, 2 and..." said Heather.

"A puppy!" they yelled at the same time.

"Mommy! Mamma! There's a puppy in my room!" said Benny, running up to us with his puppy. He was holding it by the front legs.

"Wow, baby. Just don't hold him like that." I said, re-adjusting the puppy in my sons arms.

"I got a puppy too." said Em, holding her puppy properly.

"Whoa. So, you guys both got a puppy. Man, Santa spoiled you this year, huh?" said Heather. They nodded and giggled.

"What are you guys gonna call your puppies?" I asked.

"Imma call mine Crash." said Benny. He had a boy puppy and Em had a girl.

"Awesome name, Benny." said Heather, "What about you, Em?"

"Sophie." she said. Oh, no. That's the name we were gonna use if we had another girl.

"Sophie, huh? Are you sure you wanna call it Sophie?" asked Heather.

"Yeah. I like Sophie. Is pretty." said Em. I sighed and smiled.

"Okay, well. Crash and Sophie it is, then." I said, "Okay, put your puppies in their beds and go bath, you can play with them for half an hour when you're done."

"Okay. Crash, go to your bed in my room and I be there now." said Benny, putting Crash down. Crash ran to Benny's room and I was surprised at how he listened.

"Sophie, bed time." said Em, "Go get into bed and I be there after my bath, kay?" said Em. She put Sophie down and Sophie did exactly what Crash did and ran to Em's room. Amazing. Heather ran a bath for the kids and put them in. When the kids were in the bath, Heather came up to me in the kitchen and kissed my cheek before getting a jug of juice out of the fridge and putting it on the table for dinner. She set the table while I cooked and then sat at the counter.

"Can I help with anything, love?" she asked.

"Mmm, no. But you can get the Lambrusco and put it on the table." I said. She hesitated.

"Uh.. Okay. Are you sure you wanna drink?" she asked. I stopped what I was doing and looked at her.

"Am I still pregnant?" I asked.

"No, but-"

"Then yes." I snapped, interrupting her and carrying on with the chopping of vegetables for the stir fry. She looked at me and then made her way to get the Lambrusco and put it on the table.

"Do you need help with anything else?" she asked, standing opposite me, fiddling with her fingers.

"Well, if you can bring our baby back then sure." I said, not even looking at her. She sighed and came up to me. She took the knife from me and pulled me into her arms. I burst into tears as she hugged me. She squeezed me tighter into her arms and kissed my shoulder.

"Baby, it's okay. It's all gonna be okay." she whispered, "We can try again."

"Great! We can try again, and then what if I lose that baby too?! Huh?! What are we gonna do then?" I asked, sobbing on her shoulder.

"We aren't going to lose another baby, Nay." she said, "We just weren't meant to have a baby in August. We will have another baby, Nay. Just give it time. I'll wait and when you're ready, we can try again."

"Okay." I said and pulled out of the hug. Heather wiped the tears away and kissed me, "After Benny and Em's birthday. Next year April we'll try again." Heather smiled and kissed me again.

"Perfect." she said, "I'll go get the kids out of the bath and into their jammies. Are you okay?"

"No... But I'm a little better now. Thank you." I said. Heather smiled and kissed the tip of my nose. She made her way to the bathroom and got the kids out of the bath and into their pajamas. I threw a bunch of the vegetables that I'd cut into the frying pan and let them fry while I made the potatoes.

I hated the feeling of waking up everyday and having my heart break a little more because our baby was gone. It hurt so bad knowing that I was the reason that our baby was gone. And then when I see my kids or Heather, a piece of my heart mends... Even if it's just the slightest bit, it still puts a smile on my face.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

This morning, Heather and I dropped the kids at day care and Michelle was, honestly, looking seriously hot. Fuck my life.

"Hey guys." she said as she saw Benny and Em.

"Hi, Michelle." said Benny.

"Hi, Michelle." said Em. I smiled at how cute they were and then looked at Michelle and saw her eyeing Heather. This is ridiculous.

"Okay, bye guys. Have fun today, okay?" I said, kneeling down to their level and giving them each a kiss. They smiled and said bye to us before putting their bags in their baskets and running into the classroom, "I have to go to the restroom. I'll be right back, love." I said and then walked in the direction of the ladies room. As soon as I was behind a wall, I turned around and watched Michelle and Heather. I can't believe this, Heather's flirting with Michelle. What?! No, no, no... Not okay. Michelle laughed at something Heather said and Heather touched Michelle's hand. She'll say it was accidental but it doesn't look that way. They kept talking and Michelle found a way to hold Heather's hand and the thing that hurt me was that Heather didn't do anything. And then it happened... The thing that made me slap the both of them right through the face at full force. Michelle kissed Heather. Heather pushed her away and shook her head. That was it. I was pushed to my limit. Nobody kisses my wife but me. I made my way over to them and tapped Michelle's shoulder. She turned around and I swung at her with an open hand slap to the face... And a hard one too.

"Naya!" said Heather, trying to get me away from Michelle. I looked at Heather and pushed her away before slapping her too. I didn't know what came over me but I was so pissed off. After I had slapped them I started yelling at Michelle in Spanish. I'm not gonna tell you what I said because it's pretty hectic stuff but I told her off. After that, I turned around and left. Heather ran after me and jumped into the car before I could drive away, "Naya, what the fuck was that?!" she asked.

"Heather, get out of the car!" I yelled. She shook her head.

"No."

"Get out of the car, Heather!"

"No."

"Get out of the fucking car!" I yelled.

"No, we're gonna talk about this. Why did you do that?" she asked. Fuck, I was fuming.

"Uh... Why?! You're asking me why I slapped the both of you and went all ninja on Michelle's ass?! You're asking me why?!" I yelled.

"Yeah!"

"Because you held her hand and she kissed you that's fucking why, Heather! Sweet Jesus! You really thought I was going to the ladies room! I was standing behind the wall watching the entire thing." I yelled.

"Naya, just let me explain what happened." she said, trying so hard to calm me down.

"I saw what happened Heather!" I yelled again.

"Naya. Baby, she was talking about this girl that she met, okay? She was telling me about how this girl tried to flirt with her and hit on her and how it wasn't subtle. That's when she held my hand, okay? I wasn't flirting with her. I would never and you know that." she said.

"Oh, okay, was she trying to show you how this random girl stuck her tongue down her throat too?!" I asked.

"No, Naya, that was all her okay? But I pushed her away and told her it wasn't okay. That's when you came in a slapped the shit out of the both of us. Naya, there is nothing going on between me and Michelle. She kissed me and I pushed her away because I didn't wanna kiss her. I only want to kiss you and be with you." she said, touching my arm.

"Don't touch me." I said, "You know how I feel about her. You told me that you'd tell her to back off and you haven't. If you like her, I don't blame you, she's hot but I'm your wife, not her. You can't let her flirt with you, Heather. I've said that about a million times and you don't listen."

"Naya, baby, I'll tell her to back off right now if I have to." she said.

"No, you won't. You'll just go in there, let her flirt with you, stick her tongue down your throat and fuck you until the sun goes down." I said. She sighed, "You know what, I can't keep doing this, Heather. She's the reason that I was worried and thinking about too many things because whenever you two were alone I was thinking about what you were doing. I was worrying about whether or not you were cheating. She's the reason that our baby is gone. I don't know, maybe we should get a divorce."

"No! No, no, no... No, Naya, baby... We can't get a divorce. I can't live without you." she said.

"Stop lying to yourself, and stop lying to me." I said.

"Naya, I'm not lying. I love you. Fuck! You know what, to prove to you how much I love and care about you, come in there with me and watch me tell her to fuck off. Please Nay, I can't lose you. I can't." she said, about to cry. I took off my seat belt and got out of the car.

"Fine. Let's go." I said. She got out of the car and followed me inside.

"Okay, wait here and watch her office window. She'll freak out if she sees you so just watch, okay. Here, I'll call you and I'll put it on speaker phone so you can hear what we're saying, okay?" she said. I nodded and she took her phone out and called me. She put it on speaker phone and made her way to Michelle's office. She knocked on the door and I stood behind the wall, watching the window. I could see everything. Michelle got up from her desk and walked over to the door.

"Hey. Uh... Is Naya with you?" she asked.

"No." said Heather.

"Okay, then come in." said Michelle. Heather walked in and sat on Michelle's desk so I could see her face, "Um... So, why did you come back?"

"I'm here to tell you that I'm married. I know you know that but it seems like you don't care." said Heather.

"I don't. It doesn't matter to me that you're married. I like you and I'm attracted to you. Honestly, I want to fuck you." said Michelle. What a bitch.

"Um... That's not okay." said Heather. Even she was shocked at what Michelle was saying.

"Why not?" asked Michelle, getting closer, "It's not like we have to tell Naya."

"I tell Naya everything. She's my wife." said Heather. I saw Michelle smile and get even closer, "No, no... Keep your distance." Michelle backed away a little and smiled seductively.

"So you're telling me that you don't find me attractive?" asked Michelle.

"No, I do find you attractive." said Heather. Cringe, "But I find Naya even more attractive and I'm in love with her. I have 2 kids with her and, like I said earlier, she's my wife. So you need to back off."

"But I don't want to." said Michelle, "Can't we just have one night? One wild, crazy, sexy night of just meaningless animal sex." oh my god. What is wrong with this woman?!

"No." said Heather firmly.

"Why?" asked Michelle.

"Because I love my wife and I don't want to hurt her and to be honest, I don't want to fuck you." said Heather. Michelle sighed and grabbed Heather's hand, the hand that wasn't holding her phone. Heather quickly snatched it away.

"Yes you do." said Michelle. Heather raised her eyebrow and her facial expressions got firmer. She was pissed off.

"No. I don't." she said firmly.

"Oh, please. Ofcourse you wanna fuck me. There isn't one person I've flirted with that doesn't wanna fuck me." said Michelle. Sweet Jesus, she thinks much of herself.

"Yes there is. Me." said Heather, "Michelle, just because I find you attractive, doesn't mean that I'm attracted to you."

"Yes you are."

"Listen carefully, I'm not attracted to you. I don't want to fuck you. I love my wife and I don't want to hurt her. Naya's my soulmate and the fact that you think everyone wants to fuck you, makes you a slut." said Heather. Oh yeah, that's my wife, "If you don't back off then I swear to god, I will ruin you. Leave me alone. Fuck off." Michelle sighed and backed away, opening the door for Heather.

"Fine. You can leave now." said Michelle. I smiled as Heather made her way out of the office. She put her phone to her ear as Michelle closed the door and spoke to me.

"I love you." she said. I smiled.

"Love you too." I said and hung up. As soon as Heather got to me, she kissed me and I pulled away, "Wash your mouth before you kiss me. The devil woman recently kissed you and I don't wanna be kissing her." Heather laughed and hugged me.

"Do you believe me when I say I can't live without you, now?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said and pulled out of the hug.

"I think we need to find a new day care for the kids. I don't want them coming here when she's here." said Heather. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Okay. I think I know a place." I said. She smiled and we walked outside to our car. We decided we'd let Benny and Em play for the rest of the day and we'd pick them up later...and I'd go in.

I'm glad we sorted out this dumbass Michelle issue. The kids won't be going there anymore. The only thing that bothers me now is that my sister is marrying Michelle's brother. Well, that just means that my sister has to see her. I don't.

OKAY GUYS. SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! PLS PLS PLS REVIEW! THANKS GUYS :)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Heather's P.O.V

1

"Happy New Year!" everyone shouted at the New Year party at Lee and Di's. I pressed my lips against Naya's and pulled her close. We kissed deeply for about 20 seconds before everyone started hooting and hollering at us, at that point, we pulled away.

It was Naya's birthday this month and mine next month and then the kids the month after. Hey! January, February, March! Oh, my god! We brought the kids with us to the party because we had promised they could see Lee and Di and a couple of our other friends. The kids were asleep in the guest room while we 'partied', if you could call kissing and drinking non-alcoholic beer partying. We drank non-alcoholic beer for one reason, one of us had to drive the rest of us home and Naya and I couldn't decide which one of us, so, to compromise, we both stayed sober.

"Happy New year, baby." whispered Naya, kissing me sweetly.

"Happy new year." I said back, "I think we should get the kids and head home. I mean, as much as I would love to stay and party, we are parents now." she chuckled lightly and pecked my lips one more time before we made our way through former glee cast members, dancers, Broadway people and a couple randoms. Some of whom were making out and others were laughing, dancing or staring confusedly into their cups.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

As soon as Naya and I got home, we put the kids in their beds and took a bath together... Something we haven't done in a while.

"It's your birthday soon." I said, taking the bubbles off Naya's leg and kissing it. She smiled.

"Yeah. I'm not in the mood for my birthday. I don't wanna turn 27." she said. I smiled.

"I'm turning 27 soon too, relax." I said, "It's not that bad." she nodded.

"Yeah. The kids are turning 3 soon. Yay." she said. I smiled. Then I remembered that after the kids birthday, we were gonna try for another baby.

"And after the kids turn 3..."

"We're gonna try again..." she finished for me, "Can I be honest with you?"

"Haven't you always been honest with me?" she giggled.

"Yeah, ofcourse but seriously Heath... I'm scared." she said.

"I'm scared too... But I'm excited at the same time.". I said and ran my hands up and down her legs, "And I love you."

"I love you too." she said, "Now, promise me that for my birthday this year, it's just gonna be you and the kids. I don't want a huge party or anything."

"Sure, okay. I don't want a party either. But we have to throw a party for the kids though... Otherwise they'll hate us." I said. Naya giggled.

"Okay then... We better start planning that party. Oh and it's Nickayla's wedding in May. Jesus, we have a busy couple of months ahead of us." she said. I smiled and leaned forward, kissing her.

"Hey, do you remember when we first said 'I love you'?" I asked. Naya smiled.

"Yeah... That was a good day." she said.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

FLASHBACK

"Oh, my god!" said Naya, opening the door to her hotel room after she'd hosted the GLAAD awards. She looked so gorgeous in her spongebob pajamas. She threw her arms around me and peppered my cheeks with kisses.

"Hey." I said, walking in with her wrapped around me. I closed the door behind me and hugged her tightly with both arms.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had to come see you. I missed you. Besides Taylor's in Arizona so I thought I'd come see you. I didn't wanna be alone tonight." I said, pulling out of the hug.

"I'm so happy that you're here." she said and smiled. I wanted so badly to lean in and kiss her, but I couldn't... She didn't know how I felt and there's no way that she'd feel the same way.

"Uh... So what are you doing?" I asked, moving away from here and walking to the couch.

"I was about to watch Jersey Shore." she said, "You wanna watch with me?"

"Sure." I said and sat down. She plopped herself down next to me and turned on the TV, snuggling into me. She was so warm and her hair smelt so, so good. Like apples. We watched Jersey Shore and then talked for a while.

"So, how's Taylor?" she asked. I leaned into the arm of the couch and brought my legs up onto the couch infront of me.

"He's good." I said. She smiled and looked down at her hands.

"That's good. So, um... I hope you don't mind me asking but... What the hell happened to your arm?" she asked and I pulled my sleeve down.

"Nothing, I fell." I said.

"Heather. Falling doesn't make black, blue and purple finger marks on your arm." she said, leaning forward and lifting my sleeve, "Jesus Christ, Heather, who the hell did this to you?"

I didn't answer. I just looked at her with tears pooling in my eyes.

"Did Taylor do this to you?" she asked. I looked down and felt her plump, gorgeous lips pressed against my arm where the bruises were.

"I keep trying to leave him but everytime I do he says he loves me and that he'll change and everytime I'm stupid enough to believe him. But he doesn't love me... When you love someone you don't hurt them." I said, the tears running down my face, "He doesn't love me. He never did."

"I love you." she said and looked at me, lifting my chin.

"I love you too." I said.

"No... No, no, no... I love you... Love you." she said and I looked her in the eyes, "Heather, I'm in love with you." I was shocked. But it didn't matter how surprised or how shocked I was, because I loved her too.

"I love you too, Nay." I said. She smiled and kissed me. First kiss with Naya. The most amazing kiss I'd ever had.

END OF FLASHBACK

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

January 12 - Naya's birthday

"Okay, ssh... Ssh, ssh... Mamma's coming." I whispered to the kids as I turned off the lights in the apartment and hid behind the couch with the kids. They were so excited and they had no idea what was going on and it was adorable.

Naya opened the door and turned on the light and we all jumped up.

"Surprise!" yelled me and Em.

"I have a monkey's butt!" yelled Benny.

"No, Benny, you were supposed to say surprise." I said. He giggled and him and Em ran up to Naya and attacked her with hugs and kisses.

"Happy birthday mamma." said Em.

"Is your birthday and you're 21." said Benny and then he winked at me. I giggled and gave Naya a hug as she stood up.

"Thanks guys." she said as we hugged. We pulled out of the hug and kissed.

"Eew! They're kissing! My eyes! Is burns!" yelled Em.

"I see the light!" yelled Benny. We pulled away and looked at the kids. Aw. They're so little.

"Happy birthday, love." I said. Naya smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Can we get cake now?" asked Benny. Em slapped his arm and smiled.

"What Benny means to say is, may we please have cake now, please?" said Em.

"You said please two times! That's stupid." said Benny.

"No! You're stupid!" said Em.

"Okay! Let's eat cake now." I said.

After we ate cake, had dinner and Naya opened her presents, we put the kids to bed and made out for a while.

"Mmm, so, since I'm 27 and I'm sad that I'm getting old... Are you gonna try and make me happy by giving me birthday sex?" asked Naya as I kissed her neck. I smiled and pulled away.

"Mmhmm. Do you wanna do it now or later?" I asked.

"Now." she said and got up, pulling me up with her. I smiled and we went to the bedroom.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

February 1 - Heather's birthday

I was in the elevator on my way up to the apartment and Benny and Em ran up to me when the doors opened on our floor.

"Mommy! Mommy! Is your birthday! You old!" said Benny, pulling me out of the elevator. I had just been at dancing and I was in my sweats and my hair was all messy so if Naya has this huge party planned, I'll mentally kill her.

"I am old, huh?" I said, smiling as they grabbed my hands and pulled me to the apartment.

"Today me, Benny and mamma went to da store and we bought party hats and stweamers and other party stuff and a cake and your present." said Em.

"Really? Fun." I said.

"Uh-huh. Your present is a book." said Benny, "But I wasn't supposed to say that." I smiled and opened the door.

"Mamma! Mommy's home!" yelled Em, running into the apartment. Naya came out of the kitchen and gave me a kiss with Em's snow white apron on. She was wearing other clothes too... The apron just stood out.

"Happy birthday, baby." she said and kissed my cheek before letting me lick the sauce off her finger, "How is it?"

"It's delicious." I said. She smiled and kissed the tip of my nose before walking back into the kitchen.

"The kids have already had a bath so after dinner, they're gonna go to bed." she said, putting a party hat on my head.

"Mmmkay, I need to take a shower so, I'm gonna go do that and then I'll call the tickle monster and he might wanna attack Benny and Em." I said. Benny and Em smiled and hid behind Naya.

"Not that tickle monster. He sucks!" yelled Benny. I giggled and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Naya and I had sex (awesome) after the kids went to bed. That's the cool thing about either mine or Naya's birthday... It doesn't matter which one it is, I'm still having sex.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

March 26 - Benny and Em's birthday

"Oh, my god. This is a fucking nightmare." said Naya, "I got kids running around everywhere and I can't find Em because I'm too big to go into the bouncy castle and she's somewhere in there crying her eyes out."

"Okay, baby, just don't worry. I'll go get Em and you tell the kids that it's time to cute the cake." I said, giving her a brief kiss before making my way to the bouncy castle to find my daughter, "Em! Baby!"

"Mommy! I can't get out." she cried. I sighed and made my way through the little hole in the front and grabbed her tiny little hand, pulling her toward me.

"Come her princess, don't cry." I said, pulling her into my arms and out of the bouncy castle, "Come on, kids. Time to cut the cake." I said to the other little kids on the bouncy castle, "You wanna cut your cake?"

"Yeah!" she yelled, getting excited, "Today, I'm 3!"

"I know. You're a big girl now. You'll be driving soon." I said. She giggled, "Come on. Let's go cut the cake."

After the kids cut their cakes and blew out their candles... Benny had 2 girlfriends and Em had 1 boyfriend... We cleaned up as all the other kids left. We went home, after putting all the kids presents in the car, and put the kids to bed. 3 today. Jesus Christ.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Okay. It's done. Now we wait." said Naya as we sat down on the couch. She had been to the sperm bank today and they did the injecty thingy and now we have to wait and see.

"Okay... I'm proud of you." I said. She smiled and sighed.

"I'm excited." she said.

"Me too." I said.

"Mamma... Where did you go?" asked Benny as him and Em came into the lounge.

"Well, today I went to meet with Santa and his friends to see if they can put another baby in my tummy." she answered. He smiled.

"Cool." he said and sat down, playing with his finding Nemo toys.

"Mamma, does it hurt when they put a baby in your tummy?" asked Em.

"Nope. Can't feel a thing." said Naya. I smiled at how they continued to make conversation. It was like Naya was talking to a mini version of herself. I sat with Benny and he made me play Bruce the shark while he played Dory and we had a full on conversation through toys. Adorable. I really, really want another baby.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Naya. Baby, I'm home." I said, walking into the apartment after dancing. I knew the kids were at a friends place for the night so I didn't have any little children jumping on me as I walked in.

"Hey, love!" she shouted from our bedroom, "Hey, could you come in here for a second?"

"Yeah." I said, making my way to the bedroom, "What's up?" I asked before giving her a few kisses.

"Look." she said, pointing to 4 pregnancy tests. All positive. She's pregnant! Yay!

"Oh, my god! You're pregnant! We're gonna have a baby!" I yelled, picking her up and kissing her everywhere. I was so happy. After I put her down and we kissed slowly for a while, I looked at the tests again, "How the hell did you generate enough pee to take 4 pregnancy tests?"

"I drank a lot of Yoo Hoo today." she said. I smiled and kissed her again. This was such an amazing feeling. And even though I've felt it twice before, it still feels like the first time she told me she was pregnant.

"I'm so happy." I mumbled as we kissed. She smiled into the kiss and ran her hands up and down my back.

"Me too." she said. I knew this was it. We weren't gonna lose this baby and I knew it. I knew it because of the smile on her face when I saw the tests. I knew it because of the way she was kissing me. And I knew it because, when you know, you know, right?

HEY GUYS! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I WASN'T AT HOME, I WAS WITH MY GIRLFRIEND AT HER PARENTS HOUSE. MAN, THEY ARE CREEPY WEIRD PEOPLE. SORRY THIS WAS SO SHORT, I DON'T HAVE ANY TIME TO WRITE RIGHT NOW CONSIDERING THE FACT THAT I'M MOVING. ANYWAYS, I WON'T BE UPDATING IN A WHILE BUT WILL TRY. HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! PLS PLS PLS REVIEW! THANKS GUYS:)


	23. Chapter 23

Authors note: hey guys! I feel really bad that I haven't updated in like, a million years, but my girlfriend got into a major car accident and on top of that my awfully depressed little sister tried something that scared the crap out of me so she was in hospital too. I just didn't wanna write when I was in such a shit mood. Anyways, everything's looking up now so enough of all the sadness... I hope you all had an amazing Christmas and New Year. 2013! Okay, guys, here's chapter 23... Enjoy!

Naya's P.O.V

I am so happy that I'm pregnant again and I can't even begin to explain how amazing these first 3 months have been so far.

Heather keeps on trying to get me to have a cesarean and I don't understand why she won't just drop the issue after I've said that I wanna do it natural. I went natural with Benny and Em... God, she's so confusing right now.

So, tonight Heather's going to dinner with Di while Lee comes over here to play cards with me, Benny and Em. They're pretty good at 'Go Fish' for 3 year olds. Oh, yeah, those are my babies.

"Fishy, fishy, gimme all your 8's." Said Benny, holding his cards right up to his nose so no one could see them.

"Go fish, babe." I said, smiling at him as he scrunched up his nose and then looked at Em while raising his eyebrows, waiting for her to say something.

"Go fish, Benny." She said. He stuck out his tongue at her and then looked at Lea.

"Sorry, sweetie. I don't have any 8's either." Said Lea. He smiled and then giggled.

"You guys! Give 'em!" He said.

"We don't have any 8's, kiddo. Fish." I said.

"I don't know how to fish." He said and Lea started laughing.

"He's so cute." Said Lee.

"Yeah! And yesterday he said that if he ever got to go to the north pole then he would bring banana's so he could feed the elves." Said Em.

"Em! You not suppose to say that because mommy said that we the only people that knows that da elves eat banana's." Said Benny. I smiled and looked at Lea.

"It's okay monkey, I won't tell anyone." Said Lea.

"Mamma... You have to promise too." He said. I smiled.

"Babe. I'm married to mommy, she tells me everything. I already knew that Santa's elves eat banana's." I said. He smiled and sighed.

"Thank goodness. Otherwise we'd have to call the mushroom people to arrest you." He said. I laughed and kissed his head.

"You are just the cutest little kid ever." I said.

"Mamma. I no like this game no more. I never win. I always have to fish." He said. Em giggled.

"That's because you suck!". She said.

"I know! I wanna play another game." He said.

"Actually, monkey, I think it's bed time for you two." I said, putting my cards down.

"Hey! You had an 8!" He yelled. I giggled and stood up.

"Well then you win. Come on, now. Bed. Let's go." I said. Em got up and walked to her room after giving Lea a kiss. Sophie followed Em and Crash was waiting patiently at Benny's feet.

"But, mommy's not home yet. I wanna say goo'night." He said.

"Well, how's about when mommy gets home, I'll tell her to come give you a kiss? Deal?" I said.

"Deal. Can you ask her to get some more juice boxes on her way home? We need more. Em drank 'em all. She's been peeing all day." He said. I chuckled and picked him up.

"I'll be sure to tell her to get juice boxes." I said and kissed his head. He nodded and looked at Lea.

"Goo'night sweet thaang." He said. Lea giggled.

"Are you flirting with Aunt Lea?"

"No. She my girlfriend." He said. I laughed and put him down.

"Okay, well then go give her a kiss and then go to bed while I tuck in Em." I said, making my way to Em's room. As soon as I got in I heard Benny's voice in the living room.

"... And then I put out a fire all by myself." He said. I smiled and walked over to Em's castle bed and shimmied my way in. I lay down beside her and kissed her head.

"Hi, mamma." She said.

"Hi, cutie." I said back, smiling at how Sophie was lying on Em's tiny little chest.

"Is you also gonna tell mommy to give me a kiss when she get's home?" She asked.

"Baby, of course I am. Mommy loves you so much! Did you know that one time she told me that she loves you so much it hurts." I said, running my fingers through Em's raven hair.

"I no wanna hurt mommy." She said. I smiled.

"No, it means that she loves you so much that when she's not with you, her heart misses you. Do you understand?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Hey, mamma?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Is there really a baby growing inside your tummy?" She asked. I smiled.

"Mmhmm."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"I don't know yet angel. But mommy and me don't wanna know until the baby comes." I said.

"Oh. So, if it's a boy what are you gonna name it?" She asked.

"Kyle. Do you like that name?" I asked.

"Yeah. And if it's a girl?"

"Um... I don't know yet. Why don't you give me a name?" I asked. She smiled and started thinking.

"Um... How's about Maxine?" She asked. I smiled.

"Mmm... I like that name. Yeah. Maxine." I said. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Love you mamma. Goo'night." She said and kissed my cheek.

"Night, gorgeous." I said and kissed her forehead before making my way off her bed and to Benny's room. Em is such a little angel. I'm so lucky that she's my baby girl.

I made my way into Benny's room and sat next to him on his bed and ran my fingers through his ever growing blond locks. He was already half asleep so I just kissed his head and whispered goodnight before making my way back into the living room to Lea.

"Hey. Di just texted me. They're just finishing up." Said Lee as I sat down next to her on the couch.

"Awesome. So, are you and Di thinking about having many little Leana's?" I asked. Lea smiled sadly.

"No. Di doesn't want kids right now. She says maybe in 2 years time but I don't know. I don't think she'll ever want kids." Said Lea. I felt awful for even bringing it up.

"Oh, my god. Lee, that sucks. Well, maybe she'll come around. I know how much she loves kids, maybe she just needs time." I suggested, trying to make Lee feel better. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I hope so. So, how're you doing? Are you excited about the new baby?" She asked. I smiled.

"Mmhmm. I'm really happy. For a while after I lost the last baby, I was really sad and depressed but right now, nothing can ruin my mood." I said. Lea smiled and we made small talk about the days when we were still on set filming Glee and then Heather and Di arrived.

"Hey. Lee, let's go love, it's late." Said Di. Lea smiled and got up after kissing my cheek and whispering a 'goodnight' in my ear. After Lee and Di left, Heather was standing by the door, arms crossed, smiling at me.

"Hey sexy." I said, smiling at her, still sitting on the couch. She tilted her head to the side and her smile got even bigger. I frowned and giggled a little, "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No." She said.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"You have that pregnant lady glow." She said, "It makes you look even more beautiful than you always are." I blushed and hid my face in my arms. She giggled and came over to me. She sat on the couch and kissed my neck while wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me closer. Once I was closer to her and we were giving eachother, soft lazy kisses, she rubbed my stomach and deepened one of our kisses. Before it could go any further, I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers.

"I promised the kids that you'd give them kisses when you got home." I said. She smiled and kissed my lips gently before she leaned down and kissed my belly.

"That's one. Two more." She said. I smiled and watched her get up and make her way to Benny's room. A couple seconds later I heard footsteps and then a door opening and closing. She was in Em's room now. About half an hour later, Heather came out of Em's room and sat next to me on the couch.

"Sheesh. What took you so long?" I asked. She smiled.

"Em was still awake so I sat with her until she fell asleep. She told me that if we have a girl, she wants to call it Maxine." Heather answered.

"Mmm, she told me. She's been really quiet lately. It's worrying me." I said. Heather nodded knowingly and rested her head in my lap while I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Yeah. Maybe something's going on at day care. We should talk to her tomorrow." She suggested.

"Yeah. I know this isn't really possible but she's a lot like you in a way. She keeps stuff inside and she doesn't talk until one day everything just blows up." I said, "And on that note, how are you? Is everything good?"

"Yeah. Just been feelin' really happy lately. I'm excited about the new baby and you make me happy and the kids and everything's just perfect." She said. I smiled.

"Mmm, I love you." I said.

"Love you too." She said, "And, oh my god, at dinner tonight, Di told me that she totally went down to the bank and she found a donor and now she just has to tell Lee. Isn't that awesome?!"

"Oh my god. Lea told me tonight that Di doesn't even want kids." I said.

"She does. She was like, super excited." Said Heather.

"Aw! Everything's working out. This is so great." I said, "And Benny beat me at 'Go fish' tonight." Heather laughed.

"You're so cute." She said while she giggled.

We talked for a while longer and then went to bed.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Benny! Em! Come eat breakfast." Heather said from the kitchen where she was making bacon, eggs and toast.

"I comin' mommy!" Yelled Benny, running out of his room with Crash at his feet, "Whatcha makin' mommy?"

"Bacon and eggs. You wanna help make the toast, kiddo?" She asked. He nodded his head vigorously and then climbed up on the counter by himself.

"I'm gonna go get Em." I said and made my way to Emily's room. I knocked on the door and walked in. She was all bundled up in her bed, "Em, baby, you gotta come eat breakfast, it's almost time for day care." She didn't say anything, "Em? Emily, sweetie come on."

"I no wanna go day care." She mumbled. She sounded like she had been crying. I walked over to her bed and crawled onto it, lying next to her and moving the duvét out of her pretty little face so I could see her. She was crying.

"Why not, baby?" I asked, running my fingers through her hair.

"Just 'cause." She said.

"Sweetie, why're you crying? What's wrong, angel? Why you no wanna go to day care?" I asked, moving closer and kissing her forehead.

"'Cause the kids there is mean." She said and another tear rolled down her tiny little cheek, "They no like me."

"Aw. Why not sweetie? How could they not like you? I think you're awesome!" I said. She smiled slightly.

"I know you like me. You my mamma. You gotta like me." She said and her bottom lip started quivering.

"Aw, sweetie. What do they say?" I asked.

"They say that I'm ugly. This one little boy told me that you and mommy no love me." She said and started full on crying. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead.

"Of course we love you, angel pie." I cooed, "How could we not? And you're not ugly, Emily. You're absolutely beautiful. You look like me, and if you look like me then there's no way you're ugly. If you look like me then you are pretty damn gorgeous." She giggled and I rubbed her back.

"I love you mamma." She said.

"I love you too sweet pea." I said back and she pulled out of the hug to wipe the tears off of her face. I did it for her and kissed her nose. She scrunched it up and giggled again, "I'll tell you what. You can come into the kitchen and we'll have breakfast and then you and me can have a girls day while mommy goes to dance class and Benny goes to day care. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Can we goes shopping? Shoe shopping?" She asked. I giggled and nodded.

"Of course we can." I answered, "Now come on, pumpkin. Get Sophie, come into the kitchen and we'll have breakfast. Kay?"

"Kay. I coming now mamma, I just gotta get dressed." She said.

"Well, how's about when we finish breakfast, you and me can get dressed together? Yeah?"

"Yeah! Okay! Let's go eat, mamma." She said and grabbed my hand while Sophie ran out infront of us.

As soon as we got into the kitchen, Heather had already set the table and Benny was putting bacon onto plates for all of us, his tongue sticking out in concentration as he tried not to drop the frying pan on the floor. I smiled and lifted Em up and put her in her chair.

"Thanks mommy! Thanks Benny!" Said Em. I kissed her head and made my way to Heather who was pouring juice into the kids sippie cups.

"No problem, princess." Said Heather as she put the top back onto Em's princess cup.

"Love you Em." Said Benny.

"Love you too, Benny." She said back. They continued to make conversation after Benny brought the frying pan back into the kitchen.

"So, um, I told Em she could stay home today and I'd take her shopping while Benny went to day care." I told Heather.

"Why?" Asked Heather, putting the top onto Benny's sippie cup.

"She said that the kids at day care are being mean to her. She was crying earlier. She said that they tell her she's ugly and that we don't love her." I said. Heather put the orange juice down and looked at me in disbelief. Shock written all over her face.

"What?! That's ridiculous." She said and then made her way over to Em, "Hey, princess. You okay?" She nodded, "You shouldn't listen to what the kids at day care say to you, okay? They don't know what they're talking about."

"Okay, mommy." She said.

"You're gonna have fun with mamma today, gorgeous." Said Heather as she kissed Em's head.

"Yeah!" Said Em.

I smiled and then grabbed the kids sippie cups and made my way over to the table.

After breakfast, Benny and Heather left and Em and I cleaned up before we got dressed. She let me brush her hair and pick out her dress. She looks so adorable.

"Okay, cutie! Are you ready for the best shopping day ever?!" I asked.

"Yeah! Shopping!" She said and clapped her hands. I giggled and grabbed her hand as we made our way out of the apartment and down to our car.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Okay, princess. Which ones do you want? The pink ones with the flowers or the blue ones with the hearts?" I asked as Em sat cross legged on the floor of the store, looking at her two favorite options of shoes. She tapped her index finger on her chin and scrunched up her eyebrows and nose.

"The pink with the flowers because they match my room." She said. I smiled and she stood up, taking them off the shelf.

"Okay, angel face. Let's go look at the boys stuff to see if there's something for Benny and then we can go pay for everything. Yeah?"

"Yeah." She said and skipped her way to the boys t-shirts.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

As soon as Em and I fell our way into the apartment with loads and loads of shopping bags, we put them down and then took a big bubble bath in our new bikinis before sitting on the couch and watching "Barbie and the Three musketeers" with popcorn and twizzlers.

Half way through the movie, Em fell asleep, curled up in her blanket on the couch. I smiled and stopped the movie before putting the popcorn on the table and standing up to put my daughter in bed.

When Heather came home with Benny, I was watching Shrek. (I'm always in the mood for animation movies)

"Hey gorgeous." Said Heather as she and Benny walked in.

"Hey, love." I said, "What's up monkey?" I said when Benny ran up to me.

"Mamma! Today at day care one little boy hit another little boy in his nuts." He said. I smiled and booped his nose.

"Don't say nuts, sweetie." I said.

"Kay. Where's Em?" He asked.

"She's taking a nap. We had a long day today. We also got you something." I said. His face lit up at my words and he jumped up and down.

"You did?! Whatcha get me?!" He asked.

"A t-shirt with Dory on it." I said. He giggled.

"Yay! Dory!" He said, "Can I go put it on, now?"

"Sure, sweetie. It's in the pink bag on my bed." I said as he ran toward mine and Heather's bedroom.

"Kay! Thanks mamma!" He said. I smiled and looked over at Heather.

"Hey... Again." She said.

"Hi." I said smiling while I held out my hands to her. She smiled and took them, while bringing herself carefully on top of me, "How was your day, baby?"

"Eugh! Crap. I had to learn an entirely new dance because some carpetface decided to bail on us. I mean, fuck. I was just getting the old dance down but now I have to know an entirely new dance by Friday, next week." She said and then rested her head on my chest while she sighed. After she came up to look at me, she put a huge smile onto her face and said, "How was your day, love?"

"Good! Tiring. Em made me run around the stores buying everything she could get her hands on. But we had fun." I answered. Heather smiled and kissed me.

"That's good, baby." She said as she pressed her lips against mine.

"Mmm, I missed you." I said while we kissed. She smiled and ran her tongue across my bottom lip before sticking it in.

"Mamma! Mommy! Look at my shirt! I look awesome!" Yelled Benny as he ran into the living room. Heather and I pulled away and looked at him. I smiled as Heather's hand rested on my stomach and gently rubbed circles on it.

"You look super cute, monkey." I said. He smiled really big and then showed us his muscles.

"Okay! I gonna go take a nap. Kay? Kay." He said and then made his way to him room, "Come on Crash."

"So, um, on Saturday, we're gonna drop Benny and Em off at April's place and then you and me are gonna go back to the falls and we're gonna have some alone time." Said Heather. I smiled and kissed her nose.

"Really?" I asked, she nodded, "Aw. Love. I'm so excited."

"Me too." Said Heather.

"Wait, hold on... April? I thought she was in Arizona?"

"Yeah, but she's here for a case so she said we could drop the kids off at her hotel and when she's at work, Gabe can look after them. And they'll have fun seeing that there's another baby." Said Heather. I smiled.

"Yeah. Okay, awesome." I said, "Oh and love, we need to speak to the day care teachers at Benny and Em's day care because it worries me that our daughter's being bullied."

"Oh, yeah, no, I already did when I dropped Benny off." She said. I smiled at how efficient she was.

"Baby... You've just got it all figured out." I said and she smiled, "I love you."

"Love you too." She said before she pressed her lips against mine again. She hovered over me as we kissed, being careful not to press into me because the last time that happened, I almost peed my pants.

I'm really excited to go back to the falls. Heather and I haven't had real alone time in so long so it'll be good to get away. How awesome and thoughtful is my wife, huh?!

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's note: Okay, ladies and gents. That's chapter 23. I'll try to update as soon as possible but I'm not making any promises. Pls don't be disappointed if I don't update within a week because I can promise that it won't be a million years like last time. Just a little hint, reviews help me write faster. ;) just saying. Thanks dolls. Xx


	24. Chapter 24

Heather's P.O.V

Finally. We're at the hotel in Niagara Falls. Now, we can have some alone time. No screaming kids. No barking dogs. Just me, Naya and of course the baby in her tummy... We couldn't leave that behind.

As soon as we got into our room at the hotel, I put our bags down by the couch while Naya sat cross-legged on the bed, drawing pictures on her tummy with her fingers. She wasn't that big yet but she had a little bump.

I smiled and made my way over to the bed before crawling my way over to Naya and kissing her head. She looked up at me and smiled really big.

"I'm excited to be alone with you for a while." She said. I smiled and nodded before moving forward a little and hovering over her while she lay down. She smiled at me as I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. I was really excited to be able to spend some time with Naya without screaming kids and barking dogs running around. I was excited to be able to make love to her again. I feel like we haven't done it in like a million years. I'm always so busy at dancing and when I get home, I'm too tired to do anything else and it sucks.

We were just getting into things, my hand was up her shirt and hers were slowly undoing my pants when...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Oh, god." I said, pulling away.

"Just ignore it. They'll think we're not here." She said, pulling me back in. Who the fuck was at the door? We didn't order room service or anything. We just got here.

"Okay." I said, my lips moving against Naya's again. I hummed into her mouth and just as we were about to get back into it...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I pulled away and sighed before making my way to the door. I opened it up and the person that stood in front of me, looked awful. Tear stained cheeks and messy hair. Torn jeans and one shoe and a bruise under her eye.

"Oh, my God. Nick, what are you doing here?" I asked, pulling Naya's little sister into the room before closing the door. She was still crying and Naya practically ran up to her.

"Nick, what the fuck happened? Why are you crying? What happened to your face? What happened to your clothes? Where is your shoe?" She asked in one breath.

"Nay, let's try not to overwhelm her. She looks pretty shaken up." I said as Naya and Nickayla sat down on the bed, "Sweetie, do you want some coffee? Wine? Vodka?"

She smiled and let out a breathy laugh.

"Coffee would be great. Thanks, Heath." She said. I smiled and made my way to the little sink in the room. I made coffee for Nickayla and some tea for Naya.

"Nick, what happened?" Asked Naya.

"Well, Jordan and I were on a road trip and we stopped about a mile away from here at a bar. Anyways, Jordan got pretty trashed and started getting violent. This guy made a pass at me and Jordan picked up a table and threw it at him. I kept telling him to calm down, you know, to stop and then he hit me. I kinda thought that maybe he didn't mean it but when he kept hitting me and stole my favorite sneaker, I knew I had to get away from him. Luckily, the guy that Jordan was beating up before grabbed him by the shirt and picked him up which gave me a chance to get away. So, I ran. I ran to the car but when I got there, I realized that Jordan had the keys. I didn't know what to do so I called a taxi and I asked the guy to bring me here. When I got here, I saw your car parked outside so I thought that maybe you could help me..." She said. I gave her, her coffee and Naya her tea before sitting next to Nickayla and wrapping my arms around her.

"What an ass hole! I never liked that guy!" I said.

"Heather, you loved him, he gave us wine." Said Naya, "Nick, sweetie, has he ever been abusive with you before?"

"Yeah... But I never thought he'd hit me." She said.

"Sweetie, we have to tell someone. Like the police. We could file a restraining order against him." I said.

"No. He's my husband, it's not that easy." She said, "And I love him."

"Nick, I know how you feel, I went through exactly the same thing but listen to me, okay? I didn't act on it then but you can. Look, we'll get you a lawyer and we'll be with you every step of the way. We'll make sure that bastard doesn't touch you ever again."

"I can't... I love him. It's too hard." She said.

"We know. That's why we're gonna help you, okay? Just, relax." Said Naya, "Maybe we can set you up with someone and make it like mine and Heather's experience. You'll fall for someone else and completely forget about Jordan."

"Naya, that's an A+ plan! We can't do that. It's Nickayla's decision. Look, what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"I want my mommy." She said and started crying again. Naya sighed and hugged her.

"I'll call mom and tell her we're gonna fly you out to brooklyn, okay?"

"Okay... I'm sorry I ruined your guys trip." She said.

"It's okay. We're here for a few more days." I said.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Once Nickayla was on a plane and back to Brooklyn, Naya and I decided to go look around... But then later decided that was a shit idea so we went back to the hotel and took a bath before having hot, steamy, orgasmic... Nothing. We didn't have sex because the fucking phone rang.

"What?!" I yelled into the phone while Naya lay on the bed, her hands above her head.

"Jesus, Heather. Calm down, I just called because the kids wanted to say goodnight." Said my sister, April.

"Okay. Put them on." I said and put my cell on speaker so Naya could hear what the kids were saying.

"Hey mommy!" Yelled a very excited Benny on the other end of the phone. I smiled.

"Hey, monkey. Are you and Em being good for Aunt April and Uncle Gabe?" I asked.

"You betcha! Hey! Did you know that uncle Gabe has a tattoo and it's a picture of a lady with HUGE titties!" He yelled. Did my 3 year old son just say 'titties'? I looked at Naya with wide eyes and she started laughing, "It looks a lot like aunt April... Except I only seen aunt April with clothes on."

"Thank god for that." Said Naya, still giggling.

"Hey mamma! I didn't know you were listening too!" Said Benny. Naya smiled.

"Mmhmm, how are you, kiddo? You having fun?"

"Uh huh. Yesterday we went with aunt April to the court place and then there was a fire and aunt April put out the fire all by herself!" He exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Said Naya.

"Uh huh! Hey, do you guys wanna talk to Em?" He asked.

"Yes please." Said Naya.

"Okay." Said Benny, "Hey, can I tell you a joke?"

"Sure."

"Kay. So, there was this guy and he was deaf in one ear. So, he moved into this new house and he decided that he wanted to name it. So he went up to his neighbor and asked what he should call his house and his neighbor said 'fairy nut' but he thought his neighbor said 'hairy butt' so he called his house hairy butt," I looked at Naya who was almost crying from laughing so hard, "So the next day he got a dog and he asked his neighbor what he should call his dog and his neighbor said 'Venus' but he thought his neighbor said 'Penis' so he called his dog Penis and then the next day, his dog got lost and he ran up to his neighbor and said, 'Neighbor, neighbor! I looked all over my hairy butt, but I couldn't find my penis!'" He finished and then broke into a fit of giggles. I looked at Naya who had stopped laughing and had wide eyes, practically bulging out of her head. Our 3 year old son just said the words, 'tittles' and 'penis' in one conversation... April is never looking after our kids again.

"Okay, don't say penis. That's a grown-up word." I said, "We love you monkey. Sleep tight. Can we talk to Em now, please?"

"Uh huh! Em! Mommy and mamma wanna talk to you!" He yelled on the other end. Seconds later, our cutie little princess said the prettiest hello ever.

"Hi, mommy. Hi, mamma." She said. I smiled and looked at Naya who had dimples in her cheeks.

"Hey, princess. Are you having fun?" She asked.

"Kinda. Aunt April took me shopping the other day while Benny stayed with Gabe and she bought me a princess puzzle." She said.

"Awesome, babe! So, is your brother being good?" I asked.

"Um... He's Benny, of course he's not being good." She answered. I laughed and so did Naya. She's so cute.

"Really? What's he doing?" Asked Naya.

"Well, he told me that when I get older, I'm gonna have cows milk coming out of my boobs! I don't even got boobs yet!" She said.

"Okay then, you're brother needs to watch his mouth. Will you tell him we said that, angel?" Asked Naya.

"Sure, mamma. Um, I gots to go to bed now because I want you guys to have fun. Maybe watch a movie. If you do, will you watch 'A Sleeping Beauty'?" She asked.

"Sure, babes. Anything else?" I asked.

"Um, you guys must have your special cuddle time." She said.

"Okay. Um... We can do that. Sweetie, what do you mean by 'special cuddle time'?" Asked Naya.

"When you guys hold eachother and giggle and tell funny stories and then mommy kisses your head and tells you she loves you and you tell her you love her too and then you guys kiss on the lips and mommy wraps her arms around you and makes sure you're warm." She said. Naya smiled and sighed.

"Of course we'll do that sweetie." She said, "We love you lots. Sleep well okay?"

"Okay. Love you guys too. Night night. See you soon." said Em and then gave the phone back to April.

"Hey!" Said April, "Sorry about that joke. Gabe's having trouble remembering that they're only 3."

"That's okay." I said, "Just make sure Gabe doesn't show Benny any weird pictures or 'special movies', okay?"

"Oh, good God! He would never show you're children porn, Heather. Jesus, he's not a peadophile!" She said.

"Good! Thank God!" I said. Naya smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Okay then. Jesus. I'm gonna go and leave you two to it. I love you guys. See you soon. Bye bye." She said.

"Love you too. Bye." I said and hung up.

"You know, hearing our son say the words, titties and penis kinda turned me off." Said Naya. I smiled and pecked her nose.

"Me too. We can just do what Em told us to do and have our special cuddle time." I said, wrapping my arms around her from behind. She smiled and cuddled into me. I kissed her head and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said. I moved over to kiss her on the lips and then held her even closer, "Mmm, you ARE warm!"

I giggled and settled into the bed.

"You too, baby." I said.

"Goodnight." She said.

"Night, gorgeous."

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Authors note: Hey guys! Sorry it was so short! In the next chapter we'll find out what's happening with Nickayla, the rest of the falls trip and then maybe something exciting! Review if you want to. Thanks dolls! :)


	25. Chapter 25

Authors note: holy crap! You guys have been so amazing with the reviews, so I decided to update faster than I have been. :)

Naya's P.O.V

So, we heard from my mom the day after Nick went back to Brooklyn and she's making sure that Jordan doesn't come near her. Thank God! She said that she'll be checking in with us on what's been going on.

Heather and I have a few days left at the falls and we haven't had sex yet. So, tonight, after dinner, we're gonna play a few games and get sexy! I'm so excited.

"Baby, you ready for dinner?" Asked Heather as I put my shoes on.

"Yeah. I'm coming, let me just put my shoes on." I answered, putting on my other shoe, "Okay. I'm ready."

"Awesome, I'm starving." said Heather. I smiled and kissed her nose before walking out of the hotel room.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"So... What are we gonna be doing tonight?" I asked as Heather and I ate dinner.

"Well, I know we've never really talked about it but I kinda wanted to see if maybe you were open to using like, sex toys and stuff."

"Open to it?! Baby, that's why I'm here." I said and Heather giggled.

"Awesome. I don't know, we haven't ever really used sex toys before except for when we masturbate but we don't really do that together... Well, we do sometimes but, not all the time." She said. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, so like, did you bring sex toys?" I asked. Stupid question.

"Uh, yeah. If I didn't bring any then why the hell are we even talking about doing it?" She said while giggling. I giggled with her and took a sip of my coke.

"Awesome, babe. Ooh, I'm really excited." I said.

"Me too. So, while we're talking about it. Is there anything else that you wanna, I don't know, 'explore' while we're here?" She asked.

"Um... Well, I don't know, babe. I've always wanted to like, watch porn but I've never gotten around to it. Maybe we could like, do that together?" I suggested. Heather smiled a cheeky smile and nodded.

"Totally. I didn't know you wanted to watch porn. So, wait, gay, straight or lesbian?" She asked.

"Lesbian. Duh. Ladies turn me on." I said and she smiled. I bit my lower lip and looked down into my coke.

"Okay, so, um... Should we like, rent it? Or like, just watch it on my laptop?" She asked. I giggled a little and looked at my wife. I suddenly became really shy and embarrassed to be talking about porn with Heather. This isn't really something we've ever talked about or explored together as a couple. Sex games and stuff have never really become a topic of any of the conversations we've had. I mean, I've always thought about it but her and I have never really done anything interesting like that in the bedroom. We've always just used our tongues or fingers... And we love scissoring. Ooh, we haven't done that in a while.

"Um... If we rent lesbian porn then the hotel is gonna know and they know who we are so I think we should just watch it on the thing." I answered. Heather smiled.

"Aw, babe. You're blushing." She said as she giggled a little.

"Shut up!" I said, smiling. I could feel my ears heating up.

"Don't worry, baby. I think it'll be really fun." She said, putting her fork on her plate and pushing her plate forward, "So, I think that maybe we should plug my laptop into the TV so the sexy stuff isn't too small, you know?"

"Yeah." I said, pushing my plate forward, "I just got really nervous."

"I am too, love. I think it's gonna be amazing." She said. I looked at her and smiled, "You ready to go?" I nodded as she put 20 dollars onto the table, "Let's go, you sexy beast." I giggled as she took my hand and we made our way back to the hotel room.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

There we were... There I was, looking down at Heather who was kneeling on the bed next to the sex toys she had brought, splayed out all over the bed. I was really nervous. My stomach was doing forward flips, back flips, flip flops one right after the other and my hands were sweating. I don't know why the hell I'm so nervous. This is Heather, I shouldn't be nervous.

"Relax, baby. Just let me take over, okay?" She said softly, reminding me that she was still there. I smiled and nodded before leaning forward and kissing her nose, then her lips and then her lips again.

"I'm ready." I whispered as we pressed our foreheads together.

"Okay. Take your shirt off." She whispered back. I nodded and took off my shirt while she did the same. As soon as our shirts were off, we kissed as she unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them down my legs while I lay down. She took them off all the way and threw them onto the floor. When my pants were off, Heather gently pressed her lips against mine and slowly slid her pants off. Once we were both naked, Heather lifted herself off of me and got the strap-on she brought.

"You still okay?" She asked. I nodded and smiled softly. She smiled back and put on the strap-on before adjusting herself on top of me. Before she entered me with the giant rubber dick that was now attached to her body, making her look surprisingly sexy, she started rubbing my clit while she kissed me. We kissed for a while and Heather's movements on my clit got faster and faster until I was moaning into her mouth.

"I think I'm ready, baby." I said while Heather made her way from my lips to my neck. She breathed heavily against my neck before lifting herself up to look me in the eyes while she entered me. She slowly moved the tip of the dildo into me before pulling out again. She kept this up for a few minutes, "Babe. You can go all the way in." I said. She looked at me and looked really scared.

"I don't think I can." She said. I was so confused, so wet and so, so horny.

"What? What do you mean, you don't think you can?" I asked. She looked at me with her gorgeous big blue eyes and then looked at my belly.

"I don't wanna hurt the baby." She said. I smiled and giggled a little before I realized she wasn't kidding. After I lost the last baby, Heather and I were watching what we said and did.

"Oh, sweetie. You won't hurt the baby. Sex is good during a pregnancy and, if you're still a little nervous then you don't have to go all the way in, you can just go halfway." I said, trying to reassure her that she wasn't gonna hurt the baby.

"Okay. Just tell me if something feels weird or if I'm hurting you, okay?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I promise, love. It's okay." I said. She smiled and kissed my nose before starting to enter me again. She went halfway and then looked at me, making sure it was okay to go a little further. I nodded slightly and gave her a soft, reassuring smile.

As soon as Heather got a good pace and rhythm, I could feel her start to get more confident. The thing I love about Heather when her and I make love is that even if we're doing something that should feel rough or be really rough, she's still so, so gentle with me. She held me close to her body as she thrust in and out of me, her arms wrapped tightly around my back and her head burried in the ditch of my neck. It felt really good and I couldn't help but voice how good it felt.

As soon as I came, Heather helped me ride out my orgasm.

"You okay, baby?" She asked in a whisper, her head still burried in my neck. I nodded and kissed her shoulder.

"That was amazing." I said, getting my breath back. I felt her smile against my neck before she peppered it with kisses.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Okay... let's see how this works. Okay, okay, I found a site. With the lesbian porn, stuff. Ooh... This one looks pretty sexaay." Said Heather, looking at her laptop screen with a cheeky smile on her face. I looked at her and smiled.

"Mmkay. Well, do you wanna watch it and see?" I asked, sitting next to her on the bed, looking at the naked ladies on the screen. I felt really naughty watching porn. Like, a teenager trying to hide it from her parents... Yeah, my sister used to do that ALL the time.

"Yeah. Okay, hold on, lemme plug this in and then we can see how different the lesbian porn sex is to the lesbian real life sex." Said Heather, getting out a cable from her laptop bag and plugging it in.

Everything was ready in a few minutes because Heather was having trouble reaching around the TV to plug the cables in and I was having trouble not making dirty comments about Heather's bare ass. SO SEXY.

"Okay, babe! Are you ready to witness lesbian porn?!" She asked in a really weird, Ryan Seacrest voice. I laughed a little and nodded.

"Yeah. Let's do it, sexy." I said, holding out my hands for her to take. She grabbed my hands and bounced up and down before jumping next to me on the bed.

As soon as the sexy stuff started, there was moaning and screaming right there in the beginning... Don't porn stars do like, foreplay? Jesus.

It was actually kind of hot, but to be honest, it was too graphic. And I know, I know it's porn, it's supposed to be really really graphic but... I was a little uncomfortable.

"What do you think?" Asked Heather, bringing me out of my thoughts. I kept my eyes glued to the screen while I answered.

"Um, honestly?" I asked. She nodded and turned her head to look at me while the girls on the screen moaned and screamed and said stuff like, 'oh yeah' and 'fuck me harder', "I'm a little uncomfortable. I don't like the feeling of looking at another womans vagina. Sorry."

"Yeah, me too. It's weird." She said before jumping up and turning the TV off. When the TV was off, Heather came back to the bed and sat next to me, "Well, at least we know now that porn is not our thing."

"Yeah. Maybe, from now on, we can keep on 'exploring' with like, sex games and stuff." I suggested, "I mean, we've been together for a really long time and we haven't really taken advantage of the fun we can have in the bedroom, you know?" She nodded.

"Yeah... I had fun tonight. I think we should keep on, 'experimenting' with different things in bed. I really enjoyed tonight." She said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And thank you." I said. She smiled.

"You're welcome." She said. I smiled back and she leaned in to kiss me.

Heather fell asleep before me tonight, her head on my shoulder and her hand on my belly. I smiled and kissed her head before I let my eyes shut.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

1 month later

So, Heather and I had a doctors appointment today and we decided that we wanted to find out what the sex of the baby was.

After finding out what gender the baby is, we're both really happy and we're having dinner with Di and Lee tonight so we can tell them the big news. We've called our parents and they went on and on about what we should call the baby... Parents... What is wrong with them?!

"Babe? Nay, where are you?" Called Heather from our bedroom.

"Kitchen!" I answered and seconds later she came into the kitchen with a super sexy blue dress on. It made her ass and tits look AMAZING! Her hair was straightened and she had light make-up on. My jaw dropped and she giggled.

"Do I look okay?" She asked. I smiled and bit my lip.

"Mmm, you look more than okay, sweet thaang." I said.

"Sweet thaang?" She asked.

"Yeah, I remember Benny calling Lee sweet thaang and then he told me that she was his girlfriend." I said. Heather chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"You look beautiful." She said. I'm pretty sure I blushed. Heather kissed my ear and then my lips, "What are we having for dinner?"

"Um, well, first we're having some sort of chicken thing and then I made delicious burgers and I made the patties myself so you will eat it and you will like it." I said. She smiled.

"So, we're having some sort of chicken thing and burgers? Awesome! Sounds amazeballs." She said. I giggled.

"Um, do you wanna get some wine out for you, Di and Lee?"

"Yeah. What are you gonna have, babe?" She asked, getting the Lambrusco out of the cupboard.

"Coke. I'm really in the mood for coke. I have no idea why but I really really really want coke." I said. She put the wine on the table and then put down 3 glasses before coming up to me and turning me around before wrapping her arms around me in a hug, "What's this for?" I asked. She squeezed me a little tighter and then kissed my shoulder.

"Nothing. I just really, really love you." She said and then pulled out of the hug.

"Aw, I really, really love you too, sweetie." I said and leaned in to kiss her. She pecked my lips a few times before pouring me some coke. I smiled as I watched her put ice in it because she knows that I can't drink fizzy drinks if they don't have ice in them.

We had put Benny and Em to bed early because we didn't want to have to deal with tired 3 year olds while we were having dinner with our friends. We wanted to be able to have a conversation with them without hearing the words, 'Mommy! Mamma! Benny missed again!' Or 'Mamma, how comes fish in movies can talk but fish in real life can't?'... We decided to tell them what the sex of the baby is tomorrow, when they aren't too tired to understand what we're saying.

KNOCK KNOCK

A classic Lea knock. She knocks twice because she says it's more original.

"I'll get it, baby." I said while Heather set the table.

I made my way over to the door and opened it to find a very excited looking Lea and a glowing Dianna. I smiled and squealed before bringing them into my arms at the same time and pulling them inside.

"Oh my God!" I squealed.

"Oh my God!" Squealed Lea.

"Oh my God!" I squealed again.

"Oh my God!" Squealed Dianna. I giggled and kissed them each on the cheek before pulling them into the dining room and making them sit down while Heather and I put the food on the table.

"Oh, my god, so we have amazeballs news." Said Heather after she said hi and the food was on the table and on plates.

"Um, us too, actually." Said Di. I smiled.

"Yay! So we both have amazing news! I'm so excited!" I said. Heather smiled and rubbed my thigh.

"So, we went to the doctor today and found out that... we are having... a boy!" She said and Lea almost died from excitement.

"Oh my God that's amazing! I knew it was a boy! I just had this Lea feeling you know?" She said. I laughed at how she put that and then took a sip of my coke.

"Oh, do you guys want some wine? I mean, obviously I can't have but you guys can totes get pissed off your asses." I said.

"Um, actually I'm not drinking." Said Di. My eyeballs widened and a light bulb went off in my head. That's why she's glowing!

"Oh my God!" I squealed again, "You're totally pregnant aren't you?!"

"Yes." Squealed Lea as Di smiled really big! OH MY GOD!

"We're pregnant at the same time! Yay!" I squealed, yet again, "This totally calls for a celebration! You know, I knew there was a reason why I was making burgers tonight!"

Lea and Di laughed and Heather poured Lea and herself some wine while I got Di coke... With ice. The both of us are really picky...

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's note: okay, dudes and divas, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will carry on from this one so I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. Reviews are much appreciated. Love love love... Xxx


	26. Chapter 26

Author's note: Carrying on from dinner with Di and Lee...

Heather's P.O.V

A few hours have passed since we found out that Dianna's pregnant. She's only a month along, so she's still tiny but she already has that pregnant lady glow. Naya does too... Speaking of Naya, earlier, while we were eating the chicken thing, her and Lea were droning on and on and on about what we should name our baby. We know what we're gonna name him. Kyle Mychal Morris. We're naming him after Naya's brother, who we haven't seen in forever. And because we named Em, Emily Nickayla Morris, we decided to name our new baby after Mychal because Benny is named after my grandfather, who died when I was 10, Bentley Alan James Morris.

We had just finished up our burgers and Naya was serving everyone chocolate mousse. Dianna and I were talking about my new dance instructor who Dianna happens to know, his name is Gary and he's a really amazing dancer, the only shit side is that he expects us to know like a million new dances in a time period of 2 days and he's really full of himself.

"Oh, yeah. I know. I actually went to high school with him. Him and I dated for like 2 months before he decided he loved himself more than he loved me." Di said as Naya put spoons on the table, "Huge jackass. I feel sorry for you." I smiled and chuckled a little.

"Yeah. He's a great dancer but he's obsessed with his hair." I said and Di let out a hearty laugh.

"He always has been. In the 10th grade, he used to carry a comb in his pants and he'd whip it out every 2 seconds and brush his hair like he was a fucking T-Bird from Grease." She said as she giggled. I laughed and imagined Gary whipping a comb out of his pants and running it through his hair while he stood on the hood of a car with a bunch of guys running around him singing 'Go grease lightning!'

"That's insane." I said.

"Yeah, so, I mean, are you at least enjoying his classes?" She asked. I nodded as I put a spoonful of mousse in my mouth.

"Yeah, and the cool thing is that I get to choreograph 3 dances for this show on broadway. So, I'm pretty excited." I answered.

"Heather, that's awesome. What show?" Asked Di.

"Mamma Mia. I think it'll be fun." I answered. Lea got really excited and looked at me with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm in it!" She exclaimed.

"No way! Who are you playing?" I asked.

"Sophie!" She said and clapped her hands. I smiled and clapped with her. I had already had 2 glasses of wine so, clapping like Lea is normal right now.

"Yay!" I said. Naya looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and leaned in for a kiss. She gently pecked my lips and then my nose.

"Aw! You guys are so cute." Said Lea, who had also had a few glasses of wine. I smiled and put my hand on Naya's tummy before rubbing little circles on it. I felt the baby kick and I almost had a heart attack.

"Oh my God. Did you feel that?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." She answered.

"The baby just kicked!" I exclaimed. Lea smiled and kissed Di's cheek. I leaned down toward Naya's tummy and kissed it before talking to the baby, "You've never done that before. You've never done that before." I looked at Naya and she nodded, "Yes you have. Very good." I said before sitting up straight, "Man, I miss everything. When was the first time the baby kicked?"

"About 2 days ago. I would've told you but you were at dance class and your phone was off. Sorry, babe." She said before taking a long chug of her coke. She has the craziest cravings.

"Yeah, that's okay." I said and finished my mousse in disappointment, "Stupid Gary." I mumbled before pouring more wine.

The rest of the dinner was really great. We talked about dancing, broadway shows, the baby, Di and Lee's baby, Benny and Em and Barack Obama for some strange reason.

After Di and Lee had left, Naya and I sat on the couch and I tickled her tummy while we watched a few movies and talked.

"Hey, babe."

"Yeah?"

"You know what I just realized? We never had our first kiss on the beach." I said.

"Yeah we did." said Naya.

"No, we didn't. We had it in your hotel room after you hosted the GLAAD awards. Remember, I came to surprise you because Taylor was going back to Arizona and I was lonely. We said 'I love you' for the first time and we kissed for the first time." I said, "It wasn't on the beach."

"Yeah, but our first kiss as an official couple was on the beach. That's the one that counts, right. Our very first kiss ever was when you were still in a relationship with Taylor. It didn't count." She said. I smiled and leaned down toward her to kiss her forehead.

"You're right." I smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said and kissed me once on the lips and then turned off the TV before standing up, "Come on. Let's go to bed, I'm tired and we have to get up early tomorrow."

"Why? What's happening tomorrow?" I asked.

"We have to tell Benny and Em that they're gonna have a little brother. And I made the mistake of telling them that we had a surprise for them in the morning before they went to bed tonight. They're gonna be up super early." She answered and took my hands, helping me stand up.

"Mmkay." I said and then kissed her belly again, "I love you baby Kyle."

"Aw, he loves you too." She said.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Mamma! Come on! Tell us the surprise!" Yelled Em as Naya, her, me and Benny sat on the couch in the morning. I had coffee and Naya had hot chocolate. Benny and Em were drinking hot chocolate out of their sippie cups. It was really cold this morning.

"Yeah! Come on! I'm about to pee my pants! I can't take it anymore! The suspense is killing my bladder!" Yelled Benny.

"So go pee, buddy." I said. He giggled and hot chocolate came out of his nose.

"I don't need to pee. It's a figure of speech, mommy." He said, wiping the hot chocolate off his nose. Naya smiled and snuggled into me.

"Okay, guys. So, you know mamma's having another baby, right?" I asked. They both vigorously nodded their heads.

"Uh-huh, because you guys called Santa." Said Benny.

"Exactly, so what do you guys want the baby to be?" I asked.

"A boy!" said Em. What?!

"A boy!" Said Benny. Typical.

"You guys are so smart! Because mamma's having a boy!" I said. They clapped and Benny lifted his shirt over his head and started doing this really weird rain dance.

"Yay! I gonna have a little brother! And we can watch Nemo and maybe, if mamma says yes, we can get a fish tank and then even try to FIND Nemo! Like Dory and Marlin do in the movie." He said.

"We're not getting a fish tank, monkey." Said Naya. He pouted and then kissed Naya's belly. I smiled at how cute they were both being about this.

"Are you guys happy you're gonna have a baby brother?" I asked. Benny nodded and hugged Naya's belly while Em nodded while concentrating on chewing on her shirt.

"Hey brother!" Benny yelled at Naya's Belly, "I'm Bentley but you can call me Benny or Dory because you're my brother!" Naya and I giggled at how he thought he had to yell for the baby to hear him.

"You don't have to yell, monkey, he can hear you." Said Naya, running her fingers through Benny's blonde hair.

"What's his name?" He asked.

"We're gonna call him Kyle." I said. Benny smiled and Em stood up behind him and kicked his butt.

"Ow! Em, what the heck was that for?!" He asked, swinging around and holding his butt.

"You not letting me have a turn to talk to Kyle!" She yelled. He looked shocked and started huffing and puffing. I grabbed his shirt before he ran at his sister.

"Mommy! I was about to kick her butt!" He said.

"Stop being cheeky, you little nonsense. Now, go get changed out of your jammies and put on something nice." I said. Em smiled as Benny walked away and then she pressed her ear to Naya's tummy.

"Hey Kyle. I have to be your favorite, not Benny because Benny's mean to me." She said and then patted Naya's belly button before standing up straight and running to her room to get changed. I smiled and looked at Naya.

"I was thinking, maybe we can take the kids to the aquarium or something today. I mean, I don't have class until Monday and Benny and Em seem to really wanna see real life fishes. I think more Benny than Em but I'm pretty sure he just wants to see if they can talk and he wants to meet Dory." I said. Naya smiled and leaned into kiss me. I leaned into her and kissed her gently but deeply. She smiled as we kissed before putting her hand at the back of my neck and deepening the kiss.

"Mamma! Em came into my room!" Yelled Benny. Naya broke away from the kiss and looked at our very, very, very cheeky but extremely adorable 3 year old son and said:

"I don't care. Deal with it. Are you changed? Doesn't look like it, so if you wanna go to the aquarium to see fishes then you better stop your whining and go get dressed! Now!"

He looked at her with wide eyes and ran to his room. I smiled and giggled before leaning back in to the kiss that Benny interrupted.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Whoa! Look at that one, mamma!" Said a very excited Benny as we walked through the aquarium. He was pointing at one of the sharks and he almost had a heartattack when he looked at every single fish or shark or seal. It was so cute. Em was really interested in the penguins. She was squealing and jumping when we saw them. She even gave them names... I guess she didn't really hear us when we told her that they already had names, but I guess Spot, Fluffy, Donkey and Benny are cool names for them.

"Okay, guys. How about we go home and eat some lunch. Then we can have some hot chocolate and play some games." I said.

"Can we play 'Go fish'?" Asked Benny.

"Not everything is about fishes, Benny. How about we let Em choose what we play?" Suggested Naya.

"Okay, can we play 'Go fish'?" Asked Em. Naya giggled and nodded.

"Thanks Em!" Said Benny. Em smiled and high fived him.

"No problem, Benny!" She said, "I race you to the door!"

"1, 6, 4, go!" Said Benny and the two of them raced to the front entrance while Naya and I walked behind them, holding hands.

"I won!" Said Em.

"No fair! You cheated!" Said Benny.

"How did she cheat? It's not cheating if she's faster than you." I said and poked his tummy. He giggled and showed me his muscles.

"Well, I'm stronger than Em, so..." He said and I laughed at him before taking his hand while Naya took Em's and we made our way back to the car.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"And so then, Em said that when we saw the Nemos, one of them said hi, so fishes in real life can talk." Said Benny as he ate his sandwich and drank his hot chocolate at the same time. Eew.

"That's crazy!" I said, "How cool."

"I know!" He said and giggled. Em had fallen asleep halfway through a game of 'Go fish' so we put her to bed, "Hey, mommy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I think that even though I'm mean to Em, she still really pretty. And I think that even though I mean to her, I still love her because she my sister." He said and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said, babe." I said and ruffled his hair.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Aw, I love you too." I said.

"Hey, mommy?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Mamma's sleeping." He said and I looked at Naya who had her head resting on the pillow that was on the arm of the couch. She had her feet in my lap and I tickled them while I tucked her in to the blanket that was already half on her, "Mamma's really bootiful." I smiled at what Benny had said and kissed Naya's cheek.

"Yes she is, monkey. She sure is." I said while I moved a strand of hair out of her face, "Are you almost done with your sandwich?"

"Uh-huh. I done." He answered, "Imma go put my plate in da kitchen and then I'm gonna go take a nap, kay?"

"Okay, sweetie. I love you, gimme kiss." I said, grabbing his chin and pecking his lips, "Sleep well, angel. I'll wake you up before dinner, okay?"

"Okay, mommy. Love you too." He said and walked into his room after taking his plate into the kitchen, already taking his shirt off. I smiled to myself and looked at my sleeping wife.

My family is so gorgeous.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

4 months later

So, Naya's 8 months pregnant and we're getting ready for the baby to arrive.

"Okay, baby. Do you have the blue paint for his bedroom?" Asked Naya as she walked into the livingroom.

"Uh-huh. It's in our bedroom. Do you wanna come help me paint?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Ooh! Are we gonna put all of those adorable yellow duckies on the wall?" She asked. I smiled and nodded before leaning my forehead against hers and nuzzling her nose with mine, putting my hands on her belly and rubbing it gently.

"Of course we are." I said before kissing her.

So, over the past 8 months, Naya and I have found out that Nickayla and Jordan got divorced and she got a restraining order against him. Di is 5 months pregnant and her and Lea are having a baby girl, which Em is really excited about.

We got told that we can't have Crash and Sophie anymore because the neighbors are complaining so we gave them to Lea and Di who were more than happy (an excited) to take them. Benny and Em were really sad for a while but when they found out that cool Aunt Di and crazy Aunt Lee were gonna take them, they almost wet their pants from happiness.

"Okay, let's get painting sexy." I said, taking Naya's hand and making my way into our bedroom to grab the paint. Once we had the paint, we went into the new baby's room, where we had already laid out newspaper and stuff that made sure the paint wouldn't get on the floor.

"Baby, where do you want me to start?" Asked Naya.

"Um, why don't you start here at the beginning of this wall and work your way toward the door. But, don't paint the door." I said. She smiled.

"Why would I paint the door?" She asked as she giggled.

"I'm just saying, babe. You do have pregnancy brain." I said. She gasped and playfully hit me before waddling over to the wall she was going to paint and taking out her paintbrush and dipping it in the already open can of baby blue paint.

It was really late and Benny and Em were sound asleep. Naya and I were painting away and it we were doing really well, until I ran out of paint and had to turn around to get more, and saw Naya's ass in her sexy little 'Monkeys are cool' pajama shorts.

I smiled and dipped my paintbrush in the paint before making my way over to Naya and swiping the paintbrush across the back of her neck. She gasped and turned around.

"Heather Morris, you bitch!" She said and dipped her paintbrush in paint before swiping me across the face with it. I had a baby blue stripe running across the middle of my face. I laughed and painted the side of her neck. She started spraying the paint from her paintbrush all over me and we were both giggling uncontrollably.

We had a full on paint fight (with Naya waddling away from me when I came at her with the paint brush) and when we were finished, so was the bedroom. There was paint splattered all over the one wall that hadn't been painted yet and it actually looked good.

"We did a good job, baby." I said and kissed Naya's paint clad cheek. She smiled and pulled me into her by my shirt before passionately kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in as close as she could go, seeing as though she's 8 months pregnant.

When we pulled away from the kiss, I leaned my forehead against hers and kissed the tip of her nose (which also had paint on it).

"I feel like there's something between us." I said and rubbed her tummy. She giggled and looked down.

"1 more month, baby, and he'll be here." She said and intertwined our fingers on her belly.

"Oh, my god. He'll be born in January. You were born in January." I said. She smiled.

"I know. It'll be the second best birthday present ever." She said.

"Second best? What was your best?" I asked.

"The birthday when I met you." She said, I smiled. "Remember? The day we met was my birthday and after I almost fell on my ass when I was running to meet you, you shook my hand and said, 'I heard it was your birthday. I'm so happy I got to meet you on your birthday. Awesome.'" She said. I smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, I remember. I meant that." I said and Naya blushed.

"Come on. Let's go clean up and then go to bed. I'm exhausted." She said. I nodded and kissed her nose one last time before we made our way to our bathroom, shutting off the lights in the new baby's room and closing the door behind us.

Before the new baby's born, we have one more Christmas as a family of 4 and then we'll be a family of 5.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's note: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be a little different than all the others. It's a surprise so I'm not giving anything away until the next chapter is posted. Review if you feel as though you need to express your emotions for this story... Haha! Love ya! Xx


	27. Chapter 27

Author's note: So, because you guys seem to love Benny so frikken much, I decided that your surprise is that I've written this chapter from his point of view so you guys can see what goes on in his 3 year old brain. Have fun...

Benny's P.O.V

Dear Diary... Wait! Hold on, what is this?! Am I being Punk'd?! Ashton! Hey! Did you know that my mommy Punk'd people one time? Well, she did.

My mamma's pregnant again. Cool huh? Is your mamma pregnant? Hello! Are you gonna answer me?! Don't leave me hanging.

Man, I'm so hungry right now. I could eat a shark. I think mommy and mamma's sleeping so if I'm really quiet, then maybe I cans go gets a samich from the kitchen... Great idea, cap'n!

I think I'm gonna take my chances and go make a samich. So, right now, I'm getting up and tip toeing to my bedroom door. No one's up... The coast is clear... Samich time. Now, I know that I'm only 3 years old buuuut... My mommy says I'm very smart for my age, so in other words, I know how to make a samich.

I'm in the hallway now and I hear some noises coming from mommy and mammas room.. What are they still doing awake? It's like, midnight! It is way past their bedtime. Maybe if I'm really really quiet, I can go and see what they're doing... I think my samich can wait a while.

I'm tip toeing to my mommy and mammas room, tip toeing like a ninja. I'm a super ninja! A super man ninja! A super man fishy ninja! I like that!

I'm standing by my mommy and mammas bedroom door and it's a little open. I can kinda see in, the light is on... Gosh! How come they still have the lights on? No one can sleep with the lights on.. Wait... They aren't sleeping, I forgot. Haha. I'm silly.

Did you know that my mommy and mamma are lesbinans? Pretty cool huh? Are your mommys and mammas lesbinans? Didn't think so.

How comes they're lying down? If they awake, then shouldn't they be standing? They're silly... Mamma's lying infront of mommy and mommy's hand is under the blanket, in the middle of mamma's legs. My friend said that that's where a lady's bagina is... How comes mommy is touching mammas bagina? They are so weird, huh?! How comes mamma's not wearing a shirt? I didn't know that they sleep naked! I wanna sleep naked! Mamma has a huge tummy... That's what happens when a lady is pregnant, and my mamma's pregnant. Did you know that?

Mamma's head is under her pillow and mommy is kissing her neck. They do that a lot. I wonder how old I have to be when I can kiss a lady's neck. It looks like fun, but when Crash used to lick my neck, it tickled... Oh, I miss Crash. That crazy dog ate my pillow! My favorite pillow with Dory on it!

Mommy's talking to Mamma now, she's saying, "Does that feel good, baby?"

Mommy and Mamma always calls eachother 'baby'... But I don't get it because they not babies... They are SERIOUSLY ( I just learned that word at school) silly, now.

"Yeah," Mamma said to mommy and it sounded like she was crying, kinda. Mommy's hand, the one that's touching Mamma's bagina, is moving... Maybe mamma has an itch that she can't get to because her tummy is in the way... Because she's pregnant. Did you know that?!... Mommy's so nice to help mamma scratch her itch that's on her bagina. My dilly dank get's itchy sometimes but that only happens when I really gotta pee or it's been attacked by those flying bugs that drink your blood and leave a big itchy spot on your skin.

Mamma has huge boobies. Mommy says it's because she's pregnant now and when a lady is pregnant, then she gets milk in her boobies for the baby to drink when it comes out... So that's weird too. I have to eat my food from a plate but my baby brother is gonna eat his food from my mamma's boobies... Eew.

Now mommy is squeezing mamma's booby and she's still itching her bagina... Geez! How itchy is she? She must really need to pee... But maybe it's a bug bite, because it look like she been itchy for long time... I wonder why mommy is squeezing mamma's booby... Maybe she's thirsty... Maybe it's not just for the baby.

Aaah! Mamma just screamed a little and started shaking. Maybe she's peeing... Maybe it burning and that's why she screamed, huh. Should I go get her some milk?.. Hold up! She already has some in her boobies! I think Imma go get her some coke because mamma likes coke a lot right now. She doesn't always like coke but she has it a lot now but mommy said that's because she pregnant and when lady's get pregnant, they have cavings... I think that's what they called.

I'm tip toeing like a super man fishy ninja to the kitchen now to get mamma some coke. I gotta be quiet because if I get caught my mommy or mamma then I gonna be in big trouble.

I getting out the ladder for me to climb on the counter because I still too little to get the glass from the cupboard. I putting the ladder by the one counter that's under the cupboard with the glasses in it. I gotta be careful because it really wobbly. I stepped on the first step and then the two step and then the C step and then I put my foot on the top of the counter and pull myself up. I standing on the counter now and I just opened the cupboard. I taking out mamma's favorite cup. It got a picture of Elvis Presley on it. Mommy said he died on the potty while he was pooping. I almost peed my pants when she told me. He died before he could wipe... Gross!

I gots the cup so now all I gotta do is close the cupboard and climb down the ladder to get to the floor and then I gots to put the cup of the floor and then use the ladder to get the coke out the fridge and then I will pour it in mamma's cup, which will still be on the floor because I still not tall enough to reach the counter... Mamma told me that I grow every day... I wonder why I still not as tall as Em... She's taller than me and she's a girl! So not cool! But I still older than her so there!

Okay, I off the counter and I put the cup on the floor. Now I moving the ladder to the fridge and I stepping on it. One step. Two step. C step. I opened the fridge and got out the coke. Man, it really heavy. Now I stepping back down the ladder, C step, two step, one step. Down. Now I bending down on my hunches (I think that's what mommy called it) and I pouring the coke in the cup. Now that the coke is in the cup, I stepping back on the ladder. One step. Two step. C step. Now I opening the fridge and putting the coke back in. I closed the fridge and climbed back down, C step. Two step. One step. Down. Oh-oh... I messed some coke on the floor. So, now I gots to clean it. I going to the cupboard under the sink and I getting the paper towels. I don't know how mommy takes the towels off so I just put the whole thing on the mess and then picked up the ladder and put it back where it went. Now, I can't give mamma coke without ice because she doesn't like it without ice. I opened the freezer and got the tub with the ice in and put 4 blocks in before I puts the tub make in the freezer.

Okay, I not so hungry anymore so I guess my mission is accomplished. I pick up the cup and tip toe like a super man fishy ninja back to mommy and mammas room. Man, mamma is really loud now, her bagina must really hurt. Good thing I got her coke huh?

"Mamma! I gots you coke!" I said when I opens the door and walk to mamma's side of the bed. When I walks in, mommy and mamma screamed and mamma said,

"Oh my god! Shit!" And mommy said that shit is a bad word... So I can't say that until I'm 30.. Mommy also said that.

"Benny! God, why are you awake?" Asked mommy while mamma pulled the blanket up over her boobs. Mommy was also naked... Oh, I forgot, they sleep naked. That's cool.

"Because I was hungry so I gots out of bed and then I heard you guys talking so I came to see what you guys were saying and I saw the light on and the door was kinda open so I looked in and mommy was itching mammas bagina and then she squeezed mamma's booby because I think she was thirsty for milk and so then mamma screamed and shaked so I thought that maybe she peed and she screamed 'cause it burned. Because sometimes my dilly dank is itchy when I gots ta pee so I think that's what happened here and so then I thought, if mamma's bagina is burning then maybe she wants coke soooo... I went into the kitchen and put some coke into mamma's favorite cup and I also put 4 ice in. Here ya go!" I says to mommy and gives mamma the cup with coke in. She took it from me and put it on her night stand.

"Thank you monkey, that's very sweet but you really shouldn't be awake. Here, let me take you back to bed." Said mamma. She gots out of bed and put on her robe that she sometimes wears after she has a bath or shower.

"Okay! G'night mommy! And you can have some of mamma's coke because I know you're thirsty too. Love you!" I said as mamma held my hand and took me back to my room.

"Love you too, monkey. Good night." She said back to me when me and mamma was by my room. We walked in my room and mamma helped me get in my bed.

"Hey mamma? Is your bagina better now?" I ask mamma. She looked at me and smiled while she tucked me in my blanket.

"Yes, angel. It's all better." She said. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"It's 'cause I got you coke, huh?" I said. She laughed a little and then nodded.

"Totally, babe." She said.

"Hey mamma? How comes you and mommy sometimes sleep naked?" I ask.

"Well, me and mommy love eachother very much. So, sometimes, when we really want to, we cuddle with no clothes on because grown-ups do that when they wanna show the person they love, how much they love them. And we love eachother a lot." Said mamma. She kissed my nose and played with my hair.

"A lot, a lot?" I asked.

"Uh-huh." She said. I smiled.

"You loves eachother 'cause you lesbinans, huh?" I said. She smiled and kissed my head.

"Totally. Sleep tight, munchkin." She said before she walk back to the door. Her tummy was really big now. She gonna have my brother soon. She turning around and she looking at me, "And thank you for my coke. I love you."

"Love you too, mamma. You're welcome." I says. She turning off the light now and closing the door. I cans hear her going back to her and mommy's room. I think they gonna sleep now. Or they gonna do that thing that mamma said and cuddle. I wonder how old I have to be when I can cuddle with a lady with no clothes on. Maybe 30... That's when mommy says I can gets a girlfriend... Mamma says 31... I like mommy's one better. Because that's sooner.

I getting tired now so you gotta go away... But maybe I gonna see you again soon... Even though you don't really talk to me or answer my questions.. Mamma says that's rude. My mamma's pregnant. Did you know that?... See, there you goes again, not answering my questions.

Okay, it's fine. But I seriously gotta sleep now because it Monday tomorrow and mommy said she gonna take me, Em and mamma to see Aunt Di and Aunt Lee. I really excited to see them because they crazy! And aunty Di is pregnant... Just like my mamma.. Did you know that?

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's note: There it is, guys. Short but cute... I hope. I'll be doing some more of these along the way and if you guys want one from Em's point of view just let me know and I'll work something out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it.

And for those of you who really want Benny to be real, he is. He's based on my little brother and my little brother's also 3, turning 4 in June.

Reviews are MUCH appreciated. They really do help me write faster. :) love love love... Xxx


	28. Chapter 28

Authors note: Glad that you guys loved the Benny chapter so much. Was amazed at the responses it got. This one is carrying on from it but it's from Naya's point of view. I'm working on a chapter from Emily's point of view right now as well. :) enjoy!

Oh! And also, thanks to Channy2425, you are my 100th review for this story. Yay!

Naya's P.O.V

Oh, my God. That was the most embarrassing experience of my life.

"We can never have sex again." I said, walking into mine and Heather's room, closing the door behind me and turning off the light. I took my robe off while Heather turned on her bedside light and watched me get into bed. She looked me in the eyes and pouted, "No, baby don't do that to me. I'm serious. Our 3 year old son just walked in on us having sex..."

"Yeah, but angel, he doesn't know what sex is. He just thinks I was helping you with your itchy bagina." She said. I was not amused. I looked at my wife and raised my eyebrow.

"I don't care what he thought we were doing. The point is, is that he saw us doing it. What's gonna happen when he's older and he remembers this and then realizes that we were fucking?!" I said, in a shouted whisper.

"We weren't fucking, Naya. We were making love. There's a difference." She said.

"Yeah, sure!" I said sarcastically, "What's the difference?"

"Fucking is for people who aren't in love." She said and turned off her light before kissing my cheek and spooning me, "And, we are in love. It's never fucking with us, Naya. No matter how hard or rough it is." I smiled and tickled her hand. She's always so sweet with her words.

"So, what are we gonna do?" I asked, closing my eyes as she gently pecked my neck.

"We're gonna completely forget about it and if he brings it up again when he's older then we'll be honest with him. But for now, he doesn't need to know." She said, "Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." I said.

"And we can still make love, we just need to be more careful, baby." She said softly, kissing my shoulder and neck.

"Okay." I whispered, "Let's go to sleep. We have to be at Di and Lee's tomorrow at 1 and before we leave I want the kids to clean their rooms. Also, baby boy is really starting to get restless right now."

Heather rubbed my tummy in circles and started humming a song that she sometimes sings to Kyle to get him to calm down inside my belly. He's gonna be a real toughy when he's older.

As my wife hummed the tune to 'Songbird', I slowly started to drift off to sleep as Kyle started settling down. What would I do without her?

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Bentley Morris! Get your tiny little behind in this kitchen right now!" I yelled to my son as Heather tied Em's shoes. Bentley came running into the kitchen a few seconds later with his shoes untied and his shirt on backwards.

"What I do?" He asked, standing in front of me, his hair a mess and toothpaste on the corner of his mouth.

"What is this mess?" I asked. He looked at me for a few seconds more and then looked down at the paper towel spread out across the floor.

"I accident made that mess when I got you coke last night." He answered. I sighed and smiled slightly.

"Okay, that's okay, but next time, try and clean it up, okay?" I asked. He nodded and gave me a hug, "Tie your shoes, brush your hair and wash your face." I told him. He nodded furiously before turning around to run to the bathroom, "And turn your shirt around."

"Kay!" He yelled from the bathroom. I put my hand on my lower back and tried my best to lean down to clean up Benny's mess.

"Whoa, whoa baby. Hold on. Let me get it." Said Heather, running up to me and resting her hand on my back while resting the other on my tummy. I smiled and mentally thanked god for my wife.

"Thank you." I said before pecking her lips.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Bentley, are you sure you put all your shoes back in your cupboard?" Asked Heather as we drove to Di and Lee's house.

"Uh-huh. I puts them all in a neat row." He answered.

"Good boy. And what about you Em?" Asked Heather.

"Uh-huh. My room not dirty no more." She answered. I smiled and put my hand on Heather's thigh.

"Awesome, baby cakes." Said Heather, making a left turn as we drove into Di and Lee's driveway.

"We're here, monkeys. Seat belts off." I said, taking off my seat belt (which barely fit around me anyways) and opening my door. Within seconds, Heather was at my side, helping me out of the car, along with Benny and Em who were holding one of my hands.

As soon as we were inside and sitting on the couch in the livingroom while the kids played outside with Crash and Sophie, we were immediately drinking tea and coffee.

"Oh, my God. I can't believe it's only a month until he's here." Said Di, putting her hand on my tummy. I smiled and bit my lower lip while nodding.

"Yeah. We can't believe it either, it's gone really fast." I said as Heather put her left arm around me and brought one leg over the other.

"Yeah, us too, I mean we're a month ahead from where you were when we told you we were pregnant. 5 months." Said Lee. I nodded.

"Are you guys excited to meet her?" Asked Heather. Lee immediately started furiously nodding while Di nodded and giggled at Lee.

"Do you guys have a name in mind?" I asked.

"Well, if she has dark hair we'll call her Santana..." Said Di. I burst into laughter and then took a sip of my tea.

"And if she has blonde hair we'll call her Brittany..." Said Lea. Heather and I giggled and nodded.

"Mhmm, those names are pretty good." I said. Di laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah, we don't have a name in mind but I'm sure that when we see her we'll know." She said.

We talked and laughed for a couple hours and somehow the conversation went from baby names and babies to sex. I have no idea.

"Yeah, actually last night, Benny walked in on us... Getting it on." I said. Heather nodded.

"Oh, my god. That sounds so embarrassing." Said Di.

"Oh yeah, I was thinking about just ending sex forever." I said.

"Ugh, yeah, I mean, it's not like he knows what sex is, you know, like I said to Nay last night, he's 3 years old, he's not gonna remember that." Said Heather.

"Yeah, god, I remember a few nights ago when Lee wouldn't have sex with me because she thought Crash was watching." Said Di. I giggled and looked at Lea who was currently rolling her eyes.

"Who wants to have sex in front of a dog? That's weird!" She said. I laughed a little louder and Heather giggled at me.

"Yeah, that's true. It is weird, Lee, I'll give you that." Said Heather, "But at the same time, you're sleeping with Di and she's smokin' hot, so if she wants to have sex, just do it."

"Yeah, I'm totally on Heather's side here. Di really is hot." I said.

"That's my wife." Said Lea. I giggled and kissed Heather's cheek.

"Oh! We've been meaning to ask you guys something." Said Di.

"Mhmm, go for it, lady." I said.

"Um, well, do you guys ever have like, oral sex?" Asked Lea, being very straight forward.

"Whoa, um..." I said, her question shocking me a little, "... Well, we actually haven't had oral sex in a long time. But we used to do it a lot when we first started dating."

"Yeah, so is it weird that we haven't done that yet?" Asked Lea. My eyeballs widened for a second and then relaxed.

"Well, not really. If you guys just haven't gotten around to exploring oral sex then it's not weird but I definitely think it's something you should try, you know. You might like it. I mean, I know I do." I said. Heather chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, we should totally get into that again. I miss it." She said.

"Mamma!" Yelled Benny, running into the house with Em behind him, "Can we has some juice?"

"I don't know sweetie, it's not our house, ask Aunt Di or Aunt Lee." I answered.

"Aunt Di, can me and Em please has some juice?" He asked. Di smiled and nodded.

"Sure, monkey." She said.

"I'll get it." Said Lee, getting up and leading the kids into the kitchen to get juice.

"Aw, you guys are so good with them. You're gonna be great moms." Said Heather. Di smiled and blushed.

"Thanks." She said, "And we love looking after them. They are literally the cutest kids in the entire world."

"Thanks. They get it from me." Said Heather with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. I smiled and playfully slapped her arm.

"Okay, so we've ordered sushi for lunch, is that okay?" Said Di.

"Yeah. Perfect. We haven't had sushi in forever." I said.

"Great. And we ordered extra for the kids but just in case they don't like it, we've ordered them pizza."

"That's awesome. I don't think Benny will like it, he might not like the idea of eating fish but if Em's anything like me, she'll love it." I said.

"Yeah, well, we can let Benny taste some first and if he doesn't like it then we'll tell him it's fish but if he does then we'll just tell him it's chicken or something." Said Heather.

"Thanks Aunt Lee. Sorry about the mess." Said Benny, walking out of the kitchen with Lee and Em following behind him.

"No problem, monkey. So, lunch is gonna be here soon, we're having sushi. But if you don't like it then we'll give you guys pizza." Said Lea. Benny looked up at her and frowned.

"What's sushi?" He asked. Immediately Heather butted in and said:

"It's chicken and rice!" She said. Lea looked at us and saw us winking at her.

"Oh, yeah, mhmm, chicken and rice. So good." Said Lee. Benny smiled and looked at Em.

"Bite your pants." He said. Em giggled and looked at Aunt Lee.

"Benny just said that you look silly when you say the word 'chicken'." She said and started canning herself.

"Really well tell him that, he looks silly when he wears a hat." Said Lea, while sticking her tongue out at Benny. Benny giggled with wide eyes and started drinking more juice from his juice box.

"You're funny." He said.

"I know." Said Lee which just made them laugh more.

"See, that's funny!" Said Em, giggling.

"Mhmm, okay, you have juice on your chin." She said.

He started laughing again and this time, his juice came out his nose.

"Ew! It coming out your nose!" Said Em, lying on the floor in fits of giggles.

"It burns!" He said, still giggling. After he had calmed down and Lee had cleaned his face and nose, he looked up at her and said, "Hey Aunt Lee?"

"Yeah, munchkin?" She said.

"How comes you so short?!" He asked and then him and Em started laughing again.

"How come you're so short?!" She asked.

"'Cause I'm 3. You 28." He said.

"Oh! Burn." I said.

"He just owned you!" Said Heather. Di was laughing and Em was telling me a secret. She said:

"Is Aunt Lee one of the little people from 'Gullivers Travels'?"

I laughed and shook my head.

"No, sweetie. Now she's not." I answered.

While we were all talking and giggling about the random things Benny and Em said, when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Said Lee.

A few minutes later, she walked into the living room with sushi and a pizza.

"Aunt Lee, you can't carry alls that by yourself! You're pregnant!" Said Benny.

"No, sweetie, Aunt Di's pregnant." I corrected him. He looked at Lee and then Di and then he realized he made a mistake.

"Oh, I get it because Aunt Di's tummy looks like mamma's, except mamma's tummy is bigger." He said.

"Bentley! God, you're so mean." I said.

"That's okay mamma, I don't think you fat, I think you pregnant." He said. I smiled 'cause I knew he meant it in a nice way.

"Thank you, monkey." I said.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Okay, monkey, taste this." I said, giving Benny a piece of sushi. He opened his mouth and chewed.

"What do you think, angel?" Asked Heather. He chewed until it was finished and then ran his tongue all over his mouth.

"Um, I like that one." He said. I smiled.

"Okay, Em, what do you think of this?" I asked, giving her a piece of sushi. She chewed it and swallowed.

"Can I has some more?" She asked.

"Yeah!" I said. Lea giggled and put some on a plate for Benny and Em.

Best. Lunch. Ever.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Oh, my God. That was the best lunch ever." I said as Heather drove the kids and I home at about 6:30 PM. The kids had fallen asleep and were passed out in the back of the car, strapped into their car seats.

"I know, huh. God, Di is so much more crazy when she's pregnant. Not that she wasn't crazy before but when she's pregnant, there's no brain to mouth filter there. It's hilarious." Said Heather.

"Yeah. I'm really excited for them, you know. They deserve the baby that's on the way. And we deserve ours." I said.

"Yeah. We've been through a lot, love." Said Heather.

"Mhmm, and I'm really happy that Kyle's gonna be here soon. Kyle Mychal Morris. It sounds so tough." I said. Heather chuckled and gently squeezed my thigh.

"It does sound tough. He's gonna be like, a professional football player or something, like your brother." She said. I smiled and looked out the window. I miss my brother. We haven't really seen each other since we lost the baby last year. But, I know he's gonna be in New York for my birthday so maybe he'll be here to see baby Kyle when he's born.

"Yeah. He's coming to New York for my birthday." I said.

"Really? Awesome, I miss him. Maybe he'll be able to see Kyle before he leaves." Said Heather.

"Yeah, well Kyle's due date is the 14th of Jan and Mychal's leaving the day after my birthday, so I'm hoping Kyle decides he wants to come early." I said, smiling. Heather ran her hand up and down my thigh.

"Me too, the sooner the better, I wanna meet him." She said.

"It would be awesome if he was born on New Years day." I said. Heather giggled.

"Would be friggen amazing, babe." She said.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Oh, my God, I've missed this." I moaned as Heather licked the inside of my folds. I wish I could see her but my huge tummy is in the way, which, in this situation, is really annoying. She started licking faster and I felt her slip two fingers inside of me while she sucked my clit, "Oh, sweet Jesus!"

She sucked harder as she pumped her fingers in and out of me faster. I was nearing my orgasm and she was humming as she sucked my clit which made my orgasm come a lot faster. Suddenly, my breathing stopped for a second and I started shaking.

"Uh! Oh, my God! Fuck..." I moaned as Heather helped me come down from my orgasm.

As soon as I was breathing properly again and Heather was lying next to me, I turned my head towards her and smiled.

"Hi," I whispered. She smiled.

"Hi," she whispered back.

"That was amazing." I whispered again. She nodded and kissed me, "Do you want me to...?"

"No, baby, it's okay, we should wait for that until a few months after Kyle's born." She said. I was confused.

"Are you sure? I mean, you could just sit on my face." I suggested. She smiled and kissed me again.

"Okay. Only if you really want to." She said. I giggled a little and patted her thigh.

"Climb aboard sexy." I said as she straddled my face.

As soon as she came, we lay next to each other. Heather panting and me, trying to get the rest of her juices from around my mouth. She tastes so good.

"Sweet baby Jesus, I've missed that." She said in between deep breaths.

"Me too, baby." I said. She looked at me and pecked my lips before rolling me over and spooning me. As always.

I smiled as she did the usual thing and rubbed my tummy as we slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

January 9th

"I can't believe that the baby is due so soon. Man, if I miss him being born, I might just punch my coach." Said Mychal as we all sat in mine and Heather's apartment.

"Uncle Mych, did you know that my baby brother's name is gonna be Kyle?!" Asked Benny. Mychal smiled and nodded.

"I did know that buddy. Are you excited?" He asked. Benny furiously nodded his head and then started picking his nose.

"Ew! Benny! Gross, dude!" Said Heather. Benny giggled and ran to the bathroom to blow his nose.

"I really want you to be here when he's born, you know. It'd suck if you weren't." I said. Mychal nodded and kissed my cheek before lifting up Em and putting her on his lap.

"Yeah. Well, let's just pray to the storks of the world that he comes earlier." Said Mychal.

"The storks of the world?" I asked, "What?!"

"Well, you know, storks bring babies. Duh!" He said.

"I thought Santa brings babies." Said Em.

"Yeah, sweetie Santa brings babies for lesbians." I said.

"You mean lesbinans?" She asked.

"Yeah." Said Heather.

"Uncle Mychal, is it true that you're the best football player in the world?!" Asked Em.

"Um, not yet, but I'm getting there." He answered. I smiled at my brother's over-confidence and looked at Heather. She was looking at my belly and holding her hand over the place that Kyle was currently kicking.

"You okay?" I whispered to her while Mychal and Em made conversation and colored pictures. Heather looked up at me and smiled slightly.

"Yeah. I'm good." She whispered back, sounding a little sad.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just that, this pregnancy is coming to an end so fast and... I'm gonna miss talking to your tummy and calming the baby down when he's kicking and bringing you coke and ice and rubbing your feet and giving you massages, you know?" She said. I smiled.

"Well, you can still bring me coke and ice after the baby's born and you can still rub my feet and give me massages after the baby's born. The only thing that's gonna be different is talking to my tummy... But you can still calm the baby down when he's kicking my in the face." I said, smiling as tears formed in her piercing blue eyes. I ran my fingers over her cheek, "Oh, baby. It's okay. I mean, I won't be pregnant anymore but we'll have the most amazing thing that we can hold in our arms every single day and night. And you can sing 'Songbird' to him because I know he already loves that song. And you can tell him stories and kiss him and rock him to sleep every night, you know."

She smiled and kissed my head and a few tears escaped her eyes and I wiped them away with the pad of my thumb.

"Yeah. I'm really happy." She said, "And I really can't wait to meet him."

"Me either." I said. She smiled even bigger and kissed me full on the lips.

"Okay, guys, I gotta get back to my hotel and get some sleep. We're still on for tomorrow though, right?" Asked Mychal after kissing Em on her head.

"Yeah. We'll meet you there at 2. Is that good?" I asked.

"Yeah, perfect. Bye sweet pea." He said to Em. She hugged him and then kept coloring.

"Bentley! How long does it take you to blwo your nose?!" I asked.

"I needed to pee too, mamma!" He yelled back before running out of the bathroom, "Mommy, smell my hands."

"Do I want to?" Asked Heather.

"Yeah! They smell like strawberries!" He said and Heather smelt his hands.

"Mm, that soap is amazeballs." She said.

"Say goodbye to your uncle, Benny." I said. He ran up to Mychal and hugged his leg.

"Bye uncle Mych. See you tomorrow." He said and then high fived him.

"Bye buddy. See you tomorrow. And you be good for your moms okay? Promise?" Asked Mychal.

"Promise." Said Benny.

I stood up and Heather did too.

"Bye, baby brother. We'll see you tomorrow, okay? You better sleep well tonight. Go to bed as early as possible, okay?" I asked as we pulled out of a hug.

"Okay, mom." he said, before kissing Heather on the cheek.

"Don't you use that tone with me, young man." I said. He smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you crazies tomorrow." He said, "Have a good night."

And with that, he left. I turned to Heather and smiled before booping her nose and kissing it.

"I'm gonna go cook dinner. Any suggestions on what we should have? I mean, I can totally make toasted sandwiches but that's lame and I don't make them right." I said. Heather smiled.

"I love you. I really, really love you." She said. I smiled and felt my heart smile really big along with me.

"I love you too, baby." I said, "Come give me a kiss." She walked up to me and held my cheeks gently before pulling me in for an insanely passionate kiss. I held her shirt as she inhaled while we kissed. She removed her lips from mine for a second to breath out before coming back in and meshing our lips together perfectly, once again. Taking my breath away completely.

It was kisses like these that made my heart beat so hard that I feel like it's gonna jump right out of my chest. Kisses like these that made the butterflies jump around in my stomach. Kisses like these that made my hands shake and my knees go weak. Amazing kisses like these that make me fall in love with Heather all over again but 1000 times harder.

As soon as we pulled away, I couldn't say anything. My words were lost somewhere between my beating heart and my weak knees. Heather smiled and breathed in deeply before coming in again for another amazing kiss.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

January 12th - My birthday

5 AM

"Ow! Fuck!" I yelled, waking up in the middle of the night from a serious pain in my stomach. A contraction... It couldn't be. The baby's only due in two days, why did I just have a contraction? Just, go back to sleep Naya. I lay back down and closed my eyes. And then...

"Oh, my God. Heather, baby, wake up." I said, shaking Heather a little. She opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing the sleep away and pursing her lips in a tired manner.

"What is it? You okay?" She asked.

"My water just broke."

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's note: So there you have chapter 28 guys. Hope you enjoyed it. The baby's coming and it's on Naya's birthday! Who saw that coming. I did! Obviously, I wrote it. :D review if you want to. Thanks my honey pies. Xx


	29. Chapter 29

Heather's P.O.V

Oh, God. The baby's coming now. Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm not ready. I mean, what if what happened with Benny and Em happens this time? I can't lose Naya... Not again. Not for good. I've tried to convince her to get a c-section but she wants to do it natural. And she's stubborn so there's no way that I'm getting my way.

"Okay. Don't worry. I have the bag and everything we need. Just get dressed and I'll wake up the kids. We're gonna have to drop them off with Di and Lee. Fuck, do you think they'll be awake?" I asked, as I hurriedly put on my pants and tied my hair up.

"Yeah. Lee usually wakes up really early. We can call her and tell her the baby's coming. She'll be fine with us dropping the kids off there." Said Naya, changing her clothes.

"Yeah. Okay, I'll give Lee a call, will you wake up the kids?" I asked. Naya nodded as I left to go call Lee.

"Come, on... Pick up, pick up, pick up..." I said, bouncing on my toes as I waited for Lea to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I heard on the other end, in a really cheery voice. Thank god for Lea.

"Hey, Lee. Um, listen, Naya's water just broke so, we were wondering if it's okay that we drop the kids off at your place?" I asked. I heard a squeal on the other end and then hands clapping together.

"Oh, my God! That's great!" She said, "Of course you can drop the kids off. Congratulations, Heather!" I smiled and nodded, and then realized Lea couldn't see me.

"Thank you, Lea. We'll be there in about 20 minutes, yeah?" I asked.

"Perfect. I'm awake, so I'll be waiting." She said.

"Okay, thanks Lee." I said and I knew she could hear the tenseness in my voice. She knew I was worried about something.

"Heather, are you okay?" She asked, as if on cue.

"No." I answered honestly, "I'm scared."

"Oh, sweetie. It's gonna be okay. What happened last time isn't going to happen this time." She tried to assure me.

"But, I want her to get a c-section, you know, just in case it does happen." I said.

"Sweetie. You can't control the way the baby's born. The baby is gonna be born the way it wants to be born, and the fact that her water broke means the baby wants to be born the natural way. You can't control it. You can't." She said and I felt my heart pounding against my chest.

"I just... I just don't want her to die again. Lea, that was the scariest thing that's ever happened to me and I can't go through that again." I said.

"Yeah, and you won't. Just, think positive thoughts, okay? And be there for Naya." She said. I inhaled and then smiled. Be there for Naya. That's all I had to think about doing right now. Be there for Naya, and the baby.

"Okay. Okay, thanks. I'll see you in 20." I said and Lea said 'bye' and hung up. I exhaled and then turned around, to see Naya, standing with her arms crossed and a sad look in her eyes.

"What did you mean when you said you didn't want me to die again?" She asked. Fuck!

"Nay, we can't talk about this now, we have to get to Di and Lee's. Are the kids up?" I asked, trying my best to avoid the subject. I hadn't told her she died when she had Benny and Em, yet. I just, hadn't gotten around to it.

"Yeah. They're packing over night bags. What did you mean when you said you didn't want me to die again?" She asked, a firmer tone in her voice.

"Naya. Look, I know that I shouldn't have waited 3 years to tell you this and it was wrong of me to wait this long but I just... I.. When you had Benny and Em, you died for a few minutes but the doctors brought you back." I said. The tears escaped her eyes and she wiped them away before turning around and making her way to check on the kids. I felt like shit... She hates me, "Naya, please talk to me." I said, following her into Benny's room where he had just finished packing his bag. He made his way past us and walked into the livingroom to sit on the couch, sleep in his eyes and a tired look on his face.

"Not right now, Heather." She snapped. I took the hint and went to mine and Naya's bedroom to get the bag and my car keys. I walked out and Em was walking to where Benny was sitting with her over night bag.

"Okay, are we ready to go, guys?" I asked. The kids nodded and stood up.

"Mamma's gonna have the baby, huh?" Asked Benny in a sleepy voice. I nodded.

"Yeah, monkey. We're dropping you off at Aunt Di and Aunt Lee and they'll bring you to the hospital when the baby's born." I said as we walked to the door. The kids and I were standing by the door and Naya wasn't. I sighed and put down the bag before going into Em's room to find my wife, crying, "Baby... I'm sorry." I told her, sitting next to her.

"Why didn't you tell me that I died?" She asked, "I mean, is that why you kept telling me to get a c-section? Is that why you want me to stay pregnant? Because you're afraid that I might die and the doctors won't be able to bring me back?"

"Yeah. I didn't tell you because... I just never got around to it." I said. She sighed and wiped away her tears.

"Well, it's not in our control now. I'm having this baby the natural way and if you don't like it, then I don't want you in the delivery room with me. I don't want you there because you're scared. Everyone gets scared Heather. I was scared, but now I'm terrified because I just found out that my life might end today, because you didn't tell me soon enough. If you had told me before my water broke, we would've been able to arrange a c-section." She said, "And yeah, it's fine to be scared. But you are always scared. You're scared I'll leave you, you're scared to tell me things because I might leave you, you're scared that if you take a certain job, I might leave you. You know what, Heather. You're an insecure child. Stop being scared of everything because if you're scared to tell me things then this marriage isn't gonna last. It's time to start being an adult, Heather. We have two kids together and in about 12 hours, we'll have three. You're a mom. Grow up." She said and her words stung but I knew she was right. I am a child. I am insecure. I do need to grow up and I do get scared a lot. So I nodded. I agreed with her.

"Okay. You're right. I'm sorry." I said, tears running down my face. She wiped them away and kissed me.

"It's okay." She said, "Now, let's go have a baby." I smiled and kissed her one last time before helping her up and leading her to the door.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

As soon as we had dropped the kids off at Lee and Di's place, we drove to the hospital.

As soon as we were in a room, waiting for Naya to be 10 centimeters dilated, we felt ready. Well, at least I did. I had already called the family to let them know that Naya was in labour and I'd called friends to let them know. I had put it on facebook, and Naya had tweeted it.

We had been in the hospital for a few hours and the doctor was checking how far along Naya was.

"Okay, Naya. You're about 7 centimeters," said the doctor, "We should be ready in a few hours."

Naya nodded and kept breathing as her contractions got worse. I held her hand and kissed it. She smiled at me and the closed her eyes as a really big contraction hit her.

"Ow! Fuck." She said, squeezing my hand.

"It's okay, baby, just breathe." I said, trying to get her to relax. I had to be the grown up now. I had to make sure she was okay and I had to let her be scared and sore, "Just a few more hours, love. You can do it."

"Okay." She said, taking deep breaths, in and out.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

A few hours later...

"Naya, you're 10 centimeters. We're ready to go have this baby. Are you okay?" Asked the doctor. She nodded and kept taking deep breaths.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just get this thing out of me." She said. I smiled and kissed her head as she got ready to start pushing.

Everyone was ready and Naya started pushing, tightening her grip on my hand.

Breathe, Heather. Breathe. It's okay. She's doing good. She's still strong.

"He's crowning." Said the doctor.

Oh, good god. This is the worst part. Ow! God, my hand is broken.

"Aah! Ow! Fuck." Said Naya.

"It's okay, baby. It's nearly over just keep on pushing, okay? You can do this. I know you can." I said as I kissed her cheek. She squeezed my hand harder and pushed again.

Oh, good God. Get the feeling back to my hand.

Just as I thought Naya was about to just give up, I heard my son crying.

"He's here." Said the doctor. Naya smiled and leaned her back against the bed as the doctors gave Kyle to me. I held him in my arms and he was so small. So small and so delicate. I put my index and middle fingers on his chest and I felt that tiny heart beat. Tears started pooling in my eyes as he stopped crying and just let me hold him. I smiled as he opened his eyes. Dark brown. Just like Naya's. I realized that after all that pushing, Naya probably wanted to hold him so I gave him to her. She was so happy. So alive. Oh, my god! She didn't die this time.

The doctors took Kyle away to go get cleaned up and they rolled Naya to a different hospital room. A private one. As soon as she was settled in there, I sat down on one of the chairs by her bed and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and her chest was moving up and down, up and down. She had never looked more beautiful.

"I should call Lea to tell her she can bring the kids to see Kyle." I said. Naya opened her eyes and looked at me. She looked mad at first but then a smile started forming on her face.

"He's so beautiful." She whispered, a few tears rolling down her face. I smiled back at her and nodded.

"He has your eyes." I said. She giggled and wiped away her tears.

"Come lie here." She said. I smiled and got up before lying down next to her on the bed. I could feel her relax, "Thank you... So much, Heather." She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Growing up." She answered.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Hey Lee." I said, the scaredness was gone and all that was there now was love and happiness, "He's here. He's beautiful and he's 4 pounds 6 ounces. And he's healthy and I'm so relieved to be able to say that Naya's absolutely fine."

"Oh, my god! Di! Kyle's born! Yay!" She yelled and then I heard a squeal and a 'yay' from Di in the background, "Oh, my god, we're so happy for you."

"Thanks Lee. So, um, you're allowed to come see him now. Visiting hours end in an hour." I told her.

"Okay! We're getting into the car right now." She said, "We love you! We'll be there in 30 minutes." I smiled as she hung up.

"Baby, come here." Said Naya. I bit my lip and walked over to Naya. It was five thirty PM and she was exhausted. I was too but I wasn't the one that just pushed a baby out of my lady parts half an hour ago.

"Lee and Di are on their way with the kids." I said. Naya smiled and kissed me as I lay down gently next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head.

"So, we've had the baby. We've filled in the birth certificate and now, they need to bring him here so we can cuddle him." She said. I giggled and nodded.

"Yeah. You did great, Nay. I'm so proud of you." I said.

"I'm proud of you. Of us. For being so strong." She said, "You realize that we probably aren't gonna be able to have sex for about 5 months." She said. I smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah. Darn." I said. She laughed.

"It's okay. We can wait, right? I mean, we'll be pretty busy with the baby." She said.

"Yeah. We can wait. But I'll miss being able to make love to you." I said.

"Me too. Even though, I really won't be in the mood at all. I'll be really sore." She said.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry I knocked you up, babe." I said jokingly. She laughed again and kissed my neck.

"That's okay. I'll live." She said.

"Mmm... Happy Birthday, baby." I said.

"Thank you." She whispered, "Second best birthday ever."

"Still?" I asked.

"Still." She answered.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Wow... He's tiny." Whispered Lea as her and Di looked at Kyle. He had his tiny hand wrapped around Lea's finger. I smiled. The kids were in the waiting room because they weren't allowed in yet.

Di and Lee spent a few more minutes with Kyle before they had to leave for some dinner.

I made my way to the waiting room to find Benny and Em coloring in pictures with Mychal.

"Hey," I said, getting their attention, "Are you guys ready to come meet Kyle?"

"Yeah!" Said Em.

"Uh-huh!" Said Benny.

"Sure am." Said Mychal.

I smiled and they followed me to Naya's room. I opened the door and they came in.

"Hey, sis, happy brithday." Said Mychal.

"Benny, Em, we're gonna let Uncle Mych say hi first 'cause he has to leave soon. Okay?" I said. They nodded and sat on the couch with their pictures. They kept themselves busy and colored.

"Okay, Mychal. This is your nephew, Kyle Mychal Morris." Said Naya, handing Kyle over to Mychal. Mychal looked at Naya before taking Kyle into his big, strong but gentle arms.

"You named him after me?" He asked, getting all choked up. Aw!

"Yeah... Is that okay?" Asked Naya.

"Perfect." He answered as a few tears escaped his eyes, "Hey little guy. It's so nice to meet you." He whispered. I smiled, "Wow, he's beautiful."

"Thank you." Said Naya.

"Nay, he has your eyes." Said Mychal.

"Yeah." Said Nay.

"Happy Birthday, sis. And happy birthday, Kyle." Said Mychal. Naya giggled and I smiled and decided to go color with the kids.

As soon as Mychal had left, I put both kids on either side of Naya on her bed. They were so excited to meet their little brother. It was so cute.

"Okay, guys. I want you to meet your little brother, Kyle." I said, holding Kyle in my arms, showing him to the kids. They were a bit too smal to hold him right now but they were allowed to look.

"Hey Kyle. It's nice to meet you." Said Em, smiling at Kyle as I gave him to Naya so the kids could see him better.

"Hey, brother." Said Benny, here we go. "I'm Benny. Did you know that today you were born which means it's your birthday and today is also mamma's birthday. You guys have the same birthday. Cool huh?" He said and then waited for Kyle to say something, "How comes he no saying anything, mamma?"

"He's a few hours old baby, he can't talk yet." Explained Naya. Benny nodded and so did Em.

What I have is a blessing. An absolute blessing. Benny, Em, Kyle and Naya. I love my kids and they're amazing, but Naya... She's something else. She really is. She's showed me what it means to be an adult and to stick up for myself. She's showed me real love and looking at her holding Kyle with Benny and Em on either side of her, smiling like idiots, I know that this is only gonna end when forever ends... And forever isn't over yet. It's not even close to being over. Not even close.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's note: Okay guys. That's the end of chapter 29. Chapter 30 will be posted as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you want to... They help me write faster. Thanks my little ladybugs... Xxx


	30. Chapter 30

Author's note: Okay guys. Here's a chapter from Em's point of view. Enjoy. :)

Emily's P.O.V

So, my mamma had a baby two days ago and now we coming home. Mommy strapped me and Benny in the car. Mamma says that today is the 14 January and Kyle was born on 12 January, which means he's two days old. I'm older than him.

Kyle was crying a lot earlier and mamma kept saying she was sore. Shame. It not nice when mamma is sore. Benny fell asleep earlier because he kept pretending he was a shark and he was chasing me like I was a nemo. So mean.

Kyle is sitting next to me in his car seat. He really cute. He so small. He has 10 fingers and 10 toes and they are smaller that my nose hole. Kyle has a small head. I wonder what would happen if I knocked on it? Should I try?... No.. It might hurt him. I know that it hurts when Benny knocks on my head.

Now, mommy is getting in the car after helping mamma in. She started the car and it went vroom and then she started driving really slowly.

"Mommy? How comes we driving so slow?" I asked. She turned her head to look at me and she smiled before she look at the road again.

"Because mamma is really sore so we have to be careful, sweetie." She says.

"Oh... Hey, mamma?"

"Yeah, princess?" Mamma says.

"How comes you so sore?" I ask.

"Because when a lady has a baby, sometimes her private parts hurt and her body hurts because now that the baby's out, her body has to get back to how it was before she got pregnant." Says mamma.

"Oh. So that's why you sore? Because your body is getting back to how it was before you had Kyle in your tummy? And because you pushed him out your vagina." I said.

"Um... Yeah, sweetie who taught you that word?" Asked mommy.

"Vagina?" I asked.

"Yeah. Who taught you that word?"

"Benny." I says. Mommy sighed and then nodded.

"Benny." She says after me, shaking her head, "Well, I'm gonna have to have a little talk with Benny, then."

"Yeah. He's a little shit." Said mamma, but she said it quietly because I wasn't supposed to hear.

"Yeah, but he's a boy, so I guess it's normal. We're gonna have the same problem with Kyle." Said mommy, "Em? Why are you so well behaved and your brother is always so naughty, huh?"

"Uh... 'Cause Benny likes it when you and mamma talk to him lots and give him detention." I says.

"You mean attention?" Asked mamma.

"Yeah, attention. He likes it when you give him attention." I says. Mommy smiled and turned to look at me when the car stopped.

"You're so smart, princess." She says. I smiled.

"Thanks mommy. I learn a lot at day care. I learn how to paint. I learn how to draw. I learn how to sing. My teacher says I have a good singing voice." I says.

"Really? Wow, babe. Looks like you really are a mini-mamma." Says mommy and mamma giggled. I smiled and I felt my ears get red. My mammas really bootiful. She can sing really pretty too. My mommy told me that I look like mamma. That means that I'm pretty.

"Uh-huh."

"You should totally sing for us sometime." Says mamma.

"Okay. Maybe tomorrow." I says.

Mamma giggles and so does mommy. Why are they laughing at me? Big people are weird.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Okay, so now we home and mommy is getting out the car. She running around the car and now she opening mammas door for her and helping her out... I think it's 'cause she sore. After mommy helped mamma out the car, she went to Benny's side of the car while mamma helped me out the car. I stood on the ground and held my teddy while mommy woke up Benny.

"I no wanna wake up." He said. I roll my eyes. He so annoying.

"Come on, baby, you just have to walk upstairs to the apartment, okay?" Says mommy. Benny nodding and he walk over to me with his dory toy and his back pack.

Mommy now getting Kyle out the car and he still as little as he was two seconds ago. Cool huh? She pick him up and he stay asleep. Then, she close the door and open the trunk to get the bag. When mommy had the bag and the trunk was close, we all went up to the apartment. Mamma carried the bag and mommy carried Kyle, who was STILL sleeping. Gosh... He sleep a lot. Lazy.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Okay, Em, it's getting dark pumpkin, why don't you go run a bath and you and Benny wash up while me and mamma put Kyle in his crib?" Ask mommy. I nodded. I went to the bathroom to run a bath and I heard mommy and mamma talking when they put Kyle in his crib.

"Should we just get take out? I'm really not in the mood to cook." Says mamma.

"Sure, baby. I'll order in, let me just put Kyle down." Says mommy.

The water was running and Benny came into the bathroom, butt naked, picking his nose.

"Gross Benny. Don't pick your nose." I said.

"Shut up, Em." He says. I roll my eyes and I go to see what mamma and mommy are doing 'cause Benny already turn off the water. When I go to Kyle's room, I see mommy and mamma kissing each other and mommy has her arms wrapped around mamma while they kissed. Some kids in my day care class say that two girls kissing is wrong and only boys and girls must kiss each other. I don't like it when they say that 'cause my mommies are two girls and they kiss all the time and they say it's fine.

I standing by the door, looking at my mommies kiss each other, it kinda gross but they love each other and mamma says that when two people love each other like her and mommy love each other, then they kiss to say 'I love you, so much'.

"I love you, Naya." Mommy whispers to mamma. So mamma's name is Naya. That's pretty.

"I love you too, Heather." Mamma whispers back. So, mommy's name is Heather. That's pretty too.

Mommy kissing mamma's neck now and mamma is kissing mommy's shoulder while mommy is swaying side to side. They look like they dancing now.

"We should go order in, love. The kids need to get to bed soon and they haven't eaten anything since this morning." Whispers mamma. Mommy nods.

"Okay. I'll go order in. You can go rest, baby. You look tired." Says mommy. Mamma smiles and pulls out of their hug.

"Thanks. I think I'm gonna go make sure the kids are okay in the bath." Says mamma and then she turns to walk to me. She sees me now, "Hey princess. What's up? Why aren't you bathing?" She asks.

"'Cause I don't feel like bathing with Benny now. Can I bath after him?" I ask. Mamma nods.

"Sure baby. Why don't you come to mine and mommy's room and take a bath with me? Would you like that, angel?" She asks, trying to keep quiet 'cause Kyle's sleeping. I nods and mamma holds my hand and we go to her and mommy's room to take a bath. Mamma turns on the water and put in some bubbles. Yay! I love bubbles.

"Okay, monkey, why don't you get in while I quickly go take my medicine, okay?" Says mamma.

"Okay. See you now, now." I says.

Mamma walks out the bathroom and stand by the door. I hear her talking to mommy who was in their bedroom now.

"Baby, do you know where the tylenol is?" She ask. What's tylenol?

"Uh, yeah, here." Says mommy. I don't know what she's doing 'cause I can't see her but I think she giving mamma her medicine.

"Thanks, baby." Says mamma and then I hear a kissy sound so now I think they kissing.

"Mamma! I in!" I say.

"Okay, princess, I'm coming now." Says mamma. I sit down in the bath after turning off the water. The water is really high and the bubble are tickling my nose. I giggles 'cause it feels funny.

Mamma come into the bathroom and smiles at me before slowly taking off her clothes and getting in too.

"Hey, mamma? How comes you have to take medicine? And what's tylenol?" I asks.

"Well, sweet pea, I have to take medicine because other wise I'll be really sore all the time. And tylenol is a pain killer, which means that if I take it then I won't be too sore." She says. I nod.

"Okay. How's Kyle, mamma?" I asks. Mamma giggles and wipes some bubbles out of my face.

"He's good, baby. He's small, huh?" Says mamma. I nod and giggle 'cause mamma's putting bubbles by her face and now she looks like Santa.

"You look funny, mamma." I says.

"Really? I think I need to shave." She says. I giggle a lot now 'cause girls don't shave their faces.

"Uh-huh!" I says.

"Hey, ladies." Says mommy. She standing by the door looking at us, "Dinner should be here in about five minutes, okay? We're having chinese."

"Does Kyle get chinese too?" I asks. Mommy laughs.

"No, munchkin but he does get some milk after he wakes up." She says.

"Milk? From the fridge? Or from where?" I asks.

"Milk from my boobs." Says mamma and I giggle again. That's gross. He has to eat his food out mamma's boobs. Ha! Ha!

Mommy is laughing now and so is mamma. Benny comes up behind mommy and starts tugging on her shirt.

"Mommy. How comes Em got to bath with mamma and I didn't?" He asks.

"Oh, sweetie, she got to bath with mamma because you get to come and put our dinner onto plates." Says mommy. Benny smiled.

"Yeah! 'Cause that's what men do, huh?" He says. Mommy laughs and nods.

"Sure is monkey. Come on, let's leave the girls to finish bathing while we go wait for the food to get here." Says mommy.

"Mommy? Are you a girl?" Asks Benny. Mamma looks at me and we giggle a little.

"Yes, monkey. I am a girl but that's okay because that just means that you and Kyle are the men of the house. And you, you're like the top dog, you know. You have to protect all us girls from danger." Says mommy. Benny smiles and looks at his muscles.

"Oh yeah. Looks at these guns." He says and me, mommy and mamma laugh.

"Okay, god, get out you two, me and Em wanna finish bathing." Says mamma, giggling as she throws bubbles at mommy. Mommy's eyes go wide and she walks into the bathroom and picks up some bubbles, putting them all in mamma's hair. Mamma giggled and mommy kissed her. How comes they can laugh and kiss at the same time? That's cool.

"Ew!" Says me and Benny at the same time.

"Yeah, mamma, ew!" Says mommy. Mamma giggled and kisses mommy's nose before her and Benny leave.

They so weird.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Okay, guys, just go put your plates in the sink and then come kiss us goodnight, yeah?" Says mommy.

"Okay." I says.

"Kay." Says Benny, rubbing his eyes.

I put my plate in the sink and then go to mommy and mamma who are on the couch now. Benny follow me and we give mamma and mommy kisses.

"Night mamma, night mommy." Says Benny. They say 'night' and then he goes to his room.

"Night mommy. Night mamma." I says. Mamma kisses my head and then my cheek. Mommy squeezes me and kisses my cheek a lot! I giggle a little and try to gets away, "Stop, mommy." I says. Mommy chuckles and let's go.

"I love you sweet pea." Says mommy.

"Sweet dreams." Says mamma.

"Kay. Love you too. I hope you feel better in the morning, mamma. The tylenol should work, huh?" I says.

"It's working already, baby cakes." Says mamma. I smiles and goes to my room.

When I in my room, I turn the light off and go to my bed. I climb in and pull the blanket up.

Bye, bye. I hope you have sweet dreams. If your mamma's sore, then tell her to take tylenol because my mamma says that it works.

Night. Night... Seriously, I wanna sleep, now. Go away, please.

Please... Come on! I'm gonna tell on you.

Don't make me tell my mamma, she might be sore but she can kick your butt!

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's note: There's chapter 30 guys. Chapter 31 will be posted soon. Thanks for reading. Review if you want to, my honey pies. Xxx


	31. Chapter 31

Naya's P.O.V

5 months later...

Heather and I are 28... Eugh! And Benny and Em are 4. Kyle's 5 months and he's absolutely gorgeous. He's starting to get little blonde tufts of hair on his head and his smile is so cute.

Di and Lee had their baby girl and she is an angel. She's two months old and her name is Kiara. How gorgeous is that name? Em is besotted with her.

The kids, Heather and I are at the store doing a monthly grocery shop. Worst time of the month but we have to do it.

"Okay. Um, Benny will you go get some bread, munchkin?" I asked. He nodded and skipped to the bread isle. I smiled at how girly his skip was, "Um, we need more of that gross baby food." I said to Heather who was already putting tons of it into the cart.

"The last thing we need is bacon. Em, will you go get that, sweetie?" Asked Heather. Em nodded and walked to where the bacon was. I was holding Kyle, who was looking around the store, his head bobbing every time he turned it. He really wasn't heavy at all, I mean, I felt like I was carrying a stone. He's tiny. And he eats like a pig... I don't understand.

So, I've gotten back into shape and my abs are back (yay) and I have never felt better about myself. AND, my boobs aren't sore anymore. Thank the lord.

As soon as Benny and Em got back with the bacon and the bread, we put it in the cart and went to pay. While Heather and the kids payed for the groceries, I had to take Kyle outside because he started crying after he banged his head into mine. Poor baby.

"Ssh, baby. It's okay... You're okay." I whispered soothingly while rocking him back and forth. He slowly calmed down and then just rested his tiny little head on my shoulder while looking around as I gently rocked him. I think him bursting into tears had a lot to do with him being tired. I held his head in my hand while my other hand rested on his tiny little butt (which was the size of my hand... Tiny).

"Bentley, would you please! Stop! Running!" Said Heather, beginning to get impatient with our hyperactive four year old. Em was walking behind her, carrying a bag with bread in it. At least she's trying. I looked at how pissed off Heather was becoming and knew we had to get home soon. The kids needed to take a nap, Kyle was tired and Heather needed to relax.

"Shut up!" Said Benny as Heather was putting the groceries in the trunk of the car. I had just strapped Kyle into his car seat and Em was in hers. (I know what you're thinking, how is it possible that all three of our kids have car seats that fit in our car... We have a car with 2 rows of seats in the back and the 2 seats in the front for the driver and passenger... Uh, huh... We're prepared, bitch). Heather slammed the trunk shut and stared at Bentley, kneeling down to his level.

"Do not speak to me like that, young man." She said in a stern voice... One I haven't heard in a while. I understood why she's been so short tempered lately. We haven't had sex in 5 months and the kids are really starting to get annoying.

"Do not speak to me like that young man." Bentley said, mocking Heather. I closed the door of the car and stood, watching how she dealt with it. Usually I'd jump in but I wanna see what she does.

"Bentley." She warned.

"Bentley." He mocked.

"Bentley James Morris, I swear to god, if you want me to make sure you're butt is blue within the next five seconds then please, keep going, but if you want to be able to sit for the rest of your life, I suggest you behave yourself." She snapped. He looked at her and then rolled his eyes.

"You won't spank me in front of everyone." He said, testing her. But he was wrong...

She stood up, grabbed his arm, turned him around, bent him over and gave him a hiding right there in the middle of the parking lot. It was hard too. He immediately burst into tears and ran up to me.

"No, no. Not this time. Go apologize to mommy. You were being rude, Bentley." I said. He kept crying and just stood there, screaming his lungs out in the middle of the parking lot. Heather looked like she was about to punch him, so instead of doing that, she got into the car and waited for Bentley to calm down, "Okay then. Are you gonna walk home?" I asked. He kept crying, "I'll take that as a yes. Bye sweetie, see you there." I said and opened my door. My mom used to do that to me all the time when I misbehaved. She'd just pretend to be leaving so I'd apologize and thankfully, it works on Benny too.

"No! Don't leave me! I'm sorry, mommy." He said, tears streaming down his face. I sighed and picked him up, opening the door and putting him in his car seat. He had stopped crying but now he was sulking.

I got into the car and buckled up.

"Okay, let's go." I said, after closing my door. Heather sighed and started the car before pulling out of the parking spot and driving us home.

"Mommy?" Was Bentley's little voice from the back of the car.

"Yeah?" Said Heather, her voice soft and gentle now as my hand slowly rubbed her thigh.

"I sorry I was rude to you." He said, "I didn't mean it."

"That's okay, munchkin. But you won't talk to me like that again, will you?" She asked.

"No." He answered.

"And that doesn't mean that I'm giving you permission to speak to mamma like that either." Said Heather. I smiled as she peered at our son as we came to a stop.

"Kay. I promise." He said. She nodded and turned her head back to look at the road.

"Good." Was the last thing anybody said for the rest of the drive home.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Bentley, for the last time, I don't care if you can find your shoes. We will find them after your nap, please just go to sleep." I begged for the fifth time since we had gotten home.

"Fine." Said Benny and then went to bed. Kyle had just gone down and Em was sleeping too. Heather was sitting on the couch, her head resting in her right hand and her eyes closed.

"Hey," I said softly, sitting down next to her. She smiled.

"Hey, baby." She whispered.

"You okay?" I asked, snuggling up to her. She wrapped her left arm around me and kissed my head.

"Truth?"

"Truth."

"No." She answered honestly, "I am so... So frustrated." I smiled sympathetically and suddenly felt bad. Really bad. It's my fault that she's frustrated. I mean, if I hadn't been so sore over the past few months then we'd totally be fucking like bunnies right now... Which reminds me. I went to the doctor a few days ago to see if Heath and I could start having sex again and he called me a few minutes ago.

"Well, I just wanted to congratulate you." I said. She frowned.

"For what?" She asked, confused.

"For not having sex for 5 months." I answered. Heather looked at me with wide eyes and then frowned again.

"Wait... Did the doctor call?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. He said it's okay for us to start having sex again." I said. She smiled really big and pulled me in for an excited, passionate, hard kiss. I kissed back and held her face.

"Oh, my god. I'm so excited." She said. I smiled and kissed her again.

"Okay, but I just want to warn you that... It's probably changed. Like, I did push a baby out of it." I told her. She smiled and bit her lip.

"That doesn't matter." She said, "You're perfect just the way you are." I smiled and felt my face heat up, "Aw, babe. You're blushing."

"Shut up. I am not." I said, playfully pushing her away as she came in for a kiss.

"Yes you are." She said as she giggled, still trying to kiss me as I pushed her away.

"I'm not. Ethnic people don't blush." I said. She laughed really loud and nuzzled her head in my neck.

"Mmm, I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I said back, "So, um, when do you wanna...?"

"Hmm... Well, we haven't made love in five months so I think we should make it special, you know?" She suggested. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. So, um, tonight?" I asked. She kissed my cheek and then my nose.

"Tonight." She confirmed.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Benny? Baby, what are you doing?" I asked as I watched my son trying to eat his spaghetti with a spoon.

"I eating... Duh." He said. I smiled and helped him.

"You can't eat spaghetti with a spoon, sweet pea." I told him. He giggled and then used his fork.

"So, um, I'm done. So is it okay if I go take a quick shower?" Heather asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said. She smiled and pecked my lips.

"Okay, goodnight my little munchkins." She said, kissing Benny's head and Em's cheek.

"Night mommy." Said Benny, "Have a good shower."

"Night mommy. What Benny said." Said Em.

"Okay, then. I love you." Said Heather.

"Love you too." They said at the same time.

After Heather had disappeared into our bedroom, I got up to put my dishes in the sink. Benny got up after me and Em followed closely behind.

"Okay, my little people. I think it's bed time." I said. Benny nodded and lifted his arms for me to pick him up. I leaned down and picked him up, squeezing him into a tight hug. He giggled a little.

"Night mamma. See you tomorrow." He said. I smiled and kissed his cheek before putting him down.

"Goodnight my angel pie." I said as he made his way to his room, his dory pajama pants halfway down his butt. They were a size too big but we figured he could grow into them.

"Night mamma. Love you." Said Em. I smiled and kissed her nose before giving her a big bear hug.

"Love you too, princess. Goodnight." I said and she walked to her room. She was wearing her pajamas that had the words 'I'm a rockstar' printed all over them.

Before I did anything else, I went to go check on Kyle. He was fast asleep in his crib with his elephant teddy in his tiny little hand as his baby chest moved up and down perfectly. He sometimes makes cute little baby noises in his sleep.

"Aah..." He mumbled as he breathed out. I smiled and ran my fingers gently through his tiny tufts of blonde hair.

I'd been watching him breathing for about 10 minutes. I decided to go check on Benny and Em to make sure they were sleeping, since Heather and I are gonna make love tonight. As soon as I knew that they were sound asleep, I made my way to the livingroom and sat on the couch while I waited for Heather to finish her shower. She usually takes really long showers so I turned on the TV

About 20 minutes into the shitty TV show I was watching, Heather wrapped her arms around me from behind and gently kissed my neck. She smelt good. Really good. She had just put perfume on. I was really enjoying her soft assault on my neck when I realized something was off... If she was in the shower, how come her hair isn't wet?

"Mmm, that feels good." I said, "Did you dry your hair? I didn't hear the hair dryer." She shook her head and moved away from behind me. I stood up and turned around and my eyes nearly bulged out of my head when I saw the sexy lingerie my wife was wearing. Red bra and panties. Lace. Her hair down and wavy and she had lip gloss on that made her lips extra kissable. She smiled shyly and took my hand, leading me into the bedroom where I saw candles lit up everywhere. On the night stand, the window sill, everywhere. She slowly pulled me into the bedroom and shut the door behind us. I smiled and bit my lip as tears started forming in my eyes as I looked over our bedroom and how special and romantic Heather had made it. I was so overwhelmed as the tears started falling down my face. Heather smiled and wiped the tears away as she held my left cheek and kissed my right one, her left hand on my lower back as she embraced me.

"Baby..." I whispered into my wifes shoulder.

"I told you I wanted to make this special." She whispered softly. I felt her lips close against my neck a few times.

"Make love to me." I said, my voice barely even loud enough for her to hear me. She ran her hands down my back and kissed my neck as she slid her hands slowly up my shirt and lifted it over my head. My shirt was on the floor and Heather was leaning in to kiss me. I captured her lips with mine and let her unbutton my pants and slowly move them down my legs. As soon as they were off and I was in my underwear, Heather put her hands gently under my ass and lifted me up and into her arms before moving us to the bed and laying me down. I moved back up the bed and rested my head on the pillows. She crawled up the bed until she was hovering over me. I smiled up at her and she smiled back. I let out a deep breath as she leaned in again. Her lips were pressing gently against mine and her hands were moving up my body, towards my breasts. She gently cupped my breasts with her hands and moved them in slow circles as she kissed me a little deeper.

"Take it off." I whispered into her mouth. She mumbled and 'okay' before moving her hands around my back and unclasping my bra before slowly moving it off of my body. I smiled as we kissed while she softly took one of my nipples inbetween her two fingers and gently squeezed it. It felt good. She pulled away from our kiss and kissed my jaw, my neck, my collar bone and then inbetween my breasts. She started kissing my boobs as I ran my fingers through her hair. She started running her tongue around my left nipple before she brought it into her mouth, making me moan.

"Oh, god..." I moaned quietly as she gently sucked on my nipple. I held the back of her head and arched my back, pushing my nipple further into Heather's mouth. I bit my lower lip as she sucked harder, "That feels so good..." I whispered as she continued to suck my nipple while she pinched and squeezed the other. After a few more seconds, she moved to my other nipple and started sucking on it, "Mmm, baby.."

When she had finished licking and sucking my breasts, she kissed her way back up my neck and to my lips. She hovered over me and looked into my eyes with her piercing blue ones that were even more beautiful in the candle light.

"So beautiful." She whispered before coming back down and meshing our lips together. We kissed for a few minutes, just touching eachother. I took off her bra and kneaded her breasts as she moaned into my mouth. I was extremely wet and I could feel Heather was too as I rubbed my knee into the place she needed it the most. She had started to slowly grind into my leg as her hand snaked down my body and into my panties. I gasped a little as her fingers slowly dove into my wetness. I pulled away and moved my head to the side, letting her kiss my cheek and neck as I moaned while she rubbed lazy circles around my clit.

"Is this okay? Does it feel good?" She asked softly before kissing my cheek. I nodded.

"Uh-huh.. Yeah." I answered, looking her in the eyes as she moved her fingers a little lower until they were pressed against my entrance. She continued to make lazy circles around my clit with her thumb as she asked permission with her eyes to enter me. I nodded and she kissed me before slowly entering me with one finger. My legs immediately spread apart further, giving Heather some space. It felt really good and after five months of no sex... We both really needed this. And I mean, really really needed this. Seriously.

"I'm gonna put another finger in, okay?" She said, warning me so I wouldn't be too surprised. I could tell she was nervous and worried about hurting me but so far, it felt amazing.

"Okay. Go for it, love." I whispered, encouraging her to go further. She put one more finger in and was moving in and out of me with two fingers. She finally found a rhythm she liked and was able to kiss my neck and lips as she picked up the pace and started pumping harder and faster, but she was still too afraid to go deeper than she was.

"Baby, it's okay, you can go deeper. I want you to." I told her. She looked me in the eyes as she fingered me and suddenly went knuckle deep, making my back arch and a high pitched moan escape my lips. And with that one moan, she stopped being nervous and trusted herself. She soon brought me to an orgasm and she helped me ride it out, uzzling her head in my neck as I came down. I kissed her shoulder as her hand came to a halt. She moved her fingers out of me slowly and I immediately missed the feeling. She slid her hand out of my panties before gently taking them off me and throwing them to the side. I was breathing heavily and I was still recovering from my orgasm.

After a few minutes of lying there silently, I rolled us over and started peppering my wifes neck with kisses. She giggled a little and tickled my back. I wasted no time in assaulting her breasts with kisses and licks and sucks. I sucked her nipples and licked them as she moaned. After a few minutes of worshipping her breasts, I looked her in the eyes, silently asking her what she wanted. I smiled and nodded before kissing her lips for a few seconds, drawing out the kiss as we pulled away. I smiled at her once more before kissing my way down her body until my lips were just above the waist band of her panties. I kissed her skin as I moved her panties down her legs. As soon as her panties were off and on the floor, I slowly kissed the insides of her thighs before gently placing a soft kiss to her clit. I felt her shiver and gasp as my lips touched her there. I smiled to myself before leaning back down and running my tongue through her folds.

"Oh, god..." She moaned as she felt my tongue move up through her folds and over her clit. As soon as it was on her clit, I closed my lips around it and gently sucked. She started moaning as I gently sucked her clit. While I sucked softly on her clit, I moved two fingers to her entrance and teased it a little before slowly moving them in. She was extremely tight, it felt nice. I miss the warmth I feel everytime I finger her. I miss the taste of her. I miss this. I slowly started pumping my fingers in and out of her as she voiced her appreciation, quite loudly, may I add, "Nay... I'm gonna cum." She moaned... So I picked up the pace and started pumping faster and deeper while I licked and sucked her clit. She started bucking her hips up into my mouth really fast as the moans just kept escaping her mouth, "Uh! God, I'm cumming, baby." She moaned. I kept going but slowed down as she came and I helped her ride out her orgasm, as she did with me. As soon as she had calmed down, I slowly moved my fingers out of her and wiped them on her thigh before placing a soft, gentle kiss to her clit. She was breathing heavily as I made my way up her body and lay down next to her, running my fingers through her gorgeous blonde hair.

"Incredible," she mumbled, "That.. Was... Incredible." I smiled and kissed her cheek. She smiled too and bit her lip before turning her head to look at me, "Thank you, Naya."

"Thank me? Thank you." I said before kissing her lips, "You're the one that made it special." She chuckled a little and pulled the comforter up over us before wrapping her arms around me, our faces close together.

"And you're the reason I made it special... So thank you." She whispered before kissing me passionately like there was no one else in the world. She kissed me in a way that just said: This is the way I wanna make love to you... forever.

That night, instead Heather spooning me, we fell asleep face to face, with tangled limbs and lips only a few inches away. I could feel her breath hit my face and I fell asleep instantly.

What a perfect night and what a perfect way to fall asleep. Don't you think?

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's note: Okey dokey, guys! There's chapter 31. It was a bit more intimate that most of the others so it'd be great if you gave me feed back. Chapter 32 should be posted soon. Thanks my honey pies xxxx


	32. Chapter 32

Heather's P.O.V

So, today Naya is going back to the studio to start finishing her new album, and I have to stay at home with the kids... All three of them. Lord help me.

"Okay, I'm leaving now, love." Said Naya, standing by the front door with her giant purse and her huge sunglasses propped up on her head. The twins were watching TV and Kyle was napping, "Last night was amazing." She whispered. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it was. I missed being able to do that." I told her. She smiled really big and blushed.

"So, um, I'll see you tonight, okay? I'll try and be home before dinner. If I can't be then I'll text you." She said. To be honest, I really hoped that Naya would be home before dinner because I kinda want to get back into making love as much as we used to.

"Okay, but please try... I mean, I miss you already and you haven't even left yet." I said honestly. She smiled and gave me a lingering kiss.

"I love you, sweetheart. Have a good time with the kids, okay? Don't lose your temper. If you need me, call me." She said. I nodded and kissed her again.

"I love you too. I'll see you later." I said and she smiled before kissing the tip of my nose and walking out the door, closing it carefully behind her. As soon as she was out the door, I made my way to Kyle's room to check on him.

He was fast asleep in his crib, his tiny little arms were above his head and his mouth was half open as he breathed in and out. I smiled and ran my fingers gently through his blonde tufts of hair before going into the livingroom to see what the twins were up to.

"Hey, monkeys." I said, plopping myself down on the couch in between them.

"Hey mommy!" Said Benny, as if he was surprised that I was sitting in our apartment.

"Hi!" I said in exactly the same way he had said it. He giggled and looked back at the TV.

"So guess who's coming over to play later?" I said.

"Who?" Asked Em.

"Aunt Di and Aunt Lee and they're bringing Kiara. Cool huh?" I said. Em nodded her head viciously and Benny smiled really big.

"When Kiara get's older, is she gonna be Kyle's girlfriend?" Asked Benny. I laughed.

"Well, if they fall in love then yeah, but I don't know that right now." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Kay. I think so." He said. I smiled at his positivity before there was a knock at the door. I got up and made my way to the door.

When the door was open, what stood infront of me made me smile really big because I knew that some crazy shit was about to go down.

"Heather!" Yelled Lee before realising that her 2 month old daughter was asleep in the stroller they brought with them. I smiled and brought the both of them in for a hug before kissing Kiara's nose, being careful not to wake her.

After Lee and Di were inside, they decided to pounce on the kids since they hadn't even noticed Lee and Di were here yet, I don't know how that's possible, considering how loud Lee screamed earlier.

"Hey ya crazies!" Said Di, wrestling Benny while Lee attacked Em with kisses.

"Hey guys!" Said Benny, "Is Kiki here?" Our nick name for Kiara. Cute huh?

"She is here but she's just napping right now." Said Lee. Benny and Em pouted.

"Aw, man. I wanna give her kisses." Said Em. I smiled at how adorable they were. MY kids! Mine! MINE!... And Naya's... Obviously.

"Okay, well, I promise you can give her kisses when she wakes up." Said Di. Benny smiled and Em giggled.

"Hey, Aunt Lee?" Said Em, "I drew a picture at day care two days ago."

"Really? Can I see it?" Asked Lee while she sat down next to Di. I was bringing Kiki's stroller to where I was sitting so I could look at her cutie little face. She looked a lot like Di... Like a lot, a lot.

"Uh-huh! I gonna go get it!" Said Em, running to her room to get her picture.

"So, how have you 3 ladies been?" I asked. Di smiled and patted Lee's thigh.

"Good. Great, actually. Kiara's an angel and we've slept so well every night for the past two months. I mean, she only wakes up once or twice each night." Said Di.

"Kyle's the same, although I think that maybe he's just too lazy to cry." I said. Lee giggled and put her arm over Di's shoulder. I smiled and looked at Kiara as she began to stir.

"Oh, oh, she's waking up." I said as Kiki lifted her arms above her head in a baby stretch. Di looked into the stroller as Kiki opened her big hazel eyes.

"Here, let me take her out." Said Di, reaching into the stroller to take Kiara out. She put Kiara in her arms as Lee reached into the bag they brought to get the bottle before handing it to Di, "Thanks sweetie." Said Di as she slowly eased the nozzle of the baby bottle into Kiara's mouth and let me tell you, this kid started going to town. She was hungry.

I was watching Kiara's hand as it moved around as if she was a conductor for an orchestra, when Kyle started crying. I sighed and got up.

"I'll be right back." I said as I made my way to Kyle's room. Em came running past me and nearly knocked me over, "Stop running please, princess. Someone might get hurt."

"Okay. Sorry mommy." She said as Benny walked past her into the bathroom. Em went back to the livingroom to show Lee her picture.

"Hey, baby. Hey... Ssh, why're you crying, my lovey?" I asked soothingly as I lifted Kyle out of his crib and rested him over my shoulder as I rubbed his back. His crying slowly died down as I changed his diaper. As soon as he was clean, I went into the kitchen with him on my shoulder and opened the fridge to get a bottle of Naya's breast milk and one of those grossy baby foods. I decided to put the baby food back because to be honest, he really hates it.

He was wide awake now and he kept pulling on the bottle so I could tell he was hungry. I sat back down on the couch while Lee was looking at Em's picture and Di was holding Kiki while she finished her bottle. I smiled at Kyle before I gave him his bottle, holding it up for him as he drank.

"Wow, sweetie. I think that this is the best picture I've ever seen." Said Lee. Em smiled and covered her face.

"Thanks Aunt Lee." She said. Em decided she wanted to draw a picture for Kiara so she went to her room to get to work, just as Benny was coming out of the bathroom. He opened the door and we could hear the flushing sounds. He walked back into the livingroom and was putting his shirt back on. What? His shirt?! How does he pee?

"Um, why did you take your shirt off, monkey?" I asked.

"'Cause I had to go pee, duh!" He said. I frowned and chuckled a little before asking:

"Why do you need to take your shirt off when you pee?"

"'Cause when I peed the last time, I accidentally peed on my shirt, so I take it off now." He said.

"When did you pee on your shirt?" I asked.

"When you went to the shops a few days ago to get mamma those long white thingys." He said. Tampons. I nodded.

"Okay then. Good for you." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Did you wash your hands buddy?" I asked.

"Yeah. Smell." He said, coming up to me while he shoved his hands in my face. I quickly smelt them and they smelt like strawberries. Seriously, that soap rocks.

"Good boy. What are you gonna do now, sweet pea?" I asked.

"I gonna go play nemo. Is that okay?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"That's absolutely fine, angel. Just don't be too loud, okay?" I said. He nodded as he walked to his room, rubbing his tummy. Crazy kid.

Kyle started making little baby noises so I knew he was finished eating. I took the bottle out of his mouth and put it on the coffee table.

"Hi, gorgeous boy." I said, smiling at his cute little face. His chocolate brown eyes were staring up at me as I playfully rubbed his tiny baby tummy. He started smiling and I nearly cried. He's hardly ever smiled before... Well, he has but not as big as this, "You have such a beautiful smile." I said, looking down at him as his smile got bigger and I started to see little dimples.

"Aw, he's so cute." Said Lee. I smiled at her and looked back at Kyle.

"Do you wanna go give loves to Aunt Lee?" I asked. He giggled a little... Well, kind of... It sounded like a giggle. I kissed his baby nose before passing him over to Lee. She took him and kissed his cheek before resting him on her shoulder. I remembered that he had just eaten so he needed to be burped. I gave Lee his towel and she put it over her shoulder before she started to rub his back. I smiled and Di was looking at me with a huge smile on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"You are such an amazing mom, do you know that?" She said. I smiled shyly and felt my ears get red.

"Thanks." I said, "You guys are too."

"Well, Kiara's pretty well behaved for a baby so we must be doing something right." She said. I nodded.

"Does anybody want tea or coffee or juice or baby food or Naya's breast milk?" I asked. Lea giggled and Di shook her head.

"Uh... I think I'm good for now, thanks." She said.

"Can I just get some juice?" Asked Lea.

"Yeah, apple or orange?" I asked.

"Um... Surprise me." She said. I hate it when people do that because whatever you bring them, they won't be happy with.

"Okey dokes." I said, making my way into the kitchen to get Lea some apple juice and a cup of coffee for me.

I was halfway through making my cup of coffee wjen there was a bang from one of the bedrooms. I sighed and made my way to the hallway.

"What was that?" I asked. Benny came out of his room and looked at me with tears in his eyes. I kneeled down to his level and looked at him, "What happened baby?"

"My Bruce toy fell and broke." He said, tears falling down his face.

"Oh, my angel." I said, giving him a hug and rubbing his back, "It's okay, we can still get you another Bruce toy."

"Promise?" He asked. I nodded.

"I promise." I said and pulled out of the hug, "You know what? I think you and Em might be a bit tired. Maybe it's nap time."

"Okay. I go tell Em." He said.

"Okay, sweetie. If you want to, you guys can go watch a movie in mommy and mamma's room and if you fall asleep there then that's fine." I suggested. Benny smiled and nodded.

"Okay. I go tell Em." He said again, "Will you put Nemo on for us?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, sure." I answered as I made my way to mine and Naya's room to put Nemo on for the kids.

Once the kids were on our bed, lying down with their hot cocoa in bottles and their nemo toys and princess blankets, I made my way back to the kitchen to get my coffee and Lee's juice.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"So, what time is the wife coming home?" Asked Di as she put Kiara back in her stroller for a nap. Kyle was in my arms and he was fast asleep.

"No idea. She said she'd text me but she hasn't yet." I said, "And I don't even think the kids are gonna be awake for dinner. They're so tired."

"Yeah, why are they so tired? What the hell have they been doing?" Asked Lee.

"Well, this morning Nay and I took them to central park for a little bit and they were running around like loonatics. And after that we went for a quick walk on the beach and the kids were running around like loonatics... Again. So, yeah, they're pretty worn out. They also woke up at like 5 this morning for some strange reason." I answered. Lee smiled and took a sip from her fifth juice box of apple juice. We needed more juice boxes. She's been to pee like 10 times. Jesus.

Di was leaning her head back against the couch and her eyes were closed.

"Well, it's getting late so we better get going." Said Lea. I nodded in agreement as she stood up and picked up their baby bag. Di was still sitting on the couch but her eyes were open.

"Does this mean that I have to move now?" She asked. Lea nodded and giggled along with me, "Oh my god, I could die."

"Oh, my god... Get up." Said Lee. Di smiled and stood up before moving the stroller to the front door. I followed them with Kyle still in my arms and gave them kisses and one arm hugs before they left.

Aah... Peace at last... Now I can text Naya to see what the hell is taking her so long. It's already eight PM and usually she's home earlier when she's been at the studio.

I put one of Kyle's baby pillows on the couch and put him down in between it so I could have two free hands. He was lying comfortably on the couch, his cutie little hands were now resting on his tummy. I smiled before taking out my phone and going through my contacts so I could text my wife.

- Baby, it's almost eight thirty. Are you almost done? - I texted and then put my phone in my lap before I turned on the TV and busied myself with a crappy reality show while I waited for a reply.

A few minutes later, my phone buzzed, signaling that I had a new message.

- Yeah, love. Leaving the studio now. Are the kids in bed? Have they eaten? -

- Yeah, they're in our bed. They fell asleep watching Nemo. They had a sandwhich earlier but no, they haven't eaten dinner. I don't think they'll wake up until morning. - I replied.

- Okay, that's fine. But can you please try moving them to their own beds? I wanna... You know. ;) -

I smiled and quickly replied.

- I'm on it. :D I love you, babe. I'll see you in a few. Xx -

And with that, I threw my phone down onto the couch and ran to mine and Naya's room to move the kids. I gently picked up Em and moved her to her own bed with out her waking up. I quickly moved Benny, being careful not to wake him, he's a light sleeper.

As soon as the kids were in their own rooms, I ran to mine and Naya's room and took the quickest shower of my life before changing into my black lingerie and throwing on my robe before Naya got home.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Hey," said Naya, closing the front door behind her. I jumped up and down on the spot for a few seconds before attacking her with kisses.

"Hi babe!" I said, still attacking her face with kisses. She was surprised, I could tell.

"Hi... You're excited." She said as I placed a thousand 2 second kisses on her lips. I nodded my head frantically before pulling her bag off her shoulder and picking her up over my shoulder and running to our bedroom. She was giggling as I put her down on the bed and threw my robe off and then climbed on top of her, kissing her neck while lifting her shirt. She giggled some more and tried to stop my hand.

"Whoa, calm down tiger." She said. I stopped kissing her neck and looked at her, my cheeks starting to turn red and my mouth transforming into a smile before I leaned down and gently captured her lips with mine. She smiled as we kissed and ran her hands over my body, leaving them on my ass and squeezing. I squealed and grabbed her breasts. I was so horny... Nothing was going to stop us from having sex now. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Waaahhh!" Cried Kyle from his bedroom... Well, except that... Fuck!

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's note: Okay, there's chapter 32. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 33 will be posted as soon as possible. Review if you feel you should ;) thanks my babies. Xx


	33. Chapter 33

Forever 33

Author's note: okay, peoplez, I've decided to make this chapter about ONLY Naya and Heather. Throughout the entire chapter Benny and Em will be at a friends house and Kyle is with Lee and Di. There will be some flashbacks and so on... Enjoy:)

Naya's P.O.V

1:30 AM

Standing in the kitchen, not knowing why. I sit down on one of the bar stools we have at the island and stare at the fridge. There's a picture of me and Heather on the day she flirted with me for the first time. I smile as I remember how cute she looked trying to keep up with my constant flirting, only to fail as she tried to flirt back, making her cheeks go bright red with embarrassment. We were on a plane, flying to Dublin for the glee tour...

"Okay, so if you were stranded in the north pole and you had to choose between having all the warmth in the world with you or me, what would you choose? And be honest." Said Heather a few minutes after the plane had taken off.

"You, obviously. We could cuddle to keep warm. Did you know that you're warmer without clothes and pressed against another person without clothes than you are with clothes, by yourself." I told her before winking and taking a sip of the wine the stewardess had brought me. I saw her eyes widen before the tips of her ears went slightly red.

"R-Really?" She asked with a stutter.

"Actually, I don't know but the thought of your hot, naked body pressed against mine in the snow is so... Orgasmic." I said and I could tell by the look on Heather's face that she was thinking about it. I smiled and gave myself a mental high five for getting her to think about her and I naked together... Not that it'd ever happen. She's with Taylor but, innocent flirting is okay, right? Even though it isn't really that innocent.

"So, um, when you go on dates and stuff, what line do you use to get your date to have sex with you?" Heather asked out of the blue. I grinned and looked at her.

"Girls or guys?" I asked. I wasn't really that into guys at all but before I met Heather, I was bisexual but after I met Heather, I was 100 percent gay, but Heather doesn't know that yet, she still thinks I'm bi, so...

"Girls." She said. Why did Heather, a girl, wanna know what line I use to get other girls into bed with me? I answered anyways.

"Um, are you sure you wanna hear this?" I asked. She nodded, "Okay, well, first I gently grab her hand and I say 'I had a really great time tonight' and she usually says 'me too' and then I smile before moving a strand of hair behind her ear. And then I say, 'You know, you're really beautiful. I think I could fall madly in bed with you.' And then she either giggles or she grabs me by the shirt and yanks me into her house." I said. Heather laughed after I told her my line and then nodded.

"Impressive, Nay." She said, sarcastically.

"What, you're saying that it wouldn't work on you?" I asked. She shook her head. I smiled at her boldness.

"Fine, I bet a few of my others would." I told her and downed my wine in one go. She raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh, really? Like... Which ones?" She asked, sounding really intrigued. I looked at her and licked my lips before glancing at hers. I quickly met her eyes and used my index finger to gesture for her to come closer. She did. I smiled.

"See, I made you come with one finger... Imagine what I could do with my whole hand." I whispered seductively before biting my lip. Her eyes widened and her beautiful blue eyes got darker and darker. Her pupils were dilated and what I've learned from my new favorite show, 'Lie to me', it meant my line worked. She was aroused. Oh yeah! After a while she nodded her head and turned it to look for the stewardess.

"Um.. E-Excuse me! Can we get some alcohol here?" She asked. I smiled and knew my line had turned her on. 1 point Rivera, Morris 0.

As soon as the stewardess brought us some more wine, Heather pounded 3 glasses in a row before looking at me. She smiled.

"See, I told you it'd work." I said confidentally.

"It didn't. Try again." She said. I rolled my eyes and knew she was lying when she smiled shyly before looking down at her fingers.

"Okay, fine." I said and she looked at me. I held out two fingers and she looked at them, "Why should a woman masturbate with these two fingers?" I asked. She frowned.

"I don't know." She said.

"I do. 'Cause they're mine, babe." I said. And I swear, she came really close to kissing me after glancing at my boobs. Rivera 2, Morris 0. I smiled and slowly licked my lower lip before having another sip of wine. She gulped and then cleared her throat.

"Um, yeah... That'll get a girl to sleep with you." She said, her voice shaky. I smiled triumphantly as I nodded my head.

"So, are you gonna tell me any of your lines?" I asked. She scoffed.

"Uh.. I don't have any lines. I've been with the same person since like, the 10th grade." She said. I rolled my eyes and then sighed. Eugh, Taylor makes me sick.

"So... Just try. I won't laugh." I said. She smiled bashfully and shook her head, "Come on Heath, please?" She sighed.

"Fine." She said and then started thinking. And she thought... And thought... And thought.

"Here, let me help you out." I said, trying to give her an idea of what to say, "You know, when this thing lands... You can feel free to roam about my cabin." I said and she blushed before clearing her throat.

"Well... You might wanna check your overhead bins... Because items may have shifted during take off." She said awkwardly. I smiled and tried to stop myself from giggling, "Oh, come on, Nay. I'm trying. You said you wouldn't laugh." She said.

"And I didn't." I said and she shook her head, "Try again. I promise I won't laugh." She sighed and then smiled before thinking again.

"Okay, I've got one. Ready?" She asked. I nodded and she cleared her throat, "I feel like a toyota because I couldn't stop myself from accelerating all over you." She said and then smiled. I promised her I wouldn't laugh so I had to keep it in. That was terrible. She looked at me and then shook her head, "What? Was that not as good as it sounded in my head?" I shook my head, "Okay, how 'bout this one, have you been eating a lot? Because I think you're beautiFUL." She said and winked. I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"Aw, sweetie, you're not good at this." I said kissed her cheek before wrapping my arms around her as she blushed.

"Ugh, shut up, Nay." She said. I giggled and pressed a quick kiss to her head before filling up her wine glass. She was so adorable. Fuck, I love her.

I turned my head and smiled at her as Di came up to us and took a picture. Crazy.

I smiled again as I remembered how red she went. She didn't know how I felt about her so back then she probably thought that I thought she was lame, when in reality I thought she was the most adorable thing ever. I decided to go get out the photo albums and look at a few pictures of her and I, back in the day. I went to get the photo albums and sat on the couch in the livingroom.

I was looking through the first album when she trodded through to the livingroom in a sleepy state before plopping herself down next to me on the couch and put her head on my shoulder while throwing the blanket she brought through with her over the both of us. I kissed her head and smiled.

"Hi," she whispered, "What are you doing up? It's like 2 in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep. I guess I'm a little on edge about Kyle being with Lee and Di for the night." I said back. She nodded slightly before yawning.

"Aw, I love that picture of us. First date. God, I was nervous." She said, looking at the picture of her and I on our very first date.

"Mm, me too." I said and chuckled, remembering that crazy night, where Heather messed everything up.

It was still the best date ever.

Okay, Naya. You can do this. You're only about to go on a date with the most beautiful, amazing girl in the world. There is nothing to be nervous about. Shit, fuck, pussy! I can't even lift my hand to knock on her front door. Well, if I'm lucky, she'll answer the door in a paper bag... Ugh, who am I kidding, she'd still be gorgeous.

I slowly lifted my hand and knocked three times. A few seconds later, I was met with a happy looking April who was smiling really big at me. I smiled back and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Naya." She said and kissed my cheek before pulling me into the house.

"Hey, April." I said and she smiled before pushing my back and forcing me to sit down on the couch.

"Heather's still getting ready, she'll only be a minute." She said and sat down next to me, still smiling at me like a crazy person.

"Awesome." I said, feeling a little uncomfortable under Heather's crazy sister's gaze.

"So... You and Heather... Going on a date... Does that mean you guys are a thing?" She asked. I smiled and looked at her.

"I honestly have no idea. I'm gonna ask her tonight though... You know, to be my girlfriend." I said. April squealed and squeezed me half to death before we heard Heather's voice from upstairs.

"April! Can you please come up here? I need your help with something!" Said Heather. She sounded sick. Damn, I didn't want her to feel like she had to come out tonight if she was sick.

"Oh, my god, is she sick? Why are we going on this date tonight then? We should wait until she gets better." I said. April smiled at me.

"Aw, that's sweet Nay, but she's hopped up on Codeine. She'll be fine. She really wants to go on this date, so pretend like she isn't sick at all, okay?" Said April. I nodded.

"APRIL!" Heather yelled, making the both of us jump.

"Keep your panties on Heather, I'm coming!" April yelled back and ran upstairs.

I sat downstairs on the couch and stared at a picture of Heather when she was younger. She looks like such a happy kid. And then Taylor ruined it. Dick ass.

Ten minutes later and I was still staring at the picture. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and it was Heather. But not just any Heather, an extremely loopy Heather

She was dancing down the stairs with her purse flying about in her hand as she sang some of the words to 'Try a little tenderness'. Oh, dear Lord. I have quite the night ahead of me.

"Come on sexy, let's go!" She said and threw the door open before dancing out of it, still singing.

"Goodluck, Naya." Said April.

"Uh... Yeah... It was lovely talking to you." I said as politely as possible before walking out the door and shutting it behind me, unlike Heather.

As soon as we were at the restaurant, Heather was fidgeting in her seat. I put my fork down and looked at her.

"Are you, um... Do you like your snapper?" I asked, referring to the fish she'd ordered.

"Sure, do you like your vagina?" She asked and then started cackling uncontrollably, "Whoa, that was an inappropriate question." I felt my ears heat up and then she looked at me.

"Um... Yeah, okay." I said. She smiled and grabbed my hand.

"So, what are you thinking? What's going on inside Naya Rivera's head right now?" She asked.

"Um.. Well, I don't think we should be talking about that when your all loopy. Maybe on our next date." I suggested.

"I'm not loopy, I'm just hopped up on Codeine." She said and started filling up her wine glass.

"Uh.. Are you sure you should be mixing alcohol with that?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." She said. Just as I was about to say something, she stared at me before pulling a hair out of my head.

"Wha-?! Ow!" I said and held my head.

"Sorry, but this little hair was driving me crazy!" She said and threw it onto the floor as the waiter came up to our table.

"Hello ladies. Do you have any room for dessert?" He asked.

"Uh, what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Snapped Heather. My eyeballs widened, "Are you calling me and my girlfriend fat?!" She asked. Girlfriend?! What?! I haven't even asked her yet. We weren't official, were we?

"Uhm, no ma'am." Said the waiter, "I was just asking if-"

"No, no. Don't try and worm your way out of this one, mister. It's not gonna work, you think you can just call my girlfriend fat and then get away with it? Do you have any chocolate mousse?" She asked. He nodded his head, "Get us one with two spoons. I gotta pee like a mother goose." She said and then danced to the bathroom, singing again. The waiter looked at me questioningly.

"Don't look at me. Get the mousse, man." I said. He quickly ran to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Heather was still peeing so I made my way into the bathroom to see if she was okay.

"Heather? Heath? Are you in here?" I asked I saw her purse sitting outside one of the stalls and took a deep breath, "Okay, this is gonna be really awkward." I said to myself before pushing the door of the stall open. And there she was, in all her cuteness, lying on the floor of the stall with her knees pressed against her chest and a toilet roll underneath her head as she slept. I sighed and smiled before picking up her purse and lifting her up bridal style and carrying her back inside the restaurant. I put her down on the chair while I payed and then picked her up again, to carry her to the car. I put her in and buckled her up. She was still half asleep and mumbling incoherently.

As soon as I was in the car and we were about 10 minutes away from her house, she woke up.

"Huh? What happened?" She asked and then looked at me. I smiled and her and looked back at the road, "Oh, god! I'm so embarrassed." She said, clearly remembering every thing that had just happened.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay." I said.

"No, it's not, Nay. I was just so nervous about tonight and I was so excited at the same time and then I got a stupid cold and I felt like shit but I still really wanted to go on this date because I was worried that if I didn't, you wouldn't wanna see me again. And I couldn't let that happen because I love you more than anything and I can't mess this up on the first date." She said. I smiled and looked at her.

"Really? You really mean that?" I asked, "You love me more than anything?" She smiled and nodded, "Wow... Me too." She smiled and blushed.

"And then you were such a gentlelady and carried me out of the bathroom like I was a princess." She said.

"Yeah, well, you're not that heavy, Heath." I told her.

"I'm really sorry." She said. I stopped the car outside her house and took off my seat belt.

"It's okay. Stop apologizing." I said, "Anyways, here we are." She smiled and opened her door after taking off her seat belt. I got out of the car and helped her out before taking her hand and walking her to her door.

As we got to her front door, she stood there, fiddling with her keys. I smiled and kissed her cheek. I didn't get a chance to ask her to be my girlfriend tonight so I thought that a kiss on the cheek was more appropriate. Even though we have made out before but that didn't count. She was still with Taylor. Eugh, did I mention, I hate him?

"Um, listen, thank you for being such a gentlelady tonight." She said shyly. I smiled.

"Well, you're a lady, you deserve it." I said. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight Nay." She said.

"Goodnight." I said. She opened her door and walked in.

"Oh, and before I forget, would it be okay if we just forgot this whole night happened and just re-do it." She asked. I nodded, "Great, but we're gonna have to choose abother restaurant."

"Oh, yeah, totally." I said and she smiled.

"Okay, well, goodnight. I love you." She said. My heart pounded at those last three words and I blushed.

"I love you too." I said before she blew me a kiss and closed the door.

Craziest, most disastrous date of my life... But now I'm even more positive that she's my future wife.

I giggled when I remembered Heather's loopy singing. And then I heard that her breathing had changed and was slower and heavier. And with her head burried in my neck, I put the photo album back on the table and picked my sleeping wife up, bridal style, and carried her to bed. She still wasn't heavy, she's as light as a feather.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's note: chapter 34 will be posted as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed this one. Review if you want to. :) thanks my honeys. Xx


	34. Chapter 34

Author's note: You guys, I love you. Seriously, I do. I've had so much fun writing this story but I'm afraid this is the last chapter... Besides the Epilogue. Enjoy:)

Heather's P.O.V

3 years later...

"Okay, babies... Are you ready?" Asked Naya, kneeling down on her haunches, looking at our two beautiful 7 year olds on their first day of big kid school. I smiled as the tears started pooling in my eyes. I knelt down next to Naya and looked at my kids. God, these few years have gone by so fast. They're in the first grade and Kyle is in day care. Naya and I are 31 now and she looks younger than she was when Kyle was born.

"We're ready." Said Em, her voice had matured a little and she was basically a young version of Naya. When you look at pictures of Naya when she was 7, you'd think it's Em. It's uncanny.

"Okay, have a good day, angels." I said and kissed Em's head. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, her princess school bag hanging loosely on her back. After Em had kissed and hugged Naya, she ran to her first grade teacher, excited to start the day. She stood in the line and couldn't get the excited smile off her face. I smiled and a tear ran down my cheek. Naya was already balling her eyes out.

Benny looked nervous and I didn't want to let him go too. I knew we'd be picking the both of them up at 3 this afternoon, but it's hard to watch them go. My babies are growing up.

"Benny, are you ready?" I asked with a lump in my throat. Naya wiped her tears away and smiled at him.

He silently shook his head and started to cry.

"Aw, sweetie. What's wrong?" I asked. He put his bottom lip out and it started to quiver.

"I don't wanna leave." He said. And that was it. I was sobbing. I pulled him into my arms and squeezed him tight.

"We don't want you to leave either, monkey, but we'll come pick you up at 3." I told him as my tears hit his shoulder, "I promise you'll have fun."

"But I'm gonna miss you." He said and started crying harder.

"We're gonna miss you too, angel." I said, my voice shaking and fresh tears streaming down my face, one right after the other. I gave my son one last squeeze and kissed his cheek before pulling away. He gave Naya a hug and she kissed his head over and over again. He smiled at Naya and then wiped the tears off of my face.

"Bye mommy. Bye mamma. I love you." He said after Naya had wiped his face. We stood up and smiled.

"Bye, monkey. We love you too." Said Naya. I wrapped her up in my arms as he ran to his line. The teacher smiled and ruffled his hair. He immediately cheered up and started talking to some of the other kids.

"Oh, god. This is hard." I sobbed. Naya nodded into my shoulder and I knew she was too choked up to speak. I rubbed her back and pressed a gentle kiss to her head.

"There they go." She said softly as Benny and Em's classes started walking inside. The both of them turned around and waved and I almost fell to pieces.

"They're so beautiful." I whispered. Naya squeezed me before pulling away. She smiled and kissed me.

"They really are." She said. I smiled.

"Yeah. God, I don't wanna have to do this with Kyle. I just want him to stay young so we can cuddle him all the time." I said as Naya and I started walking back to the car, hand in hand.

"Yeah, me too. But we're gonna have to do it again eventually." She said. I nodded and kissed her hand.

"It's so hard watching them grow up. It's amazing to see who they're becoming but, I don't want them to leave, you know." I said.

"Yeah. 4 more years and then we do it again." She said. I chuckled and sighed.

"They're gonna go by really fast." I said.

"Yeah, I know. How fast do you think the next nine months are gonna go?" She asked. I stopped dead in my tracks and my eyeballs widened. She turned to me and smiled slightly. Did I mention we're trying to have another baby? No.. Well, we are.

"Well, that depends. Do we have anything to look forward to?" I asked.

"Well, yeah... I'm pregnant." She said. I giggled and pulled her into me.

"Well, the more the merrier!" I said as she laughed and kissed me, "I'm happy."

"Me too." She said.

"God, please don't be another boy. I can't deal with another boy." I said. Naya laughed as I opened her door for her. She pecked my cheek and got in.

As soon as I was in the car and we were back on the road, Naya spoke.

"So, when the kids move out, are we still gonna go back to Los Angeles and live out our last days together in our house?" She asked. I remembered the day we moved out, I promised her we'd go back and live there for the rest of our lives. I smiled.

"You know it, babe." I said. She laughed and put her hand on my thigh.

"So, the twins are at school... Kyle's at day care and I don't have to be on set until two. What do you wanna do to pass the time?" She asked seductively.

"Well... We could totally have sex in the back of the car." I said and she scrunched up her nose.

"Babe, our kids sit in the back of the car." She said. I sighed.

"Okay, the beach?" I asked. She frowned, "In the sand. In the sea?" She smiled and nodded.

"Sure, let's go have sex in the sea." She said. I'm so excited. We haven't ever done that before. Well, we have but that was in a lake, so it doesn't count. I clapped my hands and squealed like Lea.

"Yay! All the fishes are about to get the best present ever!" I said and sped up. Naya laughed and squeezed my knee. This day is turning out to be good.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Mamma, look I draw a picture." Said Kyle as he ran out of his day care class. Naya smiled and picked him up into her arms.

"It's beautiful, munchkin." She said. I smiled and kissed Kyle's head as I picked up his bag.

"Thanks mamma. I draw it for you and mommy 'cause I love you and you bootiful." He said. Naya smiled really big and kissed his face.

"Aw, thank you. You're really bootiful too." She said.

"Okay, munchkin. Benny and Em are still at school for another 3 hours, so what should we do?" I asked.

"Um.. Can we go visit Aunt Di, Aunt Lee and Kiara?" He asked. I think he may have a tiny obsession with Kiara.

"Um, well, I'm gonna have to text Aunt Di and ask if that's okay, but if she says yes, then sure." I said. He smiled. He has Naya's dimples.

"Yay." He said and then started playing with his shirt.

I took out my phone and texted Di while Kyle's bag was hanging on my one shoulder.

- Hey lady! I know it's completely short notice but Kyle wants to see Kiara today. Would it be okay if we came over for a while? Just and hour or two. -

I texted. After I had slipped my phone into my pocket, I held the back door open for Naya to put Kyle in his car seat. She buckled him up and then closed the door. She pecked my cheek as I held her door open. I smiled and pulled her in. I pressed my lips to hers and passionately kissed her. She was surprised at first but then she eased into it. I held the back of her head with one hand and with the other, I gently held her neck. Our kiss ended when my phone buzzed. I smiled and hesitated to pull away. Naya gave in and moved away.

"We're standing in the middle of the side-walk. What was that for?" She asked, her lips swollen.

"Well, I just felt like kissing you." I said. She smiled and kissed my lips once more before getting into the car. I closed her door and took out my phone while I walked around the car to the drivers side. I got in and opened the text I got.

- Absolutely! We miss you guys and she's been talking about Kyle all day! See you soon :) - was Di's reply. I smiled and turned to look at Kyle who was sticking out his tongue as he tried to tie his shoes.

"Guess what, munchkin." I said. He looked up at me and raised his eyebrows.

"What, mommy?" He asked.

"We're going to see Kiara." I told him. His eyes immediately got brighter and he started dancing in his car seat. I giggled and started the car.

"Thanks mommy." He said.

"No problem, babes." I said. Naya put her hand on my thigh and rubbed it softly. I turned on the radio and put Kyle's favourite CD in.

Naya's version of Valerie by Amy Winehouse played in the car as we drove to Lee and Di's. Kyle was singing along and his beautiful little voice mixed with Naya's filled the car. I smiled and looked at my son for a second before lifting Naya's hand off my thigh and pressing a long, lingering kiss to it.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I said back.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Kiki!" Yelled Kyle as we got to Lee and Di's.

"Kyle!" She yelled back. They ran up to each other and threw their arms around each other. So cute! I think Benny may be right... They're totally gonna date when they're older.

"Hey, Lee." I said as Lee kissed my cheek.

"Hey, sweetie." She said and I said hi to Di. Long story short, we all said hi and then went inside.

"So, how are you guys? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Said Di.

"We're good. It was Benny and Em's first day of big kid school today and we cried like babies." Said Naya. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She leaned in to me and I kissed her head.

"Yeah, it was hard. Em was really excited though. Poor old Benny was nervous and said he didn't wanna go 'cause he was gonna miss us. Which just made me cry more." I said.

"Aw... Poor little thing." Said Lee.

"God, I can't get over how much Kiara looks like you, Di." I said. She smiled.

"Thanks. She's gonna be a feisty one when she's older. Kyle's gonna have to deal with a lot." She said. I giggled.

"Wow, you think they're gonna get together too? Man, maybe they are soulmates." I said.

"Yeah, isn't it funny how life works out?" Asked Naya, "See, we clearly auditioned for Glee for a reason. We clearly got the parts we got for a reason. Heather and I clearly fell in love for a reason. You guys clearly fell in love for a reason. We clearly became friends with you guys for a reason. I mean, it all happened 'cause our babies are soulmates... Weird huh?" Said Naya.

"Say the word 'clearly' again Nay." I said and she smiled.

"Oh, my god." Said Lea.

"What?" I asked as a huge smile formed on Lea's face.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" She asked and my eyeballs widened in surprise.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" I asked.

"Naya was rambling. She always does that when she's pregnant." Said Lee, "She's glowing too. She looks younger."

"She does, huh?" I said, looking at my wife. She smiled and looked at her hands.

"You guys... Stop it." She said. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Did you know that in September this year, we would've been married for 7 years?" I said.. And then it hit me. 7 years I've been happily married to Naya and 8 years together in total. Wow...

"Wow. That's a long time." Said Nay. I nodded, "I love you, wifey."

"I love you too, husband." I said and Naya gasped before playfully whacking my arm, "I'm kidding. I love you too, baby."

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"There they are." I said to Naya, pointing to Benny and Em who were running up to us at full speed. I giggled and caught Em as she jumped.

"Hey my babies!" Said Naya, "How was your very first day of school?!"

"It was good. I met people! I have friends. My one friend is Jason and my other friend is Don and my other friend is Simon and my other friend is Jessica and she's really pretty and my other friend is Dick and then that's it." Said Benny. I giggled. He has a friend called Dick. I wanna meet that kid.

"Awesome. How was your day Em?" I asked as we walked to the car. I held Kyle's hand and Em's hand while Naya held Benny's hand.

"It was good too. I also have friends, but I can't remember all their names. We painted and we did some math and our teacher said that we have to put plastic on our math notebook." She said.

"We'll do that when we get home then munchkin." I said.

"Kay. How was your day, Kyle?" Asked Em. Kyle smiled and nodded.

"Good. We also painted and I draw a picture for mamma and mommy. Tomorrow I draw one for you and Benny, kay?" He said. Em nodded.

"Look, there's the car!" Yelled Benny, "Race ya Kyle!"

"Kay! Go!" Said Kyle and the two of them started racing toward the car. Kyle was so much smaller than Benny and he ran so much slower. It was so adorable. Eventually Benny decided to let Kyle win and I smiled at how well they got on. All three of them. And now there's another one on the way. No offense to the boys and men of the world, but... I really want a girl. Really, really. Seriously... I'm begging.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Goodnight, angel." I said and kissed Kyle goodnight. The last child I had to tuck in tonight.

"Night mommy." He said. Naya was standing by his door, waiting for me. I kissed my youngest sons head and walked out, grabbing Naya's hand on the way out.

"Heath?" She said as we sat down on the couch.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You're an amazing mom." She told me. I smiled and felt my heart swell.

"You are too." I said.

"No, seriously, Heather. You've grown so much in the past 3 years and I'm so proud of you. Really, baby. You're amazing." She said. I smiled and kissed her. She kissed back with passion and started to lift my shirt as she gently pushed me back onto the couch. I lifted up my arms and she pulled away for a second to take my shirt off. As soon as it was off, I lay back and let her lie on top of me.

We made love right there on the couch. It was just as amazing as it always is. The fact that Naya's carrying our fourth child makes me smile really big. 8 years ago, we went on the worst first date ever and I honestly thought she'd never wanna see me again... And now here we are, married for 7 years with three beautiful kids and one more on the way. It really is amazing how life works out isn't it? And guess what... Forever still isn't close to being over. Actually, I think this is just the beginning.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's note: And there it is my lovely's... The last chapter. There will be an Epilogue so stay tuned for that. It was friggen awesome writing this story and I had a blast. I'm working on another story right now called 'My Brown Eyed Girl'. It is a Brittana love story so, if you like Brittana as much as I do, then please read it. Thanks lovies. Xx


	35. Chapter 35

Epilogue

Heather's P.O.V

"Deep breaths baby, deep breaths." I instructed as Naya was having a contraction. She was 8 centimeters dilated an hour ago and we were almost ready to have our 4th baby. We don't know the sex because we decided we really wanted to be surprised. Our three other kids were in the waiting room with Naya's parents.

The contraction finally subsided and Naya's grip on my hand loosened. I kissed her head and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Good job, baby." I said and she smiled at me.

"Thanks, love." She said and kissed me.

The doctor came back into the room and checked to see how far along Naya was.

"Okay, Naya, you are 10 centimeters exactly. Are we ready to start pushing?" He asked. Naya smiled and nodded, "Okay then. Let's get this baby out."

Naya gripped onto my hand and took deep breaths, waiting for the next contraction so she could start pushing. I kissed her hand and the contraction hit.

"Okay Naya, push." Said the doctor. She gripped my hand really tight and started pushing.

She pushed and pushed as the doctor instructed.

"The baby's head is crowning Naya, get ready." Said the doctor. She squeezed my hand and pushed one last time. I saw the doctor slap the baby's butt to get it to cry and when I heard that beautiful sound, I relaxed, "Congratulations, it's a girl." I smiled at Naya and she was smiling at me lovingly, her grip on my hand loosening.

The nurses brought our baby girl up to us and let me cut the cord before taking her to get cleaned up. We didn't get to hold her right after, which sucks but it's okay. The doctors finished up on Naya while I walked into the waiting room to tell everyone about the baby.

I walked in and saw my parents in-law and my three kids waiting patiently along with Dianna, Lea, Kiara, Nickayla and Mychal. A huge smiled appeared on my face and tears stung my eyes when they looked at me expectantly.

"It's a girl." I said as the tears fell, "She's beautiful."

"Oh, my God." Said my mother in-law. Everyone got up and gave me kisses and hugs and 'congratulations'. Benny, Em and Kyle remained seated. I smiled at them and sat down next to them.

"Hey, guys." I said softly.

"Hey mommy. Did mamma has the baby yet?" Asked Kyle. I smiled and nodded.

"She sure did. You guys have a little sister." I told them. Kyle smiled and so did Em. I looked at Benny and he looked like he was day dreaming, "Benny, buddy. Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh. Is my little sister pretty?" He asked.

"She's beautiful." I told him. He smiled really big and his blue eyes sparkled, "You guys are allowed to come and see her in about 20 minutes, okay? I just need to get back to mamma and I'll come get you when you can see her, yeah?"

"Yeah." Said Benny and Em. Kyle nodded and wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey, mommy?" He asked as I got up.

"Yeah baby?"

"Can I gets some juice?" He asked.

"Sure sweetie, go ask meema to take you to the cafeteria to get something to drink." I told him. All three of them got up and walked over to Naya's mom. I smiled at everyone before making my way back to Naya. I got there and they had moved her toa private room.

I walked to Naya's room and opened the door.

"Hey sweetie," I said as I walked inside. Naya looked at me from the bed and smiled sleepily.

"Hey. God, I'm tired." She said. I smiled and sat down on the chair next to her bed. I held her hand and gently ran my thumb over her hand.

"Mm, everyone's really happy for us." I said, "So, um, what are we gonna call her?"

"Well... I wanna wait to see her first. The nurse should bring her in-" she started and then the nurse walked in with our baby, "..now."

"Hey girls. Here's your baby. Now, visitors are allowed in 20 minutes. Here are all the forms that need to be filled in and in about 10 minutes, you can try breast feeding." Said the nurse. I smiled as she handed our baby girl to Naya. As soon as she was in Naya's arms, the nurse left after giving me the forms.

"Wow... She's stunning." Said Naya, looking down at our baby girl in awe. I smiled and bit my lip, "Come sit next to me. I want you to hold her." I stood up and sat down next to my wife. She carefully handed our daughter over to me and I took her into my arms. She's perfect.

I looked down at my daughter and smiled as she wrapped her hand around my finger. She slowly opened her eyes for me after scrunching up her nose. They're blue. Her hair was dark.

"She really is gorgeous." I said, still looking at the baby girl in my arms.

"There's really own one name that suits her." Said Naya. I smiled and looked at her.

"What's that?"

"Maxine." She said. And that was it. We had her name. Maxine April Morris.

"That's perfect." I said. Naya smiled and kissed Maxine's head.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Naya's P.O.V

22 years later

Heather and I have recently moved back to L.A and we're back in our very first house.

The both of us are 53 now and I have like, tons of grey hairs. Heather has a few but not as much as me. She's still as beautiful as she was on our wedding day.

Bentley and Emily are 29 and both are married. Bentley has found a lovely girl named Sasha and they have a gorgeous baby boy named Harry Alan Morris.

Emily has been married to her high school sweet heart, Macy, for 6 years now. Emily came out of the closet to us when she was 15 and we were really happy to hear we had at least one gay baby, even though it wouldn't have really mattered. They had twin girls named Lucy Heather Morris-Buffay and Kate Naya Morris-Buffay. Heather and I are so honored that they're babies middle names are our names.

Kyle is now 25 and has been with Kiara for 7 years. We always knew that was gonna happen. He has recently proposed and they're getting married on mine and Heather's 29th wedding anniversary.

Maxine is 22 and is single but all of the boys LOVE her.

As for me and Heather, 30 years together in total is a long time. I can't believe that this is where we are now. That this is how happy we are. I'm 53 years old and I still feel like a teenager in love. We still keep in touch with Lee and Di and they moved back to L.A aswell. They've also had two other girls who are now 21 and 19. You'll never guess what they're called... Santana and Brittany.

I love my grandkids and any future grandkids to come. I love my kids and I am happy that they're happy. But most importantly, I love my wife. She's everything to me and still lights up my world after all these years.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Hey mamma!" Said Bentley's deep voice as he walked through the front door while I made lunch in the kitchen.

"Hey Benny." I said and turned around to give him a peck. He kissed me quick and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"Where's mom?" He asked.

"She's upstairs. She'll be down in a second." I said, "Where's Sasha and my grandbaby?"

"Oh, they couldn't make it. Sasha has this thing at work and Harry's at her mom's place." He answered, opening the fridge and getting out a bottle of water.

"Well, you better bring your wife and kid over soon or I swear to god, you won't sit for a week." I joked. He laughed and kissed my cheek before Heather came down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey monkey." She said.

"Mom, come on, I'm 29, you gotta stop calling me that." He said.

"Um.. No. I'll call you whatever I wanna call you, I'm your mother." She said and gave him a kiss before walking up to me and kissing my cheek.

"Where's Em? She not here yet?" Asked Heather, sitting on one of the island chairs next to our eldest son.

"Mommies!" Yelled Em, running into the kitchen. I must say... She looks Just. Like. Me. I turned around and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a squeeze before continuing to make lunch.

"Hey baby." Said Heather as Em hugged her.

"Hey, how are you guys?" She asked.

"We're good." I said, "How's you?"

"I's good. Macy couldn't be here today but I brought my girls. They'll be in, in a second. They're arguing outside." She said and hugged Bentley, "Hey butt head!"

"Hey sis." He said, chuckling before he kissed her cheek.

"Where is my nephew?" She asked.

"He's at Sasha's mom's place." He answered. Emily sighed.

"So, I bring your nieces to see you but you can't even bring my nephew to see his favorite aunt?! God, Bentley, you are so unfair." She said and smiled at him.

"Grammy!" Yelled Lucy and Kate, running into the kitchen at full speed. They gave me and Heather and Benny a hug before running into the living room to watch TV.

"Sheesh, they're big now." Said Heather as she stood behind me, her arms around my waist and her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, it's crazy. They'll be 4 next year." Said Em.

"Hola my happy family!" Said Maxine, walking into the kitchen with her sunglasses on her head and her purse on her arm.

"Hey my babykins." Said Heather, giving her a hug and a kiss. She said hi to all of us and sat next to Benny and Em at the island.

"Oh, my god." Said Max as her phone went off, "Kyle, what do you want?" She yelled answering the phone, "What do you mean, where is it? You should know where mommy and mamma's house is." She said. I smiled at how she still calls Heather mommy, "No... No!... Ugh, god. Fine, I'll wait outside." She said and hung up, putting her phone in her bag and resting her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand.

"Um.. Aren't you supposed to be waiting for Kyle outside?" Asked Benny as he stole a carrot from the salad I was making. I slapped his hand and he smiled cheekily. Naughty little bugger.

"Yeah... But I just don't feel like it." Said Max. We all laughed at how bitchy she could be. I do see a lot of me in her. She's also extremely independent. I love that about her.

"Max! You were supposed to be waiting outside! Hey mamma, hey mom." Said Kyle, making his way into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I know. But you found the house anyways, so I would've just been wasting much needed energy." She said. Heather smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Aw. You guys are so cute!" Said Em, looking at me and Heather. We smiled at her and Heather kissed my cheek again.

"Yep. Now, I don't know about you but I am starving." Said Kyle. His voice was slightly deeper than Benny's and it was hilarious to watch them argue over it.

"Okay, Jesus. You gannet. First Benny starts stealing my carrots- no!" I scolded as he tried to steal another, "And now you come in and tell me you're hungry, you know what?! Go say hi to your nieces." I said. He pouted and walked into the living room to say hi to Lucy and Kate. Both of our sons were extremely attractive men and Heather and I were constantly bragging. As for our daughters... Well, they are super sexy.

As soon as lunch was done, we all sat at the table and laughed, talked and joked about how old me and Heather were or about how annoying the kids were when they were younger. Lucy and Kate were picked up by Macy before lunch was finished, so they didn't get to stay.

As we sat at the table, I looked at Bentley and suddenly saw him as that adorable 4 year old little boy who was obsessed with his muscles and Dory from Finding Nemo and is now a handsome young man who is crazy in love with his wife and obsessed with his 2 year old son. He also works at the aquarium... With the fishes. Go figure.

I then looked at my eldest daughter Emily and saw her when she was 4 and how she was always cleaning up after herself and scolding Benny when he was mean. She's such an amazing mother now who is madly in love with her wife. She's an actress now and is also quite successful. Obviously, she's my daughter.

I looked at Kyle and saw him as a 3 year old, showing me pictures he drew for me at day care. He's now in love with his life long best friend and future wife, who apparently is pregnant with their first child. He's an artist and he's painted some really successful paintings as well.

I looked at Maxine and saw her as that little baby in my arms. She loved to dance when she was younger and she's a professional dancer now... Just like her mommy used to be. I'm so proud.

And lastly I look at my wife and I see her for who she is. Beautiful. She's an amazing mother, grandmother and most of all, she's an amazing wife and I love her more and more each day. She turns her head and smiles at me, making my heart stop for a second. I smile back and lean in for a kiss. She presses her lips to mine and lingers a little as our kids coo over us. After she pulls away she whispers that she loves me and I say it back. She smiles her mega-watt smile and I giggle at how cute she still is.

This is forever. I have this beautiful family and I have it forever. Forever, forever, forever. My new favorite word.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's note: there it is. It's the end of 'Forever' haha... Pardon the pun. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review if you want to. Thanks babes! Xxx


End file.
